ERASE
by lee minnkyu
Summary: -CHAP END-Cinta pertama memang takan ada habisnya untuk dibahas. Saat menjelang 1 bulan pernikahannya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencari cinta pertamanya dan mencari jawaban atas semua ingatannya yg terapus dengan 'Pria Tua mesum' itu yg mengaku sebagai Calon suaminya.-Seberapapun kau pergi jauh, aku yakin hanya aku tempat mu untuk kembali sayang. Aku percaya itu.-
1. Chapter 1

_**Noneomu eoryeopge saenggakhajineun mara no doo doo roo doo doo roo...**_

Sungmin yang tengah fokus menatap layar komputer miliknya terperanjat kaget mendengarkan nada panggilan ponsel miliknya. Ia mengumpat pelan karena kesal panggilan tersebut yang tak henti-hentinya berdering beberapa kali, seolah pemanggil tak menyerah begitu saja.

"Ya ?" Dengan kesal ia angkat panggilan tersebut. Sungmin memutar matanya malas ketika disebrang sana seseorang terus mengoceh.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu mengingatkan ku terus menerus. Kau membuat ku kesal !"

Belum sempat disebrang sana angkat bicara kembali, Sungmin terlebih dahulu menutup panggilan tersebut. Dengan cepat Sungmin membongkar ponsel miliknya, memisahkan batre ponselnya tanpa mematikan lagi benda tersebut.

ketika ia hendak kembali fokus pada layar komputernya, tanpa sengaja ia menatap pigura foto disudut mejanya. Didalam foto tersebut tampak 2 sejoli yang tengah tersenyum lepas sambil menatap kedepan dan sang pria merangkul mesra bahu wanita disebelahnya dengan balutan baju wisuda.

Sungmin mengeram kesal dan langsung membalik pigura tersebut sampai foto tersebut tak terlihat lagi.

"Apanya yang saling mencintai ? Menyebalkan !" Gerutunya sambil menatap kembali layar komputer.

Sungmin cukup penat dengan pekerjaanya. Dua jam tadi ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Matanya butuh dimanjakan oleh sesuatu dan ia memutuskan hanya sekedar membrowsing seputar selebrity yang tengah menjadi bahan perbicangan. Menambah wawasan tidak buruk, fikirnya.

Ketika ia menjelah google, ia teringat email miliknya yang sudah lama tak ia buka. Mungkin disana ia bisa menghubungi salah satu teman lamanya. Disana terdapat satu email balasan yang belum ia baca. Tanggal penerimaan email tersebut bahkan sudah satu bulan berlalu.

 _'Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kau akan segera menikah Sungmin. Ini sangat mengejutkan. Kita harus bertemu kalau begitu. Aku sangat merindukan mu.'_

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kontak pengirim email tersebut hanya saja ia juga kesal melihat isi pesan tersebut yang mengatakan hal 'Pernikahan'. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia memberitahu sabahat masa SMA-nya tersebut tentang pernikahannya.

Dengan cekatan Sungmin mengetikan balasan email tersebut kemudian mengirimkannya.

"Hey Sungmin, kau akan mengambil cuti mu kapan eoh ?" Seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil menyembul dari bilik pembatas ruangan kerja mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil cuti. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Jawab Sungmin asal.

Ryewook, wanita mungil tersebut mengerutkan dahinya tampak berfikir keras. "Hey ! Apa kau gila, lalu apa setelah upacara pernikahan kalian kau langsung kembali bekerja di kantor ?"

Sungmin cukup jengah ketika orang disekitarnya selalu membahas perihal pernikahannya. Membuat kepalanya selalu berdenyut sakit.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada pernikahan, kapan aku bilang akan menikah ?" Sungmin kembali mengomel kesal dan bergegas membereskan mejanya.

Ryewook hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap iba kearah Sungmin.

"Aku sudah beres, aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum dia mengomel. Itu membuat telinga ku sakit." Sungmin meraih tas miliknya dan menyampirkannya dipundak.

"Aku mengerti, kau hati-hati kalau begitu. Aku mungkin akan pulang larut."

Sungmin mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan miliknya. Ia dan ryewook memang tinggal bersama semenjak kuliah sampai sekarang mereka bekerja ditempat yang sama. Jadi bukan hal baru lagi jika mereka memang sering pulang bersama, hanya saja hari ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu dan itu cukup merepotkan.

Sungmin langsung menyetop salah satu mobil taxi yang kebetulan melewati perusahaannya, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menunggu taxi lagi.

Baru saja beberapa meter taxi yang tengah ditumpanginya bergerak menjauh dari area perusahannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil hyundai hitam memotong jalan taxi miliknya dan terpaksa supir taxi tersebut menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Sungmin sempat kaget karena taxi tersebut mengerem secara tiba-tiba sampai tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan.

Tok

Tok

Seseorang diluar mengetuk pintu kaca taxi tersebut dengan pelan. Sang supir menurunkan setengah kaca pintu mobilnya untuk melihat siapa pembuat masalah tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, tolong turunkan nona itu dari monbil anda." Pinta sang pria tersebut pada sang supir. Sang supir hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit kesal dengan tindakan pria diluar tersebut.

"Apa ?"

"Aku akan mengganti rugi atas semua ini, tolong turunkan wanita itu." Seolah mengerti, sang pria berinisiatif untuk membungkam sang supir. Sang supir kemudian melirik kebelakang menatap penumpangnya.

"Kau jangan dengarkan dia, kau akan kubayar 2 kali lipat. Cepatlah kemudikan mobilnya !" Sungmin setengah membentak sopir tersebut.

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi sang pria tersebut mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompet dan menyerahkannya pada supir taxi tersebut.

Sang supir kemudian melirik sungkan kearah Sungmin dengan wajah penyesalan. Sungmin mendecih kesal.

"Aku akan membayar mu tuan, cepat kemudikan saja mobil mu !"

"Maafkan saya nona."

Supir tersebut menekan tombol kunci pintu penumpang agar terbuka secara otomatis. Dan saat Sungmin hendak menguncinya kembali, pria itu ternyata bergerak cepat membuka pintu tersebut dan ia tidak sempat menguncinya.

"Cepat keluar sayang." Sang pria bergerak mengulurkan tangannya namun Sungmin menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau pergi bersama mu, pergi sana !" Usir Sungmin cukup kasar, namun sang pria tidak menampakan wajah kesalnya sama sekali.

"Cepat keluar Lee Sungmin." Sang pria kembali memerintah Sungmin untuk meninggalkan taxi tersebut hanya saja kali ini tidak ada nada lembut didalamnya dan tidak ada amarah hanya saja kata-kata tersebut lebih menekannya.

Sungmin sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tak menuruti ucapan sang pria didepannya tersebut. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin akhirnya keluar juga dari dalam taxi tersebut.

Pria tersebut tersenyum manis dan merangkul bahu tunangannya tersebut dengan sayang hanya saja Sungmin kembali menolaknya dan bergerak cepat memasuki hyundai hitam milik pria tersebut. Pria tersebut terkekeh melihat tingkah tunangannya yang terlihat manis dimatanya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik Sungmin-ssi ?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak, aku merasa kesal jika berada didekatnya." Sekilas Sungmin melirik kesebelahnya.

Dokter bertubuh tambun tersebut terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin sambil tangannya terus bergerak menuliskan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih sayang." Balas sang pria dengan mesranya tak menyambung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana ? Apa kau mengingat sedikit tentang pria yang membuat mu kesal ini ?" Dokter tersebut kembali bertanya, membuat Sungmin kesal saja. Sudah 2 minggu terakhir ini, ia selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia selalu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jawaban yang sama pula tetapi dokter tersebut bertingkah seolah ia harus mengatakan hal lain.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mengenal pria menyebalkan ini bagaimana bisa aku harus mengingatnya. Apa kalian bersekongkol eoh ?" Tuding Sungmin.

Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum maklum, ini bukan hal baru baginya menangani pasien semacam Sungmin. Ia memberikan kode pada asistennya untuk membawa Sungmin.

"Suster Hwang, tolong bersikan luka dikening nona Lee dan ganti plester miliknya."

"Ne."

Seperti biasa, Sungmin hanya menurut demi keselamatannya juga. Luka dikeningnya sekarang tidak separah 2 minggu lalu hanya saja masih membutuhkan perawat yang memang harus steriel.

Setelah kedua yeoja itu pergi, tampak dokter bermarga Oh itu menatap serius kearah kekasih Sungmin.

"Sepertinya ingatan nona Lee tidak akan cepat kembali, dia bahkan tidak menunjukan perubahan berarti dari laporan ku selama 2 minggu ini."

Sang pria hanya mendesah kecewa tanpa mampu berkata apapun lagi. Semenjak kecelakaan 2 minggu lalu hidupnya cukup berubah drastis. Sikap tak bersahabat dari Sungmin cukup menganggunya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin hanya melupakan dirinya saja sedangkan ia mengingat yang lainnya.

Sungmin bertingkah seolah ia tidak pernah sama sekali mengenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Awal gadis itu sadar ia bahkan berfikiran jika gadis itu memberikan lelucon saat menanyakan siapa dirinya pada kedua orang tua Lee Sungmin. Namun dokter mengatakan jika Lee Sungmin memang mengalami amnesia karena benturan keras dikepalanya membuat sebagian memori otaknya hilang begitu saja. Dan ia menjadi salah satu bagian yang terlupakan itu.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin melirik sekilas arah sebelahnya. Sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit tadi tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Biasanya namja disampingnya itu selalu berbicara tentang masa lalu mereka yang entah Sungmin tak merasa melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi malam ini namja disampingnya tersebut hanya diam dan lebih fokus menatap kedepan jalan. Sungmin merasa tidak suka saat diabaikan seperti itu. Ia mencoba mencari perhatian dengan berdehem pelan.

Berhasil, karena sang namja melirik kearahnya hanya saja sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Tak hilang akal Sungmin terus mencari perhatian kembali, "Khm ! Yaa ajushi aku haus, berikan aku air."

Kali ini pasti namja disampingnya itu tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi tapi sang pria hanya membuka dasbord mobil miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya kemudian memberikannya pada Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan sama sekali.

Sungmin meneguk air tersebut dengan kesal, entah kenapa ia merasa dejavu terabaikan seperti ini. Apa ia sebelumnya pernah mengalami hal seperti ini ? Entahlah.

"Ajushi...aku juga lapar, aku bahkan belum memakan apapun semenjak siang tadi. Sedikit pun tidak." Sungmin bermonolog sambil memperagakan tangannya membentuk huruf C yang menyempit dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari jika namja disampingnya tersebut menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya tersenyum kecil mendapati tingkah kekasihnya tersebut yang tengah mencari perhatiannya tanpa sadar.

"Itu bagus bukan, seorang calon pengantin wanita memang harus berdiet."

"Siapa yang calon pengantin ? Aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu !"

Sungmin kembali merajuk dan membuang wajahnya kearah kaca pintu mobil disampingnya. Sedangkah sang namja hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kita pulang keapartemen ku."

Sungmin langsung mendelik tak suka kearah pria tersebut hendak menyuarakan protesnya. "Aku tidak mau, kau pasti merencanakan hal-hal mesum lagi !"

Sungmin ingat jelas seminggu lalu saat ia dipaksa menginap diapartemen milik tunangannya tersebut, ia kesal karena pria disampingnya tersebut mencium dan memeluknya ketika tertidur.

"Haha, bukankah kau paling suka jika aku mesum pada mu?" Kali ini mereka melebur dalam percakapan yang cukup menggoda sampai membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu ? kau pasti berbohong !"

Sang pria kembali terkekeh sambil mengacak gemas rambut lurus kekasihnya tersebut. Sungmin kemudian menepisnya kesal, ia masih berfikir apa ia memang pernah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kita akan tetap pulang ke apartemen ku."

"Aku tidak mau, kita makan saja dikedai dipinggir jalan kalau begitu !" Sungmin tidak masalah jika mereka hanya makan dikedai disekitar pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati asal ia tidak masuk kedalam kandang macan lagi.

"Apa kau tega membuang makanan yang ibu mu buatkan eoh ?"

"Apa ? Eomma ? Tapi kapan dia ada di Seoul ?"

Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya memang tinggal ditempat yang berbeda. Mengingat semenjak kuliah dulu Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan busan dan pergi mencari pengalaman yang lebih lagi di kota besar seperti Seoul ini.

"Ibu mengatakan jika ayah harus menemui clientnya disini, saat ibu ingin mengunjungi mu tapi dia cukup kesulitan menghubungi mu."

Sungmin meruntuk didalam hatinya, ia menyesal mematikan ponselnya sore tadi dan melewatkan bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Ahhh menyebalkan, aku merindukan eomma." Rengeknya layak anak kecil yang kehilangan permen.

"Tawaran ku tidak berlaku sampai tiga kali Sungmin. Mau atau tidak ?"

Sungmin mulai berfikir jika pria disampingnya tersebut memang picik selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau menginap !"

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Bukan hal besar."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 30 menit lamanya, akhirnya mereka tiba juga didaerah apartemen mewah disekitar gangnam.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu apartemen miliknya dan mempersilahkan Sungmin memasuki rumah kedua tempat pribadinya tersebut. Sungmin yang sudah tak sabar ingin melahap masakan ibunya langsung menghambur kearah dapur setelah mengganti sepatu hell-nya dengan sandal rumah tanpa menghiraukan pemilik rumah.

Sejujurnya Sungmin tidak berbohong mengenai dia sangat kelaparan dan belum menyentuh makanan siang tadi. Saat melihat beberapa kotak makanan yang belum terbuka membuat imajinasinya melayang membayangkan masakan ibunya yang pasti lezat.

Saat hendak membuka kotak tersebut seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin terkaget dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut namun tunangannya tersebut masih bersikeukeh untuk tidak melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan ! Jangan berbuat macam-macam, aku akan berteriak jika kau melakukan hal mesum." Ancam Sungmin, membuat sang pria hanya semakin terkekeh.

Pria itu mengendurkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Ketika Sungmin hendak membalikan tubuhnya, sang pria bergerak menahan tubuhnya agar tetap membelakanginya. Sungmin mulai berfikiran negatif ketika pria tersebut mulai meraih helaian rambutnya dari samping. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa bahkan ia tak mampu untuk berteriak, lidahnya terlalu keluh ketika pria tersebut terus menajalankan rencananya.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya begitu rapat ketika sang pria masih sibuk membelai rambutnya. Ia hanya takut membayangkan sesuatu dalam otaknya. Saat ia sadar jika sang pria hanya menggelung rambutnya sampai atas saja dan tak melakukan hal lebih seperti prasangkanya.

"Kau harus membersihkan tubuh mu dulu, jangan berkeramas kau ingat bukan perban dikening mu baru saja diganti. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan ini untuk mu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk karena lidahnya masih terlalu kelu atas kejadian tadi dan langsung berlari kearah kamar sang tuan rumah.

Pria berumur 33 tahun tersebut tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sungmin saat ini memang jauh lebih manis meski kadang sangat menyebalkan.

Sungmin mengutuk beberpa kali atas fikirannya yang cukup buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia tadi membayangkan hal-hal aneh hanya karena pria tua itu membelai rambutnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika memikirkan hal tersebut dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Sungmin tergelagap ketika sandaran kepalanya diatas bathup merosot membuat kepalanya masuk kedalam air.

"Hah...uhuk uhuk apa aku masih hidup ?" Sungmin langsung meraba seluruh tubuhnya memastikan ia belum mati rasa. Sungmin bernafas lega karena ia masih merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Sungmin langsung beranjak dari bathup untuk membilas seluruh tubuhnya dari bekas busa tadi. Sial, rambutnya menjadi basah karena kejadian tadi, ia pasti akan habis oleh omelan pria tua itu.

Saat Sungmin selesai membilas tubuhnya dan hendak memakai bathrobeb ia mendengar suara ketukan keras dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

"Lee Sungmin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Cepat keluar atau aku akan membuka pintu ini ?"

Sungmin panik bukan main dan bergegas merai bathrobe disudut kamar mandi tersebut.

"Yaa ajusi mesum jangan masuk, aku akan membunuh mu jika kau masuk !" Umpat Sungmin kencang sampai terdengar diluar sana. Ia cukup kelabakan karena ia lupa mengunci pintu tersebut, bisa saja pria itu masuk begitu saja dan melihat tubuhnya.

Namun seolah menulikan pendengarannya, pria tersebut masuk saja kedalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Ia kehilangan kesabarannya menunggu Lee Sungmin satu jam lamanya tapi kekasihnya tersebut masih tak jua keluar. Ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada calon isterinya tersebut.

Beruntung Sungmin sudah selesai memakai bathrobe tersebut saat tunangannya tersebut menerobos pintu kamar mandi.

"Dasar pria tua mesum ! Sudah kukatan jangan masuk !" Sungmin berkacak pinggang menatap kesal pria didepannya tersebut.

Pria didepannya mengerutkan dahinya tak habis fikir Sungmin selalu menyebut dirinya pria tua mesum menyebalkan. Dia dan Sungmin hanya berjarak 8 tahun dan ia tidak terlalu tua diumurnya yang 33 tahun, Sungmin terlalu berlebihan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria tua eoh ? Hey, sudah kukatakan bukan, kau jangan berkeramas. Apa kau sengaja menggoda ku ?"

Sungmin gugup ketika pria tersebut semakin bergerak mendekat kearahnya, membuat dirinya semakin terpojok kearah wastafel.

"Kau ajushi mesum tidak tahu diri, jauh-jauh sana !" Sungmin memberontak ketika pria tersebut mempenjarakan tubuhnya disudut wastafel.

"Hey sudah kukatakan jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan-sebutan itu !"

"Tidak, kau memang ajushi ! Pria tua mesum yang sangat menyebalkan ! Kau tidak akan bisa membuat ku berhenti memanggil mu seperti itu !" Cibir Sungmin begitu terlihat kekanakan.

Pria tersebut menyeringai seram, "Benarkah ?" Tantangnya.

Nyali Sungmin sedikit menciut sebenarnya, ia terlalu gugup didekat pria didepannya tersebut. Bau parfum khas milik pria ini bahkan sudah sangat tercium jelas diindra penciuamnnya dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat kepalanya sedikit pening karena entahlah baunya sangat memabukan seolah ingin memikat semua wanita mendekat kearahnya.

"Ya akan kukatakan. Ajuhsi ajushi ajushi ajushi ajushi...ajummptt."

Seketika Sungmin bungkam ketika pria didepannya mengecup bibirnya sekilas, namun Sungmin merasa jika ciuman tersebut terasa ringan dan lembut. Membuat hatinya berdebar bukan main.

"Sekarang kau berhenti bukan ?" Pria tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bergerak mendekat kearah wajah Sungmin kembali.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memanggil ku dengan sebutan ajushi ataupun pria tua mesum jika tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari ku." Bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Sungmin membuatnya merinding bukan main dan merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun sayang~"

Chup~

Pria itu, Cho Kyuhyun mengecup perpotongan leher jenjang Lee Sungmin ketika mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Sungmin terkejut melototkan matanya dan tubuhnya tegang seketika. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengenal pria semesum Kyuhyun dulu dan bahkan mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Sungmin berfikir jika mungkin dulu kepalanya terbentur bukan sekarang.

TBC

Or End ?

Balik lg bwa ff baru :D semoga respon kalian mash baik, mengingat joyers+readers rasanya sudah berkurang ? Atau sider merajalela kkkk.


	2. Chapter 2

**ERASE**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer :

Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

Warning :

GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar tidak Suka jangan Baca

Happy Reading

Sungmin terperangah, antara terkejut dan tegang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, ini kali pertamanya ia sebegitu intim dengan sosok pria yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya tersebut. Pertama kalinya ia merasa diperlakukan seperti itu, entalah karena ia hanya merasakan seperti itu. Ia tidak ingat apa mereka selalu seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut setelah cukup puas memberikan hukuman pada Lee Sungmin. Ia terkekeh sendiri mendapati sifatnya yang sangat kekanakan jauh berbeda dengan dulu. Sungmin yang saat ini membuat jiwanya bergejolak aneh.

"Dasar pria tua mesum ! Matilah kau !" Sungmin yang sudah tersadar dari euforianya segera bergegas keluar juga, namun gadis manis itu sedikit tercekat saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Astaga !" Lee Sungmin cukup terkejut dan sedikit khawatir jika Kyuhyun mendengarkan umpatannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Wae ?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti ekspresi Sungmin yang tampak begitu terkejut melihatnya. Ia kemudian dengan acuhnya menyerahkan satu set piama bermotif kelinci kecil dan lengkap dengan pakaian dalam wanita diatas tumpukan piama tersebut. "Pakailah."

Pipi Sungmin merona malu melihat satu set dalaman wanita berwarna peach lucu yang tengah Kyuhyun serahkan padanya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu dengan tidak tau malu memberikannya pakaian dalam wanita kehadapannya.

"Kau ! Dasar cabul mesum !" Sungmin langsung merebut pakaian tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin terheran dengan sikap Sungmin, dia bahkan sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan satu set pakaian tersebut tapi gadis ini masih saja berlaku kasar padanya.

"Apanya yang cabul ? Kau saja yang tidak ingat, kau bahkan sudah melihat punya ku." Cibir Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda sampai membuat Sungmin semakin terperangah.

"Itu-itu tidak mungkin ! Kau pasti berbohong, aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya." Jawab Sungmin begitu gugup. Ia semakin heran, apa ia benar-benar melakukan itu. Melihat seluruh tubuh pria didepannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai merencanakan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Sungmin, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat kau mengingatnya. Hm, seperti dulu. Kau melihat seluruh tubuh ku ?" Kyuhyun bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya dihadapan gadis tersebut.

Sungmin semakin kalang kabut ketika Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya. Pria didepannya tersebut tanpa tau malu membuka satu persatu kancing teratas kemeja miliknya dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

"Arkh... berhenti berhenti ! Kau benar-benar cabul !" Dengan penglihatan yang minim Sungmin langsung menghambur kearah kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia cukup terengah mengingat tadi ia sempat melihat bagian tubuh Kyuhyun, ketika namja tersebut berhasil membuka 3 kacing kemejanya.

Wajahnya merona hebat memikirkan apa lagi selanjutnya jika dia masih berdiri disana, apa pria itu benar-benar akan bertelanjang dihadapannya.

Sedangkan diluar pintu tersebut Kyuhyun terpingkal. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, Sungmin memang pernah melihat seluruh tubuhnya dulu. Saat itu memang tak disengaja dalam artian kecelakaan.

Sungmin kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan kejutan lagi menghampirinya ketika Kyuhyun muncul dari samping dan langsung menggendongnya ala bridal.

Sungmin berteriak kesal dan memberontak keras namun sia-sia saja tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat darinya. Kyuhyun langsung meletakan tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang, dan membekap mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Hey diamlah sebentar, kenapa kau terus berisik ?"

Sungmin langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, "Kau benar-benar kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa aku diam ?"

Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya kasar sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Jika kau masih tak diam, aku akan mencium mu !" Ancam Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius membuat Sungmin langsung menutupi bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyibak rambut poni Sungmin perlahan namun reaksi gadis itu masih saja menolak segala kontak fisiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ? Dasar mesum !"

"Kau ini, apa diotak mu hanya terpatri aku ini mesum ?"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi gembul Sungmin kemudian menyatukan kedua kening mereka. "Aku melalukannya karena aku mencintai mu, lihat aku. Apa aku tampak seperti maniak ?"

Sungmin sempat terpana dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan calon suaminya tersebut. Terlebih lagi mata itu seolah mengatakan segalanya, kejujuran dan sedikit ada luka. Luka ? Entalah Sungmin merasakan jika pria didepannya tersebut sedikit menyimpan kesedihan dimatanya.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku." Gumam Sungmin perlahan. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sedikit bersalah selalu mengatai Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun hampir terkekeh melihat raut wajah bersalah Lee Sungmin yang tampak jelas terlihat. Namun tampaknya ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan perlahan bibirnya bergerak mendekat kearah bibir plump tunangannya tersebut.

Namun refleks Sungmin memang bagus, ketika merasakan sinyal berbahaya tangannya refleks menutupi bibirnya hingga Kyuhyun gagal mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika tidak akan berbuat mesum ?"

"Baik-baiklah. Kita bersihkan saja luka mu, kajja."

Kali ini Sungmin tidak berusaha memberontak dan memilih duduk bersila dengan tenang diatas kasur menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah menuangkan alkohol diatas kapas. Dengan perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun menyapukan kapas tersebut diatas luka dikening Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis perlahan merasakan jika cairan tersebut seolah menggores-gores kulitnya. Sangat sakit apalagi jahitan dikeningnya tersebut memang belum kering dan belum bisa terlepas. Kyuhyun terkaget dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau tidak papa ? Apa aku harus memanggilkan dokter Oh ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memberondong tampak sekali khawatir.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau terlalu berlebihan ajushi ! Itu hanya hal wajar."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya perlahan."

Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati melakukanya sampai membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar frustasi.

"Aww pelan-pelan, sakit" aduh Sungmin berpura-pura meringis kesakitan. Didalam hatinya ia bersorak bahagia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu ketakutan dan frustasi.

"Arra arra, mian." Kyuhyun semakin memelankan gerakannya diatas kening Sungmin, sangat perlahan sembari meniup-niup kecil luka tersebut berharap rasa perih yang alkohol tersebut timpulkan tidak terlalu terasa tanpa menyadari jika Sungmin tengah menahan tawanya.

Satu sentuhan lagi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hanya tinggal menempelkan handyplas diatas luka tersebut maka pekerjaan menegangkannya beres.

Setelah semua beres, Kyuhyun perlahan mengecup luka tersebut. Berharap jika luka tersebut bisa lekas sembuh dan terlebih lagi ia ingin ingatan Lee Sungmin kembali.

"Sudah ?" Tanya Sungmin ketika merasakan tak ada lagi pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun diatas keningnya.

"Belum."

"Eh ? Apa lagi memangnya ?" Sungmin sedikit merengut, ia sudah sangat kelaparan namun Kyuhyun tak cepat melepaskannya.

"Bayaran. Ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk pipinya untuk dicium Sungmin.

"Eh..dasar perhitungan !" Sungmin menyesal kenapa tidak memanggil dokter Oh saja kalau begitu. Kyuhyun memang pebisnis yang handal, bahkan membersihkan lukanya saja sampai harus meminta bayaran.

"Loh, kamu lupa jika aku pengusaha ? Tidak ada yang gratis sayang." Kyuhyun masih menunjuk pipinya dan sengaja menyampingkan pipinya agar mempermudah Sungmin menciumnya.

"Tidak mau, dasar ajushi mesum !" Sungmin yang hendak kabur langsung Kyuhyun tahan.

"Eits, kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja sayang. Kalau begitu aku saja yang mencium mu." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya hendak mencium pipi gembul Lee Sungmin namun seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu bergerak untuk menolaknya.

"Yaaa ! Arraso-arraso, aku akan melakukannya. Lepaskan !"

Sungmin menatap melas kearah tangannya yang tengah dicekal Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan membohongi ku."

"Tidak, janji."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan cekalan tangannya berharap Sungmin memang menepati janjinya.

"Cepat cium !" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai dan menyampingkan wajahnya.

Dengan ragu tangan Sungmin mencoba menggapai pipi Kyuhyun kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Arkhhh"

Sungmin tertawa terkikik mendapati Kyuhyun mengadu kesakitan karena cubitan dipipinya. Saat itu dirinya langsung berlari secepat mungkin melarikan diri dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Rasakan itu ! Hahah" Sungmin masih terpingkal dibalik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aish, awas saja kau min !"

ooo000ooo

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk perutnya setelah merasa kenyang bukan main. Ia bahkan tak menyisakan secuil masakan ibunya tersebut untuk tuan rumah. Ia sebenarnya sedikit heran kenapa Kyuhyun tak urung menyusulnya saat ia berlari keluar. Tapi apa pedulinya yang terpenting ia sudah kenyang dan ingin secepatnya pulang.

"Bodoh !" Jika tak mengingat luka dikeningnya ia sudah pasti akan menepuk keras jidatnya itu mengingat betapa bodohnya ia mau saja memakai piamanya tersebut. Jika begitu Kyuhyun pasti akan memaksanya tidur bersama lagi.

Sungmin bahkan terheran kenapa dulu ia meninggalkan setumpuk pakaiannya kedalam lemari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan jika ia pernah bertengkar hebat dengan Ryewook sampai hati tak ingin kembali keapartmen yang mereka sewa itu. Namun wanita tetaplah wanita, sebesar apapun ego mereka tetap akan saling mengerti satu sama lain dan kembali bersahabat lagi.

"Wah !" Sungmin langsung menghambur kearah sudut ruangan dimana terletak beberapa rak buku dan yang menjadi daya tarik Lee Sungmin saat ini bukanlah deretan buku tersebut melainkan akuarium besar disampingnya berisikan ikan-ikan mas kecil yang tampak cantik dimatanya.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali mengobok seluruh isi akuarium tersebut jika tidak mengingat sang pemilik bisa mengamuk. Ia terlalu gemas melihat binatang-binatang kecil itu bergerak-gerak didalam benda persegi tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya ?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang tengah bertanya padanya saat ini. Ia terlalu terlena memperhatikan mahluk hidup kecil tersebut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas kaca akuarium.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut sambil mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin.

"Ish ! Mengganggu saja, sana !" Usir Sungmin dengan galak sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah begitu saja masih bersikeukeh menempel pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dengan pelukannya lewat belakang. Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman sambil terus menerus protes memaki Kyuhyun mesum.

"Diamlah atau aku akan mengurung mu dikamar sekarang ?"

"Ish dasar pemaksa mesum !" Sungmin merengut dan menyerah membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk Kyuhyun.

"Terserah." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan, keduanya bungkam menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan memeluk Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin yang masih menikmati kegiatannya memandangi ikan-ikan kecil diakuarium sambil menggerutu tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau min, siapa yang memberikan mereka ?" Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Mana ku tau dan terserah saja. Mungkin dari mantan mu ? Wanita mu yang lain? Ah aku tidak perduli, lagi pula ya... mereka tidak terlalu menarik."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang ketara sekali nada cemburu didalamnya. Meski Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikannya namun tetap terlihat jelas dan juga dalam hilang ingatan sekalipun rupanya Sungmin masih pecemburu seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun meletakan dagunya diatas bahu Sungmin dan menatap Lurus kearah akuarium besar didepannya tersebut.

"Memang siapa wanita ku yang lain selain kamu ? Kamu ini cuman satu-satunya wanita ku."

"Ih...dasar gombal !" Cibir Sungmin dengan wajah memerahnya. Jujur saja ia memang tersipu dengan rayuan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sedikit melambung.

"Ini sungguhan, kau harus percaya. Dia mengatakan jika ia ingin kami membesarkan mereka seperti anak kami."

Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia benci mendengarkannya, hatinya sedikit tidak rela jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya begitu terdengar mesra. Lelaki ini, sudah menyebalkan, mesum, tua dan sekarang ia mengetahui fakta baru jika Kyuhyun juga seorang playboy. Sangat menyebalkan sampai ia ingin menarik rambut Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Terserah saja. Kalau begitu besarkan saja mereka itu dengan wanita mu lalu lepaskan aku !" Pinta Sungmin berpura-pura acuh.

"Akan ku kabulkan, kalau begitu kau tidak boleh kemana-mana lagi, mengerti ?"

"Apa ?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memutar wajahnya sedikit mengarah kearah perpotongan leher Sungmin.

"Kau mengatakan jika kelak kita harus membesarkan mereka seperti anak kita sendiri. Kau yang mengatakan itu sayang, kau wanita itu."

Sungmin terperangah dan refleks menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung disambut bibir Kyuhyun yang mendarat tepat dipipinya.

"YAAA ! dasar pembohong mesum ! Mana mungkin itu aku ! Kyaaa minggir !"

Sungmin memberontak kuat sampai pelukan diantara mereka akhirnya terlepas juga. Dengan terburu Sungmin berlari kearah kamar dan membanting keras pintu kamar tersebut. Ia terlalu malu, entah kenapa pipinya tak bisa berhenti merona mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha dasar bocah !"

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tidak berusaha mengejar Sungmin kembali, ia fikir cukup untuk hari ini. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap akuarium dihadapannya tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

 ***Flashback***

Sungmin tersenyum puas karena kerja kerasnya mempersiapkan semua didepannya. Hari ini hari perayaan anniversary hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan juga dalam rangka ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu direstoran.

Sungmin berfikir akan memberikan Kyuhyun sedikit kejutan dengan makan malam romantis diapartemen Kyuhyun. Sejak sore tadi ia dan dibantu calon mertuanya memasak beberapa makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah Sungmin belajar memasak semua itu hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Ia ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya tak lagi sebagai gadis manja yang selalu merepotkannya tapi juga sebagai calon isteri yang pintar memasak.

"Semuanya sempurna, dia pasti akan memaafkan ku. Ah...satu lagi." Sungmin meraih kertas didalam tas miliknya kemudian berlari kecil kearah ruangan TV.

Disana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah akuarium besar yang baru tadi pagi ia beli dan berniat menghadiakannya pada Kyuhyun. Sangat indah dan bersilau efek pergerakan ikan-ikan mas didalamnya.

Sungmin menempelkan secarik kertas yang ia pegang tadi dikaca akuarium tersebut secara perlahan. Ia sedikit terkekeh mengingat tulisan diatas kertas tersebut. Ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan reaksi Kyuhyun jika membacanya.

Klikkk

Sungmin terperanjat kaget mendengar suara pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun pulang sesore ini. Bahkan jam masih menunjukan pukul 20.00, sangat mustahil pria workholic seperti tunangannya itu pulang sesore ini dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ia sedikit was-was jika saja itu bukan Kyuhyun mungkin saja itu seorang pencuri. Tapi apartemen seelit ini mana mungkin semudah itu bisa dibobol mengingat pengamanan disini cukup ketat.

Sungmin tersenyum legah melihat pria tinggi tersebut tengah berjalan kearah kamar. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sungmin langsung berlari kearah tunangannya tersebut dan langsung menubruk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin ?" Kyuhyun terkaget melihat Sungmin.

"Hehe, kau tumben sekali pulang cepat ? Aku membuatkan mu sesuatu. Maaf ya waktu itu aku memang kekanakan. Aku mencintai mu sayang, maaf." Sungmin sedikit merona saat mengatakannya dan lebih memilih merunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ah itu-"

"Sajangnim.."

Senyuman Sungmin memudar saat mendengar suara yang ia hafal itu mampu mengacaukan semua rencana romantisnya saat ini. Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sengit didepannya.

"Kenapa kau membawa perempuan itu keapartemen ini?" Tanya Sungmin begitu sengit.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, ia hanya tidak ingin ada lagi pertengkaran saat ini. Beberapa saat lalu Sungmin bahkan bersikap manis tapi hanya karena sekertarisnya datang hubungan mereka kembali memanas seolah tak ada ujungnya dari pertengakarannya ini.

"Tenanglah, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Tenang ? Aku mana bisa tenang jika kau membawa perempuan ini masuk kedalam apartemen ini." Sungmin bersulut semakin marah ketika Kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya tenang. Ia bergerak mendekat kearah wanita itu, Kim Seulgi yang masih tenang menyaksikan pertengakaran sepasang kekasih didepannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin melihat gelagat aneh dari tunangannya tersebut mengingat sifat Sungmin yang sedikit tempramen jika sedang cemburu pada Seulgi. Kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Sungmin dengan berani menyiram sekertarisnya tersebut denyan segelas penuh jus jeruk diatas kepala Seulgi dan memaki wanita itu dengan sebutan tidak pantas.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar pribadinya dan melepaskan cekalan tangannya ketika Sungmin meringis kesakitan akibat genggamannya yang cukup kuat.

"Kau kasar sekali, ini sakit tau !" Sungmin merengut sambil mengelus permukaan kulit pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan tadi ? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, tidak akan berbuat kasar lagi pada Seulgi ?" Kyuhyun mengacuhkan eluhan Sungmin yang kesakitan dan lebih membahas topic yang lain.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau dia berhenti menempeli mu !"

"Kau tau bukan, Seulgi itu sekertaris ku. Kami bekerja sama. Jangan berlebihan." Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus bekerja dengan Seulgi tanpa berinteraksi dengan wanita itu. Akan terasa aneh bukan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pecat saja dia. Ganti sekertaris mu sekarang."

"Hey, tenanglah." Kyuhyun coba merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya namun Sungmin takan berniat lagi berdamai jika kali ini Kyuhyun masih saja menolak permintaannya itu.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin, hanya saja alasan Sungmin tidak cukup masuk akal dan juga terlihat tidak profesional baginya sebagai pengusaha memecat bawahannya tanpa alasan tepat. Apalagi Seulgi cukup cekatan dalam menjalankan segala pekerjaannya dan wanita itu juga terlihat cukup sangat cerdas. Ia membutuhkan seseorang seperti Seulgi dalam perusahaannya.

"Jangan menyentuh ku !"

"Sungmin, bisakah kita tidak seperti ini terus. Kau tau, aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini."

Deg

Sungmin merasa hatinya mencelos ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan semua itu, bahkan sebelumnya Kyuhyun memang bijak dalam menghadapi hubungan mereka mengingat namja itu memang lebih tua darinya. Kyuhyun memang selalu mengalah dalam setiap pertengkaran mereka namun mungkin Kyuhyun juga akan lelah menghadapi sikapnya yang pecemburu, kekanakan dan posesif. Tapi Sungmin melakukan tersebut karena dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin miliknya tidak direbut orang lain, seperti Seulgi.

Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku hanya-aku..aku melakukannya karena-"

"Karena kau mencintai ku ? Itu bukan cinta namanya. Hubungan kita tidak sehat, kita bertemu hanya untuk terus bertengkar seperti ini. Kau fikir aku tahan dengan semua ini ? Mengertilah, aku bukan seseorang yang mudah mengabulkan semua keinginan kekanakan mu itu. Sudah kukatakan juga jika Seulgi dan aku hanya bersikap profesional." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyela perkataan Sungmin dan membuang semua unek-uneknya selama 5 tahun hubungan mereka. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin sadar posisinya sebagai apa disini.

"Kyuhyun, apa pernah kau mencintai ku ?" Kali ini Sungmin merasa jika hubungan mereka sejak awal memang hanya dirinya saja yang mengharapkan perjodohan ini berhasil. Mendengar Kyuhyun seperti itu, otaknya berfikir jika ini hanya alasan Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri perjodohan diantara mereka. Sejak awal Kyuhyun memang sudah menolaknya, namun dengan usaha kerasnya selama 2 tahun mendekati pria workholic itu akhirnya luluh juga.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah, kau tau masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan. Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin kita membahasnya lagi." Suara Kyuhyun kembali melembut setelah melihat tatapan Sungmin yang meredup. Ia benci jika harus melihat Sungmin menangis dihadapannya, ia hanya benci ketika Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Kyuhyun bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin dan lebih memilih mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka sampai disini.

Ketika Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan mencari sesuatu dari laci meja didekat tempat tidurnya, Sungmin masih tak bergeming menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun.

Bukkk

Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya ketika meraskan benda mendarat dipunggungnya tersebut. Namun ia masih saja mengacuhkan Sungmin yang terus melemparinya dengan benda-benda kecil mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

"Tidak, kau berbohong ! Kau tidak mencintai ku bukan ? Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tidak mencintai ku Kyuhyun ? Aku hiks..." Tangis Sungmin pecah ketika Kyuhyun masih saja mengacuhkannya dan bersikap diam.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh ! Kau ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ?" Kali ini Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya bersuara sampai membuat Sungmin terkaget mendengarkan bentakannya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentaknya. Kyuhyun tidak berharap masalah ini berlanjut dan bersikap diam, hanya saja Sungmin selalu menyulut pertengakaran diantara mereka. Gadis bodoh itu selalu berfikir jika ia tidak mencintainya, lalu selama 5 tahun ini apa Sungmin tak merasakan segala perhatian dan cintanya selama ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak pernah merasakannya. Hanya aku yang mencintai mu, hanya aku yang merasa marah, kesal dan sedih. Kau tidak mengerti ! Karena kau tidak mecintai ku." Sungmin menjerit keras sambil menangis pilu. Ia sudah tidak tahan, kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan semua perasaan itu tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu santai menghadapinya meski Sungmin dengan sengaja membuatnya cemburu.

"Ya, benar. Kau puas ?"

Runtuh sudah semua pertahanan Sungmin. Ia merasa jika semua persendihannya hilang rasa dan tulang-tulangnya meleleh.

"Aku sangat membenci mu Kyuhyun ! Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali mengahapus mu dari kehidupan ku !" Seiringnya Sungmin berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan kearah dapur mengambil tas miliknya yang tertinggal. Saat melewati dapur, Sungmin melihat Seulgi masih berdiri ditempat yang sama.

Sungmin berhenti sejenak dihadapan wanita itu dan menatap benci. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya sekarang !"

Seulgi tersenyum sinis, "Itu keputusan bagus."

Rasanya tangan Sungmin sudah gatal untuk menampar wanita dihadapannya ini hanya saja ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun semakin marah. Ia hanya berharap Kyuhyun menyusulnya dan menenangkannya, tetapi Kyuhyun tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali membuat Sungmin kecewa.

ooo000ooo

Kyuhyun cukup termenung selama 5 menit lamanya didalam kamarnya setelah kepergian Sungmin tadi. Apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin kali ini benar-benar berakhir ? Mungkin ia memang harus mengalah lagi dan menenangkan gadis manja itu. Ia cukup faham jika Sungmin ingin dibujuk.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya tidak ada lagi Lee Sungmin, rupanya gadis itu benar-benar merajuk dan pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf direktur Cho-apa kita bisa kembali kekantor sekarang ? Semua orang menunggu anda."

Kyuhyun hampir saja melupakan fakta jika Kim Seulgi masih berada didalam apartemennya.

"Maaf kau harus melihat itu." Ucap Kyuhyun tak enak hati memperlihatkan pertengkarannya tadi didepan orang lain.

"Tidak papa direktur." Ucap Seulgi begitu manis.

"Ini-" Kyuhyun menyerahkan map kearah Seulgi. "Katakan pada yang lain, aku akan menyusul jika sempat."

"Tapi tuan Cho,"

"Kau bisa menggunakan taxi, aku masih ada yang harus ku urus. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamarnya kembali meninggalkan Seulgi yang kesal bukan main diacuhkan seperti itu. Ia menghentakan kakinya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartmen bossnya tersebut.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans dan kaos biasa, Kyuhyun tampaknya memang berniat menyusul Lee Sungmin. Namun ia sedikit merasa haus dan memutuskan untuk singgah kearah dapur terlebih dulu.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat meja makannya penuh dengan makanan dan lilin yang dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia tahu hanya Sungmin yang mampu melakukannya. Ia sedikit menyesal bertengkar dengan Sungmin tadi, seharusnya ia tidak ikut tersulut emosi seperti itu. Mungkin jika saja mereka tak bertengkar seperti itu, malam ini mereka lewatkan dengan romantis.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Lee Sungmin. Namun saat membuka ponselnya, satu pesan masuk semenjak sore tadi tanpa ia tahu itu dari Lee Sungmin.

 _ **'Kau harus tau, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada mu sayang. Calon suami ku yang tercinta, cepatlah pulang ! Aku merindukan mu.'**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak menentu, baru kali ini ia menemukan gadis yang mampu membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang seperti Lee Sungmin. Gadis itu bahkan lebih muda darinya tapi Sungmin mampu memikirkan hal-hal romantis seperti ini yang tak terfikirkan olehnya selama 33 tahun hidupnya. __

Kyuhyun semakin ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin dan lekas berbaikan dengan gadis itu. Saat ia berjalan melewati dapur matanya disuguhkan kejutan lainnya. Ia melihat kotak kaca besar yang begitu berkilaun didalamnya.

Kyuhyun menarik secarik kertas diatas kaca tersebut.

To : Calon suami ku tercinta

'Anniversary sayang ! Kau suka tidak jika aku memberikan mereka ? Mungkin kau akan sedikit kerepotan mengurus mereka sendiri dan mungkin juga aku akan kesepian jika kau sibuk bekerja nanti. Jadi mari kita besarkan mereka seperti anak kita. Kita habiskan waktu bersama mereka sampai tua, sampai kau tidak tampan lagi !'

From : Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh setelah membaca note tersebut. Sampai dirinya menjadi tua, apa gadis itu bodoh jika ikan-ikan tersebut mungkin takan selama itu bisa hidup.

Drrrttrrr

Drrrrttrr

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia melihat jika ada no asing kedalam panggilan ponselnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia angkat, mungkin saja itu panggilan dari salah satu staf kantornya.

Senyumannya pundar seketika mendengar kabar buruk tersebut. Baru saja mereka bertengkar dan berteriak satu sama lain, kini ia mendengar jika Sungmin, calon isterinya tersebut mengalami kecelakaan tunggal.

Tanpa banyak fikir ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju arah rumah sakit. Kecelakaan itu memang tidak terlalu parah, tubuh Sungmin tidak mengalami luka apapun kecuali bagian keningnya yang memang harus dijait karena robek membentur kaca mobilnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Sungmin sampai harus mengalami koma selama 2 hari lamanya. Saat terbangun Kyuhyun merasakan kelegahan luar biasa. Namun saat dirinya baru saja merasa jika masa kritis itu berlalu, badai itu datang lagi.

"Siapa ajushi itu eomma ? dia sangat genit sekali memegang tangan ku tadi."

Semua orang dibuat kaget melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak mengingat Heechul sebagai calon mertuanya sendiri.

Dokter hanya mengatakan jika Sungmin mengalami amnesia, hanya saja memorinya tak semua terhapus. Sungmin hanya mengingat jika ia baru saja datang ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Kini Kyuhyun mengerti arti dari perkataan Sungmin yang mungkin sebagai pertanda jika gadis itu benar-benar akan menghapusnya dalam ingatannya.

 ***Flashback Off***

Tbc~~~

Oke thanks buat respon kalian, aku usahain setiap minggunya bakal apdet.

Mengenai alur ceritanya, tenang aja kali ini aku bikinnya yg ringan" aja. Gk bakal banyak hurt" gitu...kekek

No edit, no complain ! Ok :D

See you~~

*Lee Minnkyu*


	3. Chapter 3

Hampir 2 cangkir cappucino Sungmin habiskan untuk menunggu seseorang dicaffe tersebut. Bukankah mereka membuat janji kemarin hari untuk bertemu siang ini. Ia bahkan sudah sangat bosan menunggu sampai 30 menit lamanya.

Baru saja Sungmin berniat meninggalkan caffe tersebut jika saja sosok itu tidak segera muncul dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hey ! Maaf membuat mu menunggu Sungmin." Sosok bertubuh semampai tersebut langsung memberikan Sungmin ciuman dipipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Astaga Vic ! Ada terjadi dengan perut mu ?" Sungmin memekik keras sampai membuat Victoria, sahabat lamanya tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya dengan sikap berlebihan Sungmin ketika melihat perut buncitnya.

Victoria memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayolah, ini wajar bukan. Aku seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki suami."

"Nde ?"

Victoria mengabaikan kerutan diwajah Sungmin yang mengisyaratkan jika perempuan dihadapannya tersebut masih penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan perutnya dan lebih memilih duduk terlebih dulu.

"Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hamil jika kau segera menikah dengan pengusaha itu !" Goda Victoria dengan semangat tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi bergedik ngeri Lee Sungmin.

"Eh...menyebalkan, jangan dibahas pria tua mesum itu !"

Victoria terkekeh dengan ejekan Sungmin untuk calon suaminya tersebut. Ia sedikit terheran, sebulan lalu ia bertukar email dengan Sungmin yang banyak menceritakan betapa tampan dan sempurnya calon suaminya itu. Lalu disini, mereka bertemu ia mengatakan jika pria yang dibanggakannya itu tua dan mesum. Apa kepala sahabat semasa High Schoolnya itu terbentur sesuatu sampai hati mengejek seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Kyuhyun, bujangan yang paling diincar wanita kelas atas dengan sebutan tersebut.

"Lupakan, bagaimana bisa kau memperoleh perut gendut mu itu ?" Sungmin bersumpah ia masih terlalu penasaran bagaimana bisa Victoria hamil sebesar itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan Victoria melangsungkan pernikahannya tanpa mengundang dirinya yang notabennya adalah sahabat baiknya dulu.

"Weh ! Ini buncit bukan gendut !" Victoria bersungut marah sambil mengelus perut buncitnya tersebut dengan perlahan. "Apa kau tidak tau jika ibu hamil itu sangat sensitif."

Sungmin mengantupkan bibirnya merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya. Victoria benar, mungkin juga dia sudah keterlaluan. "Maaf."

Vic tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat raut bersalah Sungmin. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, Sungmin memang paling pintar membuat raut memelas sampai orang disekelilingnya tak tahan untuk tidak memaafkannya.

"Sudahlah. Mengenai aku mendapatkan bayi ini, tentu saja aku memperolehnya bersama Nickhun." Vic sedikit memerah malu mengatakannya. Itu cukup fulgar menurutnya dan kenapa juga Sungmin konyol menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Nickhun ? Siapa ?"

"Tentu saja suami ku. Kau ini kenapa bertanya aneh terus?" Victoria mulai menaruh curiga pada Sungmin yang sedikit terlihat aneh. Bahkan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika pesta pernikahannya dulu Sungmin membuat onar dengan menyiram salah satu tamunya dengan segelas jus jeruk.

Sungmin bergelagat gugup, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada semua orang jika ia mengalami amnesia. Ia tidak mau semua orang mengasihinya dan meremehkannya.

"Ah ya tentu saja aku ingat hahahah, ayolah Vic aku hanya bercanda tadi." Ujarnya begitu gugup bukan main. Ia memang tidak terlalu pandai berbohong dan hanya berharap jika Victoria tidak membaca gelagatnya. "Aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing kadang membuat ku sedikit lupa hahah ya begitu." Tambahnya.

Victoria semakin bertambah curiga hanya saja ia tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah aneh Sungmin. Sungmin memang kadang selalu seperti itu, bertindak aneh dan sesuka hatinya.

Setelahnya keduanya melebur dalam obrolan panjang mengenai masa sekolah mereka dulu tanpa terasa terik matahari mulai meredup. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka habiskan untuk sekedar bercengkrama.

Begitulah wanita, seolah dunia milik mereka jika sudah melebur dalam perbincangan. Masa sekolah memang takan ada habisnya untuk diperbincangkan. Mengingat kenakalan dan kekonyolan mereka dulu membuat diri mereka kadang malu kenapa mereka bisa sekonyol itu dulu. Terlebih lagi jika sudah membahas cinta pertama, sepertinya memang takan cukup 2 jam untuk membahasnya.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin sedikit merasa legah setelah bertemu dengan kawan lamanya itu, Victoria Song. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengenang masalalu mereka dulu ketika High School. Masa-masa itu, dia merindukan sekolah dan sosok masalalunya itu.

Seandainya saja ia bisa bertemu sekali lagi dengan cinta pertamanya. Sungmin hanya bisa berharap, ketika ia menyinggung cinta pertamanya dalam perbincangan bersama Victoria, wanita itu hanya mengatakan jika tidak mengetahui pasti sosok namja pujaan hatinya tersebut dimana sekarang, hanya saja ia menyarankan Lee Sungmin menemui kawan lama mereka yang lain di Busan.

Sungmin terperanjat kaget ketika ia menyalakan saklar lampu apartemennya, ia melihat sosok menyebalkan itu sudah berada duduk tenang diatas sofa miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Darimana saja kau Sungmin ?"

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin yang tak cukup penting menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan ditempat ini.

"Ryewook ! Wook-ah !" Sungmin tak kalah acuhnya malah mencari teman satu kamarnya tersebut kesegalah penjuruh tempat didalam apartemennya. Namun gadis bertubuh kurus itu ternyata tidak ada ditempat ini, lalu bagaimana bisa pria mesum ini masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya.

"Kau ! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk eoh ? Kau benar-benar maniak !" Sungmin menuding sengit kearah Kyuhyun tanpa melihat aura Kyuhyun yang sedikit menghitam entah karena apa.

"Kau dari mana saja ?" Kyuhyun tetap mengabaikan segala pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Jawab aku mesum !"

"Kau yang memberikan password-nya. Lupa ?"

Sungmin semakin meruntuk, kenapa ia dulu begitu bodoh menyerahkan password apartemennya kepada orang asing seperti Kyuhyun.

"Mana ku ingat ! Kau juga seharusnya tidak masuk kedalam seenaknya saja. Itu melanggar hukum !"

"Terserah saja, sekarang jawab aku dari mana saja kamu ?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah, hampir setiap hari pria tua ini bertanya apa yang ia lakukan setiap detiknya. Jika tidak bertemu langsung, maka akan ada bertumpuk pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya atau panggilan masuk.

"Hanya bertemu dengan kawan lama." Jawab Sungmin begitu acuh.

Kyuhyun tampak tak begitu suka ketika Sungmin mengatakan 'Kawan Lama' itu membuat telinganya berdengung sakit seolah memberikan sinyal ketidakberesan.

"Siapa ? Pria ? Wanita ?"

Sungmin semakin kesal dengan sikap bawel Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan beranggapan jika Kyuhyun lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya ketimbang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Pertanyaanya bahkan lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan ayahnya yang berada di Busan sana.

"Kamu ini banyak tanya, menyebalkan !"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin dengan acuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menahan nafasnya mendapati sikap Sungmin yang selalu mengacuhkannya seperti itu.

"Jawab aku !"

"Menyebalkan ! Itu semua bukan urusan mu. Kenapa kau selalu bertanya terus, aku bisa mengurusi hidup ku sendiri." Sungmin bersungut marah dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja, Kyuhyun berhasil menahannya.

"Jawab aku, sebelum kesabaran ku habis. Wanita atau pria ?" Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak lagi menggunakan cara halus. Ia cukup bersabar dengan sifat Sungmin selama ini, tapi jika mengenai hal ini ia sungguh tidak bisa lagi bersabar.

Nyali Sungmin menciut melihat sorot amarah Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit bergedik ngeri membayang apa jadinya jika selanjutnya ia masih saja membangkang. Mungkin pria didepannya ini bisa saja melemparkannya kedalam sungai Han. Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan. Sungmin sepertinya otak mu mulai merancau.

"Ajushi-kau membuat ku takut."

Kyuhyun tersadar jika sikapnya mulai berlebihan ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf sayang." Suara Kyuhyun kembali melembut sambil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Dengan sayang, Kyuhyun menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin bertubi-tubi. "Jangan membuat ku kesal lagi."

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan Victoria." Cicit Sungmin pelan dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Mendengar nama Victoria membuat hatinya sedikit legah, setidaknya Sungmin hanya menemui sahabatnya itu. Tidak dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Baiklah, lain kali katakan pada ku jika kau ingin bertemu seseorang. Aku akan mengantarkan mu, mengerti ?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku bukan bayi ! Menyebalkan !"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendapati penolakan Sungmin. Ia tidak sedikitpun berfikiran demikian, namun gadis manja itu menyimpulkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Bukankah itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan ?

"Cepat ganti pakaian mu itu, kita akan makan malam bersama Mama dan Papa."

Sungmin merengut kesal, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Bisakah besok saja, ia hanya ingin malam ini berbaring ditempat tidur semalaman suntuk. Tulang-tulangnya benar-benar terasa remuk kalau harus dipaksa lagi.

"Ajushi, besok saja ya ? Aku lelah." Pintanya begitu memelas.

"Kamu tidak mau ?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, ia benar-benar lelah. Seharian berbincang dengan Victoria dan kemudian bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun membuat energinya semakin melemah.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan permitaan Sungmin. Namun tanpa Sungmin mengerti, pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya hendak menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Kyuhyun masih diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan lebih memilih fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Hallo ma..."

Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk ketika Kyuhyun menyebut calon mertuanya dalam panggilan tersebut. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Sungmin mencoba menggapai tinggi Kyuhyun yang kontras dengan tinggi badannya.

"Yaa ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Katakan !" Bisik Sungmin perlahan.

"Ma, Sungmin mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin makan malam bersama-"

Hupp

Seperkian detik, akhirnya Sungmin berhasil merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sudah gila ? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu ?" Sungmin melotot marah kearah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya acuh mengedikkan bahunya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Hallo ma ?"

Disebrang sana mulai merancau sampai membuat wajah Sungmin ketar-ketir mendengarkannya.

"Tidak tidak aku hanya bergurau, hahah. Aku pasti akan datang. Ne sampai jumpa."

Sungmin memukul keras perut Kyuhyun dengan ponsel milik pria itu.

"Aww, kasar sekali eoh ?" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, ia tidak berbohong. Pukulan Sungmin setara dengan tonjokan.

"Rasakan ! Dasar pengadu !" Cibir Sungmin pedas sambil melenggang kedalam kamar miliknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh bukan main. Jika hanya mengandalkan paksaannya saja, ia yakin Sungmin takan mau dibujuk tetapi jika sudah menyangkutkan ibunya pasti gadis itu takan keras kepala lagi.

ooo000ooo

Perasaan Sungmin merasa tak tampak asing dengan suasana seperti ini. Berkumpul dengan keluarga besar Cho seperti ini. Ia cukup terheran seberapa dekatnya dulu ia dengan keluarga ini sampai semua penghuni rumah besar tersebut sudah tak tampak asing lagi dengan kehadirannya.

Heechul mama dan Hangeng papa, sebutan untuk kedua orang tua Kyuhyun juga seolah sudah melekat dikepalanya. Dengan fasih ia mengucapkan kata mama dan papa saat Heechul memintannya memanggil dirinya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana sayang ? Apa kamu sekarang bisa mengingat sesuatu ?" Heechul tampak antusias menanyakan perkembangan kesehatan Sungmin mengingat kemarin sore Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja mengcek-up lagi kesehatan Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin calon menantunya itu cepat kembali seperti semula.

"Ma !" Kyuhyun memberikan kode untuk tidak lagi membahas itu.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring. Perlahan ia menatap wajah antusias calon mertuanya tersebut dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maaf, aku belum mengingat apapun." Sesalnya begitu mendalam, sambil menunduk kembali.

Raut wajah Heechul juga ikut meredup namun bukan saatnya ia ikut menyerah seperti itu. Ia yakin jika suatu saat ingatan Sungmin pasti kembali jika hati anak itu memang sudah menginginkannya.

"Gwencana, kau pasti bisa mengingat kami nanti. Itu tidak masalah bukan." Hibur Heechul.

"Nde" Sungmin mengangguk lemas. Ia bukannya tidak berusaha mengingat, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak dapat lintasan masalalunya itu walau hanya secuil. Hanya saja kadang ia merasa dejavu dibagian tertentu.

"Ma, sudah. Jangan bahas lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu dingin, tak suka dengan topic yang tengah mereka bahas kali ini. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin menjadikan semua itu keharusan untuk mengingatnya. Jika harus seumur hidup Sungmin melupakannya sekalipun, ia tidak perduli. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya membuat Sungmin selalu disisinya.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin termenung memandangi pigura foto yang terletak disudut almari kecil disisi ranjang Kyuhyun saat ini. Foto yang sama dengan miliknya dikantor.

Dirinya yang tengah tertawa bahagia dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah merangkul bahunya yang terlihat mesra. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berfikiran jika mereka sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia. Lalu jika begitu kenapa dia merasa begitu membenci Kyuhyun saat pertama kalinya melihat pria itu. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun mesum ? Mungkin karena itu, ya itu fikirnya.

"Kamu belum tidur ?"

Sungmin terkesiap kaget saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Sungmin langsung berdiri dari sisi ranjang yang sempat ia duduki tadi.

"Oh, kau. Apa yang mau kamu lakukan disini ?" Sungmin sedikit was-was jika Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk berbagi ranjang lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya kali ini, terlebih lagi mereka berada dikediaman besar keluarga Cho. Apa jadinya jika calon mertuanya tau jika mereka satu ranjang tanpa ikatan resmi.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memastikan kamu baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, memangnya aku pasien rumah sakit ?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, Sungmin selalu bisa membuat moodnya membaik setelah beberapa saat ia begitu cemas jika Sungmin masih memikirkan perkataan Heechul.

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun membelai sayang surai hitam Sungmin yang tergerai. Sungmin tak mengerti, tapi rasanya ia sedikit menginginkan Kyuhyun melakukannya lebih lama lagi tetapi pria itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Tidurlah, sudah sangat malam. Aku akan tidur dikamar Sehun."

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa tidak rela ketika Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkannya. Ia menginginkan Kyuhyun berada disisinya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Ajushi ! Aku haus."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Sungmin.

ooo000ooo

Entah setan apa yang merasuki otak Sungmin sampai terfikirkan untuk menghabiskan secangkir coklat panas dibalkon kamar Kyuhyun bersama pria tua itu.

Sungmin bergerak mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah asik memandang kedepan hamparan kota Seoul yang tampak indah ketika malam hari seperti ini. Harus Sungmin akui jika Kyuhyun memang tampan ketika dipandangi dengan sejarak dekat ini.

Ia pun cukup terheran ketika melihat Sehun adik lelaki Kyuhyun yang tak kalah tampannya dengan Kyuhyun tetapi kenapa ia mau saja dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih tua darinya ketimbang dengan Sehun yang memiliki umur sama dengannya.

"Sungmin-"

Sungmin sedikit gelagapan ketika ia tertangkap basah memandangi Kyuhyun secara diam-diam seperti itu.

"Ya ?" Sungmin berlagak tengah menyesap cangkir coklat panasnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu malu.

"Jangan dengarkan siapapun."

"Ye ?"

"Mama, ucapannya jangan terlalu kau fikirkan." Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Tampak sekali jika pria itu tengah membawa beban yang begitu berat. Entah itu apa.

Sungmin meletakan cangkir miliknya diatas pembatas balkon. "Aku mengerti, itu tidak masalah."

Kyuhyu memutar wajahnya agar menghadap wajah Sungmin namun gadis itu ternyata tengah memandangi Seoul juga. Sungmin yang merasa dipandangi membalikan wajahnya perlahan dan saat itu kedua manik mereka bertemu memberikan gelenyar aneh didalam hatinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Sungmin menutupi pipinya dan menggaruknya kikuk mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat kearah Sungmin sampai membuat Sungmin terpojok tidak bisa bergerak lagi atau dirinya akan terjuan bebas dari lantai dua kediaman keluarga Cho.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lalukan ajushi ?aku akan berteriak jika kau macam-macam !" Ancam Sungmin dengan sisa keberaniannya melawan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dengan mesra tidak perduli jika Sungmin terus membrontak.

"Kyaaa minggir kau pria tua mesum ! Minggir !" Sungmin meronta dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan ketika Sungmin dengan keras terus memukuli dadanya. "Kau tidak lelah ya terus memberontak seperti ini ?" Dengan santainya Kyuhyun terus bergulat menenangkan tubuh Sungmin yang terus menggeliat.

"Kamu yang mau apa ? Terus saja menyentuh ku !"

"Aku hanya ingin mencium mu, salah ?"

"Eh...dasar mesum ! Lepaskan !"

Kyuhyun menghentakan tubuh Sungmin kepembatas balkon sampai membuat Sungmin menjerit ketakutan. Sontak Sungmin langsung merengkuh leher Kyuhyun masuk kedalam pelukan pria itu.

"Diamlah, sebentar saja." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Bagai mantra, seketika Sungmin terdiam dalam pelukan mereka. "Kapan kau bisa mengingat ku jika kau terus berlari seperti ini, satu kali saja belajarlah untuk mengingat ku."

Sungmin merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Perasaan bersalah muncul dibenaknya melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang cukup kecewa dengan semua penolakannya selama ini.

Apa dia memang harus belajar mengingat Kyuhyun ? Atau belajar mencintai pria itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Sungmin benar-benar bingung setengah mati, sedangkan ingatannya tak secuil pun Kyuhyun didalamnya. Setidaknya, jika memang mereka saling mencintai, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terlupakan olehnya.

Sungmin masih saja bungkam tidak berani menolak ataupun membalas perkataan Kyuhyun seperti biasanya dan lebih membiarkan Kyuhyun memandangi wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuh mu, jangan tolak aku sekali ini saja." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin merinding bukan main saat Kyuhyun menciumi leher jenjangnya. Tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik membuat saraf-saraf ditubuhnya melemas. Kyuhyun sangat piawai menyentuh bagian tersensitifnya, pria itu pasti sangat berpengalaman.

Kyuhyun menaikan rambatan ciumannya yang semula bermain dileher jenjang Sungmin kini beralih kearah dagu dan pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak bermain dibibir cerry Sungmin yang selalu menggodanya untuk mengulumnya.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya erat, takut untuk menolak semuanya. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan hanya saja ia tidak bisa menolak semua sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Rasanya ia sudah sangat lama sekali tidak pernah merasa seberdebar ini.

Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir bersape-M itu seolah ia tengah berciuman dengan sebuah porselin yang mudah retak dan pecah. Saat itu ia melihat jika Sungmin sangat terlihat begitu kikuk memejamkan matanya begitu erat.

"Buka mata mu dan balas aku." Pinta Kyuhyun setelah menjeda ciuman mereka.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan menurut saja meski ia begitu terlihat malu setengah mati. Selama ini, atau seingatnya ia tidak pernah berciuman seperti ini dengan lelaki manapun terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun tentunya. Jika ia harus membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, harus dengan cara apa ? Ia tidak terlalu berpengalaman dengan semua itu.

Kyuhyun merapatkan pelukan mereka dan kembali melumat lembut bibir ranum Sungmin. Beberapa detik berlalu bibirnya terus bergerak menari diatas bibir Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih saja bungkam dan tak berniat membalas ciuman mereka.

Perlahan Sungmin mau membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu. Kilatan mata itu entah kenapa Sungmin menyukainya. Tapi masih saja ia tidak tahu harus membalas ciuman Kyuhyun bagaimana.

 _ **'Lakukan saja, kau pasti bisa.'**_ Ucapnya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menyerah, ia berfikir jika Sungmin memang takan bisa membalas semua letupan hatinya merasakan ciuman tersebut. Perlahan ia menyudahi ciuman tersebut namun ia sempat terpaku ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil diatas bibirnya.

Sungmin membalas ciuaman mereka, meski masih terlihat begitu amatir namun Kyuhyun merasa jika ia tengah melambung.

Sungmin hanya melakukan semampunya saja, ia begitu tak berpengalaman dalam hal tersebut. Sebisa mungkin dia menggerakan bibirnya secara pelan dan kaku.

Keduanya masih bergelung saling melumat tanpa menyadari jika sosok wanita didepannya terperangah melihat adegan tersebut.

"Ups ! Maaf menganggu."

Implus keduanya saling memisahkan diri ketika sadar Heechul terkekeh melihat mereka berciuman tadi. Semburat merah menjalar dikedua pipi mereka. Bagaimana tidak merasa malu jika mereka seperti tertangkap basah ketika mencuri.

"Ma ! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu ?" Sembur Kyuhyun kesal karena ibunya tersebut menganggu kesenangannya tadi. Padahal jarang sekali Sungmin menurut seperti tadi, sayang sekali bukan.

Heechul hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Kalian saja tidak dengar."

"Aish ! Ayo keluar !" Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Heechul sadar jika Sungmin merasa begitu canggung dengan kejadian tadi. Heechul sempat memprotes jika ia tadi ingin sekali tidur bersama Sungmin hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkannya dan menyeretnya jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun.

ooo000ooo

Pertama kali membuka matanya satu hal yang langsung menghantam kepalanya adalah rasa sakit luar biasa. Ia bertingkah jika semalam tadi ia banyak menghabiskan minuman beralkohol hingga membuat kepalanya pening bukan main saat terbangun seperti ini. Mungkin juga dia memang mabuk semalam tadi hanya saja dalam artian berbeda. Betapa konyol dirinya mabuk hanya karena ciuaman seorang Cho Kyuhyun mampu membuat dirinya berguling kesana kemari diatas kasur selama beberapa jam. Ia begitu terusik karena debaran jantungnya yang tak bisa berhenti semenjak ciuman tersebut.

Menjelang subuh tadi matanya baru bisa diajak untuk dipejamkan. Wajar saja jika pagi ini ia terbangun dengan kepala serasa dibentur batu besar. Beruntung hari ini hari minggu jadi ia bisa sepuasnya bergelung dibawah selimut hangat ini.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan bau parfum seprei yang ia gunakan kenapa tercium seperti wangi Kyuhyun menempel didalamnya.

"Ya ampun !" Sungming langsung terbangun dan berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut kemudian menuruni tangga dengan tergesah. Ia seharusnga sadar jika masih berada dikediaman Cho dan bukan apartemen miliknya yang bisa seenaknya saja bangun siang. Apa kata mertuanya nanti jika melihat sifat pemalasnya yang satu itu ?

Seharusnya Sungmin bersyukur bukan ? Jika begitu calon mertuanya mungkin akan mempertimbangkan kembali hubungannya dan Kyuhyun tetapi dia malah bersikap sebaliknya, tidak ingin terlihat buruk didepan Heechul.

"Maaf ma, aku-" Ucap Sungmin terbata karena kesadarannya masih dipaksakan untuk terbangun dan berlari secepat kilat.

Heechul tersenyum maklum masih membereskan beberapa piring dimeja makan. "Kau sudah bangun sayang ? Kau ingin sarapan ?" Namun diluar dugaan Sungmin jika Heechul akan bersikap sinis padanya, wanita paruh baya tersebut malah begitu perhatian menawarkan sarapan.

"Duduklah. Kau pasti lapar." Heechul mendorong pelan bahu Sungmin agar terduduk dikursi.

"Maaf aku merepotkan." Cicitnya begitu pelan.

Heechul tersenyum maklum dan membelai surai hitam Sungmin dengan sayang. "Gwencana, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Cha makan yang banyak"

Sungmin bahkan masih saja merasa tak enak dengan sikap Heechul yang begitu menyanginya. Dia bahkan begitu sangat dimanjakan oleh keluarga ini.

Heecul duduk disebelah Sungmin menunggui Sungmin melahap roti isinya.

"Hm..dimana papa, Sehun dan...Kyuhyun ?" Sungmin memperhatikan jika suasana rumah besar ini tampak sepi dihari minggu seperti ini seolah hanya ada dirinya dan Heechul saja.

"Ah papa mu dan Sehun pergi memancing." Heechul tidak begitu tertarik untuk menunggui kegiatan membosankan kedua pria dewasa itu dan lebih memilih membereskan rumah saja. "Dan Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu mu kalau dia hari ini ada perjalanan bisnis ?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan pipi yang penuh dengan roti isi dimulutnya. Ia sedikit heran, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu gemar menghabiskan waktunya dikantor dan bekerja, bahkan ini hari minggu. Waktunya untuk beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaan.

"Ah, mungkin dia melupakan itu karena semalam kalian berciuman."

"Uhuk !" Sungmin tersedak akibat ucapan calon mertuanya tersebut yang sangat terlihat begitu menggoda dan frontal.

Heechul terkekeh sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih kehadapan Sungmin. "Minumlah, kenapa kau tersedak seperti itu ?"

"Ma kau membuat ku malu." Sungmin memprotes dan semburat merah menjalar dipipinya saat mengingat ciuman semalam dan kini calon mertuanya terus saja menggodanya dengan mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu.

"Kkkk, kau manis sekali."

"Maaa !" Sungmin merengek layaknya anak kecil ketika dirinya terus saja digoda Heechul. Ia hanya terlalu malu, sungguh ini salah Kyuhyun mesum itu.

"Arra arra. Eoh, setelah ini cepatlah bersiap-siap, kita akan mencoba gaun pengantin mu."

Deg !

Bagaimana ini, Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya hanya saja ia juga tidak bisa menolak Heechul. Ia bingung harus meneruskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak karena sampai saat ini dirinya masih belum mengingat Kyuhyun sebagai pria yang paling ia cintai. Ia bahkan terfikirkan oleh cinta pertamanya dan berniat ingin kembali pada namja itu walau ia tidak tahu entah dimana dia berada.

Sungmin ragu jika benar dirinya dulu mencintai Kyuhyun, bisa saja pria tua itu membuat suatu kebohongan mengatakan jika mereka saling mencintai untuk tetap melanjutkan perjodohan ini.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin sedikit meringis saat salah satu pelayan tokoh butik pakaian khusus pengantin tersebut mengencangkan ikatan tali gaun dipunggungnya. Sungmin bersumpah mungkin dirinya tidak bisa bernafas jika memakai gaun tersebut lebih dari 15 menit lagi.

Heechul yang menungguinya dari balik panggung kecil didepannya dengan harap cemas jika gaun yang mereka pesan beberapa bulan lalu bisa pas ditubuh Sungmin.

Tirai panggung tersebut terbuka dan menampakan sosok cantik dan manis wajah Sungmin yang terlihat merona mesti tak memakai makeup sekalipun. Sangat terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan, fikir Heechul.

"Astaga ! Apa ini benar calon menantu ku ? Cantik sekali, aku tidak percaya ini." Heechul membekap mulutnya sangat terkagum dengan penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu cantik bak putri didongeng.

Sungmin mengenakan gaun pengantin yang tampak terlihat mewah hanya saja aksen yang digunakan tidak terlalu berlebihan. Gaun tersebut menjuntai menutupi seluruh telapak kakinya dengan gelombang disisi kanan dan kiri yang membelah dua dari gaun tersebut.

Gaun tersebut tampak cocok dengan tubuh Sungmin. Bagian dadanya terasa apik dibungkus gaun tersebut yang membuat dadanya sangat terlihat begitu berisi dan juga belahan punggung Sungmin yang terlihat terbuka menampakan punggung putih miliknya.

Sudah dipastikan jika hari itu datang, maka akan banyak pria lajang disana yang berdecak kesal karena kehilangan satu wanita idaman mereka. Dan jangan lupakan jika Kyuhyun mungkin akan terperangah melihatnya.

"Ma, apa aku terlihat aneh ? Ini terlalu terbuka." Sungmin memutar punggungnya yang memang terlihat terbuka risiko dari model gaun tersebut.

"Itu cantik sayang, Kyuhyun harus melihat ini.!

Dengan semangat menggebu, Heechul mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk berpose diatas panggung tersebut. Namun Sungmin sempat menolak melakukannya karena malu. Namun Heechul selalu bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya sekarang.

Heechul terus mengambil gambar Sungmin dari beberapa sisi sampai dirinya merasa puas.

"Sungmin."

"Ya ?"

Heechul membuat gerakan dengan tangannya diatas sudut bibirnya. "Tersenyum."

Sungmin sedikit kikuk menampakan senyumnya namun kemudian ia tersenyum simpul saat Heechul mengambil gambarnya untuk yang terakhir.

ooo000oooo

Drrttt

Satu pesan masuk kedalam ponsel pribadi Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di hotel yang ia sewa di pulau Jeju untuk melakukan kesepakatan bisnisnya. Ia bahkan sedikit menyesal tidak sempat melihat Sungmin pagi tadi hanya sekedar mengucapkan sampai berjumpa atau selamat pagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat pesan gambar tersebut yang ibunya kirimkan.

 _ **'Seharusnya kau melihat sendiri bagaimana cantiknya isteri mu ini'**_

Hanya dengan satu foto saja mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak karuan dan juga merasa sangat merindukan Sungmin. Baru saja ia tiba di pulau Jeju tapi entah kenapa melihat Sungmin mengenakan gaun pengantin membuat dirinya ingin segera menikahi gadis manja itu dan kemudian memboyongnya ikut ke pulau Jeju untuk berbulan madu. Konyol memang !

"Tunggu aku Sungmin."

Tbc

Update lg...mumpung lagi semangat ^^

Terimksh buat respon kalian :)

Buat kalian yg semakin penasaran kapan ming mulai pengejaran cinta pertamanya ? Tenang, sabar trs ikutin aja alur.y ^^

Soal judul ff ni emang terinspirasi dari lagi 'Erase' hyorin feat joyooung, rekomen banget tuh lagu bagus.

Ok ada yg nagih 'Say I Love You ? & Still love ?' Buat SILY bakal update minggu depan, buat ST aku gk tau soal.y bingung mau hapus apa lanjut tuh FF. Aku coba post 1 chp lg aja kalo responnya kurang diminati mungkin bakal hapus.

Buat info kapan apdet add aja FB aku : Lee Minnkyu

See you

*Lee Minnkyu*


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk ukuran karyawan baru seperti Sungmin termasuk karyawan yang sangat gasit dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ya walau semua orang tau jika dia memang bukanlah karyawan baru hanya saja wanita berusia 25 tahun itu beranggapan seperti itu.

Saat ini jam bahkan masih menunjukan pukul empat sore tapi semua pekerjaannya sudah terselesaikan, dia sangat merasa bosan tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi sejam kedepan untuk menghabiskan jam kerjanya. Dia hanya berharap jika atasannya tidak lagi memergoki dirinya tengah menganggur seperti hari-hari kemarin. Beruntung dia beralibi jika kepalanya merasa pening akibat cindera dikepalanya itu.

"Yaa !"

Sungmin terperajat kaget mendengar teriakan lantang tersebut. Refleks ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri bilik sebelah ruangannya, dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal.

"Eh ! Wae wae wae ?"

Ryewook menampakan wajah memelasnya melirik Sungmin dan layar komputernya yang padam secara bergantian.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan, sudah ku katakan jika komputer tua sialan ini harus diganti ! Tapi si tua bangka Kim pelit itu tidak mau memberikannya." Runtuk Ryewook begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat Sungmin ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu jika sedang marah.

"Apa begitu serius sampai harus diganti ?"

Ryewook menatap jengkel Sungmin, ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang Sungmin ajukan tersrbut. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan manager bagian mereka. Si kepala besar Kim yang pelit itu selalu mempersulit dirinya. Itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kesal jika dalam sehari ini komputer sialan ini mau saja ku ajak berkompromi."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya saja. Berdebat dengan Ryewook saat seperti ini tidak akan bagus.

"Aku rasa kau memang perlu menggantinya." Sungmin bertingkah simpati karena tidak mau melihat Ryewook semakin mengamuk jika ia masih saja bertanya. "Sebaiknya kau pakai saja komputer ku." Tawarnya.

Wajah keras Ryewook perlahan meluruh, ia fikir jika perkataan Sungmin benar. Jika dirinya tidak ingin pekerjaannya terbengkalai mungkin saran Sungmin cukup benar. Menunggu managernya memberikan komputer baru sungguh sangat mustahil. Ia tidak mau malam ini harus melembur lagi.

"Eoh, kau bagaimana ?" Ryewook ingat jika Sungmin juga harus menggunakan komputernya.

"Tidak masalah, pekerjaan ku sudah beres."

"Kau memang yang terbaik ! Aku akan mentraktir mu beer dan ayam goreng nanti."

Ryewook berujar senang sambil menghampiri ruangan Sungmin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sungmin hanya melihat jika Ryewook tengah serius menatap layar monitor komputernya tersebut. Ia sedikit jenuh karena tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka.

Sungmin bersandar dipinggiran meja kerja miliknya, saat tidak sengaja matanya melirik kearah pigura foto yang beberapa hari lalu ia balik. Ia meraih pigura tersebut dan kembali memperhatikan foto miliknya.

"Wook-ah."

"Hm ?" Ryewook hanya menjawab seperlunya saja tanpa berniat melirik Sungmin.

"Apa kami terlihat bahagia dan saling mencintai ?" Gumam Sungmin namun masih terdengar Ryewook.

"Ye ?" Ini menarik, Ryewook akhirnya mau melirik Sungmin.

"Ini." Sungmin memperlihatkan pigura foto dirinya dengan Kyuhyun kehadapan Ryewook. "Apa mungkin ini hanya editan ? Atau mungkin foto ini menggunakan efek canggih dan sejenisnya ?"

Ryewook menatap malas kearah Sungmin. Wanita itu masih saja mempertanyakan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan sialnya Sungmin selalu bertanya padanya. Ketika ia menjawabnya Sungmin selalu mengelak dan menuduhnya bersekongkol dengan Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila ? Foto itu bahkan aku sendiri yang mengambilnya karena kau yang memintanya, dan ku fikir kalian pasangan yang paling membuat semua orang iri !"

"Kau berbohong ?"

Ryewook semakin dibuat jengkel, seperti itulah jawaban Sungmin yang selalu mengelak ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Terserah, jangan bertanya lagi kalau begitu. Kau cari saja jawabannya sendiri." Tidakah Sungmin tau jika dirinya tengah dalam mood tidak bagus dan Sungmin semakin menambah kekesalannya hari ini.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati jawaban Ryewook yang begitu ketus. "Galak sekali eoh ?"

Ryewook kembali mengacuhkannya dan memilih fokus menatap layar Komputer. Sungmin hanya termenung mengingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia bahkan sempat bersyukur ketika Kyuhyun 5 hari ini tidak mengganggunya lagi. Namja itu masih melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya. Sungmin merasa lebih baik ketika tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang selalu mengomelinya ini itu. Tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan bertumpuk diponselnya. Pria itu seperti tertelan bumi.

Tapi...

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa jika sebagian hatinya meringis ketika Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah mengacuhkanya. Ia paling tidak suka ketika ia diacuhkan seperti itu.

"Dasar brengsek !" Maki Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Kau sedang memaki siapa eoh ?"

Dua gadis diruangan tersebut langsung terkesiap dan menegakan tubuhnya ketika manager Kim tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapan mereka.

"Ugh, maafkan saya pak, saya-"

Pria yang tak kalah tampannya dengan Kyuhyun tersebut tersenyum remeh memperhatikan kedua karyawannya tersebut.

"Saya tidak meminta mu untuk meminta maaf nona Lee. Saya bertanya, siapa yang kau maki itu ?"

Sungmin merasa jika riwayatnya habis, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika yang ia maki adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Rekan bisnis perusahaannya itu. Bisa saja managernya tersebut memberikannya surat peringatan atau surat pemecatan. Tidak, Sungmin masih suka bekerja diperusahaan ini.

Ryewook menyenggol pelan siku Sungmin memberikan kode agar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan managernya tersebut sebelum pria tua didepannya tersebut murka.

Sungmin melirikan matanya sekilas memberi jawaban jika dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku nona Lee ?

"Itu-"

"Khm !"

Sungmin yang sempat tertunduk langsung mendongakan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara deheman tersebut dan ia cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Bukan karena Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba saja tetapi karena penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini cukup memukau penglihatannya.

Pria tua itu memotong rambutnya yang kemarin memang cukup panjang hingga terlihat rapih dan semakin bertambah tampan. Harus Sungmin akui jika tatanan rambut Kyuhyun saat ini berefek sangat banyak. Pria tersebut tampak jauh lebih segar dan lebih muda dari usianya sekarang. Sungmin bahkan beranggapan jika Kyuhyun mirip dengan salah satu idolanya di Super Junior yang merupakan salah satu grup band yang sangat terkenal di Korea.

"Oh kau Kyu ?" Manager Kim langsung menyambut hangat kehadiran salah satu patner perusahannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan balas menjabat uluran manager tersebut.

"Ya, bagaimana kabar mu hyung ?"

Tidak usah heran dengan kedekatan mereka. Mereka memang senior dan junior saat menempuh perguruan tinggi sama dulu. Hanya saja jalur mereka tempuh sekarang berbeda.

Jika Kyuhyun berani mengambil keputusan yang cukup berani keluar dari jalur pekerjaan keturunan keluarga besarnya di China sebagai dokter seperti ayahnya yang merupakan dokter spesialis jantung untuk memulai berbisnis membangun semuanya dari nol.

Lain halnya dengan Kim Yesung, pria berusia 35 tahun tersebut lebih memilih bekerja diperusahaan besar ini, sebagai manager yang tentunya ia rintis dari bawah.

"Cukup baik. Dan kau ?"

"Sangat baik jika kau mengijinkan ku membawa calon isteri ku pulang ?"

Yesung terkekeh maklum, bukan hal aneh lagi jika Kyuhyun memang sering melakukannya. Sungmin sempat memprotes dan memaksa untuk tetap tinggal dikantornya lebih lama lagi. Tapi seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu bisa memaksanya.

"Bagaimana komputer mu ? Dia masih dalam keadaan baik saja bukan ?" Yesung mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali dengan Ryewook setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi.

Ryewook melirik setengah kesal dengan Yesung. "Apa sajangnim akan menawarkan saya satu yang baru jika saya menjawab 'Tidak' ?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau bersedia berkencan dengan ku." Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu dari bilik tempat kerja Sungmin.

"Aish ! Dasar tua bangka tidak tau diri !" Gerutu Ryewook, mungkin perkataan Sungmin tentang Pria tua memang mesum dan menyebalkan memang benar.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin terheran dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa pria ini membawanya kepertokohan elit seperti ini. Dan jika Sungmin perhatikan, mereka berada disekitar pertokohan penjualan emas.

Kyuhyun dengan erat menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin. Beberapa kali Sungmin bertingkah melepaskan tautan mereka, namun Kyuhyun dengan sabar terus meraihnya kembali. Sampai didepan tokoh emas yang cukup besar, Kyuhyun kembali menyeret Sungmin agar mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau apa sih ?" Tanya Sungmin begitu penasaran dan kesal karena Kyuhyun sangat memaksa.

"Membeli cincin pernikahan kita, kau kan menghilangkan cincin pertunangan kita dan juga cincin yang kuberikan saat melamar mu dulu."

"Hah ?" Sungmin melongo kaget seberapa cerobohnya dia dulu sampai menghilangkan benda mahal seperti itu. "Kau pasti berbohong ?"

Kyuhyun menaikan salah satu tangan Sungmin dan menunjukan jemari-jemari Sungmin yg kosong.

"Eum mungkin saja cincin itu terlalu murah, jadi jari ku gatal dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Elak Sungmin.

Kyuhyu sudah tau jika Sungmin akan mengelak seperti itu. Bukan hal aneh, semenjak ingatan gadis itu hilang, Sungmin kerap kali mengelak dan memberikan alasan kekanakan menurutnya.

"Kalo begitu kau bisa bertanya pada seseorang." Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sungmin merasa jika kejadian seperti ini sama percis dengan seminggu lalu ketika Kyuhyun mengenggam ponselnya. Menghubungi mama.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada mama, dia yang memberikan cincin itu."

"Ah sudah-sudah ayo kita cari saja gantinya kalo begitu." Sungmin gugup bukan main, takut jika perkataan Kyuhyun benar dirinya akan dituntut dan lebih lagi calon mertuanya akan mendumel.

Sambutan dan pelayanan ramah langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka ditokoh tersebut. Seorang pelayan dengan seragam yang rapih langsung menawarkan beberapa model cincin pernikahan ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ia membutuhkan cincin pernikahan.

Sungmin hanya cemberut memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mencoba dan melihat beberapa model cincin yang berkilauan tersebut sampai tak sadar jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa karyawan ditokoh tersebut. Bahkan pelayan yang tengah melayani mereka beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal.

"Ini bagaimana ? Lumayan bukan ?" Kyuhyun memasukan cincin tersebut dijemari manis Sungmin.

"Tidak, ini sangat payah." Tolak Sungmin melihat modelnya terlalu sederhana. Melepaskannya kembali.

"Ya, kau benar."

Kyuhyun kembali memilih-milih dan sesekali bertanya pada pelayan tersebut membuat Sungmin semakin kesal. Apalagi saat pelayan tersebut mencoba membatu Kyuhyun memasukan cincin kejari manis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin cukup geram dengan kelakuan centil pelayan tersebut dan dengan kasar langsung memisahkan tangan mereka.

"Biar aku saja." Sungmin kini menggantikan tugas pelayan tadi membantu memasukan cincin tersebut kejemari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Melihat Sungmin kembali posesif dan pencemburu tanpa gadis itu sadari sendiri.

Dengan gaya angkuhnya, Sungmin memasukan cincin tersebut ke jemari Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kearah pelayan centil tadi dengan pandangan galaknya. Sang pelayan sedikit kikuk dipandangi seperti itu. Ekspresi Sungmin seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Aw, ini sempit sayang. Jangan dipaksa." Keluh Kyuhyun saat Sungmin masih saja berusaha keras memasukan cincin tersebut.

"Tsk, kalau begitu pasang sendiri saja !" Sewot Sungmin, melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Kau, bisakah memberikan kami cincin paling termahal di tokoh ini ?" Celetuk Sungmin asal. Ia sedikit jengkel dan ingin memberikan Kyuhyun pelajaran karena memaksanya, membuat kesal, dan juga pelayan centil ini sukses membuat ubun-ubunya hampir terbakar entah karena apa.

"Ye ?" Pelayan tersebut mengerjab bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa ?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Wae ? Aku fikir kau cukup kaya ? Jadi tidak sekaya itu ya..." Cibir Sungmin berpura-pura memaklumi.

Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersinggung langsung memerintah pelayan tadi untuk mengambilkannya.

Mata Sungmin sedikit berbinar melihat benda yang berkilauan didepannya tersebut. Tidak Sungmin pungkiri jika sebagai wanita ia juga suka dengan benda-benda berkilauan seperti cincin tersebut. Selain indah dipandang, nilai jualnya juga sangat tinggi.

"Ini sangat cantik !" Pekik Sungmin langsung memasangkan cincin tersebut kejemarinya sendiri.

Cincin berlian tersebut berbentuk Snow dan sekeliling cincin tersebut juga tak luput dari butiran-butiran belian kecil lainnya. Sangat cantik, mewah dan tentunya mungkin sangat mahal.

"Kau menyukainya ?"

"Ugh !" Sungmin mengangguk semanagat namun matanya masih tak lepas dari cincin tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak yakin jika mereka harus membeli cincin tersebut. Bukan karena harga cincin tersebut yang mencapai 2,5 juta dollar. Tetapi sifat teledor yang Sungmin miliki kadang membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing. Gadis itu bahkan sudah menghilangkan 2 cincin yang terdahulu yang ia berikan dan jika diakumulasi semuanya, harga keduanya setara dengan harga 1 cincin ini.

Terlebih lagi ia takut jika penjahat diluar sana memperhatikan benda mahal tersebut. Ia takan masalah dengan cincin tersebut, hanya saja Sungminnya terlalu berharga menjadi objek kejahatan.

"Baiklah, lepaskan dulu." Dusta Kyuhyun, ia berencana membujuk Sungmin keluar dari tokoh tersebut dan berdalih mereka akan melihat tokoh lainnya.

Sungmin menurut dan saat berusaha melepaskan cincin tersebut namun rasanya sulit untuk dilepaskan. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ini sulit, tidak bisa dilepas." Bisik Sungmin.

"Kau bercanda ?" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya dan kemudian membantu Sungmin untuk melepaskan cincin tersebut.

"Yaa !" Sungmin memukul keras bahu Kyuhyun. "Ini sakit ! Kau kasar sekali eoh ?" Keluh Sungmin sambil mengelus jemarinya yang sedikit memerah akibat gesekan cincin tersebut.

ooo000ooo

Sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun terus mendumel dan memarahi Sungmin karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan cincin tersebut, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus membelinya. Gadis itu bahkan cukup jengah mendengarkan segala omelan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru bisa berhenti berbicara setelah mereka sampai ditempat parkiran apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, langsung saja membuka knop pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan keluar begitu saja tanpa berniat berpamitan terlebih dulu. Ia juga kesal karena Kyuhyun terus saja memarahinya tadi. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika ia sudah menghilangkan kedua cincin miliknya pemberian dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Lee Sungmin !" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal tapi Sungmin mengabaikannya.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dari belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya anak kecil.

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi ?" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi gembil Sungmin dengan raut cemas.

Sungmin yang masih kesal kemudian menepisnya kasar. "Hiks...kau terus saja memarahi ku. Aku tidak ingat apapun, tapi kau masih saja memarahi ku." Adunya jujur. Ia memang tak mengingat apapun.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia merasa jika semakin hari Sungmin semakin bertingkah seperti gadis belasan tahun lalu. Sangat manja dan kekanakan. Mungkin juga ia memang sudah keterlaluan memarahinya. Kyuhyun hanya berfikir jika Sungmin juga seharusnya bisa menjaga segala sesuatu yang berharga dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku sayang, mungkin aku berlebihan" Kyuhyun menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang. Ia tidak bermaksud memarahi gadis kecilnya itu, hanya saja mungkin Sungmin salah faham dengan semua perkataannya yang bermaksud baik.

Sungmin bungkam dan tak berniat membalasnya. Ia masih terlalu kesal. Bayangkan saja 1 jam lamanya Kyuhyun terus saja berceloteh mengenai sifat teledornya menghilangkan sesuatu. Ia cukup sakit hati Kyuhyun terus saja memojokannya dengan sifat buruknya tersebut.

"Kenapa diam hm ? Kamu marah ya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu lembut.

"Habisnya kau terus memarahi ku, aku kesal juga." Keluh Sungmin dengan wajah masamnya yang tak lagi menangis.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maaf...aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Cincin ini kan untuk pernikahan kita, sebaiknya kita menyimpannya dulu sebelum pemberkatan pernikahan kita. Tidak baik jika kau memakainya sekarang." Bujuk Kyuhyun begitu lembut. Berbicara dengan Sungmin memang harus penuh kesabaran jika tidak ingin Sungmin kembali merajuk.

"Arra, aku akan berusaha melepasnya nanti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menawan.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun bergerak kembali mencium kening Sungmin lama, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan mimpi yang indah. Selamat malam sayang."

Sungmin sempat tertegun mendapati sikap Kyuhyun. Mencium keningnya. Hatinya berdesir aneh, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu singgah diperutnya.

Malam ini pasti sulit lagi untuknya tertidur. Setiap kali Kyuhyun menciumnya, sulit sekali Sungmin untuk bersikap tenang. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya, pasti efek kepalanya yang terbentur.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin menguap lebar saat keluar dari kamarnya. Bangun siang seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada tugas kantor yang harus yang harus ia selesaikan, yang ada hanya kebebasan untuknya bermalas-malasan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur mencari keberadaan Ryewook yang sudah pasti disana. Sahabatnya tersebut memang gemar memasak ketika hari libur seperti ini.

"Kau sudah bangun eoh ?" Tanya Ryewook sambil menyuapkan potongan telur omlet kedalam mulutnya.

"Uhm..." Jawab Sungmin hanya dengan gumaman sambil meneguk segelas air putih dihadapannya. Kemudian ia ikut duduk dihadapan Ryewook.

"Makanlah, dasar gadis pemalas. Kamu ini calon isteri tapi masih saja suka bangun siang, kamu harus menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk mu itu min. Segera !" Ryewook menyodorkan sepiring omlet lainnya yang yang memang ia siapkan untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, padahal ia bangun dalam keadaan mood bagus tapi Ryewook sepagi ini sudah menceramahinya. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Ini masih jam 8 wook-ah." Gerutu Sungmin sambil menyuapkan omlet tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya terserah kau saja nyonya Cho."

"Uhm, kau pulang jam berapa semalam ?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba membuka topik baru selain membahas pernikahan, calon isteri, dan juga Kyuhyun. Ia sudah cukup jengah.

"Entah, pukul 10 mungkin atau lebih. Banyak sekali pekerjaan ku yang belum selesai karena komputer tua itu." Keluh Ryewook sedikit kesal, setiap hari harus melembur secara percuma.

"Oh, kau harus membicarakannya dengan manager Kim kalau begitu."

"Tidak ada gunanya, nanti aku akan membawa laptop saja."

Sungmin mengangguk faham, ia juga tau jika managernya itu memang cukup pelit mengeluarkan uang perusahaan untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya masih layak pakai.

"Oh ya, kau sendiri, kau pergi kemana saja bersama tuan Cho ? Kau berkencan atau makan malam romantis eoh ?" Goda Ryewook, begitu penasaran dengan perkembangan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya-"

"Asataga, ini cantik sekali."

Ryewook memekik kagum mengangkat jemari Sungmin yang sudah berhiaskan cincin berlian.

"Ini sangat cantik dan pasti mahal. Kau mendapatkanya semalam dari Kyuhyun ?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemas, "Ya, dan Kyuhyun mungkin akan membunuh ku jika aku menghilangkannya."

"Aku setuju, mungkin aku akan melakukannya juga jika menjadi Kyuhyun." Tambah Ryewook.

"Yaa ! Kau ini." Dumel Sungmin tak percaya jika Ryewook juga akan berfikiran sama dengannya.

"Kamu ini sangat ceroboh, kau bahkan sudah menghilangkan cincin pertunangan mu. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak marah, barang sepenting itu kamu hilangkan. Dasar bodoh."

Jadi benar, jika dirinya memang sudah menghilangkan benda seberharga itu, baiklah kali ini ia sudah bertekad untuk menjaga cincin dijemarinya tersebut agar tidak hilang. Tapi jika begitu, ia akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun ?

Kring...

Kring...

Kring...

Keduanya terlonjak kaget mendengar telepon rumah mereka berdering nyaring. Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya ?"

Disebrang sana menyapa dengan nada kelegahan. Sungmin begitu hafal dengan suara nyaring tersebut milik calon ibu mertuanya.

"..."

"Maaf, aku meninggalkan ponsel ku didalam kamar. Aku sedang sarapan bersama Ryewook." Jelas Sungmin.

Calon ibu mertuanya tersebut kemudian langsung saja menyampaikan maksudnya menghubungi Sungmin sepagi ini.

"..."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tidak yakin dengan permintaan Heechul. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Heechul yang terdengar mutlak.

"Nde ma, arraso."

Sungmin mendesah murung. Weekendnya kembali terusik, padahal rencanya hari ini akan tidur seharian tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun tetapi selalu ada saja yang harus ia lakukan.

ooo000ooo

"Maaf ya merepotkan mu sayang.." Dusta Heechul memperlihatkan muka murungnya. Didalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali tertawa girang dengan rencananya.

Ia menyuruh Sungmin mengantarkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun dengan dalih ia tiba-tiba saja harus menemani Hangeng pergi kesuatu tempat. Sungmin sempat menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memesan makanan saja tetapi Heechul kembali mengatakan jika makanan diluar sana belum tentu sehat dan juga ia sudah berjanji akan memasakan untuk Kyuhyun khusus hari ini.

Sungmin yang diminta bantuannya untuk mengantarkan bekal tersebut, mau tak mau menyetujui permintaan Heechuk tersebut.

"Tidak masalah ma, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

"Nde, hati-hati sayang."

Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam taxi yang ia gunakan tadi setelah berpamitan dengan Heechul. Bukan hal yang sulit, hanya mengantarkan bekal saja dan kemudian ia bisa kembali berkencan dengan ranjangnya. Itu saja sih mudah. Ia bisa melakukannya.

Butuh 30 menit untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju perusahaan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi perusahaan Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah melihat gedung yang begitu tinggi dan besar dihadapannya tersebut. Ia bahkan memperkirakan jika gedung tersebut memiliki 30 lantai.

Ia baru saja sadar jika ia akan menikahi seseroang yang sangat kaya raya. Kekayaan Kyuhyun bahkan bukan berasal dari keluarganya, ini murni hasik kerja keras Kyuhyun selama ini. Betapa Kyuhyun terlihat pekerja keras. Memang terlihat dari ia yang bahkan bekerja dihari sabtu dan minggu jadi wajar saja jika Kyuhyun bisa seksuses ini. Pria itu sangat ambisius.

.

.

"Hatchimmm..."

"Yaishh, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membahas pekerjaan hari ini. Lihat saja kondisi tubuh mu tidak bisa berbohong." Keluh pria berlesung pipi tersebut melihat partner kerjanya tersebut.

"Kau berisik sekali won, kita harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga." Kyuhyun masih bersikeras menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka hari ini.

Siwon, pria berlesung pipi tersebut sedikit kesal karena sifat workholic yang Kyuhyun miliki tersebut tak pernah bisa berkurang sejak dulu hingga mau tak mau ia sebagai partner bekerjanya juga ikut terseret-seret.

"Ah padahal aku merindukan hyun woo dan Kibum." Siwon mendesah kecewa, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura memasang wajah menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegitannya memeriksa dokumen ditangannya ketika mendengar Siwon mengeluh seperti itu. Ia sepertinya lupa jika Siwon bukanlah pria single sepertinya. Siwon memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih betah membujang. Seharusnya ia tidak melupakan hal tersebut.

"Maaf membuat mu lembur hyung."

"Gwencana, sudah biasa bukan. Tapi minggu depan, tidak lagi Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah."

Keduanya kembali memeriksa beberapa perencanaan yang akan mereka ajukan pada para klien nanti.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Sungmin ? Apa rencana pernikahan kalian akan ditunda ?" Tanya Siwon kembali membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Berdiam saja semakin membuat dirinya suntuk dan mengantuk jadi lebih baik mereka membuat obrolan saja.

"Aku tidak tau, sampai sekarang Sungmin masih belum mendapatkan ingatannya sama sekali."

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearah dokumen dihadapannya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dengan perubahan Sungmin membuat dirinya sedih. Dulu mereka saling mencintai, namun sekarang Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Melupakan cinta mereka.

"Jangan mundur, wanita itu suka sekali jual mahal. Aku yakin, Sungmin yang dulu maupun yang sekarang sama saja. Sama-sama mencintai mu." Siwon sedikit merasa iba. Bagaimanapun ia tau bagaimana pandangan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin itu sangat terlihat mencintai gadis muda tersebut. Meski kadang kala Siwon merasa jika Sungmin memang bersikap berlebihan.

"Ya, aku berharap seperti itu. Walau sekarang aku seperti menghadapi gadis remaja yang labil, tapi itu cukup manis haha." Gurau Kyuhyun mengingat sikap Sungmin yang memang terlihat seperti remaja saja.

"Eoh ? Wae ?"

"Dia seperti mendapatkan menstruasinya setiap kali aku menggandeng tangannya. Kalau ku cium dia hanya diam dan setelahnya memaki ku. Labil sekali bukan ?"

"Hahah kau cukup agresif juga sampai menciumnya yang tak ingat apapun." Siwon berucap memuji dengan ketangguhan Kyuhyun. Walau bagaimanapun akan terasa aneh berciuman dengan orang yang Sungmin anggap asing.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia cukup mendapatkan pembelajaran dari sikap agresif Sungmin dulu yang selalu mengejarnya. Meski bukan dalam bentuk sentuhan fisik.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit merasa kebingungan mencari informasi dimana ruangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Dihari sabtu seperti ini wajar saja tidak banyak orang didalam kantor tersebut, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang Sungmin perkirakan jika mereka itu tak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun. Gila bekerja.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada receptcionis terdekat. Wanita berseragam kantoran tersebut sedikit melirik sinis melihat tampilan Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan jeans dan hoodie. Terlihat sangat kekanakan.

"Apa adik sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Cho ?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Sungmin sedikit mengeram kesal karena panggilan wanita tersebut. 'Adik' ? Yang benar saja, ia bahkan calon nyonya besar disini, tetapi wanita ini tidak sopan sekali memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Sungmin sedikit membanting keras kontak bekal makannya dimeja receptcionis tersebut. Tidak perduli jika makanan didalamnya berantakan. "Apa aku perlu membuat janji dengan tunangan ku sendiri eoh ?" Untuk yang pertama kalinya Sungmin mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai tunagannya. Ia pasti sudah tidak waras.

Nyali wanita tersebut sedikit menciut jika benar gadis kecil dihadapannya tersebut memang calon isteri bossnya yang sering diperbicangkan itu. Dengan terbata wanita tersebut mengatakan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Dasar, awas saja akan ku adukan pada Kyuhyun !" Dumel Sungmin masih saja kesal saat memasuki lift.

Sungmin masih saja bingung mencari ruangan Kyuhyun setelah dirinya sampai dilantai 20 kantor tersebut. Lantai ini bahkan terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya, Sungmin mencari-cari ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Sungmin sedikit merasa legah melihat sosok wanita dengan penuh percaya diri melangkah kearahnya. Saat mereka berpapasan, wanita tersebut seperti tak tampak melihatnya. Ia anggap apa Sungmin. Kenapa wanita diperusahaan ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Cogi !" Teriak Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap wanita tadi.

Reflek wanita tadi pun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat Sungmin dengan tampilan yang begitu kekanakan. Ia bahkan tidak mengenali Sungmin tadi, ia hanya berfikir jika Sungmin kurir makanan.

"Cogi, apa kau tau dimana letak ruangan Kyuhyun ?"

Seulgi semakin terperangah melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Apa ia salah mengenali Sungmin, kenapa wanita dihadapannya tersebut seolah tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Sungmin-ssi ?"

Sungmin cukup mengenali suara bass tersebut dan menoleh kearah belakang.

Siwon, ia ingat saat namja tersebut menjenguknya dirumah sakit dulu bersama isterinya.

"Oh, tuan Choi." Sungmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"Kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun ?"

"Um.."

"Ikut dengan ku."

Siwon yang hendak membeli beberapa cangkir kopi kebetulan melihat sosok mungil yang sepertinya ia kenali. Dan benar saja itu Sungmin, tunangan sahabatnya.

"Apa dia tidak waras ?" Gumam Seulgi masih tidak percaya dan masih mematung ditempatnya tadi.

ooo000ooo

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal.." Siwon yang tau diri untuk tidak menganggu Kyuhyun dan sungmin lebih memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah mengantar Sungmin memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah melihat Sungmin dihadapannya. Tidak perduli lagi dengan semua berkasnya, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan bersiap memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya tersebut namun Sungmin langsung beringsut dan berlarian kecil menuju sofa.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sungmin.

"Kau merindukan ku ya ?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari lengan tangan Sungmin.

"Eihh, kamu percaya diri sekali. Lepaskan ! Dasar mesum." Sungmin memberontak meminta dilepaskan namun Kyuhyun semakin asik untuk menggoda Sungmin dan menciumi pipi Sungmin.

"Haha tidak usah sungkan seperti itu, bahkan waktu itu kau membalas ciuman ku."

Sungmin langsung membekap mulut frontal Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa pria disampingnya tersebut begitu fulgar berkata seperti itu.

"Ajushi, kau ! Itu, hanya kesalahan."

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sungmin dari bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Apanya yang salah ? Kau saja tidak mau mengaku, mau kucium lagi eoh ?"

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap mencium Sungmin dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin namun saat dirinya hendak menciumnya. Seulgi, sekertarisnya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu membuat suasana diantara mereka bertiga menjadi kaku. Sungmin berpura-pura membereskan kotak makanan didepannya sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali bersikap tenang.

"Maaf tuan Cho, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan berkas ini."

"Eum ya, letakan saja diatas meja ku." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu kikuk.

Seulgi menatap iri kearah Sungmin yang masih saja sok sibuk dengan kotak bekal tersebut. Cemburu, tentu saja ia cemburu dengan hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Selama ia bekerja dengan Kyuhyun, tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun tertarik untuk melirik yeoja lain meski begitu banyak wanita diluar sana yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan tubuh mereka jika Kyuhyun mau.

Tapi dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang terkenal begitu acuh dan dingin terhadap wanita bisa sehangat dan begitu terlihat mencintai gadis itu. Seulgi yakin jika Sungmin tak cukup dewasa untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun yang harusnya memerlukan wanita dewasa ketimbang gadis naif seperti Sungmin. Gadis itu bahkan masih terlihat labil jika Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan klien wanitanya. Sangat pencemburu, seperti itu yang Seulgi tau.

"Seulgi-ah, gwencana ?"

Seulgi terkesiap, rupanya ia tadi tengah melamun.

"Ah, ye. Gwencana. Maaf, aku akan segera keluar. Jika tuan Cho memerlukan ku, anda bisa memanggil ku kembali." Seulgi membukukan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Deg !

'Seulgi'

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa tidak asing lagi mendengar nama tersebut. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, entah karena apa. Saat Sungmin hendak menatap wajah wanita tersebut terlebih dulu membalikan badannya.

"Apa kau memasak semua ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya tanpa melihat perubahan air muka Sungmin. "Sungmin ?" Panggil Kyuhyun kembali yang tak mendapatkan respon dari kekasihnya tersebut.

Sungmin tidak tau kenapa ia begitu merasa sesakit itu, rasanya mau menangis saja. Tanpa sebab yang jelas ia menangis, sangat menyakitkan. Sampai tak terasa air matanya berjatuhan begitu saja.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin menangis. Ia berfikir jika apa sikapnya yang tadi sudah berlebihan sampai membuat Sungmin menangis seperti itu.

"Sayang, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu khawatir.

Namun Sungmin juga tidak menemukan jawaban untuk air matanya, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Rasanya mau meledak, hatinya begitu sakit jika masih berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung berlari dan tak menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya.

ooo000ooo

Dengan brutal Kyuhyun menekan bell apartemen milik Sungmin dan Ryewook. Jangan tanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut, sudah pasti semua karena ulah Sungmin yang merubah passwordnya.

Klikk

Ryewook semakin tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi sekarang. Beberapa saat lalu Sungmin datang dengan wajah sembabnya masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa memberikan penjelasan sama sekali.

Sekarang Kyuhyun juga datang membunyikan bell pintu apartemennya dengan brutal.

"Dimana Sungmin ?" Tanyanya sedikit kalut.

"Dikamar, apa yang terjadi ? Kalian bertengkar Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku juga tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan kearah kamar Sungmin dan Ryewook namun pintu tersebut terkunci saat ia hendak memutar knopnya.

"Sungmin sayang, buka pintunya." Bujuk Kyuhyun begitu memelas.

Ryewook yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya bisa melihat sedih.

"Sayang katakan kau kenapa ? Jangan seperti ini." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Sungmin masih saja tak membukakan pintu tersebut dan Kyuhyun masih saja bersikeukeuh menunggu Sungmin didepan pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sebaiknya kau membiarkan Sungmin sendiri dulu. Ini sudah larut dan kau juga butuh untuk istirahat." Bujuk Ryewook yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun terus saja membujuk Sungmin sejak 5 jam lalu.

Sahabatnya itu juga cukup keras kepala tidak mau membuka pintu tersebut sama sekali, padahal Kyuhyun dengan sabar terus saja membujuknya.

"Maaf, apa kau terganggu ?"

Ryewook sedikit tidak enak hati, "Ah tidak, bukan itu maksud ku. Hanya saja mungkin Sungmin tertidur, sia-sia saja bukan jika kau menunggunya malam ini."

Kyuhyun berfikir jika apa yang Ryewook katakan mungkin ada benarnya, hanya saja ia masih tidak ingin bergeming dari tempatnya sebelum Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menunggunya, apa kau akan terganggu ?"

"Eum, tidak tidak. Itu tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi tidur lebih dulu." Ryewook berfikir jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama saja keras kepalanya. Tidak heran jika dulu mereka sering sekali bertengkar.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas dan merosot duduk bersandar disamping pintu kamar Sungmin. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi berpijak setelah 5 jam berdiri menunggu Sungmin membuka pintunya. Terlebih lagi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan suhu tubuhnya.

Saat pertama kalinya membuka mata, Sungmin merasa kepalanya dihantam batu besar sangat sakit dan pusing sekali. Rupanya ia tertidur setelah tangisnya redah dan terbangun tengah malam seperti ini saat tenggorokannya merasa kering.

Kriettttt

Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara pintu disampingnya tersebut terbuka.

"Ajushi apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya setelah ia meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingat beberapa jam lalu ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang membujuknya dari luar pintu tapi ia berfikir jika Kyuhyun pasti sudah menyerah dan pulang.

Tak lagi perduli dengan pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung saja merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa ? Jangan mendiami ku seperti ini." Rancau Kyuhyun begitu kalut.

Sungmin hanya diam dalam pelukan tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bertindak seperti itu.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan memandang wajah polos Sungmin yang terlihat bingung.

.

.

"Katakan.."

Keduanya kini sudah kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit canggung dengan posisi mereka. Ia sempat ingin menolak tetapi wajah lelah Kyuhyun sedikit membuat hatinya terenyuh dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi ?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran.

"Molla.." Gumam Sungmin. Ia bersungguh, ia memang tidak tau kenapa ia menangis begitu saja tadi.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengubah posisinya hingga dirinya lebih jelas lagi memandangi wajah Sungmin. Ia merasa jika Sungmin memang tidak berbohong hanya saja ia yakin ada sebab yang membuat gadis ini menangis.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya ?"

"Bukan begitu..." Gumam Sungmin sambil meremas pelan kemeja Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa begitu, aku hanya merasa sakit mendengar nama wanita itu." Terang Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun terpaku membiarkan Sungmin menjelaskan perasaanya saat ini. Ia tidak tau jika Sungmin membenci Seulgi begitu dalam.

"Ajushi..."

"Ajushi, apa kau pernah menyakiti ku ?"

Sungmin berfikir jika mungkin saja ingatan dulu ada kaitan dengan perempuan bernama Seulgi tersebut. Meski itu hanya perkiraan saja.

Kyuhyun kembali bergerak merengkuh tubuh Sungmin agar semakin masuk kedalam pelukannya. Pertama kalinya Sungmin mau terbuka tentang perasaannya terhadap dirinya.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan selama ini kita baik-baik saja ?"

"Hm...ani"

Kyuhyun mengehembuskan nafas panjangannya. "Kita sudah bersama selama lima tahun lamanya, mustahil bagi kita untuk tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

Sungmin terdiam mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun yang ada benarnya.

"Banyak pertengkaran yang sering kita alami, meski begitu bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk hidup bersama. Jangan lupakan janji kita sayang."

Kyuhyun ingat sekali satu tahun yang lalu saat mereka berada di China untuk melangsungkan pertunangan mereka dulu, mereka mengucapkan janji tersebut.

"Sehidup semati bersama mu..." gumam Kyuhyun melafalkan perkataan mereka dulu. "Kau ingat ?"

"..."

"Sungmin ?"

Kyuhyun merengangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat wajah manis Sungmin yang begitu damai.

"Jangan terlalu lama melupakannya, aku masih menunggu kau menepatinya sayang."

Tbc

Kekekke ngaret lg ya ^^ maaf sempet banyak masalah jd males buat ngapa"in...

Maksh ya buat respon "Say I Love You"...akhirnya tuh ff selesai jg jd gk d kejer" readers lg XD kalo lama apdet...

Aku usahain buat apdet tiap minggunya...asal jan banyak siders ya ^^ ayo sini insap aku gk bakal gigit kok kekekek

Maaf ya untuk ff ni berubah haluan jd k rate M, mungkn jg karena ada beberapa saran dari readers kalo ni ff yadong(?) XD ampunn dah...kekek...

Jaga" aja emang rate.y bakal naik ntr...jd terus sabar ikutin aja ya ^^

Buat yg ngerasa aneh bahasa ku d ff ni, harap sesuain aja , aku mencoba bikin suasana baru biar gk keliatan monoton seperti panggilan "Mama dan Papa".

See next Chap...

~Lee Minnkyu


	5. Chapter 5

**ERASE**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer :

Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

Warning :

GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar tidak Suka jangan Baca

 **Rate :**

 **T+ -M**

Happy Reading

Kyuhyun menggeliat saat merasakan jika suhu tubuhnya tidak beres. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan juga tubuhnya terasa pegal bukan main. Semalaman ia memeluk Sungmin terus menerus sampai gadis itu terlelap sampai sekarang malam sudah berganti pagi.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memindahkan kepala Sungmin keatas bantal. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin sepagi ini karena ia tau jika gadis itu pasti sudah sangat kelelahan menghadapi urusan kantor selama seminggu penuh kemarin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat ketika memandangi wajah damai Sungmin bak anak gadis kecil.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup sayang dahi Sungmin sebelum beranjak dari kasur.

Saat hendak melewati ruangan tengah apartemen Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat jika Ryewook tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu didapur. Ia jadi teringat jika ia sudah merepotkan Ryewook yang harus tidur diruang TV akibat ulahnya.

"Ryewook-ssi..." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan yang tak berniat membuat gadis tersebut terkejut.

"Oh, kau. Hm, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu ?" Tanya Ryewook ramah mencoba menawarkan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Bagi Ryewook menawarkan sesuatu untuk tamu itu adalah salah satu bentuk kesopanan.

"Tidak terimakasih, apa aku bisa berbicara dengan mu sebentar ?"

Ryewook sedikit ragu, hal apakah yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan dengannya. Ia dan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak seakrab itu, mereka hanya mengenal sebatas wajarnya saja. Tidak seintens dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Ryewook mengangguk setuju dan memberikan segelas teh hangat kehadapan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin jika sebagian tubuh Kyuhyun kehilangan cairannya setelah bangun tidur tadi, setidaknya pria itu membutuhkan segelas air.

"Maaf jika aku membuat mu repot semalam."

"Tidak masalah."

Keduanya duduk berhadapan dimeja makan. Terlihat begitu canggung mengingat mereka bersama hanya ketika Sungmin berada diantara mereka. Tapi kali ini Sungmin tidak berada diantara mereka, membuat suasana diantara mereka terasa aneh.

"Ryewook-ssi, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, ia tidak cukup yakin jika Ryewook mau memberikan jawabannya jika ia bertanya tentang hal Sungmin kepada dirinya.

Ryewook mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Hm, apa itu ?

"Sungmin... apa dia pernah bercerita sesuatu pada mu ?"

"Hal apa ?"

Ryewook semakin dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Maksud arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu apa, ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Apapun..."

"Aku fikir jika Sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung pada Sungmin, mengenai perasaannya pada mu. Bukan bertanya pada ku Kyuhyun-ssi." Ryewook sekarang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia juga tidak bisa sesumbar begitu saja. Sungmin juga sahabatnya, ia menghargai semua privasi yang Sungmin ceritakan padanya agar ia jaga.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, pada akhirnya ia sudah tau Ryewook pasti akan menjawab demikian. Tidak ada gunanya ia bertanya.

"Kau benar." Jawab Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Ryewook.

Beberapa saat keduanya kembali terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu kaku sebelum Ryewook mencoba kembali membuka percakapaan lagi diantara mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau tersinggung atas ucapan ku tadi ?"

Kyuhyun yang beberapa saat lalu tertunduk tengah memainkan jemarinya diatas bibir gelas cangkir teh miliknya mulai mendongak.

"Tidak, aku mengerti kau tidak bisa memberitaukannya pada ku." Ryewook terdiam dan tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit termenung membuatnya semakin bertambah tak enak hati.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja." Hiburnya mencoba memberikan semangat pada pria tersebut.

ooo000oooo

Sepertinya firasat Kyuhyun benar jika ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuhnya. Ia merasa jika sekujur tubuhnya menghangat atau lebih tepatnya ia merasa demamnya semakin parah sejak semalam. Ia kini hanya bisa berbaring lemas diatas ranjangnya setelah berpamitan dengan Ryewook, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, ya walaupun ia memang tau jika hari ini hari minggu.

Kyuhyun memilih pulang keapartemen miliknya dibandingkan pulang kerumah keluarga Cho. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan perlakuan ibunya itu yang pasti akan berlebihan saat ia terkena demam seperti ini. Mengurus dirinya sendiri seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja merindukan Sungmin disaat terkena demam seperti ini. Mungkin karena dulu Sungmin selalu memperhatikannya saat dirinya sakit seperti ini.

"Aku sakit sayang, aku merindukan mu min." Gumam Kyuhyun menatap bingkai foto disebelah almari kecil disebelah ranjangnya.

.

.

Sungmin merasa jika tubuhnya terasa segar setelah bangun pagi tadi ia langsung memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

Ia baru saja teringat jika semalam Kyuhyun tidur bersamanya, lalu kemana perginya pria tua itu, fikirnya.

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, suasana apartemennya terlihat sunyi dan hanya ada Ryewook seperti biasa berada didapur milik mereka. Tidak, sepertinya dapur hanya milik Kim Ryewook saja.

"Wook-ah, em...apa dia masih disini ?" Ada apa dengan mulutnya ? Kenapa bisa ia bertanya seperti itu ? Ia sedikit menyesal menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun seolah berharap pria itu masih disini.

Ryewook menghentikan kegiataannya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Dia baru saja pergi, aku fikir sebaiknya kau melihat keadaanya min. Ku lihat, wajahnya sedikit pucat."

Sungmin membuat gestur bibirnya berbentuk 'Oh'. "Bukankah dia memang memiliki kulit seperti itu." Ucapnya begitu acuh berpura-pura menyibukan diri.

Ryewook hanya mendesah melihat tingkah Sungmin yang selalu seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu acuh seperti itu, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanya terhadap mu ?"

"Tidak, lagi pula aku tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Kenapa aku harus perduli ?"

Ryewook sedikit kesal karena sifat menyebalkan Sungmin yang satu ini. Rasanya ia ingin melempar sahabatnya tersebut kedalam sungai han.

"Ya terserah kau saja, aku jadi pusing memikirkannya. Kau keras kepala sekali. Jika kau tidak lagi mencintainya, setidaknya jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kalian bisa membicarakannya baik-baik." Ryewook bersungut marah. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat Sungmin, kenapa gadis itu sangat keras kepala sekali. Setiap nasehatnya selalu gadis itu abaikan, lalu ia dianggap apa selama ini.

Sungmin yang tak terima ikut membalas sengit, "Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti itu ?"

"Aish ! Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan mu."

Ini bukanlah pertengakaran pertama mereka, hal seperti ini sudah kerap kali mereka lakukan. Bagi Ryewook, mengalah saat ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Berbicara dan bertengkar dengan Sungmin hanya membuang energi dan menguras emosinya saja. Gadis itu memang keras kepala dan takan bisa mengalah sebelum gadis itu merenungi kesalahannya sendiri.

"Ah jinjja !" Umpat Sungmin meneguk kasar segelas air putih dihadapannya setelah Ryewook pergi keluar meninggalkannya. "Kenapa dia sangat marah ? Apa dia menyukai Kyuhyun ? Ish !"

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Ryewook tadi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menonton TV dan sesekali gadis itu mengeluh bosan dengan acara TV tersebut yang tampak tak menarik.

Ia beberapa kali melirik kearah ponselnya berharap ada pesan atau panggilan untuknya. Namun nihil selama 2 jam berlalu tak ada pesan atau panggilan bertumpuk untuknya.

"Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit ?" Monolognya sedikit merasa bersalah jika Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit karena menungguinya semalam tadi.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin senyum penuh bangga menatap thermal bento yang ia bawa saat ini. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk membalas perlakuan baik Kyuhyun, mungkin perkataan Ryewook ada benarnya, ia terlalu berlebihan tadi. Meski hanya dengan sekotak bubur buatannya sendiri saja, ia berharap Kyuhyun mengerti maksud baiknya tersebut.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa jika dirinya begitu senang bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Ia bahkan terus tersenyum saat lift yang naiki tadi sudah sampai dilantai ia tuju. Dengan langkahnya yang ringan, ia membawa kaki mungilnya kearah apartemen Kyuhyun.

Ia tau jika Kyuhyun tidak berada dikediaman Cho setelah beberapa jam lalu ia bercakap dengan Heechul melalui ponsel dan sekedar berbasa-basi menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin beberapa kali menekan tombol bell tersebut tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum membukakan pintu tersebut. Ia sedikit kesal karena itu.

"Lee Sungmin ?" Suara serak Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya ketika pria tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya. Sepertinya Ryewook benar, jika Kyuhyun memang terlihat tidak dalam keadaan fit.

"Aku hanya, hanya-" Damn ! Ia menjadi kikuk setengah mati setelah beberapa saat lalu sangat sumringah ingin memberikan sekotak bubur ditangannya tersebut pada Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya berapa sewa apartemen mu disini ?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, ada apa dengan Sungminnya itu. Apa gadis itu juga sama demamnya dengan dirinya saat ini sampai melantur seperti itu.

"Kau ini kenapa ?"

"Aku hanya kesal saja dengan Ryewook, aku fikir aku akan menyewa satu apartemen saja." Dusta Sungmin. Ia sedikit merutuki mulutnya itu yang sembarangan berkata tanpa berfikir panjang.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah cemas, baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia pulang dari apartemen mereka. Ia tak mengira jika Sungmin dan Ryewook akan terlibat dalam pertengkaran lagi. Ia tau, Sungmin kerap sekali bertengkar dengan Ryewook dan tak jarang pula dirinya menjadi pendengar keluh kesah Sungmin.

"Masuklah sayang, bicara dengan benar."

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin namun ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat benda yang Sungmin genggam ditangannya yang satu lagi.

"Itu apa eoh ?"

"Eoh ?" Sungmin membeo dan ikut melirik pandangan Kyuhyun pada tangan sebelah kirinya. "Ini-"

"Sajangnim, buburnya sudah-"

Ketiganya saling tertegun menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin kembali merasakan nyeri itu muncul kembali dihatinya ketika melihat wanita itu. Ia benci merasakannya, ini sungguh menyiksanya. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dengan perasaan menyakitkan ini lagi.

"Ah Sungmin-ssi..."Gumam perempuan tersebut sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, ia merasa jika suasana seperti ini tampaknya sudah tak asing lagi baginya. "Ah, maaf aku sepertinya menganggu. Aku akan pergi."

"Tenanglah, bukan seperti yang kau kira." Bujuk Kyuhyun dengan sabar mencekal tangan Sungmin yang hendak membalikan badannya.

"Sajangnim, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, maaf membuat mu salah faham Sungmin-ssi." Seulgi menatap kecewa, kesempatanya untuk merebut hati Kyuhyun kembali sirna karena kehadiran Sungmin. Ia benci harus terus mengalah seperti ini. Suatu saat ia pasti akan melajukan langkahnya, lihat saja.

"Seulgi..maaf merepotkan mu." Cicit Kyuhyun tak enak hati. Ia menjadi serba salah, sekertarisnya tersebut memang datang atas permintaannya untuk membawakan berkas yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini namun Seulgi yang tau jika dirinya dalam keadaan tak sehat berinisiatif membawakan bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

Seulgi mencoba tersenyum manis ya walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa sakit hati melihat Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih Sungmin. "Gwencana, semoga anda cepat sembuh pak."

Sungmin masih terpaku ditempatnya saat Kyuhyun mengantar Seulgi kearah pintu apartmennya. Ia tidak berusaha untuk melihat bagaimana kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Seulgi saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya melihat Sungmin masih berdiri ditempat yang sama tadi.

"Kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengan sekertaris mu ya ?" Cibir Sungmin refleks mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun mendengar nada sinis tersebut yang mengingatkannya pada Sungmin yang dulu. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan...jangan memulai lagi."

Sungmin mendelik tak suka kearah Kyuhyun, "Memangnya kenapa ? Aku hanya bertanya. Jika kamu menyukainya pun aku tidak perduli." Jawab Sungmin begitu acuh membuang mukanya.

Kyuhyun perlahan menundukan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin penuh rindu. Dirinya terlalu letih untuk berdebat dengan Sungmin.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk kau ajak berdebat." Keluhnya terdengar begitu sedih.

Sungmin tak sampai hati mendengarnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tak mempunyai energi lagi untuk bertengkar dengannya. Sungmin menuntun tubuh Kyuhyun kearah sofa terdekat.

Sungmin melihat jika wajah Kyuhyun memang terlihat begitu pucat dan nafas pria itu sedikit memburu. Saat ia meletakan tangannya diatas keningnnya, Sungmin merasakan jika demam Kyuhyun begitu tinggi. Astaga, ini seperti mencelupkan tangan mu kedalam air hangat. Sangat panas untuk ukuran tubuh manusia.

"Kau demam tinggi ajushi ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan mengubah posisinya agar menghadap wajah tunangannya tersebut.

"Belum"

"Yaa kenapa orang tua seperti mu bodoh sekali eoh !" Sungmin menggerutu dan langsung berlarian kecil kearah dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu. Saat dirinya akan kembali kearah ruangan TV, mata foxynya melirik sekilas hidangan diatas meja makan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menduga jika wanita tadi itulah yang membawa makanan tersebut. "Pasti dia hanya membeli direstoran." Cibirnya membanggakan masakannya sendiri, walau tak terlihat menggiurkan tetapi setidaknya ia sendiri yang memasakannya.

"Kyu-ah...irona ! Kau harus memakan sesuatu dulu sebelum meminum obat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu hafal suara merdu tersebut milik Lee Sungmin, tunangannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah mendengar suara tersebut memanggilnya begitu sayang. Namun sepertinya ia hanya bermimpi indah kali ini jika saja sentuhan lembut dipipinya yang terlalu nyata untuk dirasakan telah menyadarkannya.

"Ajushi jangan tidur, kau harus memakan sesuatu eoh..."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari benda yang ia bawa tadi. Ia tersenyum senang, Sungmin ternyata masih memperhatikannya.

"Makanlah." Sungmin menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang Kyuhyun fikir tak ada bedanya dengan nasi yang bercampur air. Sangat terlihat aneh untuk dilihat. Terlihat jauh berbeda dengan kata bubur yang teksturnya pasti memang halus.

"Aku sedang sakit sayang, kau tega melihat ku harus berusaha keras lagi ?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah sakitnya.

"Aish merepotkan !" Mau tak mau Sungmin akahirnya menyuapi Kyuhyun.

Saat suapan pertama, Kyuhyun merasakan jika ia tengah memakan gumpalan garam dan juga lada. Sangat aneh untuk dirasakan atau lidahnya langsung mati rasa.

Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tak menampkan wajah yang aneh efek rasa abstrak bubur tersebut.

"Hm Sungmin, apa kau memasaknya sendiri ?"

"Ya, aku membuatnya sebagai perminta maafan ku." Jawab Sungmin sambil memunduk.

"Untuk ?"

"Maaf membuat mu demam seperti ini..." Cicit Sungmin begitu merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin. "Terimakasih sayang, aku suka."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak akan lagi membuatkannya untuk mu lain kali."

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh walau dalam hatinya menyetujui ucapan Sungmin. 'Ya, jangan membuat bubur lagi sayang.' Doanya dalam hati.

Sungmin kembali menyuapkan kembali bubur tersebut kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Namun gelagat pria disampingnya tersebut sedikit aneh. Kyuhyun sedikit terbatuk-batuk parah dan nafas Kyuhyun semakin memburu. Apa rasa makanannya separah itu sampai membuat Kyuhyun semakin bertambah pucat.

"Ajushi, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Uhuk...Lee Sungmin, apa saja kau masukan kedalam bubur mu ?" Kyuhyun sedikit terengah-engah menahan sesak nafasnya.

"Aku hanya-hanya memasukan bahan sewajarnya saja ? Ajushi apa yang terjadi ? Kau membuat ku takut ?"

Peluh didahi Kyuhyun semakin banyak bercucuran dan tangan Kyuhyun pun berubah sedingin es namun ia masih berusaha bersikap tenang dihadapan Sungmin. "Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja sayang. Tidak, apa kau-kau menambakan sesuatu kedalamnya ?"

Sungmin semakin kalut mengingat bahan apa saja yang ia masukan kedalam bubur tersebut. "Aku aku...aku memasukan udang kedalamnya."

Kyuhyun sudah mengira jika alerginya terhadap bahan laut itu memang kuat. Tanpa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun segera berlarian kearah wastafel didapurnya berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu didalam perutnya yang terus bergejolak untuk keluar.

"Kyuhyun hiks...apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Sungmin ikut mengejar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mematung ditempatnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dengan susah payah dan ditambah terbatuk-batuk yang begitu parah.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri menangis ketakutan menduga jika Kyuhyun tengah sekarat akibat ulahnya lagi. Ia ingin mendekat tapi ia sangat takut sekali melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tersiksa kesakitan seperti itu.

"Kyu hiks...mianhe."Sesalnya begitu mendalam sambil terus terisak menyaksikan kesakitan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merosotkan tubuhnya sampai terduduk dibawah wastafel tersebut. Nafasnya sedikit masih memburu mengingat sesak didadanya masih tersisah. Betapa menyiksanya alerginya tersebut.

Dengan langkah tertatihnya, Sungmin kali ini mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Kakinya terasa bergetar ketika sudah berada didekat Kyuhyun dan langsung ikut terduduk dihadapannya.

"Kyu hiks...hiks..."

Kyuhyun masih saja mencoba tersenyum baik-baik saja.

"Jangan menangis, aku baik sayang. Tenanglah." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang sudah basah karena air mata.

Sungmin langsung saja memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun takut jika pria itu sekarat lagi. "Maaf...hiks...aku takut sekali hiks...aku tidak tau..hiks." Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengelus punggung Sungmin. "Hey, gwencana." Bisiknya begitu menenangkan.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tau jika Kyuhyun memiliki alergi terhadap udang jika saja ia tau maka ia takan memberikan makanan tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Ia begitu bertambah semakin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang terkena muntahannya tadi. Tentu takan nyaman memakainya kembali. Alareginya sedikit berkurang setelah ia meminum obat resep dokter yang selalu disimpananya jika membutuhkan disaat seperti ini.

Sungmin berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas kasur. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa jika perlakuan Lee Sungmin terlalu berlebihan namun ia menikmatinya saja. Jarang sekali Sungmin begitu memperhatikannya seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan lagi ?" Tanya Sungmin masih begitu perhatian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya, takan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia menggerakan jemari telunjuknya membuat gerakan memerintah Sungmin agar mendekat kearahnya.

Sungmin yang polos hanya menurut saja dan merangkak keatas ranjang Kyuhyun. Dengan polosnya Sungmin terus mendekat dan menunggu perintah Kyuhyun kembali.

Chu~

Sekejab Kyuhyun mencuri cium bibir Sungmin. Gadis itu bahkan masih terperangah masih memproses kejadian tadi. Bukankah Kyuhyun hendak meminta sesuatu tapi kenapa jadi pria itu mencuri ciumannya lagi.

"Yaa ! Kau mesum sekali !" Sungmin dengan cepat mengelap-ngelap bibirnya. "Kau ingin menularkan flu mu pada ku ya !"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Hahah cara menularkan flu itu lebih manjur ketimbang meminum obat."

"Yaishh ! Dasar menyebalkan !" Sungmin langsung menghambur kearah kamar mandi dan membanting keras pintu tersebut sampai membuat Kyuhyun terpingkal karena ulah kekasihnya tersebut yang terlihat manis. Lebih baik ia melihat Sungmin marah dan mengutuknya ketimbang melihat Sungmin menangis seperti beberapa saat lalu. Ia benci sekali melihatnya.

Sungmin terengah mencuci bibirnya dengan brutal berharap jika virus yang Kyuhyun berikan tadi tidak sempat menempel apalagi menyebar ditubuhnya. Ia paling benci ketika terkena demam karena ia jauh dari ibunya, maka dari itu ia selalu menjaga kesehatannya agar tak mudah jatuh sakit.

"Dasar pria tua menyebalkan ! Awas saja !" Maki Sungmin dengan kesal. Ia bahkan heran dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, pria itu bahkan dalam keadaan tak sehat tapi masih saja suka menggodanya seperti itu.

Sungmin melihat pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika menyentuh bibirnya yang beberapa saat lalu telah dikecup Kyuhyun. Jantungnya selalu berdetak tak karuan seperti ini setelah mereka berciuman. Ada apa dengan jantungnya ? Tidak mungkin dia mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Ia takan semudah itu luluh pada Kyuhyun yang mesum itu.

Entah mungkin karena efek kelelahan atau obat yang ia minum, Kyuhyun merasa jika kedua matanya mulai memberat. Mungkin tubuhnya memang perlu beristirahat.

Saat matanya hendak terpejam, suara derit kamar mandi didekatnya terdengar dan membuyarkan niatannya untuk tidur. Ia melihat Sungmin masih merengut kesal dengan wajah yang sedikit basah, mungkin gadis itu mencuci mukanya tadi.

"Aku mau pulang saja !" Pintanya.

"Pulang kemana ? Bukankah kau berkata jika sedang bertengkar dengan Ryewook." Oh may ! Ia melupakan itu, ia tidak mungkin pulang keapartemennya. Ia tidak akan bisa berdamai semudah itu dengan Ryewook.

"Ah aku pusing !" Jerit Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dengan kalut.

"Sayang ? Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa perlu ku panggilakan dokter Oh ?" Tanya Kyuhyun membrondong begitu takut jika Sungmin mengalami sesuatu dikepalanya.

Sungmin hanya mengerjab bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kembali berlebihan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ? Aku hanya pusing memikirkan dimana malam ini aku harus tidur !"

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencekik leher Sungmin saat ini. Gadis ini selalu saja bisa membuat moodnya naik seketika dan mendown-kannya kembali dalam sekejab.

"Kyaaaaa"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Kyuhyun langsung menggedong tubuh Sungmin dan menghempaskannya diatas kasur miliknya. Sungmin semakin membelalakan matanya saat Kyuhyun membuka kausnya dihadapannya. Pria itu sekarang sudah half naked dihadapannya tanpa tau malu.

"E...eh ajushi kau mau apa eoh ?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit bergetar takut jika kali ini Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Memangnya mau apalagi ? Aku sudah membuka baju seperti ini ?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Tidak-jagan lakukan." Cicit Sungmin begitu semakin ketakutan.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sungmin saat ini.

"Terlambat !" Kyuhyun langsung menahan tangan Sungmin yang memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dan langsung setengah menindih tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendaratkan kepalanya kearah curuk leher jenjang Sungmin. "Hangatkan aku sayang~" pintanya seduktif mungkin sampai membuat semua saraf ditubuh Sungmin membeku dan tak bisa bergerak untuk menolak saat Kyuhyun menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Eunghh ajushiiihh~~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia berhasil menggoda kelinci manisnya tersebut namun ia tidak bersungguh hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Ia sudah berjanji jika takan ada free sex sebelum mereka dalam ikatan pasti dimata Tuhan dan negara.

Sungmin sempat terbuai akan sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan tadi namun entah kenapa ia merasa hampa setelahnya, ia menyadari jika Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbaring menyamping mentap wajah bodohnya mungkin.

"Kenapa ? Kau ingin lagi sayang ?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih saja menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit merona malu, ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui saja jika dirinya memang menyukai sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ! Kau ! Dasar mesum ! Menyebalkan." Sungmin yang tak tahan menahan malunya dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya membelakangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dan langsung merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin sempat memberontak seperti biasa, penolakannya takan berarti apapun bagi Kyuhyun. Pria yang selalu mengatakan jika ia berkuasa atas dirinya.

"Kau tau, pelukan sangat baik untuk menurunkan demam." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu mesra ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin sempat merinding dengan suara dan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan leher dan telinganya.

"Eh ? Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu ?"

"Aku."

"Aish dasar pembual !" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun ia juga tidak menolak ketika Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ia bahkan sekarang bisa merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak lagi membalas percakapan diantara mereka membuat Sungmin penasaran dan sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kearah sampingnya. Ia menemukan wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah mungkin efek demamnya itu tengah terlelap dengan wajah yang sedikit gelisah.

Sungmin yang tak mau ambil pusing lagi ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia juga lelah setelah kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Dirinya begitu ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Apa mungkin dirinya memang mulai menyukai Kyuhyun dan takut kehilangan pria tua itu ?

Tbc~

Update kilat ya ^^

Heheh anggep aja buat bales semua penantian kalian nunggu ff ku yg kadang" ngaret...mulai skrng aku ushain buat update tiap minggunya ^^

Buat Rate sekarang memang T + sedangkan aku taruh d M buat jaga" nanti buat chp" kedepannya...

Konfliknya bakal muncul d chp depan ya :) jadi ikutin terus ceritanya...

Makasih banget buat dukungan kalian atas semua ff ku. Makasih jg buat yg bilng ngefans sama aku ^^ *aku jd geer* walaupun aku author keong yg sering lama apdet tp kalian mash ttp setia nunggu ff aku...aku bener" ngucapin makasih banget...buat sider, sini yok muncul :p

Give me review ?

See next Chap~~~

*Lee Minnkyu


	6. Chapter 6

Mimpi terbesar Sungmin ketika dirinya genap 18 tahun yang artinya dirinya sudah cukup umur untuk lepas memulai hidup mandiri. Bukan, bukan ia membenci hidup dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, hanya saja ia ingin belajar bagaimana mengatur semua sendiri. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana itu mandiri.

Namun semua tak semudah diharapkan ketika ia sadar jika ia merupakan anak tunggal dalam keluarganya. Mana mungkin semudah itu kedua orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya yang sangat overprotectif itu dengan mudahnya mengijinkan dirinya untuk hidup mandiri.

Benar saja, kedua orang tuanya menolak keras kemauan Sungmin untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di kota besar seperti Seoul. Namun sifat keras kepala Sungmin yang tak pantang menyerah untuk membujuk kedua orang tuanya akhirnya membuahkan hasil meski dengan persyaratan yang cukup konyol dan menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Eomma dan appa setuju dengan syarat kau mau menerima perjodohan keluarga Cho." Terang ibu Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat menolak melakukannya karena ia berfikir jika dirinya masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan selain berakhir didapur dan mengurus anak dan suaminya nanti selama 24 jam penuh. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak berani, ia masih terlalu kekanakan untuk menggenggam beban seberat itu.

Baik Leeteuk dan Kangin, kedua orang tua Sungmin tersebut telah sepakat untuk menitipkan Sungmin ke keluarga Cho, sahabat karib mereka dulu jika Sungmin tetap bersikeukeuh melanjutkan sekolahnya disana nanti.

Perjodohan tersebut memang bukan tanpa maksud, jika keluarga Lee bermaksud ingin menempatkan Sungmin kedalam lingkungan yang bisa mereka awasi lain halnya keluarga Cho.

Heechul yang sedikit khawatir dengan sikap dan sifat acuh putra pertamanya tersebut dengan sebuah komitmen, menginginkan Kyuhyun segera menikah dan memiliki keluarga agar menghentikan semua kegilaan putranya itu dalam bekerja.

Beberapa kali Heechul bahkan menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan beberapa wanita yang memang terpendidik namun putranya tersebut terus saja menolaknya dengan alasan ia masih terlalu muda.

"Aku akan menikah nanti,tidak sekarang Ma." Atau Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu.

Tak ada jalan selain menerima perjodohan tersebut atau tiket hidup mandiri di Seoul untuknya tidak berlaku. Mau tidak mau Sungmin akhirnya menyetujui perjodohan tersebut. Tidak masalah, ia nanti bisa memikirkan beberapa hal untuk membatalkan perjodohan konyol tersebut.

.

.

Hari dimana Kyuhyun sangat membencinya tiba juga, ibunya yang tak pernah menyerah untuk menjodohkannya dengan beberapa wanita kali ini juga masih saja mencoba untuk menjodohkannya kembali.

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal, waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu seorang wanita dikafe tersebut. Ia juga merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika banyak gadis remaja ditempat kafe tersebut meliriknya begitu intens. Meski tampilannya cukup sederhana hanya mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana jeans saja mampu menarik perhatian para gadis remaja tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan berfikiran jika Kyuhyun mungkin saja salah satu idol yang tengah menyamar.

Semakin jenuh menunggu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah kaca kafe tersebut yang transparan langsung menghadap kearah jalan.

Saat dirinya memutar kembali kepalanya, ia mendapati seorang gadis remaja sudah duduk manis didepannya tanpa ia sadari sama sekali. Gila, ia berfikir jika para remaja dikafe ini cukup agresif sampai menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ?" Panggil remaja tersebut ragu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung bagaimana bisa remaja itu mengetaui namanya.

"Maaf-" Kyuhyun sadar dan teringat jika ia tengah menunggu seseorang yang telah ibunya jodohkan untuknya. "Nona Lee ?" Sambung Kyuhyun memastikan jika gadis remaja didepannya tersebut memang wanita yang tengah ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Ya."

Kyuhyun melototkan matanya tak percaya jika ibunya pasti sudah gila menjodohkannya dengan seorang remaja. Dimana fikiran ibunya itu sampai terfikirkan hal konyol seperti ini. Gadis dihadapannya tersebut lebih pantas menjadi adiknya ketimbang calon isterinya.

"Ah, maaf nona Lee, sepertinya ada yang salah disini."

Sungmin hanya bersikap patuh selayaknya gadis naif yang tidak tau apa-apa. Ia hanya diam saja ketika Kyuhyun berusaha menghubungi seseorang disebrang sana dan mereka berbincang dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Ma, apa kau sedang bercanda ?" Kyuhyun tampak kesal dan tidak perduli lagi jika Sungmin melihat ekspresinya yang mungkin menyeramkan ketika kesal seperti itu.

"Kenapa ? Sungmin gadis yang manis bukan ?" Disebrang sana Heechul malah terkikik senang.

Kyuhyun mengendus kesal dan melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang masih saja memandangnya polos karena tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang Kyuhyun dan Heechul gunakan. "Yang benar saja, jangan bercanda lagi. Seharusnya kau menjodohkannya dengan Sehun bukan dengan ku !"

"Yang akan menikah itu kamu bukan Sehun."

"Ma dia terlalu muda untuk ku." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kali ini kau tidak memegang hak untuk menolaknya, Sungmin yang berhak untuk menentukan hubungan kalian."

Klik

Heechul disebrang sana dengan acuhnya memutuskan mengkahiri sambungan tersebut tanpa mendengarkan protesan Kyuhyun kembali.

" Ma ! Yaish !"

Jujur saja Sungmin cukup terpesona melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun dan juga karisma yang dikeluarkan pria tersebut secara alami. Ia berfikir jika ia cukup tertarik untuk melanjutkan perjodohan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang tampan, mapan dan apalagi yang kurang dari pria didepannya tersebut. Meski umur mereka terpaut 8 tahun tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sungmin, lagi pula Kyuhyun tidak setua umurnya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu begitu saja semenjak pertemuan mereka, Sungmin juga mulai beraktifitas sekolah. Ia sempat tinggal dikediaman Cho selama 1 bulan lamanya namun setelah mendapat teman satu universitas yang juga mencari sebuah tempat tinggal, dirinya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Cho tersebut.

Sebulan tersebut Sungmin mulai membiasakan dan mengenal Kyuhyun dan keluarga Cho dengan baik. Dirinya harus mengakui jika ia memang mulai menyukai Kyuhyun meski pria itu sangat acuh dan dingin terhadapnya. Namun tak meruntuhkan semua niatannya mengejar Kyuhyun.

Tahun berganti tahun, tak terasa sudah 2 tahun lamanya Sungmin terus saja tak gentar mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun masih saja Kyuhyun acuh terhadapnya. Kadang Sungmin juga merasa ingin menyerah saja, namun Heechul selalu menguatkannya jika Kyuhyun pasti akan luluh melihat ketulusannya.

Tahun kedua Sungmin mulai populer dikalangan pria teman satu universitasnya. Siapa yang tak mengenal gadis manis dan cantik sepertinya. Banyak remaja pria yang berdatangan mengajaknya untuk berkencan terang-terangan namun Sungmin terus saja menolak. Ia masih menunggu Kyuhyun membuka hati untuknya.

Namun Kyuhyun masih saja acuh dan tak perduli jika Sungmin mau berkencan dengan pemuda sebayanya. Itu bagus menurutnya, Sungmin tidak akan lagi menempelinya seperti lem. Sampai saat itu pun Kyuhyun masih saja beranggapan jika Sungmin masih gadis remaja yang labil tidak mengerti apapun tentang perasaan.

"Berhenti menempeli ku Lee Sungmin, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa melihat mu sebagai wanita."

Sungmin cukup sakit hati ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut. Pria itu seolah menegaskan bahwa dirinya masih belum cukup dewasa untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sungmin memutuskan tidak akan menemui Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Dirinya mulai melampiasakan semua sakit hatinya pada Kyuhyun dengan berkencan dengan beberapa teman prianya. Namun tidak dalam artian menjalani suatu hubungan serius. Ia hanya frustasi atas semua penolakan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun kembali tenang dan datar setelah tak menemukan keberadaan Sungmin didekatnya. Biasanya Sungmin selalu didekatnya merengek meminta sesuatu atau berasalan ingin ini itu agar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Atau yang lebih parahnya, gadis itu selalu berada didalam apartemen miliknya secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terlalu pintar mengambil hati Heechul sampai ibunya sendiri yang memberikan password apartemen miliknya pada orang lain.

Namun beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat Sungmin setelah ucapannya yang waktu itu memang cukup berlebihan. Jujur saja Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu terganggu akan kehadiran Sungmin didekatnya, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan gadis itu didekatnya meski Heechul begitu menyukai gadis itu.

Dan satu hal lagi yang belum Sungmin ketaui atau bahkan orang lain, yaitu Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tertarik dengan gadis itu semenjak Sungmin duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum polos. Hatinya berdesir aneh, semakin hari semakin aneh ketika Sungmin terus menempelinya. Namun Kyuhyun selalu menepis perasaanya tersebut karena ia merasa jika jarak umur mereka merupakan kendala dalam hubungan mereka kelak.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin dirinya terlalu berharap, diusia semuda Sungmin pasti gadis itu masih labil dalam memahami perasaanya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Sungmin hanya menyukainya dalam waktu sekejab saja dan saat Kyuhyun sudah berharap namun Sungmin menemukan pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya yang pasti lebih menarik dibandingkan dirinya. Dari itu Kyuhyun selalu mencoba menepis dan membatasi perasaan sukanya terhadap gadis manja itu dengan menghiraukan kehadiran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun termenung menatap kaca kantornya yang langsung menghadap pemandangan kota Seoul didepannya. Ia merasa jika hidupnya kembali hampa, tak ada lagi yang menarik semenjak Sungmin tak lagi mengganggunya.

Ia menyerah, harus ia akui jika dirinya merindukan Sungmin dan tanpa berfikir banyak lagi Kyuhyun langsung saja berniat untuk menemui gadis itu.

Hal yang paling ia takuti akhirnya menjadi kenyataan juga. Sungmin berpaling darinya dan mulai berkencan dengan pria muda lainnya. Kyuhyun sudah menduganya jika pada akhirnya Sungmin pasti akan melakukan itu. Rasanya seperti terhianati ketika melihat Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa bersama pemuda tersebut. Sungmin tampak tak begitu canggung menggobrol dengan pemuda tersebut dan beberapa kali Kyuhyun melihat jika pipi gembil Sungmin merona, mungkin karena godaan pemuda tersebut.

Hari demi hari Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang bodoh yang selalu mengikuti pasangan muda itu berkencan. Dirinya sudah tampak mengenaskan melihat kedekatan keduanya yang hari demi hari semakin membuat dirinya iri dan kesal.

Kekesalannya makin bertumpuk sampai puncaknya dimana ia melihat jika pemuda itu menurunkan Sungmin ditempat biasa didekat jalan apartemen Sungmin. Dari balik kaca mobilnya Kyuhyun melihat jika keduanya tampak terlihat dalam obrolan serius tak tampak seperti hari-hari kemarin tertawa bersama. Kali ini berbeda.

Kyuhyun melihat jika pemuda tersebut membuka helm motornya dan terlihat gugup. Ia merasa jika ada yang ganjil dengan sikap pemuda tersebut atau ini merupakan firasat buruknya jika akan terjadi sesuatu.

Dan benar saja, mata Kyuhyun melotot tak suka ketika pemuda tersebut bergerak hendak mencium Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeram marah dan mencekram setir begitu kuat. Ia sangat kesal sekali, beraninya pemuda itu ingin menyentuh Sungminnya.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka knop pintu mobilnya ia melihat jika saat pemuda itu hampir mencium Sungmin, namun Sungmin dengan cepat menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega jika Sungmin masih menjaga hatinya dan tidak semudah itu memberikan ciumannya untuk pemuda itu. Namun niatannya untuk keluar dari mobilnya takan tersurut, dirinya sudah bertekad jika ia harus menyelasaikan ini detik ini juga agar dirinya tak semakin tersiksa dengan perasaaanya sendiri.

.

.

"Eoh ?" Sungmin sedikit terperangah ketika melihat seseorang menarik tangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat jika orang yang lancang itu merupakan Kyuhyun, calon suaminya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada calon isteri ku ?" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu dingin menatap tajam pemuda didepannya tersebut tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin disampingnya.

Pemuda didepannya tersebut tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sungmin. Dirinya bahkan tidak tau jika selama ini Sungmin telah memiliki kekasih bahkan calon suami.

"Huh ? Ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan, jangan dengankan dia." Bela Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun, namun tanpa Sungmin duga Kyuhyun dengan acuhnya menyeretnya masuk kedalam areal apartemennya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Sungmin untuk mengucapkan apapun pada teman lelakinya tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut masih melongo mencoba mencerna percakapan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan semuanya.

"Yaa lepaskan Kyuhyun bodoh!" Maki Sungmin kesal karena dirinya diseret begitu saja.

"Masukan passwordnya dan buka pintunya." Kyuhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan rengekan Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya." Balas Sungmin tak kalah acuhnya.

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat marah, "Buka pintunya, sekarang."

Sungmin berjingit takut, mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu tegas penuh penekanan. Dengan tangan bergetar dirinya mencoba memasukan digit angka.

Klikkk

Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka Sungmin langsung saja berlari masuk kedalam apartmennya.

"Berhenti Lee Sungmin, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain."

Lagi-lagi pria itu menekannya dengan hanya suaranya saja mampu membunuh semua sarafnya. Dengan perasaan takut, Sungmin masih mencoba menantang onyx tajam didepannya tersebut.

"Memang kau mau apa lagi eoh? Bukankah kau ingin aku menjauh dari mu ?"

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat air muka Sungmin yang begitu tampak terluka. Lidahnya terlalu mati rasa untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini ? Apa kau ingin membuat ku tidak memiliki kekasih ?"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Ia kesal dan marah atas sikap Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pria ini melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Susah payah Sungmin jatuh bangun melupakannya namun dengan mudahnya pria tersebut menyeretnya dan mengatakan jika ia calon suaminya.

"Karena kita-" Rasanya lidah Kyuhyun tercekat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya tersebut mengingat tidak ada ikatan pasti diantara mereka. Lalu alasan apa yang harusnya Kyuhyun gunakan untuk membenarkan tindakannya beberapa saat lalu itu.

"Apa ? Karena kita masih dalam ikatan perjodohan ?" Sungmin menatap kecewa, tak ada jawaban lagi dari Kyuhyun untuk menyalahkan jawabannya. Bodoh, apalagi yang ia harapkan dari jawaban Kyuhyun saat ini. Mungkin pria itu hanya ingin menjaga nama baik keluarga mereka saja.

Sungmin menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan bulir air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja tak terbendung olehnya. Rasanya ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin ini memang harus berakhir sampai disini, ia tak bisa memaksakan perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, aku akan mengurus semuanya agar ikatan kita terlepas. Aku tidak akan lagi menjadi beban mu kelak. Maaf merepotkan mu selama ini.." Dengan berat hati, Sungmin mencoba menegarkan hatinya membungkukan badannya memberikan penghormatan terkahir untuk Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Tidak, bukan hal seperti ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin melihat perasaanya bukan seperti ini. Gadis itu salah mengartikan tindakannya.

"Sungmin... berhenti !"

Sejenak Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya beberapa saat tanpa menoleh namun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku melakukannya-" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasakan jika lidahnya kembali kelu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Tidak, ia harus mengatakannya saat ini juga. "Karena aku menyukai mu..."

DEG !

Sungmin terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Mungkin saja pendengarannya menjadi kabur karena menangis tadi. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika pria itu menyukainya. Apa itu benar ?

Kyuhyun yang semula tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu erat dari belakang.

Mungkin saja Sungmin masih mengira jika semuanya hanya imajinasinya, ika saja pelukan Kyuhyun tak terlalu nyata untuk dirasakan. Tapi rasa hangat dipunggungnya begitu terlalu nyata. Cho Kyuhyun tengah memeluknya.

Entah harus bahagia, kesal atau marah ketika itu Sungmin hanya merasa jika perasaanya begitu gamang. 2 tahun lamanya Kyuhyun terus saja menolaknya, namun hari ini tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengatakan jika pria itu menyukainya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana ? Bahagia atau kecewa ?.

"Katakan sesuatu..." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Diam-diam ia merasa takut jika akhirnya Sungmin berbalik menolaknya dan lebih memilih bersama dengan pemuda tadi.

"Kau membuat ku bingung..." Adu Sungmin jujur masih belum mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Kyuhyun terlalu membuat bingung perasaanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia juga bingung bagaimana lagi harus menjelaskan perasaanya saat ini pada Sungmin. Ia bukan pria yang sering berkencan dan juga pandai merangkai kata.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Keduanya masih terdiam sebelum Kyuhyun memulai ciuman tersebut. Sekali, Kyuhyun mengecup cepat bibir Sungmin. Keduanya merasakan sensasi aneh disekitar jantung mereka. Rasanya ciuman tersebut takan cukup kalau hanya kecupan saja. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sensasi tersebut.

"Aku sudah memberikan jawabannya, bagaimana dengan mu ?"

Sungmin melihat kedalam mata Kyuhyun, ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan didalamnya. Betapa bahagianya Sungmin kini, cintanya sudah bersambut. Takan ada kata yang mampu mewakili perasaan bahagianya saat ini.

Ia langsung merengkuh lagi tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Apa lagi yang harus ku jawab, jika sejak awal aku tak pernah sekalipun merubahnya. Perasaan ku terhadap mu masih sama, Kyuhyun."

*Flasback Off

ooo000ooo

"Tuan ? Tuan Cho, apa anda baik ?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap dan langsung memasukan ponsel miliknya setelah kesadarannya kembali pulih dari lamunannya. Tanpa sadar jika dirinya sedari tadi melamun memikirkan bagaimana awal mula hubungannya dengan Sungmin beberapa saat lalu sampai tak menyadari jika asisten pribadinya tersebut sudah memasuki ruangannya sedari tadi.

"Ya, aku baik." Kyuhyun kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan setumpuk berkas didepannya lagi. "Apa ada hal yang perlu kau sampaikan ?"

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan jika malam ini anda harus menghadiri pesta tuan Park."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kesibukannya dan melirik kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"Siapkan semuanya, dan kau juga harus mengurus Sungmin."

Asisten Kyuhyun tersebut mengangguk faham dengan maksud Kyuhyun untuk mengurus Sungmin.

"Baik tuan."

"Ada hal lainnya ?" Kyuhyun melihat jika pria yang jauh lebih muda dihadapannya tersebut masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Pria tersebut kemudian mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan meletakan benda diatas meja Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya sudah diurus dengan baik, dan juga sesuai dengan keinginan tuan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang memandang benda tersebut. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kejutannya nanti untuk Lee Sungmin.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin merasa jenuh berada diapartemen milik Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa pria itu. Terasa sepi dan hampa. Ya, dirinya masih belum ingin pulang dan berbaikan dengan Ryewook meski terselip rasa rindu dengan teman sekamarnya tersebut.

Ia benci dengan seuasana seperti ini, ia merasa jika dulu bagaimana dirinya begitu tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat workholic seperti itu. Ditinggal berhari-hari untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis seperti ini, sangat membosankan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun bahkan tak memberikan kabar sama sekali saat dirinya pergi ke Jepang. Meski hanya memberinya kabar saja, pria itu tak melakukannya. Sangat disayangkan, padahal hubungan keduanya kini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sungmin sedikit luluh dengan sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukan kepadanya meski kerap kali mereka bertengkar kecil karena kekeras kepalaan Sungmin.

Ting Tong

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara nyaring bell pintu apartemen Kyuhyun tersebut menggema disegala ruangan. Ia mengira jika itu Kyuhyun ketika membukakan pintu tersebut namun yang Sungmin temukan hanya Ahn Seung, pria yang sudah beberapa kali ia temui saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Selamat sore nona.." Sapanya begitu sopan.

"Ya. Apa kau mencari Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun, dia-"

"Tidak, saya datang atas perintah tuan Cho untuk membawa anda."

"Apa ? Untuk apa ?" Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk menyetujui perkataan pria tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan membenarkan perintah tersebut.

Mau tak mau Sungmin mengikuti semua yang Ahn ucapkan, ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun mengamuk dan memecat pria muda baik itu.

Kemudian dirinya hanya bak anak itik yang selalu mengekori Ahn kemanapun.

Dalam waktu kurun 1 jam lamanya, Sungmin merasa jika dirinya bak Cinderella yang baru saja disihir 1 jam lalu. Dalam waktu sejekab dirinya tampil dalam begitu anggun dan cantik dalam balutan busana mahal.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih ?" Sungmin sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan tampilan formalnya tersebut.

Ahn menoleh kearah belakang kemudi dan tersenyum kilas menatap calon nyonya besarnya. "Nona akan tau jika kita sudah tiba."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tak mendapatkan informasi secuil pun dari pemuda itu.

Mobil yang mereka lajukan akhirnya perlahan mulai menepi. Tujuannya telah sampai untuk mengantar Sungmin kepada sang tuan. Tepat saat Ahn berniat untuk turun terlebih dahulu berniat membukakan pintu untuk Lee Sungmin, namun seseorang lebih dulu membukakannya.

"Lama sekali, turunlah."

Sungmin mencibik tak suka dengan sikap tak sabaran pria didepannya tersebut.

"Ayo ?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Sungmin keluar dari mobil tersebut namun gadis itu mengindaikan ulurannya dan keluar begitu saja dari mobil tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, baiklah ini bukan pertama. Tidak masalah. Harus Kyuhyun akui jika malam ini kekasihnya tersebut tampil begitu memungkau dengan dress merah maroon yang manampakan sebagian punggung mulus gadis itu semakin menambah kesan seksi dan dewasa pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyukainya namun ia juga tidak rela membagi semua itu pada pria lainnya nanti yang pasti akan melihat juga betapa cantiknya calon isterinya tersebut.

"Aku suka selera mu, tapi sebaiknya lain kali kamu memakai gaun seperti ini hanya didepan ku saja." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin begitu mesra.

Sungmin mendelik tak suka, ia berfikir jika ia memakai gaun ini atas kemauan siapa ? "Bukankah kamu yang sudah mengaturnya ?" Tanya Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti namun ia sadar jika ia tak turun langsung mendampingi Sungmin memilih gaun mana yang ia suka. Tapi seharusnya asistennya itu tau bagaimana selera Kyuhyun. Ketika ia mendelik untuk mencari keberadaan Ahn Seung, ternyata pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Mungkin dia tengah memarkirkan mobil kedalam, pikirnya.

"Baiklah tidak masalah, aku tetap suka kamu dengan gaun apapun sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup kilas bibir Sungmin, "Aku merindukan mu." Tambahnya.

Sungmin terkaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengejutkan itu. Selalu mencuri ciumannya. Sangat menyebalkan, pikirnya. Ia sedikit merona malu dan jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya ingin meledak saja.

"Aish apa kau gila ? Ini didepan umum !" Protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan langsung saja melingkarkan tangan Sungmin dilengannya menghiraukan protesan Sungmin. "Terus pegangi aku jika kau tidak ingin tersesat nanti."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti tempat semacam apa yang akan mereka datangi sampai dirinya terancam tersesat jika melepaskan gandengnya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan !

Sepanjang menuju gedung didepannya tersebut, Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan beberapa hal yang harus Sungmin perhatikan jika mereka didepan kolega Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang terus saja berceloteh tanpa henti tanpa melihat pandangan Sungmin yang berubah sedih.

 _ **'Aku sebenarnya apa ? Kenapa rasanya sakit seperti ini, dia selalu mengatakan aku harus menjadi ini dan itu. Apa aku hanya bonekanya ?'**_

"Mengerti ?" Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin ketika dirinya telah usai menjelaskan beberapa hal tersebut. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika melihat Sungmin ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Hanya saja pandangan Sungmin kali ini sangat berbeda atau ini hanya perasaanya saja.

Sungmin menghebuskan nafasnya dan membuang wajahnya kearah depan. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Sungmin mengeratkan apitanya pada lengan Kyuhyun ketika sudah memasuki gedung tersebut.

Suara music klasik langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sangat terkesan elegan dan juga mewah saat pertama kali mereka memasuki gedung tersebut. Sungmin berfikir jika tuan rumah pastilah berasal dari kalangan atas mengingat semua yang tersedia didalamnya hanya terkesal mahal dan tidak ada barang murah yang Sungmin lihat sepanjang ia melirikan matanya kesegala penjuruh.

"Hahah selamat datang tuan Cho."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri mereka dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan senang hati. "Selamat atas perayaan ini tuan Park." Kyuhyun melirik kearah samping tuan Park.

Seolah mengerti, tuan Park tertawa maklum dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dimana isterinya tengah berbincang dengan segerombolan wanita sosialita lainnya.

Seolah merasa jika ada yang memperhatikan, nyonya Park ikut menoleh dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya begitu anggun. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ramah dan menundukan kepalanya sekilas.

Kyuhyun memang cukup mengenal keluarga Park, mengingat tuan Park merupakan partner kerjanya selama ini. Maka dari itu ia tidak bisa menolak ketika tuan Park mengundangnya keacara perayaan pernikahan mereka.

Tuan Park memandang penuh tanya kearah gadis disamping Kyuhyun.

"Siapa nona cantik ini ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh bangga ketika melirik kearah Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan, dia Lee Sungmin calon isteri saya tuan."

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas dan membukukan badannya sedikit.

Tuan Park tersenyum maklum, selama ini ia mengenal Kyuhyun seorang pekerja keras yang difikirnya tak mempunyai rencana untuk menikah mengingat diusianya yang ke 33 tahun namun pria itu masih saja betah membujang. Ia ingat beberapa wanita single koleganya meminta bantuannya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun namun pria itu selalu menolaknya. Namun hari ini mengerti alasan Kyuhyun selalu menolak tawarannya tersebut karena gadis disampingnya itu.

Keduanya kemudian melebur dalam percakapan panjang mengenai bisnis tentunya yang Sungmin tak mengerti. Meski beberapa istilah ia mengerti namun tetap saja terasa membosan jika ia berdiri dan terus mendampingi Kyuhyun tanpa ikut ambil dalam percakapan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mulai bermunculan pria dewasa lainnya ikut ambil dalam percakapan mereka. Sungmin sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya merasa pegal dan juga tak nyaman terus saja berdiam diri memasang bibir tersenyumnya. Ia seperti orang bodoh saja tersenyum karena hal yang entah tak ia mengerti sama sekali. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas dan ia paham jika Sungmin mulai merasa tak nyaman didekatnya.

"Kyu, aku ingin pergi ketoilet sebentar."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan perasaan cemas jika gadis itu akan tersesat. Namun lagi-lagi dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan perbincangan mengenai urusan bisnis.

Sungmin sebenarnya tak bersungguh ingin pergi ketoilet, itu hanya alasannya saja untuk lari dari suasana kaku diantara pria dewasa tersebut. Dirinya menghampiri salah satu meja dan mengambil satu gelas wine yang tersedia dimeja tersebut.

"Apa itu kau Lee Sungmin ?"

Sungmin yang baru saja hendak meminum wine ditangannya mengurungkannya dan membalikan badannya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Pria tersebut tersenyum senang melihat jika wanita didepannya tersebut memang Lee Sungmin. Wanita yang ia maksud.

Sungmin tertegun, antara kagum dan bingung dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan balutan jas resmi sama percis dengan yang Kyuhyun kenakan membuat dirinya kagum dan berfikiran jika ada pria lainnya yang tak kalah tampannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan hal yang membuatnya bingung adalah siapa pria tersebut ? Apa mereka dulu saling mengenal ? Shit ! Sungmin benar-benar tak ingat apapun mengenai pria tampan ini.

"Oh ya hai !" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Ia hanya berpura-pura saja saat ini karena sungguh ia tak mengenal sama sekali pria itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu disini."

Jika boleh jujur Sungmin hampir saja meleleh melihat senyuman pria didepannya tersebut yang sangat menawan. Betapa beruntungnya ia jika bisa mengingat hal apa saja yang dulu mereka alami sampai pria ini begitu terlihat sangat akrab dengannya dimasa lalu.

"Haha ya, aku juga." Jawab Sungmin kikuk sambil tertawa hambar.

Bagaimana ini, ia tidak tau harus seberapa lama lagi ia menutupi kegugupannya dan kebohongannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar mu ? Aku fikir setelah lulus kemarin kau tidak lagi tinggal di Seoul ?"

Jadi pria ini mungkin saja teman satu universitasnya dulu. "Ah ya, baik dan aku bekerja sekarang."

Keduanya berbincang ringan dan tertawa layaknya teman lama yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Sampai seorang pria lainnya datang, suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung dan mencekam.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu dingin dan acuh menyeret tangan Sungmin tanpa perduli jika ada sosok lain dinatara mereka.

"Aish, sebentar ! Kau tidak lihat ada teman ku ?" Protes Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun tetap saja menyeretnya paksa.

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya Kyuhyun tetap saja menyeret paksa Sungmin. "Apa begitu penting ? Sudah jangan berdebat dengan ku." Ucapnya begitu mutlak dan penuh kuasa.

"Mian, sampai jumpa eoh." Dengan terseret-seret Sungmin mencoba masih bersopan santun dengan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut seolah merasa dejavu, bukankah dulu juga ia pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. Ketika Sungmin pergi bersama pria tersebut, dirinya tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi mereka masih bersama ya ?" Gumamnya memperhatikan kepergian pasangan tersebut.

Sungmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun terus saja membawanya tanpa memperhatikan gaun yang ia kenakan cukup sempit dan mempersulit gerakannya.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Namun setelah melihat wajah kesakitan Sungmin, kekesalannya luruh begitu saja dan berganti wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Maafkan aku sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sungmin kadang merasa jika Kyuhyun itu seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda. Pria itu kadang sangat galak dan tiba-tiba saja begitu perhatian padanya.

"Aku lelah, jangan menarik ku lagi." Adunya jujur.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin sayang. "Sebaiknya-"

"Tuan, maaf."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan kehadiran Ahn dihadapan mereka dengan raut wajah tak enak hati.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tuan Lee dan tuan Jang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada anda.."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang tampak diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara memilih Sungmin atau pekerjaanya.

"Kau tidak papa ku tinggal sebentar ?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu hati-hati.

Sungmin merasa jika kejadian seperti ini bukan hal pertama baginya. Kini ia mengerti jika Kyuhyun jauh lebih acuh lagi padanya saat pria ini sudah menghadapi segudang pekerjaannya.

"Ya, pergilah."

Kyuhyun memeluk sebentar tubuh Sungmin penuh penyesalan, seharusnya ia memang tak membawa Sungmin kepesta ini. Ia tau tidak semudah itu Sungmin akan menyesuaikan diri dengannya dan lingkungan sosialita ini.

"Tunggu aku, mengerti." Kyuhyun mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin penuh sayang.

Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi karena sekumpulan orang-orang menghalangi pandangannya.

Entah kenapa rasanya sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sungmin ketika perasaan sakit itu muncul melihat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Perasaan terabaikan timbul begitu kuat. Apa sesepi ini rasanya ketika pria itu meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sungmin masih berdiri ditempat yang sama namun Kyuhyun masih belum muncul sesuai janjinya yang hanya sebentar. Entah keberanian dari mana, dirinya ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

Sungmin semakin terdiam saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja sibuk berbincang dengan pria dewasa lainnya tersebut. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun disana dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja jika memang kehadirannya tak berguna apapun untuk pria itu.

Dengan langkah lunglainya Sungmin berjalan melewati beberapa tamu lainnya. Namun seseorang mencegat langkahnya dengan angkuh. Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya menatap sosok tersebut.

"Jadi benar itu kau, aku fikir salah mengenali mu."

Perempuan ini, perempuan yang Sungmin ingat bernama Seulgi. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar jika perempuan ini begitu sinis ketika berbicara dengannya sedangkan beberapa hari lalu tampak manis dan sopan ketika Kyuhyun berada diantara mereka.

"Ye ?"

Seulgi menatap remeh kearah Sungmin. Ia kini sudah mengetaui jika Sungmin tengah mengalami amnesia dan tak mengingat dirinya sama sekali. Bukankah bagus jika Sungmin melupakan semua, ia fikir akan mudah untuk mempengaruhi perasaan gadis labil ini nantinya.

"Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Maaf, apa kita dulu saling mengenal ?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah muncul sejak lama dan ingin Sungmin pertanyakan hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan itu.

Seulgi tersenyum miring, "Tentu saja, kau tidak ingat ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mau berbohong pun ia tidak bisa karena dari awal mereka bertemu Sungmin tak menyadari siapa Seulgi ini.

"Kita tidak seakrab apa yang kau fikirkan, tapi aku tau mengenai mu dengan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap penuh tanya kearah Seulgi, jika mungkin saja Ryewook bersekongkol membantu Kyuhyun untuk mempengaruhinya namun tidak dengan Seulgi, mungkin saja jika perempuan ini akan sedikit membantunya dengan semua informasi yang perempuan ini ketahui selama ini.

"Kau datang bersama Kyuhyun ?"

"Ya"

"Dimana Kyuhyun ? Apa kali ini Kyuhyun mengacuhkan mu lagi ?" Seulgi melirik kearah segerombolan para pengusaha yang tengah asik berbincang.

"Dari mana kau tau ?" Sungmin tercengang mendengar kata 'Lagi' yang artinya, ini memang bukan hal pertama Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

"Semua orang tau jika Kyuhyun itu sangat acuh, bahkan sudah tersebar berita jika dia sangat acuh terhadap tunangannya juga. Yaitu kamu."

Bagus, teruskan saja cerita mu itu Kim Seulgi. Ia sudah terlanjur untuk melaju selangkah, takan bisa mundur lagi.

Bagai teriris sembilu, Sungmin dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya itu. Terabaikan dan diacuhkan.

"Aku berfikir jika kalian tidaklah saling mencinta. Aku fikir kalian melakukannya hanya karena perjodohan itu. Mungkin kalian tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti ini jika kau memutuskan pertunangan kalian."

Namun sebagian hati Sungmin menolak fakta yang Seulgi paparkan. Benarkah jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya ? Tidak, itu pasti kebohongan saja. Pria itu bahkan pernah mengatakan jika dirinya sangat mencintai Sungmin.

"Kau berbohong ?"

Nyali Seulgi sedikit menciut melihat tatapan Sungmin yang seperti biasanya. Menantang. Apa gadis ini hanya berpura-pura kehilangan ingatannya saja.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada mu ?"

Dalam hati Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Seulgi. Bukankah terlalu aneh jika dirinya menudu Seulgi seperti itu, wanita itu bahkan sudah berbaik hati membantunya untuk memahami situasi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah pernah berfikir, mungkin saja Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini hanya sebagai bentuk kesopanan ?"

DEG !

TBC

Jan timpuk akuuuuu XD yg udh menghadirkan tuh cewe lg kekekkw... cuman kebutuhan cerita yaw ^^

Buat yg ngasih saran, aku ucapin makash... tp ya sudh telanjur jauh gini chptr.y jd aku gk bisa rubah soal.y emang dr awal aku pengen suasana yg baru aja... dn jg emang karena aku berfikir jika hangeng berasal dr china jd pengennya keluarga Cho jg ada budaya china.y gitu kekekek XD

Meski dlm keadaan sebenernya banyak maslh d tmpat kerja dan gk mood banget ngedit dan segala macam, demi buat nepatin apdet setiap minggunya aku udh penuhin...dan semoga jg respon kalian tdk membuat ku semakin down.

BIG THANK READERS SEMUA :*

Maaf gk bisa nyebutin satu"...chpt depan aku ushain bales ripyu kalian satu" :" maaf ya...pokok.y maksh buat dukungan kalian slma ini ^^

~See You Again -Lee Minnkyu


	7. Chapter 7

Sungmin mengehela nafasnya bosan. Sejam sudah berlalu dari jam istirahatnya namun Kyuhyun masih saja belum menepati janjinya untuk bertemu di kafe ini. Pria itu bahkan yang memaksa untuk bertemu tapi Kyuhyun pula yang mengingkari janjinya.

Tak ada gunanya menunggunya, jam istirahat kantornya pun agar segera berakhir, lebih baik ia kembali saja sebelum hujan turun mengingat awan mendung diluar sana.

Saat dirinya baru saja akan turun kearah jalan raya namun rintikan hujan turun begitu deras membuat dirinya berbalik kembali kearah kafe tadi dan berteduh.

Sungmin sempat berfikir untuk menerjang hujan tersebut namun jarak kafe ini dan kantornya lumayan jauh dan jika dipaksakan pasti dirinya basah kuyup. Ia meringis merasakan hawa dingin mulai menusuk kemeja tipisnya. Hujan benar-benar lebat dan gemericiknya sampai membasahi pakaiannya karena cipratan air tersebut.

Hujan seolah mengingatkannya dengan ucapan Seulgi tempo hari. Kata-kata wanita itu terus terngiang dikepalanya seolah tak mau lepas. Ia benci kata-kata tersebut yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Eoh ?"

Sungmin terkesiap saat merasakan rintikan hujan didepanya menghilang. Ia sempat berfikir jika hujan sudah redah namun ia melihat didepannya masih hujan lebat. Saat mendongak kearah atas kepalanya ia terkaget, sebuah payung telah bertengger diatas kepalanya.

Milik siapa ?

Pria disamping Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi kaget gadis tersebut. Sedari dulu gadis tersebut tidak pernah bisa membuatnya berhenti terkagum dengan semua aegyo yang dimiliki gadis tersebut yang secara alami keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ngh, kau !" Pekik Sungmin terkaget jika pria disampingnya tersebut pria yang sama yang ia temui dipesta waktu itu. Pria yang entah tak pernah ia ketaui namanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Lee Sungmin." Pria tersebut tersenyum senang dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Sesaat Sungmin terpanah melihat pria tersebut, bagaimana bisa pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dibawah rintik hujan. Jantungnya sedikit bergetar tak menentu melihat ketampanan pria tersebut. Wanita mana yang tidak akan berdebar hatinya menatap wajah rupawan didepan mereka. Katakan pada Lee Sungmin orangnya, dia pasti sudah tidak waras atau hatinya sudah mati rasa.

"Oh hai, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Tampak sekali Sungmin begitu kikuk dan gelisah. Ia lupa untuk mencari tau siapa pria itu karena ia berfikir mungkin takan bertemu lagi dengannya namun pemikirannya salah. Ia sangat menyesal dengan keputusannya tersebut. Entah sampai kapan ia harus terus berbohong dan semoga saja pria disampingnya tersebut tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku baru bertemu klien ku disini, kau sendiri ?"

"Hm istirahat jam kerja, kantor ku hanya beberapa meter dekat dengan kafe ini."

Pria tersebut tersenyum maklum. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Lee Sungmin dikafe ini saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat gadis itu yang tengah duduk sendiri.

ooo000ooo

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan janjinya pagi tadi pada Sungmin ingin bertemu dan makan siang bersama. Tapi yang ia lakukan satu jam lalu malah terus asik berkutat dengan laptopnya menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dan melupakan Sungmin yang pasti sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Hujan turun begitu deras, Kyuhyun yakin jika Sungmin pasti masih dikafe tersebut dan ia memutuskan untuk menyusulnya meski begitu sangat terlambat. Masalah Sungmin merajuk dan tidaknya itu bisa diurus nanti yang terpenting sekarang dirinya harus memastikan jika Sungmin masih berada dikafe tersebut.

Matanya masih terlalu jelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya tersebut meski hujan begitu deras menjatuhi kaca mobilnya. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat jika Sungmin tengah bercengkrama dengan pria yang sangat menyebalkan itu dibawah satu payung. Bayangkan saja ! Satu payung bersama, bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun tidak memanas melihat kedekatan keduanya. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

Tinnnnnnnn

Tinnnnnnnnn

Tinnnnnnnnnn

Dengan membabi buta Kyuhyun menekan klaskson mobilnya bermaksud menyadarkan keduanya jika dirinya ditengah mereka berada.

Berhasil.

Keduanya langsung menoleh kearah mobilnya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Namun Sungmin sepertinya mengenali mobil tersebut dan sedikit lebih intens memperhatikan mobil tersebut.

"Kyuhyun ?" Gumam Sungmin tak jelas, menebak pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Ye ?" Pria disampingnya tersebut melirik kearah Sungmin yang sempat menggumam tak jelas dengan pandangan heran. Apakah Sungmin mengenal pemilik mobil tersebut melihat pandangan Sungmin terlihat berbeda pada mobil tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang kesal semakin menaikan intensitas klakson mobilnya hingga membuat kegaduhan. Sungmin semakin yakin jika itu mobil milik Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya pria tersebut melihat gelagat Sungmin yang akan berancang pergi.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. Kyuhyun menunggu ku."

"Bawa ini." Pria tersebut menyerahkan payung miliknya agar Sungmin gunakan untuk menghampiri mobil tersebut.

Sungmin yang begitu sungkan tidak mau menerimanya dan kembali berancang untuk berlari namun sekali lagi pria tersebut mencekal tangannya.

"Sungmin...bisakah kita bertemu lagi ?" Tanya pria tersebut penuh harap.

Sungmin tersenyum kilas,"Aku tidak tau, sampai jumpa-Song Joong Ki-ah."

Sungmin bersyukur sempat melihat name tag pria tersebut saat ia berbalik tadi dan pria tersebut menghadapnya langsung.

Joong Ki sempat terpana melihat senyuman Sungmin dan tanpa menyadari jika Sungmin sudah berlarian kearah mobil tersebut tanpa menggunakan payung.

Bruggg

"Aish ! Kenapa lama sekali eoh ? "

Sungmin tercengang medapati Kyuhyun mendumel seperti itu saat dirinya baru saja masuk kedalam mobil. Apa pria ini waras ? Jika tidak, seharusnya ia yang menjadi pihak paling dirugikan disini. Menunggu dan sekarang sebagian bajunya basah karena harus berlarian kearah mobil Kyuhyun namun pria tua itu mengumpat seenaknya saja.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?"

Kyuhyun yang tersindir mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Sudalah, aku tidak ingin berdebat." Kyuhyun menarik rem tangan mobilnya dan kembali melajukan laju mobilnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang hanya terdiam bersandar pada kaca pintu mobilnya menatap keluar jalanan.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba membuka topik baru diantara mereka.

"Hm.." Namun Sungmin yang masih kesal hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa berniat menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama kesalnya dengan Sungmin, gadis itu berubah dingin lagi terhadapnya semenjak pesta waktu itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin berusaha menghindarinya. Gadis itu bahkan kerap kali membuang muka padanya atau sekedar menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Ia berfikir jika semua pasti berkaitan dengan pemuda tadi itu. Sungminnya berubah pasti karena pemuda itu, fikirnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku janji lain kali tidak akan seperti itu." Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin agar tidak lagi marah terhadapnya namun Sungmin masih saja menjawab singkat.

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun terus berusaha membuat obrolan diantara mereka meski Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat itu tidak jadi masalah bagi Kyuhyun namun ia benci saat Sungmin mengabaikannya karena sebuah ponsel. Dapat dilihat perubahan raut wajah Sungmin beberapa saat lalu dengan sekarang hanya karena ia sibuk tengah bertukar pesan dengan seseorang mungkin.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan ketika orang mengajak mu berbicara."

"Hm ya." Sungmin terus sibuk mengetikan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya tanpa menyadari jika Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan kini menatap tak suka kearahnya.

"Simpan ponsel mu !" Pintanya tegas.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghiraukannya. "Sebentar lagi."

"Kau tidak mendengar ku ?" Kali suara Kyuhyun terdengar memberat, yang artinya pria itu benar-benar tengah menahan emosinya.

"Sebentar, ini sangat penting." Jawab Sungmin begitu acuh masih saja asik memainkan ponselnya dengan sesekali tersenyum geli menatap layar tersebut.

"Sudah ku katakan lihat aku saat kita berbicara !"

Sretttt

Brakkkkk

Sungmin kaget bukan main ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat merebut ponsel miliknya kemudian pria itu tanpa perasaan melemparkannya kearah kaca belakang bagian mobil. Dapat Sungmin lihat jika kaca tersebut membentuk retakan yang sangat parah dan ia menduga jika ponsel miliknya takan lagi utuh melihat rusaknya kaca tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah gila ? Kamu ini kenapa ?" Reflek Sungmin berteriak kesal.

"Apa begitu penting ponsel itu dibandingkan bicara dengan ku ?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu merusak ponsel ku ! Itu milik ku !"

"Aku akan menggantikanya dengan yang baru." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu acuh.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia sunggu sangat kesal atas perlakuan Kyuhyun semakin seenaknya saja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras."

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Kali ini Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri karena kecemburuannya menduga Sungmin tengah bertukar pesan dengan pria itu.

"Ya sudah tidak perlu berlebihan, aku akan menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Beres kan ?"

Sungmin semakin menatap tidak percaya dengan pria disampingnya tersebut yang begitu arogan memperlihatkan kekayaannya padanya. Apa Kyuhyun fikir dirinya bisa luluh hanya karena ponsel baru ? Tidak perlu Kyuhyun memberinya pun ia masih sanggup untuk membeli satu yang baru hanya saja sikap Kyuhyun yang kasar satu ini Sungmin fikir sudah kelewat batas.

"Kau fikir dengan begitu masalah ini selesai ?"

"Kenapa ? Memangnya apa lagi yang kau permasalahkan ? Apa karena kau takut tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengannya ?"

Deg !

Sungmin sedikit gugup takut jika Kyuhyun mengetahui dengan siapa ia tadi bertukar pesan dan mengetahui apa yang tengah Sungmin rencanakan.

"Mwo ?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya berpura-pura tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang kau maksud eoh ?"

"Pria itu bukan, pria yang kau temui tadi."

"Song Joong Ki ?"

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, "Cks, kau bahkan mengingat namanya. Jadi kau masih berharap padanya eoh ?"

"Apa sih maksud mu ? Aku tidak mengerti, kamu ini kenapa ?"

Kyuhyun memukul setir mobilnya begitu keras. "Sudah kukatan aku tidak suka jika kau menemuinya. Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan ku ?" Amuknya begitu murka.

Sungmin sempat terlonjak melihat amarah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai pria dewasa dan sabar sangat menyeramkan ketika marah seperti ini.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kenapa harus marah seperti ini ?" Diam-diam dalam hati Sungmin begitu takut.

"Aku tidak percaya !"

"Ada apa dengan mu ? Terserah kau saja, aku tidak perduli."

Sungmin membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan membantingnya keras tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang tengah meneriaki namanya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli lagi jika hujan mengguyur tubuhnya sampai basah.

"Sh*t !" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memukul keras setir mobilnya yang tak bersalah. Ia tidak pernah selepas ini ketika merasa cemburu pada Lee Sungmin. Namun tidak untuk pemuda itu, Song Joong Ki, ia sangat begitu kalut karena Sungmin dulu begitu dekat dengan pria itu. Bagaimana jika Sungmin kembali tergoda untuk kembali berdekatan dengan Joong Ki ? Pria itu muda dan sudah pasti jauh lebih menarik dari dirinya.

ooo000ooo

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang kotak ponsel digenggamannya. Ia berniat meminta maaf pada Sungmin atas pertengkaran mereka kemarin dan mengganti ponsel milik Sungmin dengan yang baru.

Ia sempat khawatir karena Sungmin tak kembali keapartemennya semalam. Meski begitu ia bersyukur Sungmin tidak berada ditempat salah karena ia mendengar jika Sungmin kembali keapartemen yang Sungmin dan Ryewook sewa. Setidaknya ia merasa legah mendengarnya.

Sungmin merenung mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan Kyuhyun karena sebuah alasan yang tak pernah ia mengerti. Kenapa pula pria itu harus begitu marah melihatnya bersama pria lain saat Kyuhyun juga tidak mencintai dirinya. Bukankah tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu.

Semalaman ia juga menangis tanpa sebab, enatah kenapa ia harus begitu sesedih itu. Dirinya juga tak mencintai Kyuhyun kenapa harus seperti itu. Tidak, mungkin saja dirinya menangis karena ponsel yang Kyuhyun rusak saat itu. Ya pasti karena itu, ponsel tersebut penting baginya tapi Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya saja merusaknya.

Sungmin terkesiap kaget karena sentuhan benda disamping lengannya. Ia menoleh kearah belakangnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin..." Gumamnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar kehadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih bergeming dan tak berniat menerima bunga tersebut. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ujar Sungmin begitu dingin dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, ia tau betul jika kekasihnya tersebut masih enggan berbaikan dengannya. Ia juga merasa jika sikapnya kemarin memang terlampau lepas kontrol wajar saja Sungmin merasa takut dengan dirinya. Ia sungguh menyesal melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku, jangan marah lagi hm." Bujuk Kyuhyun begitu lembut menahan lengan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan." Gumam Sungmin begitu lemah. Entah kenapa dirinya berubah menjadi melankonis seperti ini, ini seperti bukan dirinya atau memang ia hanya lelah efek menangis semalam.

"Kau masih marah ?"

"Lepas, aku ingin sendiri." Sungmin menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan terus berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bersyukur karena setidaknya suasana ruangan kerjanya tampak sepi karena memang Kyuhyun datang dijam istirahat. Tidak ada orang yang akan menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka nantinya.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa eoh ? Aku sudah meminta maaf dan juga menggantikan ponsel mu. Lalu apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan ?"

"Aku tidak memintanya. Ponsel dan maaf mu, aku tidak perlu."

Kyuhyun mengeram meredam emosinya sendiri menghadapi sikap Sungmin yang semakin tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa gadis itu harus semarah ini hanya karena sebuah ponsel yang ia rusak ?

Deg !

 _ **'Apa aku salah ? Kenapa mengacuhkan ku hanya karena ponsel ?'**_

 _ **'Jangan kekanakan Sungmin !'**_

 _ **'Aku tidak perduli. Hanya ponsel saja bukan ? Aku akan menggantikannya kalau begitu.'**_

 _ **'Aki tidak butuh itu !'**_

Kyuhyun seolah tertohok, ia mengingat bagaimana dulu ia juga mempermasalahkan hal ini ketika Sungmin dengan ketidak bersalahannya membuang ponsel Kyuhyun kedalam mangkuk soup hangat. Berapa kali ia sering melakukannya ketika ia mengacuhkan Sungmin hanya kerena urusan pekerjaannya. Ia terpaku, perkataan Sungmin seolah menyindirnya kemasa lalu.

"Ming..."

"Aku lelah Kyu, jangan lagi begini." Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak menyiapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang memang harusnya ia katakan sejak awal. "Perasaan ku masih saja tidak bisa mengingat mu, jika kau memang bagian terpenting dalam hidup ku kenapa aku bisa melupakan mu ?"

Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Lepaskan aku, kita akhiri saja. Aku mohon-"

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangan Sungmin. Dirinya selama ini tidak pernah melihat Sungmin memohon begitu pilu untuk sesuatu hal, apalagi gadis itu meminta untuk berpisah darinya. Sebegitu bencikah Sungmin terhadapnya dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu sampai saat ini pun Sungmin masih saja menolak kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, jangan meminta hal yang mustahil ku kabulkan Sungmin !"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau masih saja ingin kita bersama ? Kita tidak saling mencintai bukan ? Untuk apa ? Aku tidak mencintai mu juga. Jadi akhiri saja kekonyolan ini."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin masih saja berfikiran jika dirinya tidak mencintai gadis itu. Terlebih lagi Sungmin mengatakan jika dirinya juga tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin terpojok dan seolah kehilangan Sungmin yang ia cintai dan mencintainya dulu. Dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Sungmin miliknya lagi, ia sudah berubah menjadi gadis keras kepala yang begitu membenci dirinya.

Sungminya telah pergi, ya pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, lupakan keinginan konyol mu itu untuk berpisah." Kyuhyun meletakan kantung berisikan ponsel dan sebuket bunga mawar tersebut dimeja Sungmin. Menghindari pertengkaran dengan Sungmin saat ini mungkin lebih baik dari pada harus meladeni gadis labil ini.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin sampai suara gaduh benda jatuh membuat dirinya kembali berbalik kearah gadis itu.

Prankkkk

"Aku tidak butuh ini semua, apa kau tidak mengerti ? Aku hanya ingin berpisah ! Hanya itu saja !" Sungmin berteriak kesal dengan berderai air mata. Ia kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu menghindari pertengkaran mereka tanpa mendengarkan terlebih dahulu apa keinginan Sungmin.

Rasanya runtuh sudah keinginan Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan semuanya. Akan terlalu egois terus menahan Sungmin disisinya sedangkan gadis itu terus saja merasa kesakitan seperti itu jika dirinya masih saja memaksakan kehendaknya dalam hubungan mereka. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin menangis pilu seperti itu. Jika jalan satu-satunya memang harus sebuah perpisahan, mungkin Kyuhyun akan memikirkannya tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya meski gadis itu masih saja memberontak dan menolaknya.

"Beri aku waktu, dan kau fikirkan lagi keinginan mu itu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium dahinya sekilas. "Karena aku-"

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk mengutarakan perkataannya lagi dan rasanya terlalu percuma jika pada akhirnya Sungmin selalu berfikiran sebaliknya.

 _ **'Karena aku sangat mencintai mu min...'**_

Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Seperginya Kyuhyun dari hadapannya, Sungmin kembali menangis tersedu-sedu tak menghiraukan Ryewook yang kaget melihatnya. Sahabatnya tersebut bahkan beberapa kali bertanya namun Sungmin menghiraukannya saja dan masih menangis.

Ryewook menantap sedih kearah Sungmin. Beberapa kali ia mengusap punggung Sungmin berharap roomate-nya tersebut bisa sedikit tenang. Sejak semalam Sungmin terus saja menangis, ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Meski beberapa waktu lalu mereka dalam hubungan yang tidak menyenangkan namun Ryewook tidak seegois itu untuk mengacuhkan Sungmin disaat gadis itu tengah melewati masa-masa sulitnya saat ini. Ryewook selalu menawarkan bahunya untuk berbagi jika Sungmin mau.

ooo000ooo

Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun memikirkan hal tersebut. Mungkin untuk saat ini memang harus berpisah terlebih dulu. Ia juga tidak akan egois memaksakan perasaan Sungmin terhadapnya jika gadis itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Sama halnya yang Sungmin lakukan dulu terhadapnya, gadis itu tidak pernah memaksakan perasaannya terhadap dirinya. Sebaliknya gadis itu selalu memberikan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun harus mencintainya. Dengan cara yang manis.

Kali ini juga Kyuhyun akan melakukannya, memberi alasan untuk Sungmin kenapa gadis itu harus bertahan dengannya. Jika saja gadis itu bisa melihat isi hatinya dengan jelas.

Namun...

Cinta datang begitu saja...tanpa alasan

Cinta juga bisa hilang...tanpa alasan

Perasaan seseorang memang fleksibel, tidak terduga. Hari ini mencintai tapi besok bisa saja membenci begitupun sebaliknya. Karena jarak benci dan cinta begitu tipis.

"Kenapa meminta ku datang ?" Tanya Sungmin to the point. Dirinya sebenarnya masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah pertengkaran mereka dikantor beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

Sungmin duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan kaku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. "Kau ingin sesuatu ? Aku akan panggilkan pelayan lebih dulu."

"Aku tidak ingin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Sungmin tampaknya sudah tak ingin berlama-lama dengan dirinya. Hanya sekedar meminum kopi saja gadis itu enggan.

"Ini, ponsel mu sudah ku perbaiki." Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponsel milik Sungmin diatas meja. "Pertama, bisakah kau memaafkan ku Sungmin ?"

Pertama ?

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Jika pertama Kyuhyun memintanya untuk memaafkan dirinya berarti ada hal selanjutnya yang akan pria itu sampaikan lagi.

Sungmin meraih ponsel miliknya. "Ya."

Kyuhyun bernafas legah, setidaknya Sungmin tidak lagi kesal terhadapnya. Namun detik berikutnya Kyuhyun merasa jika dadanya serasa sesak bukan main saat dirinya akan menyampaikan hal selanjutnya.

"Sungmin..."

"Nde ?"

"Sebulan lagi kita akan menikah dan apa kau masih berfikir ingin berpisah ?"

Sungmin tertegun meremas pelan ponsel dalam genggamannya. Ia sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu berfikir keras perihal ini. Sepenuhnya ia masih ragu hanya saja dorongan dalam hatinya membenarkan keputusannya ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun.

"Mian..." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Semua kemungkinan hal terburuk terjadi juga. Sungmin masih saja bersikeras berpisah.

Sungmin tidak bisa melihat itu, perasaanya. Tidak terlihat.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah."

END

XD canda... TBC kok

TBC

Halo halo semua mash nunggu ff ku yg ini ? Kalo gk jg gpp ko...heheh *sedih*

Maaf buat kedepan"y lg mngkn aku bakal sedikit terlmbt posting atau kemungkinan buruknya hiatus...

Lg banyak masalah banget ma kerjaan... jd gk fokus buat ngapa"in makan tdr aja kurang enak skrng...jd harap mklum ^^

Jan timpuk aku XD mom ma dad putus d chp ini... bakal ada kejutan"an lainnya ^^ jd jan timpukin dulu authr keong ini. Sesuai janji ku d chp krmin bakal bales rievew kalian...ok bales satu" ya ^^

bunnyevil137 : Nde Annyeong ^^ ya udh kejawab kan siapa tuh cowo

lee kyurah : Panas panas *kipasin

Vianna Cho : Udh next ya...

your fans : Ff ni gk bakal gantung ^^ tenang aja aku pasti ushain buat ttp lanjut kok

joy04 : Syudah neee

dewi. : Dia kan memang seperti itu... kkekkek cakep kan si SJK XD cakep ajalah...

: Sabar" *pupukin

abilhikmah : kkk haduh

PumpkinEvil137 : Ingetin gk ya ...

cho vincent auliakirana : Karena d sini dad wataknya workholic...say

Hanna Kimi137 : kamu tau aku mau hiatus... kamu d fb pake nama akun apa ?

Shengmin137 : Huuh tdk semulus apa yg d fikirkan kkk

Cho MeiHwa : d chp ini udh d jawab tuh siapa cowo...

Alice Cho : Mending es krimnya buat aku aja deh chingu kekek..

Cho kyukyu88 : Chp kmrin itu udh panjang banget dek -_-" mash d bilang pendek aja hng

WineKyuMin137 : Ah si upil mah sok jual mahal #digeplak dad# hadeh

Cywelf : Lanjuttt

orange girls : sbar" kkkk udh kejawab kan ?

Shin : Sedih : (

kyumin : Lanjuttt

ChoSis : Errrr -_- gk tau mau ngomong apa

cloudswan : Syudah syudah...

sandrimayy88 : yap...itu cowo yg sama

TiffyTiffanyLee : harapan mu terkabul kkk

ovallea : Yap bener bangt

nanayukeroo : Singkirkan TBC ganti jd END hahah...

SecretVin137 : Ya, nanti Sehun muncul kok tp gk skrng" ^^ dia cuman cameo

Melewatkan sesuatu kah ? Semoga tdk... kalaupun beberpa nama tdk muncul berrti tulisnnya secara otomatis hilang dg sendirinya... entah karena apa...itu aku jg gk ngerti dr dulu emang kek gitu.

Ok habis cuap"y moga kalian bisa sabar nunggu apdetan aku lg...yg mngkn bakal ngaret d tengah kegalauan ku ^^

See Next Chap

#Lee Minnkyu~


	8. Chapter 8

'Baik, kita berpisah'

'Baik, kita berpisah'

'Baik, kita berpisah'

Bagai mantra, kata-kata perpisahan Kyuhyun terus terngiang dikepala Sungmin. Seharusnya ia bahagia sekarang tidak lagi pusing memikirkan dan mendengarkan ocehan pria itu. Dirinya kini bebas takan lagi terkekang oleh semua rasa sayang Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Pria itu bahkan dengan mudahnya menyetujui keinginannya yang berarti mungkin saja memang Kyuhyun juga menginginkannya hanya saja pria itu tidak bisa bertindak lebih dulu seperti dirinya.

"Sungmin? Hey Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara Ryewook didekatnya.

"Ya, kenapa ?"

"Manager Kim memanggil mu."

Sungmin beranjak langsung dari tempat duduknya. Ia merasa jika managernya itu memanggilnya sepertinya karena surat pengunduran diri yang ia ajukan seminggu lalu sepertinya sudah sampai ketangan managernya tersebut.

"Duduklah."

Suara bariton Yesung terdengar begitu tenang dan masih memperhatikan dokumen dihadapannya meski Sungmin sudah dihadapannya.

Ketika gadis itu sudah terduduk barulah Yesung menutup semua dokumennya itu dan mulai fokus dengan karyawannya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Apa rencana pernikahan mu dipercepat Lee Sungmin ?" Yesung menatap heran. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin tidak mengambil cuti saja jika gadis itu masih ingin bekerja. Sungmin dulu bahkan mengatakan jika dirinya sangat suka bekerja diperusahannya dan jika harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun sekalipun ia tidak ingin meninggalkan perusahannya itu.

Sungmin menunduk tak tau harus menjawab apa. Apa ia harus bercerita jika dirinya dan Kyuhyun telah berpisah dan alasan kenapa ia mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan pernikahan mereka.

Beberapa hari lalu ia dan Kyuhyun baru saja berpisah secara baik-baik. Pria itu bahkan mengatakan jika dia sendiri akan mengatakan hal perpisahan tersebut pada pihak keluarga besarnya dan sebaliknya Sungmin juga akan memberitau keluarganya sendiri perihal perpisahan ini.

Mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakan berita tersebut pada pihak luar sebelum adanya pertemuan keluarga besar mereka lagi untuk memutuskan hubungan pertunangan mereka nanti.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Sungmin ragu-ragu. Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong jadi sulit baginya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bukan menjadi kebiasannya itu.

Yesung menghela nafasnya mengerti. Mungkin Sungmin mempunyai alasan tertentu mengapa ia ingin mengundurkan diri.

"Baiklah, saya harap apapun keputusan mu semoga itu yang terbaik. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan mu selama ini nona Lee." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya sebagai salam terkahir mungkin karena setelah hari ini Sungmin takan lagi bekerja untuk perusahan ini.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum dan menjabat uluran tangan managernya tersebut. "Terimakasih pak, maaf merepotkan mu selama ini. Saya juga senang bekerja sama dengan anda selama ini."

ooo000ooo

"Hiks... kenapa kau tidak memberitau ku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memutuskan seperti ini hiks.."

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya ikut berkaca-kaca melihat Ryewook menangis setelah mendapati dirinya telah mengundurkan diri tanpa sepengetahuan Ryewook. Bahkan saat berada dikantorpun Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun tentang perihal kenapa managernya itu memanggilnya karena Ryewook sudah terbiasa dengan Sungmin yang kerap kali berurusan langsung dengan Yesung, sampai tiba diapartemen mereka, Sungmin barulah mempunyai keberanian untuk memberitau semuanya. Bahkan tentang perihal perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun dan juga rencana untuk pindah ke Busan.

"Maaf, tapi aku sekarang memberitau mu. Maaf Wook-ah."

Diluar dugaan Ryewook begitu terpukul atas tindakannya itu. Sungmin berfikir jika Ryewook akan mengerti nantinya, namun gadis itu tak terlihat marah hanya saja ketara sekali jika Ryewook begitu kecewa membuat Sungmin semakin bertambah bersalah.

"Bodoh ! Kenapa memberitaunya sekarang, saat kau sudah berhenti bekerja. Kamu anggap aku ini apa selama ini min ?"

Sungmin tertunduk dan tak berani menatap Ryewook, "Maaf.."

Berkali-kali Sungmin terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan entah kenapa hanya kata itu saja yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin ia juga masih tidak tau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Ryewook tentang perasaanya. Ia sendiri masih belum menemukan jawabanya.

Ryewook memeluk erat sahabatnya tersebut dan kemudian keduanya pecah dalam tangis. Bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal dibawah atap yang sama. Sedih, senang, marah mereka lalui bersama. Bagi Ryewook, Sungmin bahkan sudah bukan orang lain baginya. Gadis manja itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

ooo000ooo

3 hari telah berlalu dengan cepat semenjak dirinya dan Ryewook menangis tersedu-sedu karena perihal rencana kepindahannya. Tak terasa jika besok tiba waktunya ia akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

Soul, kota yang telah mempertemukannya dengan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Ryewook.

Kini ia tengah disibukan memasukan semua pakainnya kedalam koper miliknya. Sungmin fikir lebih baik tidak meninggalkan apapun agar tidak menyisakan kenangannya untuk Ryewook agar gadis itu tidak sedih kala mengingatnya.

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu terselip diantara tumpukan baju yang jarang ia kenakan. Sebuah kantung kecil terselip diantara bajunya. Ia berfikir apakah ini semacam jimat atau apa, dengan didorong rasa penasaran ia buka kantung tersebut.

Cincin

2 buah cincin dengan bentuk berbeda didalamnya. Sungmin semakin dibuat bingung, siapa pemilik cincin tersebut. Ia tidak ingat memiliki cincin seperti itu. Tidak mungkin juga ini milik Ryewook mengingat lemari pakaian yang mereka gunakan berbeda.

Mungkin lebih baik Sungmin menyimpannya sampai ia mengingat milik siapa cincin tersebut. Memandangi kedua cincin tersebut membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang disana.

Kyuhyun...

Ia jadi teringat pria itu, beberapa hari ini ia tidak lagi melihat keberadaan pria itu disekitarnya. Sungmin baru sadar jika selama ini Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa disekitarnya ketika pria itu tak lagi muncul dihadapannya, Sungmin merasa jika setitik rasa rindu terselip dihatinya.

Mungkin bukan rindu tapi...

Entahlah Sungmin tidak ingin mengakui jika itu 'Rindu'. Tidak, merindukan hanya untuk seseorang yang amat berarti, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya pria yang tidak pernah ia ingat. Tidak ada yang berarti, setelah kembali ke Busan nanti mungkin dirinya akan terbiasa kembali tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun. Ya semoga saja.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan ! Jangan memikirkan pria itu lagi !" Sungmin mengeram kesal dan menepuk sebelah kepalanya dengan bodoh. Seolah mengingat Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa masih belum selesai ? Mau ku bantu ?"

Dari balik pintu, kepala Ryewook menyebul masuk kedalam kamar namun gadis itu tidak berniat masuk dan hanya berdiri dibibir pintu saja.

"Hm sudah kok, semua beres." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum meski ada rasa sedih didalamnya. Besok pagi ia akan berpisah dengan Ryewook. Pasti akan sulit baginya yang sudah terbiasa dengan Ryewook sebagai teman satu kamarnya tidak lagi dilihatnya nanti. Pasti akan berbeda rasanya.

"Kau sudah memberitau Kyuhyun jika kau besok akan pulang ?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melupakan satu hal itu. Ia lupa memberitau Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa juga dirinya harus memberitau Kyuhyun. Pria itu bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya lagi. Ia hanya mantan ! Mantan tunangan yang tak pernah ia ingat !.

"Jangan seperti itu, beritau dia. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas diri mu disini selama ini, bersopanlah sedikit min." Ryewook yang seperti sudah menebak pikirkan Sungmin jika gadis itu belum memberitau Kyuhyun tentang hal ini mencoba memberi nasihat terkahirnya untuk sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

Sungmin termenung oleh ucapan Ryewooo tadi. Mungkin ada benarnya, ia harus memberitau Kyuhyun dengan begitu mereka bisa mendiskusikan lagi tentang pertemuan keluarga mereka untuk membahas pembatalan pertunangan mereka nantinya.

ooo000oooo

Sungmin fikir belum terlalu malam untuk mendatangi langsung Kyuhyun. Ia berfikir jika tidak akan sopan membahas semua ini ditelpon. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 8 malam, tapi ia baru saja ingat jika Kyuhyun belum tentu berada diapartemennya sesore ini. Pria itu terbiasa pulang larut malam.

Dengan keberanian yang tidak terlalu banyak, Sungmin mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menekan bell pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak ada didalamnya sehingga dirinya mempunyai alasan untuk mengatakannya hanya lewat via telpon.

Clekk

"Sungmin ?"

Doanya tak terkabulkan, pria itu ternyata sudah berada didalam apartemennya entah dari kapan mengingat pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan saat ini, pria itu tidak menunjukan bahwa dirinya baru setiba dari kantor.

Kyuhyun yang tampak tampil dalam pakaian cassual dengan kaca mata minus berframe hitam bertengger dubawah hidung mancungnya itu membuatnya tampak terlihat tampan dan berkarisma didepan mata Sungmin. Sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan santai Kyuhyun karena pria itu selalu tampak rapi dengan kemeja jika didepannya.

Seminggu tidak melihat Kyuhyun membuat dirinya semakin sadar jika pria itu memang semakin tampan ketika jarang ditemuinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Kyuhyun melambaikan sebelah tangannya dihadapan wajah Sungmin.

Gadis itu terkesiap dan gugup mengakui didalam hatinya jika ia sempat terpesona dengan Kyuhyun beberapa detik lalu.

"Ya, aku baik."

"Masuklah.."

Sudut mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah menatap wajah datar Kyuhyun. Pria itu seolah bersikap seperti biasa, seperti tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka, seolah-olah tak ada perpisahan diantara mereka. Tetap bersikap lembut meski sekarang terasa begitu datar setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak bersikap kasar ataupun mengusirnya langsung.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah mereka duduk diruang TV.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat beberapa kardus tergeletak didekat meja sofa didepannya.

Kyuhyun ikut melirikan sudut matanya mengikuti pandangan mata Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu tau apa didalamnya. Mungkin itu tidak lagi berguna sekarang dan katakan, apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Seolah bisa menebak pemikiran Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih dulu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan diotak Sungmin saat ini.

"Uhm...itu aku-" Sungmin sedikit meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan karena begitu gugup. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu takut mengatakannya. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan marah. Dan- tunggu, Kyuhyun bukanlah kekasihnya lagi ? Kenapa ia harus begitu takut dengan pria didepannya tersebut.

"Itu aku- Piama ku ! Ya piama ku, aku ingin mengambilnya."

Damn ! Sungmin mengumpat dalam hatinya, kenapa lagi-lagi alasan konyol terlintas diotaknya. Kenapa ia berputar-putar seperti ini. Seharusnya yang ia lakukan hanya mengatakan jika dirinya akan kembali ke Busan besok dengan begitu masalah selesai bukannya mengatakan hal konyol seperti ini. Memperlambat saja.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa, "Hanya itu ? Kalau begitu kau bisa mengemasi semua pakaian mu yang tertinggal. Kamu bisa mengambilnya sendiri dari lemari pakaian ku, aku ada hal yang harus ku urus."

Tidak, tidak !

Bukan itu maksud Sungmin. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun Kyuhyun tampak berlalu dari hadapannya dan menuju meja dapur tanpa menoleh sama sekali seolah tengah mengabaikannya.

Apa yang difikirkannya, berharap Sungmin mengatakan jika gadis itu juga merindukannya eoh ? Naif sekali pikirannya sebagai pria 33 tahun. Sialnya ia begitu merindukan gadis itu hanya saja ia tak mempunyai keberanian saat ini untuk mengatakan jika dirinya ingin sekali menahan Sungmin disisinya. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya pada Sungmin jika dirinya takan lagi memaksa Sungmin disisinya.

"Aku selesai."

Kyuhyun terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop miliknya dan melirik kearah Sungmin disebelahnya yang sudah menenteng beberapa paper bag.

"Oh.. ya." Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya dan berpura-pura mengabaikan Sungmin. Ia takut jika lepas kendali dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. Ia tidak mau membuat gadis itu takut berada didekatnya jadi lebih baik menghindari kontak mata secara langsung.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk mengatakannya namun akan sia-sia sekali keberaniannya untuk menemui Kyuhyun setelah perpisahan mereka dulu.

"Kyuhyun..." Cicitnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kembali kepalanya agar menghadap Sungmin. Kali ini pria itu tidak lagi mengacuhkanya dan memilih menutup laptop miliknya.

"Apa Sungmin ? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Kyuhyun tau jika Sungmin tengah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun sepertinya gadis itu sedikit merasa takut.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku-hanya...ingin mengatakan jika besok aku akan kembali ke Busan."

Dan Kyuhyun tau itu, hal seperti ini memang akan terjadi juga. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ini lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Ia bahkan belum memberanikan diri untuk memberitau Heechul perihal perpisahan mereka namun Sungmin lebih dulu berencana. Tampaknya gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan rencananya itu.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, selama ini kau menjaga ku dengan baik. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan mu Kyuhyun."

Sungmin membukukan badanya sekilas.

"Terimakasih."

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun berkata lagi, Sungmin lebih memilih berlalu.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah nanti...dan tolong kau tutup pintunya kembali." Kyuhyun beranjak juga dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan membelakangi Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Sungmin berdesir aneh mendapati respon Kyuhyun yang begitu sangat datar. Dengan cepat ia membalikan badannya menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

'Hanya seperti itu saja ? Dia bilang mencintai ku ? Ah tidak bisa dipercaya !' Keluh Sungmin membatin melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung menatap kardus-kardus dihadapannya tersebut. Setelah kepergian Sungmin ia mengurung diri untuk beberapa saat untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kembali risau karena hanya melihat Sungmin saja.

Jemari panjangnya meraih salah satu kardus-kardus tersebut dan dengan cekatakan membuka kardus tersebut mengeluarkan salah satu isinya.

Dipandanginya benda tersebut dengan penuh sayang dan juga guratan kesedihan. Semuanya seolah sudah tak berguna lagi, untuk apa semua undangan ini dan akan dikemanakan ? Ya, bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus tersebut berisikan undangan pernikahan mereka, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang sudah mencapai 80 persen akan siap dibagikan nanti.

ooo000ooo

Beberapa kali Ryewook mengusap bulir air matanya yang turun begitu saja dipipinya. Sekuat apapun ia menahan air mata tersebut tetap saja terasa mendesak untuk keluar. Perasaan akan kehilangan sesuatu begitu kuat mendominasi otaknya, hingga hatinya merasakan sakit.

"Berhentilah, kau membuat ku sedih wook-ah." Pinta Sungmin dengan perasaan bersalah. Jujur saja dirinya juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ryewook namun ini sudah jadi keputusannya, meninggalkan Seoul.

"Hiks...aku merasa sedih sekali maaf hiks..." Ryewook memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan menumpahkan semua air matanya untuk yang terakhir kali dibahu gadis itu.

Bohong jika Sungmin mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja saat ini. Perasaannya bahkan jauh lebih kacau dari Ryewook, rasa sedih tak cukup menggambarkan keadaan perasaannya saat ini. Lebih dari itu ia takut, kesal dan kecewa meski ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu.

Dengan lembut ia menepuk perlahan bahu Ryewook mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Jangan seperti ini, aku janji akan sering menghubungi mu nanti." Janji Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Ryewook mengangguk lirih, mulai menghentikan tangisnya. Tak ada gunanya juga ia menangis meraungpun takan merubah keputusan seorang Lee Sungmin. Gadis itu keras kepala dan tak terduga.

Ryewook ingin sekali mengantar Sungmin sampai bandara jika saja gadis itu tidak melarangnya. Sungmin mengatakan jika dirinya harus bekerja dan itu lebih penting ketimbang mengantarnya kebandara. Ia sempat memprotes dan memaksa tetapi sifat keras kepala Sungmin jauh lebih dominan hingga ia harus mengalah dalam keputusan gadis keras kepala itu.

Saat mereka telah sampai didepan areal apartemen, hal yang tak terduga menanti Sungmin didepannya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik salah satu perusahan properti terbesar di Korea itu menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk menawarkan tumpangan menuju bandara. Mengingat kesibukan mantan tunangannya tersebut, Sungmin cukup tak percaya jika Kyuhyun menawarkan hal demikian.

"Masuklah, akan ku antar sampai bandara." Ucapnya begitu datar seperti biasa. Sungmin merasa jika sikap Kyuhyun sedikit berubah semenjak perpisahan mereka, meski tak berbuat kasar hanya saja sikap datar dan dingin yang Kyuhyun tunjukan padanya membuat dirinya kesal.

"Aku sudah memesan taxi." Tolaknya secara tidak langsung. Buru Ryewook memukul lengannya dengan keras hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan begitu, tuan Cho sudah susah payah kemari, pergilah bersamanya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin terlebih dulu Ryewook mendorong tubuh Sungmin kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi-"

"Masalah taxi, biar ku urus. Kau pergilah saja, hati-hati Lee Sungmin. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu protesan Sungmin lagi, Ryewook terlebih dulu memotongnya dan memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar menarik tubuh Sungmin.

"Terimakasih Ryewook-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah beres memasukan koper milik Sungmin kedalam bagasi mobilnya tersebut.

Perjalanan bandara terasa berhari-hari yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini. Ia merasa gelisah bukan main duduk berdua bersama Kyuhyun saat ini. Meski ia dan Kyuhyun tidak dalam percakapan sekalipun, namun kecanggungan diantara mereka terlihat begitu jelas. Bagaimana Sungmin berkali-kali mengganti posisi duduknya hanya sekedar membuang rasa gugupnya atau Kyuhyun yang berkali-kali mengetukan jemarinya diatas setir kemudi.

Sungmin bisa bernafas lega sekarang, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang menurutnya itu, akhirnya mereka tiba sampai disalah satu bandara terbesar di Korea. Namun harapannya pupus begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dirinya akan menunggu sampai pesawat yang Sungmin gunakan take off pada waktunya.

Keduanya kembali dalam suasana canggung ketika duduk beriringan seperti ini. Satu hal yang Sungmin inginkan saat ini adalah cepat pergi dari Kyuhyun. Jantungnya terus berdegub kencang dan terasa sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia cukup frustasi, kenapa pula ia merasa sedih akan benar-benar meninggalkan pria disampingnya tersebut. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan ? Kenapa harus bersedih hey Sungmin ?!

"Hm, apa kau tidak papa jika disini ? Menunggu ku."

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya sebentar kearah Sungmin ketika gadis itu mencoba membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"Tidak masalah, bahkan jika kau meminta ku membuang perusahaan ku sekalipun aku rela."

Sungmin mendengus geli, bahkan disaat seperti sekalipun Kyuhyun masih saja sempat membual. "Dasar pembual !"

"Asal kau rela saja hidup bersama pria miskin seperti ku nantinya."

Sungmin semakin terkekeh, antara tidak percaya dan jengkel. "Jangan bergurau !" Ucap Sungmin asal menganggap perkataan Kyuhyun gurauan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Dan setelahnya suasana diantara mereka kembali kaku sampai suara seseorang menggema memberitahukan jika pesawat yang nantinya Sungmin tumpangi akan segera take off.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang ajushi...terimakasih telah menemaniku disini."

Kyuhyun ikut beranjak dan menatap lama wajah Sungmin penuh arti. Wajah kekanakan didepannya tersebut, besok takan ia temui lagi didekatnya. Apa ia bisa hidup tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin ?

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai sayang pipi Sungmin untuk beberapa saat.

"Kyu-"

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya untuk bersikap tegar dihadapan Sungmin. Ia hanya manusia biasa, yang bisa merasakan sakit, kecewa dan marah. Direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin begitu erat, seolah tak ingin dilepasnya barang sedetikpun. Bisakah Tuhan menghentikan waktu untuknya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin memeluk gadisnya, wanitanya itu untuk beberapa saat. Namun panggilan sialan itu terus berulang sampai menyentakan pikiran Sungmin yang sempat terlena dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun secara refleks.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang.."

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin merasa jika hatinya mulai goyah mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun seperti itu terhadapnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa jika Kyuhyun bisa sangat menyentuh hatinya. Pria itu, sangat berbahaya. Ia tidak ingin terlena dengan semua perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun dan merubah keputusannya lagi.

"Lee Sungmin..." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat punggung Sungmin yang sangat ia ingin rengkuh. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi jika ia begitu terlihat mengiba pada gadis itu sekalipun jika itu bisa merubah keputusan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya untuk beberapa saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu memilukan hatinya saat pria itu memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan keduanya saling tertegun menatap satu sama lain seolah mereka akan berpisah untuk selamanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku pasti akan merindukan mu min." Bisik Kyuhyun begitu lirih ditelinga Sungmin.

"Ya." Terlalu kelu bagi Sungmin untuk mengatakan sebaliknya kepada Kyuhyun. Jika bisa dirinya ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecupi wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Dahi, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dagu dan yang terakhir Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Namun gadis itu mengelak dengan semburat pipinya yang kemerahan saat Kyuhyun hendak mengecup bibirnya.

"Ku mohon, sebentar saja."

Sungmin sempat ragu ketika membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya untuk beberapa detik. Pria itu menepati janjinya hanya untuk sekedar mengecup bibirnya. Meski begitu jantung Sungmin kembali berpacu hebat didalam rongga dadanya mendapati perlakuan manis seperti itu.

"Aku mencintai mu min. Sampai jumpa." Bisiknya lagi usai mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpengkur masih menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

 _ **"Katakan, katakan kau mencintai ku Kyu ! Cepat."**_

 _ **"Kamu ini kenapa ? Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk seperti ini, jangan bersikap kekanakan min."**_

 _ **"Katakan saja, lagi pula tidak perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kyu, pernahkan kau berfikir jika suatu saat aku tidak bisa lagi mengatakan itu."**_

 _ **"Apa Sungmin ?"**_

 _ **"Ya, Kyu-bagaimana...bagaimana jika aku tidak mencintai mu lagi?Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi ?"**_

Bukankah Kyuhyun telah mengatakannya tadi, jika dirinya mencintai gadis pemaksa itu tapi kenapa hal itu tidak cukup membuat Sungmin kembali padanya.

Bayangan masalalu mereka tiba-tiba melintas diotak Kyuhyun. Teringat kenangan mereka, Kyuhyun mengingat jika Sungmin pernah mengatakan bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak lagi bisa mengatakan jika dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun.

 _ **"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya min."**_

Salah, dirinya salah mengira jika Sungmin tidak bisa melakukannya.

TBC

PS : Tulisan bold dan bergaris miring (Suara-suara Flashback)

Yuhuuuuuu balik lagi dah ! Ada yang kangen ? *Gk *Pundung d pojokan*

Hahha...ok udh selesai bersemedinya nih...jd mau nongol lagi. Allhamdulillah karna berhubung masalah" yg kemrin udh kelar, jadi udh bisa sedikit fokus lg ngehayal XD

Maaf ya kalo chp ini kurang dpt Feellnya mungkin karena udh lama jg heheh...

Makasih buat respon kalian dan penantian kalian selama ini. aku usahain semaksimal mungkin buat readers ku yg tercinta yang mash nunggu semua ff ku berlanjut ^^ dan sekian aja cuap"y heheh...*lg males ngetik* dan jangan lupa ripyunya buat tmbh semngat ^^

See you~

-Lee Minnkyu-


	9. Chapter 9

Brakkkk

Kertas-kertas bertinta hitam tersebut dalam sekejab berserakan ditangan seorang pemimpin besar seperti Kyuhyun ketika kertas-kertas tak berdosa tersebut dilempar diatas meja rapat itu.

"APA SAJA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SELAMA INI ?" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal dengan raut wajah yang begitu menyeramkan.

Tak seroangpun berani bersuara dan menjawab Kyuhyun, karena sudah dipastikan jika orang yang berani berkata tersebut sudah pasti habis jika berani mengeluarkan suaranya disaat Kyuhyun mengamuk seperti itu.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun meluapkan amarahnya jika pekerjaan mereka tidak beres, hanya saja pemimpin mereka itu jauh lebih sensitif lagi beberapa hari ini tanpa sebab yang jelas bagi mereka. Bahkan untuk hal sepele saja Kyuhyun bisa menghabisi seseorang tersebut dengan perkataannya yang pedas.

Beberapa orangpun mulai memilih menghindar bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka sendiri itu. Saat ini pemimpin mereka itu tidak bersahabat untuk sekedar disapa saja Kyuhyun pasti mencari kesalahan, entah itu mengomentari tatanan rambut, sepatu yang kotor ataupun baju yang kusut. Kurang kerjaan sekali bukan bagi pemilik perusahaan sebesar itu mengomentari segala sesuatu hal sepele seperti itu dibandingkan menyelasaikan setumpuk berkas diatas mejanya nanti.

Rapat yang berjalan alot tersebut akhirnya berujung pada revisinya kembali semua proposal yang sudah diajukan tersebut. Seminggu harus melembur kembali untuk menyusunnya, beberapa pekerja mulai mengeluh karenanya, namun tak seorangpun berani untuk memprotes bahkan Siwon saja tak berani bersuara dan hanya memberikan intruksi pada semua anak buahnya untuk mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Presdir pasti sudah gila, ini, kita bahkan sudah merevisinya tiga kali dan ini masih saja belum membuatnya puas."

"Lakukan saja."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam ruangan kerjanya setelah rapat besar tersebut sukses membuat moodnya bertambah buruk. Pikirannya bertambah kacau setelah kepergian Sungmin dari Seoul dan kini masalah baru muncul setelah kabar perpisahan mereka sampai ketelinga kedua orang tuanya. Heechul yang begitu sangat terpukul dan menyayangkan keputusan perpisahan mereka. Keadaan ibunya tersebut bahkan membuat dirinya sangat khawatir, pasalnya Heechul beberapa hari ini sulit sekali untuk memakan sesuatu sampai Sehun, adiknya itu selalu berkeluh kesah karena sulit sekali membujuk ibu mereka untuk memakan sesuatu.

Sebagai dokter umum, Sehun tau betul jika tindakan ibunya itu sangat berbahaya untuk kesahatan Heechul terlebih lagi untuk seseorang lanjut usia seperti ibunya itu.

 _'Bicaralah pada Ma ma, dia sulit sekali dibujuk hyung ! Dia bisa sakit jika seperti itu terus.'_

Kyuhyun mendesah, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini ia terus saja mendesah dan menghela nafasnya. Masalahnya dengan Sungmin, perusahaan dan ibunya sudah membuatnya sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

"Aku akan pulang nanti, bujuklah Ma ma lebih dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu lemah.

 _'Kau bawa saja Sungmin kemari maka masalah akan selesai'_

Kyuhyun meletakan ponsel miliknya diatas meja setelah Sehun lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan tersebut dan mengakiri obrolan mereka dengan membawa nama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan bersandar pada kepala kursi sofa yang ia duduki saat ini. Mungkin hari ini ia akan pulang saja saat jam makan siang nanti. Keadaan ibunya semakin mengkhawatirkan, ia perlu turun tangan kali ini untuk membujuk Heechul.

Mata onyx-nya yang sempat memberat langsung terjaga kembali setelah mencium aroma coklat kental.

"Aku dengar coklat sangat baik untuk menghilangkan setres dan juga memberikan efek rileks."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dingin kearah secangkir coklat panas diatas mejanya tersebut. Kepulan Uap panasnya bahkan masih berkoar disekitarnya menaburkan aroma khas coklat namun tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun tertarik untuk meminumnya. Segelas coklat panas takan menyelasaikan masalahnya saat ini. Jika benar, bisakah segelas coklat tersebut mengembalikan Sungminnya ?

"Pak minumlah, saya lihat bapak akhir-akhir ini terlalu tegang. Maaf jika saya lancang." Seulgi tampak sedikit ragu namun saat seperti ini bukankah bagus untuk menunjukan perhatiannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah." Gumam Kyuhyun samar.

"Ye pak ?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap langsung kearah mata Seulgi. Seulgi sampai dibuat gugup karena Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu intens dan untuk pertama kalinya tatapan Kyuhyun begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan tatapan seorang pemimpin terhadap pagawainya. Seulgi yakin jika saat ini Kyuhyun manatapnya sebagai seorang pria yang tengah menatap wanitanya. OH Tuhan ! Betapa bahagianya Seulgi saat ini karena Kyuhyun mulai menatapnya sebagai seorang wanita yang selalu memperhatikannya.

"Berhentilah." Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi sama dengan ucapannya yang tadi dan tak bisa Seulgi mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memintanya berhenti. Berhenti untuk apa ?

"Maaf, maksud bapak ?" Seulgi masih mempertahankan bahasanya yang masih formal terhadap pimpinannya tersebut.

"Berhenti melakukan ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya."

Nyuttt

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Seulgi berfikir jika Kyuhyun mulai melihatnya, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun berkata seolah menolaknya. Baru saja ia berfikir jika Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu karena Kyuhyun mulai tertarik padanya.

"Anda-anda pasti salah faham dengan maksud saya. Saya hanya-"

"Tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku tau, aku tau semuanya Seulgi."

"Tapi aku, aku-"

"Jangan katakan lagi. Aku mengerti, tapi aku rasa kau harus berhenti sekarang."

Kyuhyun bukanlah pria bodoh yang tak mengerti dengan segala bentuk perasaan Seulgi terhadapnya. Namun sejalan dengannya waktu, ia berfikir jika Seulgi pastilah mengerti dengan semua sikapnya yang selama ini hanya sebatas profesional kerja saja mampu menyadarkan gadis itu jika dirinya tidak ingin adanya hubungan lebih dari sekedar itu. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan jika perusahaannya membutuhkan seseorang seperti Seulgi dan itu tidak lebih dari sekedar itu. Ia tidak sedikitpun melihat Seulgi sebagai seorang wanita atau bahkan menaruh hati sedikitpun pada gadis itu.

Seandainya Lee Sungminya mampu mengerti semua itu. Semua pemikiran dan pandangannya terhadap sesuatu.

"Kenapa ?" Sikap tenang Seulgi mulai runtuh dan suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa, kenapa ?" Mata beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun.

Namun tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun menatapnya kali ini, pria itu lebih memilih menatap dingin secangkir coklat panas dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini terhadap ku Kyu ?"

"Jangan diteruskan lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu tak berperasaan dan terkesan begitu kejam tak ingin membuat Seulgi salah faham dengannya lagi.

Seulgi sungguh sakit hati, Kyuhyun begitu sangat dingin terhadapnya. Pria itu bahkan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadap Kyuhyun. Kejam. Bukankah mencintai itu hak setiap manusia didunia ini ? Kenapa Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah mencintainya itu adalah hal yang dilarang ?

Deg

Dilarang ? Apakah selama ini ia sadar jika perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun memang jelas-jelas terlarang ? Kyuhyun telah memiliki Lee Sungmin yang jelas-jelas tunangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan dirinya siapa ? Kini ia sadari jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kyu-"

"Presdir saya-ehm maaf pak, saya tidak tau jika...kalau begitu saya kembali nanti saja."

Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega melihat asistennya tersebut datang disaat yang tepat, meski Ahn Seung terlihat begitu canggung berfikir tengah mengganggu percakapannya dengan Seulgi tadi. Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih dengan kehadirannya diantara mereka, setidaknya ia bisa menghentikan Seulgi sebelum gadis didepannya tersebut semakin bertingkah memperjelas perasaanya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Kami sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu keluar Ahn."

Ahn Seung mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar lagi dari ruangan tersebut setelah Kyuhyun memberikan perintahnya tersebut. Pria lajang itu takut jika Kyuhyun akan mengamuk seperti biasanya karena sifat teledornya, lupa mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya itu.

"Baik pak."

Seulgi menyeka air matanya sekilas dengan gerakan cepat agar tak terlihat oleh Ahn dan Kyuhyun jika dirinya sempat menangis tadi. Dengan sisa hormatnya sebagai pegawai perusahaannya itu, dirinya membungkuk sekilas dihadapan Kyuhyun dan langsung beranjak keluar meninggalkan Ahn Seung dan Kyuhyun.

ooo000oooo

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, kenapa harus ibunya yang jatuh terkulai lemas dan selalu memikirkan Sungmin sedangkan dirinya saja masih kuat untuk menanggung semua rasa sakit dihatinya.

Bohong jika dirinya mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Sebagai lelaki tentu dirinya tak mudah untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya seperti layaknya seorang wanita yang lebih ekspresif dibandingkan lelaki. Wanita pada umumnya selalu bisa mengekspresikan suasana hatinya lewat raut wajah atau sikap mereka.

Jika Kyuhyun tak terlihat begitu bukan berarti jika dirinya tak patah hati, hanya saja akan terlalu aneh jika pria 33 tahun seperti dirinya menangis tersedu-sedu menatap selembar foto wanitanya. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Dunia bahkan masih berputar ketika Sungmin tak berada didekatnya. Hidupnya terus berjalan.

"Ma, makanlah sedikit saja. Jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti ini." Bujuk Kyuhyun begitu perhatian disamping ranjang ibunya tersebut. Namun Heechul masih saja bungkam dan memunggungi putranya tersebut.

"Ma, aku tau kau kecewa, maafkan aku ma..." Kyuhyun memegang pundak Heechul. "Jangan seperti ini, kau bisa marah padaku tapi jangan seperti ini."

Heechul masih enggan merespon membuat Kyuhyun tampak begitu sedih.

"Apapun. Apapun akan aku lakukan asal itu bisa membuat mu berhenti melakukan ini. Pasti akan ku lakukan ma...katakan."

Heechul kemudian membalikan badannya perlahan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Simpan saja semua janji mu itu, aku tidak memerlukan apapun selain menantu ku Lee Sungmin." Ujar Heechul menggebu-gebu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya gusar. Ibunya sungguh keras kepala sekali, "Baiklah." Kemudian ia beranjak dari kamar Heechul, namun sebelumnya Kyuhyun kembali membalikan badannya sebentar. "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku berjanji akan membawa kembali Sungmin sebagai menantu mu ma, aku janji."

Setelah beberapa saat kepergian Kyuhyun barulah Heechul kembali membalikan wajahnya menatap pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup kembali.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak berpisah, itu yang paling benar." Gerutu Heechul.

ooo000ooo

"Bangun sayang~"

"Hem...nanti lima menit lagi." Ujar gadis diatas ranjang tersebut sambil menarik selimut miliknya keatas.

Pria tersebut tersenyum maklum dan kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk disamping sang kekasih. Dibelainya sayang surai hitam sang gadis dengan sayang.

"Bangun, aku harus bersiap. Kau juga bukan ?" Pinta sang pria lagi. Namun sang gadis hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuh itu ya, baru kau mau bangun ?" Sang pria tersenyum usil dan memperhatikan cara tidur sang gadis yang tengah terlungkap.

"Baiklah,"

Plakkkk

"YA CHO KYUHYUN MESUM !"

Sungmin berteriak histeris dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mencoba menjangkau wajah tampan Kyuhyun untuk dicakar.

"Ahahahha...habisnya kau tidak mau bangun sih !" Kyuhyun terbahak dan juga terus mengahalau gerakan tangan Sungmin yang sangat berniat untuk mencakar wajahnya.

"Kau mesum dan menyebalkan, sini akan kubunuh kau Cho !" Ancam Sungmin dengan kesal terus saja mencoba menjangkau wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ahahha, iya ampuni aku. Kumohon, aku mengaku bersalah."

"Tidak, kau harus dihukum telah melecehkan seorang gadis tuan !"

"Baik baik baik...maafkan aku nona."

Sungmin langsung memanfaatkan kelemahan Kyuhyun disaat pria itu lengah dengan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan menduduki perut Kyuhyun dengan kuasanya.

"Kau harus dihukum tuan Cho ! Seseorang harus memberitau mu jika menyentuh pantat seorang gadis sembarangan itu tidak baik !"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menepuk pantat Sungmin dengan sembarangan untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai hal untuk membangunkan Sungmin dipagi hari, namun tak ada satu hal pun yang berhasil ia gunakan selain menepuk pantat Sungmin. Gadis itu pasti terbangun dengan amarah yang meledak, meski begitu Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Yang terpenting Sungmin bisa terbangun, meski dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Ini kan milik ku." Tantang Kyuhyun usil dengan menangkup pantat sital Sungmin yang berada diatas perutnya.

"YAA ! Mesum angakat tangan mu sekarang !" Amuk Sungmin murka mencubiti dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan brutal.

Kyuhyun sampai dibuat meringis kesakitan, "Aww...sakit sayang hentikan." Namun Sungmin tak perduli dan terus saja menghujami Kyuhyun dengan cubitan mautnya.

"Rasakan !"

"Aduh aduh... sakit." Kyuhyun terus memohon namun Sungmin masih tak perduli meski tangan Kyuhyun terus menghalau pekerjaannya.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap tangan Sungmin kemudian menggulingkan badan kekasihnya tersebut. Membalikan keadaan, Kyuhyun kini berada diatas tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung terdiam dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Mungkin antara marah dan juga malu.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu dong, nanti aku juga bisa kasar sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu lembut berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani !" Tantang Sungmin tenang dengan ekspresi mengejek.

Sungmin sangat yakin jika Kyuhyun takan pernah menyakitinya apalagi berbuat kasar terhadapnya. Sikap lembut yang Kyuhyun miliki merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Sungmin begitu mencintai pria yang usianya bahkan lebih tua 8 tahun darinya tersebut.

"Jangan menyesal !"

Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin diatas kepalanya. Belum sempat Sungmin memprotes tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut, dirinya harus menerima ciuman panas seorang Kyuhyun.

Ada yang berbeda dari ciuman mereka, kali ini Sungmin merasakan jika Kyuhyun tak berbuat lembut bahkan terkesan begitu menuntut dan juga kasar. Lebih gilanya lagi, Sungmin menyukai cara berciuman mereka kali ini. Sangat menggairahkan dan juga menggelora.

Jika saja tangannya tak tertahan oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin sekali mengalungkan jemarinya dileher jenjang miliki Kyuhyun. Rasanya begitu menyiksa bagi Sungmin yang tak bisa menyalurkan hasratnya yang sama menggebu saat Kyuhyun terus saja menghujaminya dengan ciuman tersebut. Keduanya bahkan tak henti-hentinya saling membalas dan melumat.

Mungkin saja Sungmin akan berakhir dengan tanpa sehelai benang lima menit lagi jika saja bahasa tubuh gadis itu tidak menyadarkan pikiran rasional Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menggeliat dan menekankan bagian tubuhnya keatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang seolah mengundang. Untung saja saat itu, kewarasan Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka kemudian menatap wajah sayu Sungmin dibawah wajahnya. Ia sungguh terpesona dan takjub melihat wajah Sungmin yang juga terlihat bergairah sama halnya dengan dirinya.

"Ayo teruskan !" Suara serak Sungmin terdengar begitu menantang, namun Kyuhyun memang harus memadamkan gairah mereka untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun selalu percaya jika semua akan indah pada waktunya. Waktu untuk menunggu Sungmin menjadi isterinya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin. "Nanti saja." Tolaknya halus.

Rasanya malu dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Sungmin merasa jika harga dirinya terlihat begitu rendah saat ini. Beberapa saat lalu ia sendiri menawarkan namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meliriknya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menenggelamkan semua malunya kedalam sungai Han.

"Kau akan terlambat kekampus Sungmin, cepat bersiap." Ajak Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri diujung ranjang. Namun sungmin tak bergeming dan hanya membuat pergerakan kecil memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping tak berniat untuk bangun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu. Ia mulai berfikir jika mungkin saja Sungmin tersinggung atas penolakannya tadi. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk menyinggungnya seperti itu, jika saja Sungmin mau mengerti.

Kyuhyun kembali berbaring disamping Sungmin dan memeluk gadisnya tersebut dengan lembut. Hanya saja Sungmin masih bergeming, tak berniat untuk bersuara.

"Kau marah pada ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"..." Sungmin hanya bungkam.

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya kasar. "Sungmin, mengertilah."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku tau jika kau tak pernah mencintai ku ! Karna itu kamu tidak ingin menyentuh ku bukan !"

Kyuhyun langsung menghentakan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap wajahnya. Rupanya kesalahfahaman ini tidak sesederhana yang Kyuhyun fikirkan tadi. Sungmin selalu berfikiran rumit, tidak bisakah gadis itu hanya membuatnya lebih sederhana lagi ?

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin kemudian menatap lembut foxy tersebut mencoba menyampaikan dari tatapan matanya jika ia juga sangat mencintai gadis dihadapannya tersebut. "Apa itu yang ada dalam fikiran mu ?"

"Apa kau juga tidak ingin tau apa yang aku fikirkan saat ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan.

"Itu adalah jawaban atas semua pertanyaan mu sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan dan yang ku fikirkan berbeda. Lalu apa kau pernah berfikir bagaimana pemikiran kedua tua kita tentang hubungan kita ?"

"Tidak"

"Setiap orang memiliki presepsi tersendiri Sungmin, bagaimana jika orang tua mu beranggapan jika hubungan kita hanya sekedar berjalan sewajarnya saja. Apa kau pernah berfikirian bagaimana hancurnya perasaan ibu mu mengetaui jika putrinya bukanlah seorang perawan lagi ? Lalu apa yang harus kukatan pada mereka ?"

Sungmin termenung, hatinya seolah tertohok dengan ucapan yang Kyuhyun paparkan. Dirinya begitu malu, kenapa harus berfikir begitu rumit untuk hal-hal sebenarnya dapat ia fahami dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada paman dan bibi jika aku adalah pria yang layak untuk mendampingi mu. Jika mereka sanggup menjaga mu selama delapan belas tahun hidup mereka, aku juga akan bertahan menunggu mu beberapa tahun kedepan. Sampai tiba waktunya, aku pasti bersabar."

"Maaf hiks..." Sungmin menangis haru. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada bidang Kyuhyun kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. "Maaf...aku tidak berfikir seperti itu hiks."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut. Ia bersyukur jika Sungmin akhirnya mau mengerti dengan keputusannya.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam lagi, kamu tidak bisa menebak apa isi kepala pria dewasa seperti ku bukan ?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sedikit.

"Hm, tidak." Jawab Sungmin masih sesegukan dalam tangisnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sungmin. "Jika bisa, setiap hari aku ingin memiliki mu. Jadi jangan uji batasan ku sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin ditelinga Sungmin penuh makna.

Gadis bermata foxy itu terbelalak, langsung menarik diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun juga sama halnya dengan dirinya. Saling ingin memiliki.

Kedua sudut bibir Sungmin tertarik mengukirkan sebuah senyuman sangat manis. "Bukankah setiap hari kita saling memiliki ? Kau milik ku ! Dan aku milik mu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kemudian mencium gemas ujung hidung mancung Sungmin. "Ya, benar."

Keduanya terkekeh saat Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menciumi hidung Sungmin yang dianggap seperti tengah menciumi bocah 2 tahun.

.

.

Sungmin terengah bangun dari tidur panjangnya semalam. Ia raba kedua pipinya yang terasa lembab. Basah. Kedua pipinya basah entah karena apa, dia sendiri merasa heran. Mungkinkah tanpa sadar jika dirinya menangis saat bermimpi tadi, tetapi mimpinya begitu indah semalam bahkan Sungmin merasa jika mimpinya terlalu nyata untuk dirasakan.

Namun dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya kenapa harus ada seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam mimpi indahnya tersebut. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat mengingat pria tua itu. Mungkinkah alasan air matanya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun ?

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun ?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampirinya dengan tampilan yang cukup terlihat rapih kalau hanya sekedar berada didalam rumah saja. Sungmin mengernyit melihat tampilan ibunya yang tak biasa, mungkin saja ibunya itu memang akan pergi kesuatu tempat, fikirnya.

Leeteuk duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin dengan anggun. "Kenapa kau-Sungmin, apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kau menangis sayang ?" Leeteuk langsung menangkup salah satu pipi putrinya tersebut dengan cemas.

Sungmin sendiri langsung terkesiap dan menghapus bekas air matanya itu dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing saja bu.." dustanya.

" Apa perlu eomma panggilkan dokter untuk mu ? Bagaimana jika-"

"Eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing." Cegat Sungmin melihat reaksi Leeteuk yang sedikit berlebihan.

Melihat wajah cemas Leeteuk membuat hati kecil Sungmin bergemuruh merasa jika kebohongannya sungguh tak terampuni.

"Sungguh ?" Leeteuk membelai helaian rambut panjang Sungmin dengan sayang. "Eomma takut sayang, kau tau itu kan ?"

Pancaran mata Leeteuk membuat Sungmin semakin merasa jauh berkali lipat bersalah. Bagaimana bisa dirinya berbohong seperti itu sedangkang ibunya ketakutan setengah mati atas kebohongannya.

Bagaimanapun Sungmin bisa mengerti jika Leeteuk begitu sangat menyanginya, terlebih lagi dirinya merupakan anak tunggal dalam keluarganya.

"Iya aku baik, sungguh." Ujar Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin melihat jika ayahnya, Kangin muncul dengan tampilan yang tak kalah rapihnya dengan ibunya.

"Teuki-ah kau disini rupanya, kita harus segera berangkat sekarang."

Leeteuk menoleh dan menampakan raut sungkan pada suaminya tersebut. "Yeobo, Sungmin merasa pusing, lebih baik aku dirumah saja ya ?"

Seketika Kangin langsung mengeraskan wajahnya, tak suka dengan penolakan Leeteuk. "Sudahlah,mungkin Sungmin hanya mencari alasan saja. Kita tetap akan pergi kebandara. Cepat turun ! Aku akan menunggu mu dibawah."

"Tapi-"

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan isterinya lagi, Kangin langsung saja mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan kamar putrinya tersebut.

Sungmin menatap sedih kearah punggung Kangin. Semenjak ia memberitau jika kepulangannya bukanlah untuk mengurusi pernikahannya melainkan pembatalan pertunangan, Kangin amatlah murka dengan keputusan Sungmin saat itu.

Sebagai orang tua, Kangin sangatlah menyangkan keputusan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk berpisah disaat detik-detik mereka menuju pelaminan. Jika saja sedari dulu mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah mungkin takan jadi masalah seperti ini, disaat rumor pernikahan putri semata wayangnya telah beredar dikalangan kolega perusahaannya. Bayangkan saja betapa malunya seorang Lee Kangin yang harus menjawab semua pertanyaan orang-orang diluar sana mengenai pembatalan pernikahan putrinya tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya tidak keras seperti itu, kamu harus ingat jika Sungmin kita sedang-"

Wajah Kangin mengeras kembali setiap Leeteuk menyebut nama putrinya tersebut. Darahnya seakan naik, jika saja Sungmin bukanlah anak tunggalnya, mungkin Kangin takan semarah ini. "Sungmin sakit. Ya, aku tau dan kau tidak perlu setiap kali mengingatkan ku."

"Yeobo, mengertilah. Jangan keras kepala seperti ini, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan sesuatu. "

Dengan sabar Leetuk mengelus bahu Kangin yang mengeras karena emosi berharap suaminya tersebut mau mengurangi kemarahannya.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya mereka bisa berfikir. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang tua macam kita ? Yang dilakukan mereka hanya semaunya saja, kalau begitu jangan meminta restu padaku dulu !"

Sekali lagi Kangin meleburkan kemarahnya dibalik setir mobil yang tengah dikendarainya. Leeteuk dapat memahami semua kemarahan Kangin lebih pada perasaan kekecewaan seorang ayah. Sama halnya dengan dirinya, ia juga merasa kecewa namun ia mampu mengontrol dan melihat dari sudut pandang lain. Seperti, mungkin kedua anaknya tersebut memiliki alasan tepat untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

"Aku tau kau kecewa sayang, aku juga. Mungkin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama, kita tidak pernah tau isi hati seseorang. Biarkan mereka berbicara dulu, setelah itu kita bisa menilai apa itu baik atau buruk untuk mereka."

Leeteuk melihat jika pria disampingnya tersebut bungkam tak lagi bersuara dan lebih fokus mengendarai mobil.

"Kau harus ingat jika Sungmin putri kita satu-satunya. Dia putri mu,bukan musuh mu. Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Dan kau juga seharusnya sadar jika Sungmin mendapatkan sifat keras kepalanya dari siapa ?" Sindir Leetuk mengena dihati Kangin.

ooo000ooo

Menyesalkah dirinya mengambil keputusan tersebut ? Sudah berkali-kali Sungmin bertanya dalam hatinya, namun tak ada jawaban yang pasti bisa ia simpulkan saat otaknya benar-benar kacau. Sekelabat bayangan Kyuhyun dan dirinya terus bermunculan sejak mimpinya semalam.

Seindah itukah hubungan mereka dimasa lalu ? Lalu kenapa Sungmin bisa melupakan Kyuhyun jika memang begitu. Ataukah itu hanyalah bunga tidur yang tak berarti apapun.

.

.

Ruang tamu keluarga Lee tampak mencekam dari hari biasanya ketika dua kepala keluarga yang hampir bersatu kini dipertemukan. Kangin sendiri merasa dejavu, hanya saja kali ini dengan tujuan berbeda.

Dulu Kyuhyun datang dengan jantannya melamar putrinya dan kali ini pria itu juga dengan tanggung jawab penuh datang padanya untuk mengembalikan lagi putrinya. Meski terselip rasa kecewa dalam hatinya, Kangin berusaha menerima keputusan Kyuhyun.

Secara pribadi dan atas nama besar keluarganya, Hangeng meminta maaf kepada Kangin selaku kepala keluarga Lee. Pria berkebangsaan China tersebut merasa tak enak hati dengan keputusan pemutusan pertunangan dan pembatalan pernikahan anak mereka tersebut.

Secara jujur Kangin dan Leeteuk menyampaikan rasa kekecewaan mereka namun dengan kepala dingin mereka pula bisa menerima jika Kyuhyun selaku pemutus hubungan tersebut tak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam hal ini. Mungkin ada beberapa persoalan yang mereka, orang tua tidak ketahui.

Tak jauh berbeda, Hangeng juga mengatakan hal yang sama namun sebagai orang tua ia tidak bisa ikut adil banyak dalam hal masalah kehidupan pribadi putranya itu. Pernikahan bukanlah hal untuk dipermainkan ataupun dipaksakan, ia percaya jika putranya selalu berfikir sebelum bertindak. Hangeng yakin Kyuhyun mempunyai alasan tepat dibalik keputusannya tersebut.

Dua jam berlalu semenjak percakapan mereka berlima, setelah menghabiskan makan siang, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun berpamitan pada keluarga Lee untuk segera undur diri. Kangin sempat memprotes agar Hangeng dan Kyuhyun mau menginap dirumah mereka semalam saja, namun Hangeng berdalih jika dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah terbaring sakit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun harus mengurusi beberapa proyeknya yang sedang berjalan.

"Jangan pernah sungkan untuk mengunjungi kami nak, rumah ini selalu terbuka untuk mu." Leeteuk menyentuh salah satu pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang layaknya seorang ibu terhadap anaknya.

"Tentu saja bibi." Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk beberapa saat.

"Kau harus menemukan perempuan yang lebih baik nanti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Kangin dan berganti memeluk mantan calon mertuanya tersebut. Ia cukup mengerti jika Kangin berusaha menghiburnya.

"Semoga paman."

Kini giliran Hangeng yang memeluk Sungmin. "Selalu sehat nak, jaga dirimu dengan baik. Sekali-kali kau harus mengunjungi kami." Pria tinggi tersebut membelai rambut atas Sungmin.

"Iya, baiklah Pa." Sungmin tersenyum tulus melihat wajah Hangeng yang terlihat begitu teduh mirip dengan Kyuhyun.

Mengingat nama Kyuhyun, dirinya menjadi tegang. Sejak kedatangan pria tua itu dirinya begitu takut untuk sekedar menatap jadilah ia hanya sesekali mencuri pandang. Dari penglihatan Sungmin, pria itu tak banyak berubah hanya rambutnya saja kembali tumbuh dibiarkan panjang sampai mengenai kerah kemeja putihnya.

Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dirinyalah yang menjadi pihak pemutus hubungan mereka, Sungmin sempat terkaget. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng atas keputusan yang sebenarnya ia buat. Apa pria itu bermaksud membuatnya terharu dan berharap itu bisa merubah keputusannya ?

 _'Sungmin takan goyah hanya karena itu_ ' ujarnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu terlalu keras kepala dan egonya terlalu tinggi untuk Kyuhyun runtuhkan saat ini. Pria itu sudah tau, dan ia akan bersabar menunggu sampai dimana Sungmin akan terus berlari. Tidakah Sungmin sadari jika rute yang ia pijaki bak poros yang Kyuhyun genggam.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin untuk sekian detik namun tak ada satu katapun yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk gadis itu.

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi. Terimakasih atas jamuan mu Leeteuk-ah Kangin-ah." Ujar Hangeng sambil menjabat tangan Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum sedih, " Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu Hangeng-ah."

"Iya, benar. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Heechul dan secepatnya kami akan berkunjung ke Seoul nanti." Tambah Leeteuk.

Meski Kangin sempat memaksa untuk mengantarkan kembali Hangeng dan Kyuhyun kebandara namun pria-pria dewasa itu menolak untuk membuat repot Kangin lebih lagi dan memilih untuk memesan satu taxi untuk mereka.

Leeteuk melaibaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahannya sebelum taxi tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sungmin terpengkur menatap jalanan depan rumahnya yang telah kosong. Pria itu telah benar-benar pergi dan mengakhiri semuanya sesuai janjinya pada Sungmin.

Nyut...

Hatinya terasa tercubit dan sakitnya bukan main. Kenapa bisa ia seperti itu, seharuanya ia baik-baik saja dan merasa lega karena semua sudah berakhir.

Ada apa dengan dirinya ?

"Kau tidak mau berbicara pada ku ajushi.." gumamnya pelan.

TBC

Hayyyyyy ! Nongol lagi hahhaha :D

Maap ya kalo sering ilang" kek sinyal wkwkqk...

Gimna dg chap ini ?

Mungkn mengecewakan ye... haduh jadi malu sendiri :(

Ok see next chap aja ya...

-Lee Minnkyu~


	10. Chapter 10

Melihat sosok didepannya membuat Sungmin tak percaya jika itu dirinya sendiri. Rambut hitam lurusnya ia pangkas separuh dan membuat efek curly pada ujung-ujung rambutnya membuat dirinya tampak terlihat segar dengan tampilan barunya itu. Tak sia-sia ia harus merogoh kocek yang cukup tak sedikit untuk mengubah seluruh tampilannya saat ini. Sexy dan berkelas.

"Ini sempurna." Gumamnya bangga menatap pantulan cermin didepannya. Tersenyum penuh arti.

 **ERASE**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer :Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

Warning :GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar tidak Suka jangan Baca

ooo000ooo

Beberapa kali Sungmin terus menggerutu kesal karena tak ada satupun taxi yang melintas disekitarnya. Hanya beberapa bus kota saja yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya mengingat ia memang menunggu disebuah halte.

Jika ia keras kepala menunggu sebuah taxi ia bisa saja telat dengan janjinya bertemu dengan seseorang. Namun dengan tampilannya yang seperti ini apakah ia juga harus menaiki sebuah bus ? Hal paling dibencinya ketika ia harus memilih sama halnya dengan dulu. Ketika ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Kali ini pun sama, ia harus memilih antara egonya dan juga cinta.

Namun Sungmin memutuskan kali ini ia tidak mau lagi melakukan hal yang sama dan kesalahan yang sama. Demi cinta ! Ya, demi cinta ia akan membuang semua egonya dan berusaha mengulang semua dari awal. Ia berharap dengan keputusannya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan juga kembali ke Busan akan mengembalikan semuanya dari awal. Dimana memorinya yang tak pernah hilang, cinta pertamanya.

Sungmin bersyukur karena bus yang ia tumpangi saat ini cukup lenggang dari biasanya. Ia tidak perlu takut tangan jahil yang akan merabanya disaat berdesak-desakan nanti. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya jengkel adalah ketika melihat seorang pria dengan peringaian yang memang cukup menyeramkan tengah asik menyesap putung rokoknya tanpa memperdulikan kenyamanan penumpang lainnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak sadar atau memang bodoh menyadari jika ia berdiri dihadapan seorang ibu hamil.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tak seorangpun berniat menghentikan pria gila itu ternyata. Dengan geram Sungmin menghampiri pria tersebut dan menepuk bahu pria tersebut dengan lembut.

"Maaf tuan, apa kau tidak bisa membaca peraturan bus ini ?" Tanya Sungmin masih bersopan santun sambil menunjukan peraturan penumpang bus.

Sebelah alis pria tersebut terangkat, tak terima dengan pertanyaan gadis didepannya tersebut. "Hey bocah, kau fikir aku buta ?"

Bocah ?

Sungmin masih bisa terima jika pria itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan apapun tapi tidak untuk kata 'Bocah'. Lihatlah penampilannya saat itu jauh sekali dikatakan sebagai bocah. Terlalu sexy jika seorang bocah seperti dirinya mengenakan blus dan juga rok span yang cukup ketat dipadukan high hell yang tinggi.

"Aku bukan bocah tuan ! Dan juga tolong kau matikan putung rokok mu itu, kau mengganggu kenyamanan semua orang."

"Dasar bocah tengik, jangan banyak bicara kau !" Pria tersebut geram kemudian hendak melayangkan sebelah tangannya kearah wajah Sungmin namun tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Jaga tangan anda dengan baik, tak sepantasnya anda mempermalukan diri anda lebih lama lagi didalam bus ini." Nasehat Sungmin sambil mencekram tangan pria dihadapannya tersebut. Beruntung ia sedikit mempelajari ilmu bela diri saat High School dulu.

Karena malu, pria tersebut memutuskan untuk turun saat bus berhenti dipemberhentian halte didepan.

"Terimakasih, aku memang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pria tadi." Ucap wanita hamil tersebut dengan penuh kelegahan sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas dan memperhatikan perut wanita tersebut mengingatkannya pada ucapan Victoria beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _"Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hamil jika kau segera menikah dengan pengusaha itu !"_

Tanpa Sungmin sadari jika dirinya tengah tersenyum dalam ingatannya. Mungkinkah dirinya bisa merasakan hal tersebut nanti ? Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan Kyuhyun kembali. Ia sedikit heran dengan otaknya akhir-akhir ini yang selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun disaat apapun.

ooo000ooo

Beberapa kali Sungmin mencoba membenarkan letak duduknya atau sekedar melihat cermin kecil memastikan jika tampilannya saat ini tidak ada yang salah. Dirinya harus tampil sempurna.

Rasanya jantungnya berpacu kencang kembali sama seperti dulu saat ia pertama kalinya berkencan. Semendebarkan ini.

"Lee Sungmin ?"

Saat Sungmin berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya saat itu pula sosok yang tengah difikirkannya datang dan membuat nafasnya tercekat beberapa saat. Melihat pria itu sangat berubah, bertambah tampan tentu membuat dirinya semakin gugup bukan main.

"Hai..." Sapa Sungmin kemudian langsung berdiri tegak dan melambaikan tanganya malu seperti gadis yang tengah kasmaran.

Pria didepannya tersenyum sekilas, "Bagaimana kabar mu ?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Sungmin.

"Ya baik. Apa aku mengganggu mu ?" Tanya Sungmin sungkan.

"Tidak, ini memang jam istirahat."

Sungmin tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum dan tertawa kecil dihadapan pria tersebut. Jika dilihat ia seperti remaja yang tengah kasmaran. Ini sungguh gila, padahal ia hanya bertemu dengan mantan kekasih pertamanya. Mungkin sebagian hatinya masih terpaut pada sosok pria kalem didepannya tersebut.

Sungmin sungguh menyesal dengan keputusannya saat itu. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh mengambil keputusan jika Seoul menjadi tempat satu-satunya yang terbaik untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dulu. Seandainya saja jika ia masih bersama dengan pria didepannya tersebut apakah ia bisa tersenyum seperti ini setiap hari.

Atau seandainya saja ia dan pria didepannya itu bersama-sama menempuh sekolah di Seoul mungkin cerita cinta mereka takan kandas begitu saja. Namun Sungmin mengerti jika mantan kekasihnya itu takan bisa meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, terlebih lagi jika harus meninggalkan ibunya yang sebatang kara.

Bodohnya Sungmin baru memikirkan hal tersebut dan berbuat egois meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Kesalahannya sungguh besar, disaat mereka saling begitu mencintai namun karena keegoisannya Sungmin berani mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah. Ia sungguh berharap jika kehadirannya saat ini bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Semoga saja.

"Sungmin ? Lee Sungmin ?"

Sungmin terkesiap, "Oh maaf."

Pria itu tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk pelan kemudian melirik sekilas arlogi ditangannya. "Maaf Sungmin-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, rasanya ia masih ingin berlama bersama mantan kekasihnya itu. "Benarkah ? Kenapa cepat sekali ya."

Pria tersebut terkekeh, "Kita bertemu lagi lain kali, aku harus bekerja sekarang."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Sungmin melihat punggung sang mantan kekasihnya tersebut mulai bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan matanya. Saat ia sadar jika kesempatannya untuk meraih lagi hatinya mungkin harus dimulai sekarang. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kafe tersebut.

Sedikit putus asa Sungmin mencari kesegala arah mencari sosok pria itu. Ia bersyukur karena pria itu belum terlalu jauh berjalan hingga ia masih bisa mengejarnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak perduli lagi jika kakinya akan lecet akibat high hell yang ia gunakan itu.

"Tunggu !" Jeritnya.

Sungmin bisa bernafas lega karena mantan kekasihnya itu masih bisa mendengarnya dan membalikan badannya.

Desiran aneh itu masih berada dalam lubuk hati mereka. Sakit dan kecewa, harus mereka akui itu masih bersarang didasar hatinya. Tatapan Sungmin menghambur dan terlihat begitu sendu namun tidak dengan pria itu.

Sungmin langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan sang mantan kekasihnya yang terasa...

Sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu. Mungkin karena perpisahan mereka yang begitu lama membuat rasa pelukan tersebut sedikit menghambar.

"Aku merindukan mu Donghae-ah." Bisik Sungmin parau tak berani menatap wajah pria tersebut.

Lee Donghae tersentak akan penuturan Sungmin. "Sungmin-aku-"

"Kafe tadi, jam sepuluh pagi besok, temui aku disana !"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae lagi, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Aku tidak berfikir akan sejauh ini.."

ooo000ooo

Sungmin menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan langkah cepat. Ini adalah waktu untuknya berkumpul sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya jarang sekali bisa melakukan hal tersebut, mengingat ayahnya itu selalu saja sibuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota. Ayahnya mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun yang selalu meninggalkannya untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan pria tua itu, ada apa dengan kerja otaknya akhir-akhir ini perlu dipertanyakan. Seharusnya ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa berbaikan dengan Lee Donghae. Bukan memikirkan pria lain. Terlebih lagi itu Kyuhyun.

"Pagi apppa" Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kangin dan mencium sekilas pipi ayahnya kemudian bergantian mencium pipi ibunya. "Pagi umma."

Leeteuk tersenyum senang melihat putrinya yang mengembalikan kebiasaan lamanya itu. Mencium pipi mereka (Leeteuk dan Kangin) setiap pagi, namun saat putrinya itu telah dewasa dan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut dan berangggapan jika itu tindakan yang kekanakan.

"Hm pagi."

"Pagi sayang."

Jawab keduanya berbarengan namun Kangin masih terlihat acuh dan lebih memilih memperhatikan koran bacaannya ketimbang melihat wajah putrinya yang tampak berseri-seri pagi ini yang kemudian menjadi muram karena Kangin mengacuhkannya.

"Appa apa koran itu jauh lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajah putri mu eoh ? Kau dan Kyuhyun sama saja !" Celetuk Sungmin kesal sambil mengoleskan selai kacang diatas rotinya.

Sontak Kangin dan Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang penuh tanya pada Sungmin. Mungkin saja Sungmin masih bisa merubah keputusannya.

"Apa kau merindukan Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Kangin penuh hati-hati.

"Apa ?" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar ia kembali menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. "Ah tidak bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa appa dan Kyuhyun mirip hanya itu saja kok." Dengan terburu Sungmin langsung menjelaskan maksud ucapannya.

"Jadi begitu ya, hm." Ujar Kangin lesuh.

"Hm makanlah dulu min-ah, kau juga yeobo makanlah dan tutup dulu koran mu." Leteeuk langsung menengahi suasana canggung itu.

"Lalu bagaimana rencana mu sekarang min ?" Tanya Kangin sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Apa kau berencana ingin bekerja diperusahaan appa ?"

"Ah itu aku tidak mau, biarkan kak Zhoumi saja."

"Tidak masalahkan ? Kau bisa membantunya nanti."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ayahnya itu. Lagi-lagi mengenai hak waris perusahaan. Padahal sudah jelas jika ayahnya itu akan mewariskan sebagian saham perusahaan pada Zhoumi nanti jika dirinya tidak ingin mengurusnya.

Mengenai Zhoumi, dia merupakan kakak sepupunya yang sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak remaja, Sungmin ingat itu saat dirinya masih kecil dulu. Usia Zhoumi hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ayah dan ibu Sungmin sudah ditunjuk sebagai wali, mulai mengasuh Zhoumi sejak itu namun karena Zhoumi yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang mandiri, pria itu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di China mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan Kangin. Sebagai gantinya Kangin menjanjikan jika Zhoumi akan memiliki setengah saham yang ia miliki nanti. Maka dari itu Sungmin bersyukur karena memiliki Zhoumi sebagai sepupunya. Jika tidak mungkin dirinya sudah menjadi ahli waris satu-satunya yang akan ayahnya tunjuk.

"Aku merasa pengalaman ku belum banyak, jadi-"

"Jadi kau menolaknya ? Begitu ?" Potong Kangin.

"Biarkan saja Sungmin seperti ini, lagi pula dia masih terlalu muda sayang. Biarkan dia mencari pengalamannya nanti jika sudah puas dia pasti akan memikirkan perusahaan juga bukan ?" Leeteuk kembali bersuara.

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin singkat, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan ayahnya itu.

"Sungmin-ah kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatan menguyah rotinya. Ia sedikit berdebar menantikan ucapan Leeteuk selanjutnya.

"Apa ?"

"Kami akan pergi ke Soul sore ini untuk beberapa hari. Kami ingin mengunjungi Heechul dan juga urusan bisnis ayah mu. Lalu apa kau ingin pergi bersama kami ?"

Sungmin terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu tersenyum sekilas kearah ibunya tersebut. "Sampaikan salam ku untuk Ma ma. Aku-aku pasti akan datang menemuinya tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Ujarnya terdengar sedih.

Leeteuk mengehela nafasnya sambil melirik sekilas kearah Kangin penuh isyarat.

"Baiklah, nanti jaga dirimu baik-baik."

ooo000ooo

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Lee Donghae dikafe itu dan kemudian berlanjut dengan nostalgia mereka dibeberapa tempat yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi. Sungmin merasakan jika perasaannya kembali bersemi indahnya seperti dahulu kala. Ia dan Donghae seolah terjebak oleh kenangan masalalu mereka. Seandainya ia bisa mengulang masa-masa itu. Betapa indahnya.

Sungmin tertawa ditepi pantai tersebut sambil memandang patung putri duyung. Ia teringat ditempat ini menyeretnya pada ingatan tentang ciuman pertama mereka. Ia bersemu malu memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Ini sudah sangat terlalu malam, sebaiknya kita pulang min." Ajak Donghae membuyarkan ingatan indahnya.

"Kau tidak asik sekali hae-ah ! Aku ingin makan belut bakar didekat sini, ayo !"

Senyum Sungmin pudar saat Donghae tak menghiraukan dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit terasa dingin.

"Ada apa ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Tidak, aku baik. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Donghae berbalik berjalan terlebih dulu tanpa melihat lagi jika Sungmin merasa tersakiti oleh sikap pria itu.

 _'Disini ? Baikalah aku akan menghapusnya dengan ciuman ku.'_

 **DEG**

Sungmin terpaku ketika sekelabat bayangannya dan Kyuhyun muncul begitu saja. Suara itu jelas milik Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakan suara itu. Tapi kenapa suara itu milik Kyuhyun ? Seharusnya kenangannya bersama Donghae-lah yang harusnya muncul saat ini bukan-mungkinkah ini ingatannya bersama Kyuhyun dulu.

"Sungmin, gwencana ?"

Sungmin terkesiap menatap bodoh kearah Donghae. Ia menjadi kesal kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang selalu muncul dalam otaknya. Pria itu kenapa lebih sering muncul difikirannya ketika mereka sudah tak bertemu lagi.

"Y-ye gwencana." Sungmin mengangguk bingung.

Donghae melepaskan jas miliknya dan memakaikannya dibahu Sungmin.

"Udaranya semakin dingin, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kajja." Dengan sedikit cemas Donghae menuntun Sungmin kearah mobilnya.

.

.

"Gomawo Hae-ah." Sungmin tersenyum menyerahkan jas Donghae saat mereka sudah berada tepat didepan gerbang kediaman Lee.

"Jangan sungkan. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang."

Saat Donghae hendak berjalan kembali kearah mobilnya yang tak jauh ia parkirkan tadi, Sungmin mencegat tangannya.

"Kenapa min ?"

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, terimakasih."

Raut wajah Donghae kembali berubah, yang entah Sungmin tak bisa mengerti apa arti dari raut wajahnya itu. Setiap dirinya berkata tentang hal menyangkut masalalu mereka, maka Donghae akan segera membuat dinding pembatas yang begitu terlihat jelas. Itu sedikit melukai perasaannya.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Senyum Sungmin langsung memudar menyadari jika Donghae hanya merespon ucapannya begitu datar dan kemudian meninggalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata yang juah lebih baik dari sekedar 'Aku pergi sekarang'.

ooo000ooo

Dengan tergesah Sungmin menuruni tangga rumahnya ketika mendengar bell berbunyi lantang dibawah sana.

Seorang kurir jasa antar barang memberinya sebuah paket dengan bungkus kertas coklat atas nama dirinya. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran benda apa didalamnya dan siapa yang memberikannya benda tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun

Tertulis jelas nama Kyuhyun sebagai nama pengirim diatas kertas putih diujung benda tersebut. Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk membuka paket tersebut. Apa ia harus mengembalikannya pada Kyuhyun kembali ? Ia hanya tidak ingin terlibat dengan Kyuhyun kembali. Semua tentang Kyuhyun.

Drettt

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar didalam saku celananya. Ia meraihnya dan membuka pesan masuk. Dengan acuh Sungmin meletakan paket tersebut diatas meja ruang TV setelah membaca pesan tersebut ternyata berasal dari Donghae. Ia tersenyum senang setelah membaca pesan tersebut dan langsung bergegas menaiki tangga kembali untuk menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan paket tersebut.

.

.

Sejak sore tadi Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap untuk makan malam romantis bersama Lee Donghae. Pesan yang berisikan ajakan untuk makan malam tadi tidak ingin Sungmin sia-siakan, ia berfikir jika malam ini ia harus bisa membuat Donghae kembali padanya. Meski harus ia yang memulai sekalipun.

Sekali lagi Sungmin bercermin memandangi penampilannya saat ini. Mini dress bewarna hitam melekat ditubuhnya yang lumayan berisi dengan makeup yang cukup tipis. Satu set periasaan mutiara menambah penampilannya semakin sempurna. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga saja Donghae terpesona dengan penampilannya.

Sungmin terkesiap saat bunyi bell rumahnya menyadarkannya dari kahayalannya tadi. Dengan sedikit terburu bak seorang gadis yang baru pertama kalinya berkencan, Sungmin langsung saja membuka pintu rumahnya dengan ceria.

"Hai ! Cepat sekali heheh."Sapanya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum sekilas, "Ya, begitulah. Kajja min."

Lagi-lagi Donghae bersikap mengabaikannya dan meninggalkan langkahnya terlebih dulu. Sebenarnya Sungmin mulai merasa jika Donghae tengah menjaga jarak dengannya namun ia tepis pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh karena tidak ada alasan untuk Donghae menjauhinya bukan ?

"Kita akan pergi kemana Hae-ah ?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan.

"Ke rumah ku, aku ingin mengenalkan mu pada seseorang min."

Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah tanpa Donghae ketahaui karena ucapannya itu. Gadis itu berfikir jika Donghae terlalu cepat untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada ibunya. Rasanya hatinya kembali berbunga-bunga dan tegang dalam waktu bersamaan. Donghae tidak memberitau sebelumnya, jika saja ia tau ia bisa bersiap jika ibu Donghae menanyainya nanti. Ia gugup sendiri jadinya.

Lee Donghae mempersilahkan Sungmin memasuki kediamannya yang sangat sederhana jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya dan Kyuhyun. Donghae memang hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa dan gajinya juga tak seberapa namun Sungmin fikir itu cukup membiayai kehidupannya dan juga ibunya.

Sedari dulu Sungmin memang tak perduli jika Donghae hanya berasal dari keluarga miskin sekalipun. Dan bukan karena itulah mereka berpisah namun karena Sungmin berfikiran jika Lee Donghae tidak mencintainya karena pria itu tidak mau ikut bersamanya ke Soul dulu.

"Rumah mu cukup nyaman." Puji Sungmin jujur.

Ketika pertama kalinya memasuki rumah Donghae, Sungmin merasa jika rumah yang memang tak memiliki tanah yang luas itu tertata apik dan juga terasa begitu hangat seperti sentuhan keluaga kental didalamnya. Rumah Donghae mengingatkannya pada rumah keluarga Cho.

"Terimakasih, ayo kesini." Ujar Donghae sambil menuntun kearah ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sosok wanita berbadan yang cukup berisi jika dilihat dari belakang seperti ini tengah melakukan sesuatu didepan konter dapur. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak ketika melihat wanita tersebut. Ia tidak yakin jika itu adalah ibu dari Lee Donghae ataupun sodaranya, seingat Sungmin Lee Donghae tidak memiliki sodara ataupun sepupu perempuan yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Tunggu disini min." Ujar Donghae pada Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat saat melihat cara Lee Donghae memberikan kontak fisik dan memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan 'Isteri ku sayang'. Lututnya lemas bukan main saat keduanya memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan seolah sangat menusuk Sungmin.

Terlebih lagi matanya kemudian tertuju pada perut buncit wanita itu yang sangat terlihat jelas dimata Sungmin. Dirinya takan bisa membodohi pandangannya yang selalu ingin tertuju pada perut wanita itu. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ini adalah kenyataan yang harus ia terima jika Donghae telah memiliki seorang isteri dan akan segera memiliki seorang anak juga.

"Lee Sungmin, kenalkan ini isteri ku Lee Eunhyuk." Donghae merangkul mesra bahu wanita bernama Eunhyuk itu tanpa menyadari jika Sungmin masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Ah...bukankah kau gadis di bus waktu itu ?" Eunhyuk memekik kaget menyadari jika gadis didepannya tersebut tak asing baginya.

"Ah ya ?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti namun ingatannya kembali pada beberapa hari lalu saat ia melihat seorang wanita hamil didalam bus. Ia baru ingat jika wanita itu memang Eunhyuk. Sungmin meringis dalam hatinya, betapa sempitnya dunia ini.

Makan malam mereka tetap berlanjut meski suasana sedikit kaku karena Sungmin beberapa kali tertangkap basah tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Donghae sempat meminta maaf dan menjelaskan bahwa pernikahannya dengan Eunhyuk memang dilakukan secara diam-diam tanpa banyak orang lain mengetahui karena hubungan keduanya ditentang oleh kedua orang tua Eunhyuk.

Kini Sungmin faham dengan sikap Donghae yang selalu menjaga jarak dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Donghae, dia telah memiliki isteri dan betapa tolol dirinya bertingkah seperti itu. Berharap bersama lagi. Sungmin merasa malu luar biasa dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang. Eunhyuk-ssi, Donghae-ah terimakasih untuk makan malam ini." Ujar Sungmin mencoba tegar.

"Akan aku antar,-"

"Tidak, aku tadi sudah memesan taxi dan mungkin akan segera datang. Tidak baik meninggalkan isteri mu yang sedang hamil Hae-ah."

"Tidak perlu sungkan Sungmin-ssi, aku baik-baik saja." Timpal Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Tidak, aku akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa pada mu. Aku bisa menjaga diri ku. Sungguh. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

Sungmin termenung sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Ia sakit hati, namun ia tak menangis sesikitpun rasanya terlalu aneh. Meski rasanya begitu kecewa namun Sungmin bisa menerima jika dirinya sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Ia menyerah sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae. Namun sedikit terselip rasa syukur didalam hatinya, setidaknya ia tidak menjadi perusak rumah tangga Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Efek syocknya masih belum menghilang meski ia sudah berada didalam rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya terasa begitu hampa dan dingin. Suasana hatinya semakin buruk karena itu, mungkin jika Leeteuk berada dirumah suasana hatinya takan seburuk ini.

Dengan lunglai, Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lemas diatas sofa. Meringkuk layaknya janin dalam kandungan. Kecil dan rapuh. Seperti itulah dirinya saat ini. Seandainya ia masih bersama Kyuhyun, mungkin pria itu takan sungkan untuk memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat dan juga kecupan nakalnya.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin terkekeh mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu. Seandainya Sungmin bisa mengingat dimanakah letak Kyuhyun dihatinya, mungkin ia takan seragu ini dan mempercayai ucapan wanita itu, Kim Seulgi.

Setitik air mata lolos dipipinya ketika mengingat seorang Kyuhyun. Harus Sungmin akui jika sikapnya terhadap Kyuhyun mungkin sungguh jahat. Diam-diam dirinya merencanakan untuk mencari Donghae dan menggunakan alasan ingatannya yang hilang untuk bersikeukeuh berpisah.

Tuhan adil dalam menghukumnya. Ia menyakiti Kyuhyun dan Tuhan menghukumnya saat ini dengan merasakan rasanya kesepian ini.

"Ajushi maafkan aku..." Gumamnya sedih.

Foxy miliknya melirik tak sengaja kearah benda coklat diatas meja. Sungmin langsung menegakan tubuhnya, ia teringat jika Kyuhyun memberikannya sebuah paket untuk dirinya.

Dengan tergesah Sungmin langsung merobek bungkus paket tersebut. Ia sempat berharap jika Kyuhyun memberikannya sebuah note atau apapun dalam bentuk surat kecil untuk dirinya didalamnya namun tak ada kertas yang diharapkan Sungmin tersebut.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat sebuah album foto yang bercover hitam dengan cetakan huruf berwana gold besar K dan S.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang saat membuka satu persatu lembaran foto tersebut. Saat pertama kali membukanya, terlihat dirinya yang tampak anggun mengenakan sebuah cheongsam merah(Pakaian tradisional China) tampak tersenyum yang tengah menempel sebelah tangan kirinya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun yang tampak tampan dengan kemeja putihnya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat gambar sebuah cincin yang tampak jelas melingkar dijemarinya itu sama percis dengan cincin yang ia temukan dikantung kecil itu.

Ia teringat cerita Kyuhyun jika mereka bertunangan secara adat di China setahun yang lalu, dan mungkin ini adalah gambaran dirinya yang tampak begitu bahagia membaur diantara anggota keluarga Cho lainnya di China.

Lembar-lembar berikutnya foto prewedding dirinya yang tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin soft pink bersama Kyuhyun yang juga mengenakan setelah berwarna putih.

Bagian tengah album foto tersebut bergabung menjadi satu pada sisi kanan dan kirinya. Terlihat foto dirinya yang tengah duduk dengan gaun yang mengembang bersanding dengan hamparan mawar merah muda bertebaran disekitar gaun miliknya.

Nafasnya tercekat melihat halaman selanjutnya yang terlihat kali ini tokoh utamanya hanyalah seorang Kyuhyun saja yang tampak tak sadar jika fotografer saat itu tengah mengambil gambarnya yang tengah tersenyum memperhatikan sesi pemotretan Sungmin.

Isak tangis lolos dari bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka jika tatapan Kyuhyun seperti itu membawanya kememori indah mereka.

"Kyuhyun...Cho Kyuhyun..."

End

TBC

Iya TBC

Hahha iya kalem masih TBC kok, mngkn beberapa chp lg bakal rampung XD atau mungkn... ? .entalah hahha...

Sedikit sedih sih ma respon chp kmrin yg sedikit banget :( jadi rada gk semangat...

Tp yasudahlah ttp kok apdet kan...kali ini jan pada siders coba :) biar semangat apdetnya...

Ok chp ini gk ada Kyumin momentnya langsung ya XD min cuman kepikiran trs tu ma calonnya... biasa kan pepatah ngmong kalo deket berantem kalo jauh kangen.

Chp depan Kyumin momentnya pasti ada kek.y ? Ada gk ya...hahha *mikir" dulu *LoL

Ok sekian ya ^^ kalo responnya baik bakal apdet teratur deh...

Give me ripyu eoh ?

~Lee Minnkyu


	11. Chapter 11

"Kau mau kemana min ?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara ibunya berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ia kemudian membalikan badannya.

"Aku ingin mencari udara sebentar."

"Tapi makan malam sudah siap sayang, makanlah dulu." Bujuk Leeteuk khawatir karena Sungmin belum memakan sesuatu sejak pagi tadi dan terus mengurung diri didalam kamarnya.

"Hanya sebentar bu, aku janji akan cepat kembali."

Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah saat putrinya itu tetap bersikeukeh dan melihat kepergian Sungmin yang sudah semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mata Leeteuk tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget karena menyadari sesuatu. Ia sadar jika Sungmin baru saja keluar dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Dengan terburu Leeteuk berlarian kecil masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ruang keluarga dimana Kangin tengah sibuk membaca majalah bisnisnya.

"Yeobo ! Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin." Ujar Leeteuk setelah mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kangin.

Kangin yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca langsung menutup majalah tersebut kemudian menatap cemas kearah Leeteuk. "Ada apa ? Bukankah dokter mengatakan jika luka dikening Sungmin sudah sembuh total ?"

Leeteuk menjadi gusar karena sikap tak peka suaminya itu, "Bukan, akhir-akhir ini sikap Sungmin menjadi aneh, dia menjadi pendiam. "

Sebagai ibu kandungnya, Leeteuk yakin jika ada sesuatu yang memang tidak beres dalam sikap putrinya tersebut. Leeteuk merasa jika semenjak kepulangannya dan Kangin, Sungmin jauh lebih murung dari biasanya, bahkan putrinya itu terus saja mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Leeteuk merasa khawatir setiap kali ia bertanya pada Sungmin, putrinya itu selalu mengatakan jika dirinya hanya merasa kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat saja.

Kangin menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka majalah ditangannya. "Mungkin dia hanya merasa kesepian saja kita tinggal seminggu yang lalu, sudalah jangan berfikir macam-macam."

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak mengerti. Sungmin bahkan pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya saat ini. Sendiri."

Mata Kangin terbelalak kaget dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan majalah ditangannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi ? Sungmin-dia..." Kangin sampai tak bisa berkata-kata karena keterkejutannya itu.

Kangin tau jika semenjak kecelakaan itu Sungmin tidak pernah lagi mengendarai mobil sendiri. Bukan karena masalah traumanya tapi lebih karena ingatan Sungmin yang hilang menyebabkan putrinya itu berfikir ia belum bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri.

ooo000oooo

Udara malam semakin berhembus kencang bertiup menerba tubuh kecilnya seolah angin juga tengah mengolok dirinya yang bodoh. Jika ada perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat ini adalah 'nasi telah menjadi bubur'.

Keputusannya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi salah satu penyesalan dalam hidupnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menghubungi Kyuhyun namun kembali tertahan oleh egonya. Akan terasa aneh bila dirinya mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya menyesal dan ingin kembali padanya. Kyuhyun mungkin takan mau menerimanya kembali setelah semua sikap tak menyenangkan yang ia perlihatkan pada Kyuhyun. Cukup sudah rasa malu yang ia dapatkan dari Lee Donghae beberapa hari lalu dan ia takan mau lebih mempermalukan dirinya lebih lagi untuk mengejar Kyuhyun. Mungkin keadannya akan lebih baik lagi seiring waktu yang berjalan. Kyuhyun bahkan mungkin sudah melupakannya dan terus melanjutkan hidupnya. Tanpa dirinya, begitupun Sungmin akan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Kyuhyun. Mungkin yang terbaik seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah kedai yang tampak begitu ramai. Garis bibirnya tertarik dengan sendirinya mengingat ditempat ini pertama kalinya Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun alergi terhadap makanan laut namun tetap memaksa untuk menemani Sungmin memakan belut bakarnya.

"Omo ! Nona Sungmin kenapa hanya melamun disini? Ayo masuk !"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan paruh baya datang menghampirinya berteriak kencang dan begitu antusias menyambutnya.

"Bibi lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar mu ?" Sungmin membukuk sekilas pada perempuan tersebut yang ia kenal sebagai pemilik kedai, sebelum dirinya terseret oleh perempuan tersebut.

"Duduklah !" Bibi pemilik kedai tersebut menyeret Sungmin kemudian menekan bahu Sungmin agar duduk dibangku yang telah ia pilihkan. "Kau bisa melihat sendiri aku sangat sehat. Hahaha."

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol bibi pemilik kedai tersebut yang tak pernah berubah.

"Oh ya, dimana tuan Seoul yang kaya raya itu ?"

Seketika senyuman Sungmin tadi langsung memudar ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Bisakah seseorang tidak menyebut namanya saat ini."Dia sangat sibuk saat ini." Jawabnya berdusta.

Karena tak ingin lebih lanjut lagi mendapatkan pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyun dari bibi pemilik kedai tersebut, Sungmin langsung saja memesan sesuatu.

2 botol soju dan juga satu set pemanggang dengan berbagai macam hidangan laut sudah berada diatas mejanya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tengah tak berselera untuk memakan sesuatu namun sudah terlanjur terpesan jadi lebih baik habiskan beberapa daging belut saja. Belut bakar disini memang terkenal sangat enak dan sejak sekolah dulu Sungmin sangat menyukai tempat ini. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengajak Donghae untuk berkencan ditempat ini tapi pria itu selalu menolak ajakannya karena ia tak terlalu menyukai makanan laut seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melahap daging belut yang telah matang terpanggang itu sambil meneguk soju beberapa kali secara berulang. Tanpa sadar jika dirinya mulai merasa mabuk setelah menghabiskan satu botol setengah soju tersebut.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari jika seorang pria tengah memperhatikan dirinya sedari tadi. Pria itu bahkan terlalu intens memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin sedari tadi tanpa Sungmin tau, bahkan dengan tenangnya pria itu datang menghampiri Sungmin yang setengah mabuk seolah ia tengah mengambil kesempatan mas.

"Maaf, Apa kau sendiri nona ?" Sapanya begitu sopan.

Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk karena pusing saat mendengar suara seseorang tepat didepannya. Ia terkekeh mendapati pertanyaan pria tersebut seolah tengah ikut mengejeknya. "Heh ya, aku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku rasa kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku bergabung bersama mu ?"

Mata Sungmin mengahambur karena efek mabuknya namun samar-sama ia masih bisa melihat wajah pria didepannya tersebut. Terlihat tampan, ia mungkin saja akan terpesona jika tak dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

"Ya, terserah saja." Jawab Sungmin acuh sambil menopangkan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Dengan acuhnya bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan pria tersebut Sungmin kembali menuangkan soju miliknya kedalam gelas dan kemudian menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan. Pria didepannya bahkan menatap takjub melihat cara minum perempuan didepannya itu.

"Kau terlihat mabuk nona, apa kau ingin aku menghubungi kekasih mu untuk menjemput mu?".

"Berisik !" Teriak Sungmin kesal. Ia kesal sekali dengan pria didepannya itu yang sok akrab dengan dirinya dan menawarkan bantuan. Ia tidak perlu kekasih untuk mengantarnya jika mabuk seperti ini, ia masih bisa pulang sendiri. "Apa kau ini sengaja hah ? Kau tau aku tidak memiliki kekasih ! Kau ! Dasar brengsek tuan !" Rancau Sungmin kesal dan memaki kesal. Kepala Sungmin ambruk keatas meja dan terkekeh sendiri.

Pria tersebut menampakan smirknya sekilas dan membiarkan saja Sungmin memakinya sesuka hati.

"Kau tidak tau jika mantan kekasih ku itu sungguh menyebalkan ! Dia suka bertanya seperti anda tuan !"

"Benarkah ? Pasti sangat menyebalkan."

Sungmin menegakan kepalanya kembali mencoba mencari kesadarannya namun nihil, pengaruh alkohol sangat dasyat dikepalanya.

"Iya sangat menyebalkan, dia itu sangat egois ! Tidak perduli pada ku ! Dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ku ! Dia-dia tidak mencintai ku." Sungmin kembali menopangkan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan merancau begitu terdengar sedih.

Pria tersebut bungkam tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berfikir jika Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang lagi.

"Dia itu kenapa selalu mempercayai Seulgi ? Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku membenci perempuan itu, tapi dia masih saja ! Ah mereka itu, menyebalkan !."

Kali ini Sungmin tak lagi meminum sojunya dari gelas tapi melainkan meminumnya langsung dari botol.

"Kau tau tuan, setiap kali dia berkata maka aku harus menjadi ini dan itu. Aku sedikit muak dengan perintahnya itu, apa dia fikir aku suka dengan semua perintahnya itu ! Dasar pria tua egois ! Hey tuan, sebaiknya kau tidak seperti itu ok ?"

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum sekilas, "Ya, baiklah."

Dengan tingkah yang semakin tak terkendali, Sungmin menunjukan jemarinya kehadapan pria asing tersebut. Ia hendak memperlihatkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian yang amat mahal.

"Ini sangat mahal tuan, aku bersumpah. Dia bajing*n yang terlalu tampan dan kaya. Aku jadi benci pria kaya sepertinya." Sungmin meringis merasa keram pada tangannya. Berlian itu terlalu berat dijemarinya.

"Hahah dia bahkan tidak tau jika aku menyimpan dua cincin lainnya." Sungmin tertawa getir. "Aku hanya menyimpannya untuk mencari perhatiannya saja, apa itu menurut mu salah tuan ?"

Dahi pria tersebut berkerut kaget dengan pengakuan Sungmin. Ia baru pertama kali merasa dan melihat ada sosok perempuan yang begitu terlihat rapuh sampai harus mencari perhatian dengan bertingkah seperti itu. Ia berfikir jika Sungmin pasti sangat mencintai sosok mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Lupakan, aku lupa jika kau juga seorang pria hahah. Kau pasti akan membela kaum mu." Rancaunya lagi.

"Tidak, kenapa kau tidak memberitaunya ? Kau menyimpannya, kenapa tidak mengatakannya ?"

Alis Sungmin terangkat sebelah, "Untuk apa ? Dia pasti akan memarahi ku lagi dan mengatakan jika aku kekanakan."

Pria tersebut bungkam karena tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian menatap kembali gadis didepannya itu dengan pandangan yang terlihat berbeda.

"Tuan, perhatikan aku ! Aku hanya ingin seperti itu saja, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ku. Hiks..."

Entah karena apa suasana menjadi terasa sendu ketika Sungmin menceritakan segala isi hatinya pada pria itu. Pria itu bahkan merasa jika Sungmin telah membawa efek banyak dari celotehannya itu. Dari situ bisa terlihat jika segala semua tak hanya sekedar dinilai dari apa yang kau punya tapi dengan berada disamping orang yang kau cintai sudah menjadi cukup bagi mereka yang mencintai tulus tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Aku mengatakan jika aku mencintainya, tapi-dia sepertinya tidak mencintai ku. Aku harus bagaimana tuan ? Katakan !" Suara parau Sungmin terdengar lirih dan begitu menyayat perasaan pria tersebut. "Aku harus bagaimana ?"

Pria didepannya tersebut masih tak menjawab namun ia terlihat mulai beranjak menyebrangi meja mereka. Dengan gentelnya pria tersebut meminjamkan bahunya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar sedikit terhenyak dan tanpa ragu lagi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria tersebut kemudian menangis beberapa saat dalam diam. Sungmin tak perduli pandangan orang lain disekitarnya karena yang ia butuhkan saat ini memang seorang yang bisa mendengarkannya dan juga rela meminjamkan bahu untuknya.

"Terimakasih tuan. Sepertinya kau orang baik." Ujar Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya kemudian menegakan badannya kembali.

Samar-samar Sungmin merasa jika wajah pria disampingnya itu sangat familiyar. Ia sepertinya pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi ia lupa. Dengan berani Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapan pria tersebut dan kemudian memincingkan matanya agar melihat dengan jelas. Namun nihil,Sungmin hanya melihat samar-samar bayangan wajah pria tersebut terbelah menjadi banyak. Damn ! Dia benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

"Hehe, tuan kau mirip sekali dengannya !" Sungmin kembali mengingat Kyuhyun dan asal mengatakannya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari jika pria didepannya tersebut menjadi sedikit tegang dengan perlakuan beraninya yang sedekat ini menatapnya, pria itu menjadi kesulitan bernafas.

"Mm be-benarkah ?"

"Hum..."

Pandangan Sungmin berkeliaran menatap wajah tampan didepannya itu. Dari dahi sampai ujung bibir. Entah kenapa jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika memperhatikan lekuk bibir pria tersebut. Ada rasa ingin tau bagaimana rasanya jika pria ini dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun.

Chup~

Secepat kilat Sungmin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya itu. Dengan berani dan tanpa tau malu, ia mengecup bibir pria tersebut. Mata pria itu bahkan terbelalak kaget mendapati sikap Sungmin yang begitu berani memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Daebak ! Rasanya sama, tuan kau ini-"

Bruggg

Kepala pria tersebut terasa pusing mendapati sikap Sungmin yang spontan. Bahkan gadis itu selalu membuatnya terkejut saat ambruk begitu saja diatas meja tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi. Dasar gadis merepotkan, runtuknya dalam hati.

ooo000ooo

Entah mimpi apa semalam tadi, Sungmin merasa jika dirinya tengah mabuk dan berada digendongan seorang pria. Samar-samar Sungmin merasa jika mimpinya sedikit aneh, apalagi pagi terasa jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya karena tak ada seorangpun membangunkannya.

Semalam mungkin kepalanya sempat membentur sesuatu karena pagi ini, saat matanya terbuka, Sungmin merasakan pusing yang amat parah dikepalanya.

Mata Sungmin langsung terbelalak karena baru tersadar jika dirinya bangun bukan ditempat biasanya ia membuka matanya. Kamarnya tak mungkin berubah mewah seperti ini dalam waktu semalam.

Kilasan-kilasan dirinya yang tengah mabuk mulai bermunculan diatas kepalanya. Ia juga bisa mengingat seberapa gila dirinya semalam tadi memaki seorang pria dan merayu kemudian tanpa tau malu mencium pria itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Namun apa yang difikirannya tak seperti apa yang terjadi, baju yang ia kenakan semalam bahkan masih utuh melekat ditubuhnya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena itu. Pria itu sungguh baik namun perbuatan nista apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam terhadapnya sungguh tak terampuni. Ia sungguh malu luar biasa dan tak tau harus bagaimana meminta maaf.

Sungmin berfikir jika pria itu pastilah sangat kaya raya mengingat kamar hotel yang mereka sewa ini merupakan suite room. Ia jadi berfikir jika pria itu pastilah pria yang berpendidikan tinggi. Lalu otaknya mulai berputar memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf tanpa mendapatkan surat tuntutan dari pria itu ke esokan harinya.

Dengan kesalnya Sungmin memukul kepalanya berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana ?" Gumamnya sambil beranjak dari kasur super nyaman itu.

Perlahan Sungmin mendekati tembok pembatas ruangan sebelahnya. Dari balik tembok tersebut Sungmin mengintip bagaimana sosok pria itu yang tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang tengah memunggungi dirinya menghadap kaca kamar mereka.

Tinggi dan memiliki badan proposional seperti itu membuat Sungmin berfikir jika pria itu pastilah sangat tampan. Dilihat dari punggungnya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdesir aneh apalagi jika benar-benar melihat wajahnya langsung. Sungmin pasti sudah gila sempat-sempatnya dirinya memikirkan hal itu disaat seperti ini, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan gugup dan takut ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekat kearah pria tersebut. Ia akan mencoba meminta maaf setulus hatinya untuk kejadian semalam tadi dan berdalih jika dirinya tengah mabuk jadi ia bertindak diluar batasnya. Dengan begitu ia berharap pria itu mau memaafkan dan melepaskannya.

"Chogi,mohon maafkan aku tuan. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan pada mu, itu semua diluar kendali ku. Tuan maafkan aku !" Tanpa berhenti Sungmin mengatakannya kemudian membungkukkan badannya dalam tak berani menatap wajah pria itu.

Pria itu menutup sambungan telpon pribadinya dan berbalik melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tengah membungkuk dalam terhadapnya. Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, apa tidur mu nyenyak-" Pria itu tak mau menyaut perkataan Sungmin dan bahkan ia lebih tertarik membahas hal lain. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar takut.

"Sungmin ?"lanjutnya.

"Ye ?" Refleks Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya ketika pria itu memanggil namanya.

Bibir Sungmin sedikit terbuka tak percaya dengan siapa ia berbicara saat ini. Matanya memanas melihat tatapan pria itu terhadapnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, namun ada rasa lega didalamnya. Ia masih bisa melihat pria itu.

"Kyuhyun..." Gumam Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan dengan langkah pastinya mendekati Sungmin yang masih terpengkur akibat keterkejutannya itu. Kemudian ia membelai pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau tampak kurus ming.."

Air mata Sungmin mengalir dengan sendirinya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut itu kembali bisa ia rasakan disaat hatinya rapuh seperti ini. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi ? Jika begitu ia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun jika dirinya menyesal dan berharap hubungan mereka kembali sedia kala. Ia tidak mau lagi melepas Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengerti jika dirinya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kyu, aku-aku-" Sungmin begitu kalap ingin memberitaukan segalanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin memberitau jika ingatannya telah kembali.

"Ssttt, jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku sudah mendengarnya dan mengataui semuanya." Kyuhyun meletakan jemari telunjuknya diatas bibir Sungmin beberapa saat sebelum ia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Sungguh Kyuhyun tak ingin lagi mendengarkan apapun, karena ia sudah mendengarkannya langsung dari Sungmin semalam. Sudah cukup baginya untuk menyadari segalanya. Sungminnya telah kembali.

Sungmin masih tersedu-sedu setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum menghapus air matanya, Sungmin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk menangis karena permen.

"Berhenti menangis sayang, aku disini."

Sungmi kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun begitu erat. Seolah takut jika pria itu akan lepas darinya.

"Aku tidak tau hiks...kenapa aku tidak mau berhenti menangis. Aku sangat takut Kyu." Rancaunya seperti semalam begitu kalap.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk sekali lagi, "Takut untuk apa ?"

Bibir Sungmin bergetar hebat terlihat jelas jika gadis itu tengah menahan tangisnya. "Hiks...aku takut kau benar-benar tidak kembali pada ku ! Aku takut !"

Kyuhyun terenyuh, hatinya berdesir aneh. Perasaan apalagi ini, setelah perpisahan mereka Kyuhyun semakin berfikir jika ia memang sudah mabuk kepayang oleh Lee Sungmin. Ia sadar jika Sungmin sudah kembali dengan sifat posesif dan kekanakannya itu. Kali ini Kyuhyun akan menikmatinya saja.

"Kau mungkin bisa berlari dari ku dan sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku yakin hanya aku tempat mu untuk kembali sayang. Aku menunggu untuk hari ini, kenapa kau takut jika aku akan meninggalkan mu sedangkan aku adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk kau pulang ?"

"Ajushi, hiks sejak kapan kau menjadi romantis seperti ini ?" Sungmin terkekeh dalam isaknya. Ia tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan menunggunya seperti ini.

"Apa ? Kau memanggil ku apa ?"

" i." Eja Sungmin dengan sengaja menekankan setiap katanya.

"Kau ingin dihukum ya ?"

Sungmin tak perduli lagi jika Kyuhyun akan menghukumnya, bahkan dengan berani ia merengkuh tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia rindu dengan bibir milik Kyuhyunnya itu. Sungmin bahkan tak sungkan untuk merangkul leher Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia disela ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka terasa berbeda kali ini, mungkin setelah berbagai hal yang mereka alami selama beberapa bulan ini dan juga perpisahan mereka membuat perasaan mereka semakin meletup hebat. Perasaan rindu yang menggebu dan juga emosi mereka bercampur dalam ciuaman tersebut.

Mereka terus berbagi ciuman panas bahkan sampai bertukar lidah. Kali ini Kyuhyun takan membiarkan Sungmin lepas dengan muda setelah membuatnya berpuasa berminggu-minggu untuk tidak menciumnya.

ooo000ooo

Kyuhyun Side Story

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut pulang bersama ku ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul meski tak yakin dengan keputusannya, namun sebagai pria ia harus berjuang sampai dititik darah penghabisannya. Bahkan jika harus melakukan cara kotor sekalipun, ia sudah tak perduli lagi.

"Tidak Pa, aku yakin."

Hankyung melihat ada semangat yang tak pernah patah dalam mata putra itu.

"Bagaimana jika kali ini kau gagal ?"

"Aku yakin kali ini takan gagal, dan jika-" Kyuhyun sempat terdiam beberapa saat. "Sampai kali ini gagal, aku akan menerima perjodohan dari China nanti."

Hankyung tersenyum simpul kemudian menepuk sekilas bahu Kyuhyun. "Berjuanglah." Ujarnya untuk yang terkhir sebelum keluar dari taxi tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tau jika ini bukan keputusan yang bisa menjanjikan Sungmin akan kembali padanya, namun keyakinannya berkata bahwa Sungmin hanya akan kembali padanya.

Gadis itu hanya tengah memainkan hal konyol dihadapannya saja. Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari rencana awal Sungmin untuk mencari Donghae, cinta pertamanya itu dan meninggalkannya. Ia sempat emosi namun dengan kepala dinginnya ia mulai berfikir kotor untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Ia tidak perduli jika harus melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Sungmin harus kembali padanya.

Berpura-pura tegar membuatnya lelah bahkan jika kemarahan Kyuhyun selama ini yang ia lampiaskan pada karyawannya, hanya semata-mata ia kesal pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak pada Sungmin jika dirinya kesal dan marah atas semuanya namun kembali lagi, Kyuhyun tau jika semua bukan kesalahan Sungmin sepenuhnya. Keadaan seolah mempermainkan mereka.

Bahkan saat mereka bertemu lagi dalam pertemuan keluarga itu, hati Kyuhyun seolah terbakar bara api. Ia marah dan juga kecewa atas perpisahan mereka namun ia sungguh tak berdaya saat itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingin sekalipun menatap wajah Sungmin saat itu. Untuk berbicara sekalipun. Bahkan saat mata foxy Sungmin menatap tepat kearah matanya ia lebih memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyuhyun beranggapan jika dirinya tak lebih dari seorang penguntit. Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Seoul bersama ayahnya, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk memantau keadaan Sungmin secara diam-diam.

Bahkan ia harus meredam amarahnya yang kembali mendidih ketika gadis itu benar-benar menemui Donghae, mantan kekasihnya itu.

Pada saat itu Kyuhyun hampir saja lepas kendali karena melihat Sungmin memeluk Donghae. Ia tidak menyangka jika semuanya semakin runyam dengan kepasrahan Donghae yang mau saja dipeluk seperti itu menyulut api cemburu dihatinya.

"Aku tidak berfikir akan sejauh ini.." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia harus menggunakan cara kotor ini. Menyuap Lee Donghae agar menjauhi Lee Sungmin mungkin bukan cara terhormat baginya namun tak ada jalan lagi selain itu yang difikirnya cukup efektif.

"Ambillah dan jauhi Lee Sungmin." Betapa angkuhnya Kyuhyun saat itu melempar amplop berisi penuh lembar dollar kehadapan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum sinis melihat amplop tersebut, ia bahkan tak tergiur untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali dan ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari situasi seperti ini. "Apa anda merasa takut tuan ?"

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal, "Kenapa aku harus begitu ?"

Donghae tampak begitu tenang tak tergoyahkan dengan pandangan membunuh Kyuhyun. "Beberapa hal didunia mungkin bisa kau miliki dengan uang, tapi hari ini kau sudah membuktikan jika uang tak cukup berarti untuk mengatur perasaan seseorang. Apa kau takut jika Sungmin kembali mencintai ku lagi ?"

Jika bukan didepan umum mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menghajar pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Betapa terhinanya sekarang dirinya dihadapan pria kecil seperti Donghae itu yang seenaknya saja menceramahinya.

"Tutup mulut mu." Gertak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, aku dan Sungmin takan bersama lagi. Kau bisa pegang perkataan ku itu."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Donghae tak melirik amplop tersebut ketika beranjak. Namun Donghae berbalik kembali untuk sesaat, "Sebaiknya anda lebih berhati-hati dengan semua uang yang anda miliki itu, kadang itu bisa melukai harga diri seseorang."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Donghae saat itu seolah menampar keras seorang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar jika semuanya takan menjadi lebih baik ketika dirinya berbuat egois seperti ini. Memaksa Lee Sungmin untuk berpisah dengan Donghae bukanlah cara yang tepat.

Ia pernah mendengar jika cinta itu berkorban dan bahagia melihat orang kita cintai juga bahagia. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak merasakan itu lebih mudah dari yang dibayangkan. Ia merasa tak bahagia melihat Sungmin tertawa bersama Donghae ataupun ia harus rela jika mereka nantinya bersama. Katakan padanya, apa itu manusiawi ?

Tapi dengan bodohnya, ia masih saja mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun gadis itu pergi bahkan saat Donghae membawa mereka kearah rumah pria itu. Namun sesuatu mungkin telah terjadi hingga membuat Sungminnya menjadi lebih diam saat keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun faham arti kesedihan mata Sungmin karena melihat sosok perempuan lain yang tengah mendampingi Donghae tersebut. Kini Kyuhyun faham arti perkataan Donghae tempo hari lalu jika mereka takan bersama lagi. Ternyata Lee Donghae telah memiliki seorang isteri rupanya.

Secercah harapan kembali muncul dihati Kyuhyun. Ia yakin jika Sungmin akan kembali padanya secepatnya. Namun hari demi hari Kyuhyun tak melihat sedikitpun jika Sungmin akan menyusul kedua orang tuannya ke Seoul. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang gadis itu fikirkan. Apa gadis itu benar-benar akan melupakannya.

Hari terakhir di Busan, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk benar-benar akan menyudahi semuanya setelah hari ini. Setelah berfikir panjang, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya jika memang Sungmin masih bersikeras seperti itu. Hidup terus berjalan, perusahaan membutuhkannya. Membayangkan jeri payahnya yang selama ini ia bangun dengan keringat darah harus ia hancurkan karena ia mengabaikannya. Bayangkan berapa ratus kepala keluarga yang bergantung padanya membuatnya harus berfikir lebih realistis lagi.

Pagi berganti malam, Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempat persembunyiannya didalam mobil yang ia parkirkan berada didekat rumah keluarga besar Lee. Sejak malam itu, Kyuhyun tak lagi melihat Sungmin berkeliaran seperti biasanya. Gadis itu seolah tertelan bumi, membuat Kyuhyun gusar karena rindu tak melihat wajahnya.

Tapi malam ini, Kyuhyun terperangah melihat mobil pribadi milik Sungmin keluar dari gerbang rumah besar Lee tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun mengikuti mobil tersebut.

Dan disinilah dirinya, diam-diam mengawasi pergerakan Sungmin. Saat gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah seolah tengah melamun.

Namun Kyuhyun sadar ketika mereka berada ditempat itu. Ini tempat pertama kalinya Sungmin mengajaknya berkencan di Busan. Kyuhyun baru berani menyusul setelah beberapa menit Sungmin memasuki kedai tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, bibi pemilik kedai tersebut hampir berteriak menyambutnya namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu memberi isyarat padanya agar diam.

Dalam diamnya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah melamun dan menenggak minumannya. Ia merasa jika mata Sungmin terlalu kosong saat ini. Ia jadi kesal karena mungkin saja Sungmin patah hati karena Lee Donghae. Sial sekali !

Saat melihat Sungmin yang tampak mabuk, Kyuhyun baru memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Jantungnya berpacu kencang ketika menyapa Sungmin, takut jika gadis itu sadar. Namun ia harus bersyukur karena Sungmin sudah kehilangan kesadarannya saat ini.

Gadis itu bahkan terus merancau tak tau malu dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kadang berteriak, tertawa, menangis dan menggodanya.

Saat pertama mungkin Kyuhyun tak sadar jika mantan kekasih yang Sungmin maksud adalah dirinya. Kyuhyun bahkan berfikir jika itu adalah Lee Donghae. Namun ia terkaget saat Sungmin menceritakan beberapa hal yang mungkin hanya Sungminnya yang dulu ingat, tapi dengan cepatnya ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tenang lagi. Kali ini ia akan mendengarkannya sampai akhir.

ooo000ooo

Deburan ombak seolah terdengar mengalun begitu indah. Udara pagi di pulau Jeju hari ini tampak begitu sejuk dan sendu. Mungkin alam pun tau dan akan menyaksikan janji suci keduanya hari ini.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin akan menjadi satu setelah ini. Jalan panjang yang mereka lalui kemarin bukanlah menjadi akhir dari segala kisah bahagia mereka, namun awal dari sebuah cerita baru dalam hidup mereka.

Setelah semua akar dari permasalahan mereka terurai tak ada lagi jalan akan menghalangi mereka untuk melangkah pasti. Meski Kangin sedikit tidak setuju awalnya jika mereka bersama lagi, namun akhirnya pria paruh baya itu menyerah melihat kegigihan seorang Kyuhyun meminta kembali putrinya.

Heechul bahkan berangsur membaik setelah kedatangan Sungmin dan mereka mengatakan jika dirinya akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun secepatnya.

Tak ada kata terlambat untuk sesuatu yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Lee Sungmin pantas mendapatkan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin tampak begitu cantik dan anggun dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya tengah mengapit lengan Kangin menuju arahnya.

Tak ada gedung mewah seperti awal rencana pernikahan mereka, namun Tuhan seolah menggantikannya dengan yang lebih indah lagi. Sebuah pantai dipulau Jeju yang Kyuhyun sewa untuk pemberkatan penikahan mereka tampak begitu indah dan eksotis. Pasir putih dan laut biru akan menjadi salah satu saksi janji cinta mereka.

Para undangan tamu tersebar dengan meja masing-masing diatas pasir putih tampak begitu tersenyum tulus menyambut pengantin wanita. Sungmin tampak tenang berjalan diatas kayu tersebut menatap bahagia kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jaga putri ku !" Ujar Kangin tegas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kilas menangkap uluran tangan Kangin yang menyerahkan putrinya. "Tentu ayah."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan lebih dekat lagi kearah pastur yang akan mempersatukan mereka.

Menit-menit mendebarkan yang harus mereka lalui akhirnya semua berujung dengan indah setelah pastur mengatakan jika mereka telah resmi menjadi satu dimata Tuhan.

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema dan deburan ombak menggema di pantai tersebut melihat sepasang insan itu berciuman begitu mesra.

"Aku bahagia." Ujar Sungmin.

"Aku juga, sangat bahagia."

Kemudian keduanya berciuman kembali, tak menghiraukan kicauan para tamu.

 _ **-Cinta pergi untuk datang kembali, seperti jodoh takan kemana, seperti takdir takan tertukar-**_

Seperti dirimu, Lee Sungmin.

ooo000ooo

Puncak acaranya adalah resepsi yang mereka selenggaran dihari yang bersamaan. Mereka menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikah mereka disebuah kapal pesiar yang besar dan mewah yang akan berlayar membawa mereka kembali ke Seoul.

Undangan para tamu kali ini bukanlah dari kalangan sederhana saja. Tentu saja beberapa pejabat dan pengusaha besar lainnya hadir dalam resepsi pernikahan mereka. Relasi Cho Kyuhyun dan ayah mertuanya memang begitu luas hingga tak heran jika pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka tampak mewah, jauh berbeda dari kata sederhana seperti acara pemberkatan mereka tadi. Meski Sungmin berfikiran jika dekorasi dipantai pagi tadi saja sudah sangat mewah namun bagi Kyuhyun itu hanyalah hal-hal kecil baginya.

Gaun yang Sungmin kenakan bahkan tak berbeda jauh mewahnya dengan gaun pertamanya. Namun bagian punggungnya kali ini tertutup karena Kyuhyun tak ingin kesal saat pesta resepsinya melihat semua mata tertuju pada Sungminnya. Dengan rambut tambahan yang disanggung rendah dan juga sebuah mahkota berlian mengelilingi kepalanya, hari ini Sungmin merasa jika dirinya memang benar-benar tampak menjadi ratu semalam.

Beberapa tamu mulai menyapa mereka dan memberikan selamat. Ryewook dan Yesung tampak bersama menimbulkan kecurigaan Sungmin pada mereka dan benar saja jika akhirnya Yesung telah memenangkan hati Ryewook meski gadis itu masih enggan mengakuinya.

Selangnya, Nikchun muncul hanya seorang diri memberinya selamat. Sungmin bertanya-tanya dimana Victoria berada, pria itu hanya menyampaikan salam Vic untuknya karena isterinya itu baru saja melahirkan jadi tidak bisa hadir dalam pesta mereka.

Sungmin sedikit terpanah melihat kehadiran pria tersebut dihadapannya lagi. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tak ingin lagi melihat pria itu berkeliaran dihadapannya.

"Selamat tuan," Donghae menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dengan gentel kemudian bergantian menjabat tangan Sungmin dengan sungkan, "Selamat min."

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil dan membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Sungmin. Mereka bertiga tampak begitu tak nyaman satu sama lain, dan Kyuhyun lebih mengalah untuk pergi sejenak dari lingkaran kecanggungan mereka.

"Aku meminta maaf atas semuanya, aku tau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini. Begitupun aku dan tuan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin kita mengakhiri semuanya, aku benar-benar menyesal tak menyadarinya sejak awal. Maafkan aku min."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, ia tau jika semua akar permasalahan mereka bukanlah Donghae tapi melainkan dirinya sendiri. Kebodohan yang benar-benar konyol. Lalu kenapa ia harus membenci Donghae atas semua kesalahan yang tak pernah laki-laki itu perbuat.

Ini adalah awal bagi hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun, ia ingin tak ada lagi kebencian didalam hati mereka. Mereka hanya ingin hidup bahagia.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, "Tidak Donghae-ah, aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena berfikiran bodoh, seandainya kau tidak menyadarkan ku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ingat siapa orang yang benar-benar ku cintai."

Donghae tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Berbahagilah min, aku akan selalu mendoakan mu."

"Terimakasih Hae-ah."

Keduanya tersenyum tanpa beban masalalu lagi. Ingatannya seolah tertarik kemasa lalu saat mereka tersenyum seperti ini. Sebagai sahabat.

Tanpa sadar tali yang kusut perlahan-lahan mulai terurai satu persatu-satu. Kyuhyun sadar, jika semua kebahagian yang ia peroleh memelurkan proses cobaan. Dan seperti tali tersebut yang akan terurai satu persatu, takan ada masalah tanpa solusi yang tepat.

Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Sungmin saat isterinya itu telah usai berbicara dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun merangkul pinggul Sungmin mesra dan mencium kening Sungmin sesaat dengan hikmat.

"Aku sekarang mengerti, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya dulu." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Itu hanya masalalu, dan kau adalah kebahagian ku yang nyata saat ini. Didepan mata ku, tuan Cho." Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun mesra.

Sampai tak sadar jika seorang pria tengah memperhatikan mereka tampak enggan menghancurkan euforia kebahagian mereka itu.

"Oh ! Jongki-ah !" Sungmin memekik bahagia melihat pria tampan ini ternyata datang ke pernikahannya. Ia sempat berfikir jika pria itu tidak mau lagi menemuinya.

Kyuhyun melirik sebal pada kedua orang itu yang tampak sibuk mengabaikannya. Bahkan tampak begitu asyik mengobrol beberapa saat tak menghiraukan pandangan menyebalkan Kyuhyun layangkan untuk Jongki. Karena gerah mendapati tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, Jongki akhirnya menyerah dan undur pamit untuk membaur dengan undangan lainnya dari pada ia harus meladeni Sungmin dan terbakar oleh tatapan suaminya itu.

"Hah...aku tidak menyangka jika Jongki semakin tampan seperti itu hihi." Celetuk Sungmin kagum masih memperhatikan punggung Jongki.

Kyuhyun kesal sekali, kenapa isterinya itu bisa-bisanya berbicara seperti itu disampingnnya dan mengabaikannya hanya karena pria lain. Ia mendecih pelan, "Jadi kau menyesal ?"

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun, "Hehe mungkin." Goda Sungmin langsung membuat Kyuhyun kesal bukan main.

"Kau ini benar-benar ! Jadi kau menyesal sungguhan !"

Sungmin semakin terkekeh mendapati sikap serius Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia baru sadar jika setiap Sungmin ingin membuat Kyuhyun cemburu dengan sengaja maka Kyuhyun tidak akan memperdulikannya sama sekali, namun ketika ia membahas tentang Donghae dan Jongki, maka seketika sikap Kyuhyun berubah kesal entah karena apa. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan benar-benar cemburu ketika dirinya tidak sengaja membahas kedua pria itu.

"Ajushi, kau membuat ku takut." Sungmin mengapit lengan Kyuhyun seolah tengah berlindung dari sesuatu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sadar jika sikap Sungmin sedikit berubah semenjak ingatannya kembali namun sikap kekanakannya yang menggemaskan itu menempel sampai saat ini.

"Jangan menempeli ku, kau membuat ku kesal anak kecil."

"Yaa ! Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil itu eoh ? "

Sungmin pernah mengatakan bukan, jika dirinya paling kesal ketika seseorang mengejeknya dengan sebutan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku bukan anak kecil bodoh !" Semprot Sungmin kesal.

"Hei hei mulut mu sayang, aku akan menciumnya jika kau berkata kasar lagi."

"Silahkan jika kau berani !"

Sungmin meledek suaminya dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Namun sinyal lain yang Kyuhyun tangkap dari sikap Sungmin tadi. Dengan sedikit tergesah Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar mengikutinya kearah sudut ruangan dan memenjarakan tubuh isterinya tersebut.

"Kau jadi nakal seperti ini min, kau benar-benar ingin ku cium ya ?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun membungkam bibir isterinya tersebut dengan ciuman penuh gairah. Kali ini ia takan lagi sungkan menahan hasratnya kepada Sungmin. Gadis kecil itu telah tumbuh menjadi wanitanya. Tak sia-sia bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun terus menjaga gadis itu jika pada akhirnya ia yang akan menikmati semua jerih payahnya itu.

"Eunghhh~~~" Sungmin melengguh dalam ciumannya, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menekannya, seolah menginginkan Suaminya terus memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Dummmmmmm

Duarrrrrrr

Duarrrrrrrr

Mereka melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka sejenak melihat kearah langit pekat yang tampak berwarna berhiaskan kembang api. Sangat cantik, Kyuhyun membuatnya benar-benar bahagia malam ini.

"Indah.." gumam Sungmin yang terkahir kalinya sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuaman mereka ditemani letupan kembang api. Seperti hati mereka saat ini yang meletup-letup karena kebahagian ini.

TBC

Ok makasih ya ^^ buat selalu dukung aku, dan makasih juga atas komen kalian selama ini. Aku harap kalian masih tetep setia pantengin ff aku ini dan terus kasih aku semangat dengan ripyu" kalian.

Buat info, mungkin chp depan ada adegan NC-nya jadi bagi yg gk bisa baca begituan mending skip kali ya dr pada memaksakan diri dan dosa/? heheh ^^ *sebenrnya keringet dingin mikirinnya

Ni konfliknya blm kelar, jadi beberapa chp bakal dikelarin satu persatu lagi dan mngkn bakal ada konflik baru. Mngkn hanya bbrpa chp saja karena bakal tamat jg :D

Info buat sekuel "Say I Love You" mungkn bakal d pikirin dr skrng ya ^^ itupun kalo mash ada yg nunggu hehe...

Sesuai janji apdet udh teratur kan ya :) jadi jangan sider ya, biar semangat...

See next Chap

~Lee Minnkyu


	12. Chapter 12

Sungmin menatap jenga Kyuhyun yang terus saja tak henti-hentinya menerima panggilan telepon dari ponselnya sejak pagi tadi. Ibu mertuanya bahkan terus mengomel karenanya, namun Kyuhyun masih saja mengabaikan mereka. Padahal siang nanti mereka akan pergi untuk berbulan madu. Sungmin hanya pasrah saja membiarkan Kyuhyun terus sibuk dengan urusannya sedangkan ia sibuk mengemas beberapa pakaian mereka kedalam koper.

Sungmin heran, bukankah mereka yang akan pergi berbulan madu tetapi kenapa ibu mertuanya itu yang repot dan ribut terus menerus mempersiapkan segala hal untuk mereka.

"Apa yang suami mu lakukan min ? Dari pagi dia tidak berhenti terus-menerus menghubungi orang. Tsk !"

Sungmin mendesah kecil, "Kyuhyun memang menyebalkan ! Seharusnya dia menikah saja dengan kantornya itu." Gerutunya.

Heechul tertawa kecil, "Kau benar sayang. Sebaiknya kau harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki dirumah ini sungguh payah, mereka tidak peka."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Baik ayah mertuanya dan adik iparnya, Sehun juga sama kakunya dengan Kyuhyun jika sudah menyangkut wanita. Mereka memang tidak peka, tapi tidak separah Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu benar-benar tidak romantis dan pengertian.

"Aigo...aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali melakukan itu dengan Pa pa mu. Heheh." Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Sungmin.

"Ma..." rengek Sungmin malu.

Sungmin merona hebat mendengarnya. Ia dan Kyuhyun bahkan belum melakukan 'Itu' meski mereka telah resmi menjadi suami isteri selama 2 hari ini. Mereka masih merasa lelah setelah melakukan resespi pernikahan mewah mereka itu.

"Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi, bersiap-siaplah."

Kedua wanita itu langsung menolah kearah ambang pintu ketika Kyuhyun masuk untuk menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Kyuhyun sedikit terheran melihat gelagat Sungmin. Pipi isterinya itu bahkan terlihat memerah. Ia jadi takut jika Sungmin tengah demam.

"Sungmin, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya khawatir langsung menghampiri dan memeriksa dahi Sungmin. Tak terasa panas, tapi kenapa wajah isterinya itu merah padam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. I-iya sebaiknya kita bersiap." Jawab Sungmin gugup ketika melihat Heechul masih saja tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Hum, baiklah. Kalian cepat bersiap, Ma ma menunggu dibawah." Sebelum Heechul benar-benar beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun, ia berbalik dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Sungmin. "Gunakan Lingeri-nya dengan baik."

Sungmin kembali merona hebat, ia tak tau jika ibu mertuanya itu sungguh mesum. Heechul pasti sudah memasukan baju tipis itu kedalam koper, ia harus mengambilnya kembali sebelum Kyuhyun tau. Saat hendak membongkar kembali koper miliknya, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi telah siap. Ia heran, kapan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi tadi ?

"Kenapa kau membuka kopernya lagi ming ?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin menjadi gugup, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika dirinya ingin mengeluarkan Lingeri dari dalam koper tersebut. Ini sungguh memalukan !

"Uhm-tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengeceknya lagi."

"Tidak ada waktu, sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang. Biar aku bantu untuk mengeceknya jika kau mau."

Bola mata Sungmin hampir keluar membayangkan jika Kyuhyun melihat isi kopernya. "AH tidak ! Tidak ! Aku baru ingat itu sudah lengkap, baiklah aku akan bersiap sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan kelakuan aneh Sungmin.

ooo000ooo

Roma menjadi destinasi mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berbulan madu. Sungmin tampak terlihat senang karena ini kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun membawanya untuk merasakan udara yang berbeda dinegaranya sendiri.

Namun Sungmin fikir ini bukanlah bulan madu sepenuhnya mereka. Semenjak mereka tiba dinegara dengan julukan "Kota abadi" itu Kyuhyun terus saja disibukan dengan pekerjaannya. 3 hari telah berlalu dengan Sungmin yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak sendiri karena Kyuhyun telah menugaskan seseorang menemaninya untuk menjadi penerjemahya.

Setiap kali Sungmin terbangun dipagi hari hanya akan ada selembar kertas diatas meja nakasnya atau pesan singkat diponselnya yang berisikan pesan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga dirinya baik-baik. Dan setiap malam ia berusaha terjaga untuk menunggu Kyuhyun namun pria itu selalu datang disaat dirinya telah terlelap. Dan selama beberapa hari ini terus saja berulang seperti itu. Tak ada waktu sama sekali untuk dirinya sekedar berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dalam benaknya Sungmin bertanya bulan madu macam apa ini.

Ia merasa begitu kesepian dan sendiri diantara orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Drrttttt

Drtttttttt

Sungmin tersenyun melihat ID diponsel miliknya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sungmin langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kyuhyun !" Teriaknya senang reflek membuat beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan melirik aneh pada dirinya. Sungmin menjadi gugup dan membalikan badannya. "Apa kau sudah selesai ?"

'Aku akan segera selesai, bersiaplah. Kita akan makan malam diluar hari ini.' Disebrang sana Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Ia juga merindukan interaksi dengan isterinya itu. Sudah 4 hari ini mereka tak mendengar suara satu sama lainnya meski mereka begitu sangat dekat.

"Hum, aku mengerti."

'Math akan mengantar mu, aku sudah memesan meja untuk kita. Sampai jumpa.'

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak mematikan ponselnya namun tertahan saat Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk menunggu beberapa saat.

"Bogoshipoe..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat foto pada layar ponselnya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena harus menunda kebersamaan mereka beberapa hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, sampai mencapai kesepakatan kerja samanya, Sungmin harus bersabar menunggunya. Ia sebenarnya tak tahan mengabaikan isterinya berhari-hari seperti ini. Malam ini untuk menebus kesalahannya, ia akan membuat isterinya tau jika dirinya juga merindukannya.

ooo000ooo

Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin terus tersenyum menawan. Sejak sore tadi, ia sudah bersiap-siap berdandan semaksimal mungkin agar suaminya itu tidak kecewa melihat penampilannya nanti. Malam ini, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka yang tertunda. Ia tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara dan melihat langsung wajah suaminya itu.

Math, merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan Cho Kyuhyun selain Ahn Seung itu mengantarkan nyonya besar Cho-nya ke sebuah restoran yang sangat terkenal didaerah itu. Sejak pukul 7 malam, Sungmin tampak menunggu dimeja yang telah Kyuhyun pesan.

Layaknya wanita terhormat, gestur tubuh Sungmin sangat dijaganya ditempat itu. Karena Sungmin melihat jika semua pengunjung restoran itu berperilaku layaknya seorang bangsawan terhormat. Mereka sungguh terlalu sopan.

Kadang Sungmin memang membenci hal-hal formal seperti ini karena ia merasa menjadi bukan dirinya. Namun ia sadar jika pria yang dinikahinya itu bukanlah pria dari kalangan biasa saja. Kyuhyun pengusaha besar, relasi suaminya sungguh luas dan pastilah dari kalangan atas. Mau tak mau, Sungmin kadang harus mengikuti gaya hidup Kyuhyun yang mewah.

Tak terasa beberapa jam telah berlalu semenjak dirinya menunggu ditempat ini sendiri. Sendiri, ya dirinya seperti wanita bodoh saja terus menatap kearah pintu berharap Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. 3 jam berlalu namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Apa pria itu melupakan janjinya lagi ?

Mata foxy Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca merasa sedih bukan main. Hatinya seolah tercubit sesuatu yang keras hingga menyakitkan. Percuma saja dirinya menunggu seperti orang bodoh, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memang akan selalu mengabaikannya seperti ini. Seharusnya ia sadar, Kyuhyun takan bisa mengerti dirinya.

Disaat hatinya berdenyut sakit, setitik harapan muncul lagi dihatinya ketika mengangkat panggilan pribadi Kyuhyun diponselnya.

Belum sempat sepatah kata pun Sungmin ucapkan, namun Kyuhyun terlebih dulu meluluhlantakan harapannya. Pria itu benar-benar takan bisa datang malam ini.

'Maafkan aku sayang, rapat ku akan sedikit sulit. Kita tunda sampai besok, aku mencintai mu min.'

Bening kristal air mata Sungmin turun begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dirinya sudah terlalu letih untuk berharap sendiri. Tanpa berkata lagi, Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

Sungmin sudah muak, ia hanya berharap jika Kyuhyun mau mengerti sedikit saja. Dirinya bukanlah patung, ia memiliki perasaan juga. Demi Kyuhyun dirinya berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa mau memahami pekerjaan suaminya itu tapi ini sungguh diluar batas kesabarannya. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Dengan sesegukan Sungmin mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam koper setelah tiba di hotel tempatnya menginap. Dirinya hanya akan tampak konyol dan bodoh saja jika masih bertahan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dari dalam tasnya dan mendial nomer rumah keluarganya.

"Eomma...hiks...aku ingin pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin lagi bersama Kyuhyun."

Disebrang sana Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud ucapan putrinya itu. Setaunya mereka tengah berbulan madu, lalu kenapa Sungmin mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Hiks eomma, aku tidak ingin bersama Kyuhyun lagi. Dia pria egois dan dingin !" Dengan tersendu-sendu Sungmin menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memang tidak mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi pada putrinya itu, namun sebijak mungkin dirinya memberi nasihat untuk putrinya itu. Ia tau jika Sungmin itu sangat keras namun didalamnya sangat sensitif.

Tangis Sungmin sedikit mereda setelah mendengar suara Leeteuk. Ia menyudahi obrolan mereka setelah Sungmin merasa jika ibunya hanya membela Kyuhyun saja. Percuma, mungkin semua orang didunia ini hanya akan menyalahkan sifat kekanakannya dan membala Kyuhyun.

ooo000ooo

Dengan tergesah-gesah Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar hotelnya setelah mendapatkan panggilan dari ibu mertuanya disana. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan rapat penting itu dan pamit undur diri begitu saja. Mungkin proyek yang telah ia rencanakan berbulan-bulan itu bisa saja gagal tapi ia sudah tidak perduli lagi jika ini menyangkut Sungmin. Itu bisa ia fikirkan lagi.

Firasat Kyuhyun memang benar jika Sungmin akan kembali terluka dengan sikapnya beberapa hari ini. Tidak dipungkirinya, ini memang kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika isterinya tersebut tengah menangis tersedu-sedu membereskan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku sungguh menyesal membuat mu seperti ini." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

Namun Sungmin memberontak dan menepis pelukan Kyuhyun tersebut. Dengan berurai air mata, Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahan ! Sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini ! Aku ingin berpisah dari mu !" Sungmin berteriak kesal dan terlihat begitu kalap.

Rahang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengeras mendengarnya. Seluruh wajahnya hampir berubah menjadi merah menahan amarahnya setiap kali mendengar kata "Perpisahan".

"Katakan sekali lagi !" Perintanya terdengar menekan.

Nyali Sungmin menciut seketika. Ia sudah faham bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun saat pria itu tengah kesal dan menahan amarahnya. Tapi, ia juga butuh kebebasan untuk berbicara bukan, dirinya juga memiliki hak tersebut. Meski ia tak yakin dengan keputusannya itu.

"Aku-aku hanya ingin kita berpisah saja ! Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dua puluh empat jam penuh untuk bekerja sepuas hati mu. Aku tidak akan lagi melarang." Teriak Sungmin masih kesal, ia tidak perduli jika Kyuhyun akan menamparnya sekalipun.

"DIAMLAH ! apa yang ada di otak mu hanya berpisah saja ?" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak murka. Sebagai seorang suami, dirinya merasa begitu rendah mendengar isterinya itu dengan mudah mengatakan kata perpisahan. Seolah pernikahan dan janji suci mereka hanya lelucon semata.

Sungmin bungkam ketakutan. Dirinya sedikit menyesal menyulut amarah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaan ku setiap kali kau mengatakan itu ? Kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu setiap kali kita bertengkar. Apa kau fikir itu sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar ? Apa kau sedang menguji ku Lee Sungmin ?"

"Aku..." Suara Sungmin bergetar takut. Ia sudah tidak memiliki keberanian lagi untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Jika saja Sungmin melihat kedua mata elang Kyuhyun saat ini. Mungkin wanita itu akan mengerti betapa banyak kesakitan dan ketakutannya setiap kali Sungmin mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, jika sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Kau bisa pergi sekarang juga. Aku sadar jika sejak awal mungkin ini akan menjadi sulit dengan perbedaan umur kita. Kau mungkin bisa lebih baik jika kau bersama Joongki."

Kenapa Sungmin merasa begitu sangat terluka atas ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perbedaan usia mereka, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun membahas semua hal itu dan menyangkut pautkan Joongki lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dasinya sedikit paksa, "Aku tidak akan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita setibanya di Seoul. Untuk malam ini, kau bisa memesan kamar lain jika kau mau, aku akan mengurus tiket untuk mu besok." Mereka memang belum sempat untuk mendaftarkan surat pernikahan mereka secara hukum.

Sungmin tertegun, air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja. Inikah akhir dari semuanya. Janji suci mereka untuk sehidup semati hanya berakhir karena egonya. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak mau mengerti, jika dirinya sangat terluka dan kesepian selama ini. Sungmin sungguh tak bermaksud untuk berpisah, ia hanya kesal dan emosi saja.

Kyuhyun langsung melenggang memasuki kamar mandi. Hatinya sudah remuk redam, tak bisa lagi merasa jika ini sekedar patah hati. Lebih dari itu mungkin. Matanya bahkan sudah memanas sejak dari tadi, sejak Sungmin mengatakan ingin berpisah. Andai saja Sungmin tau, jika dirinya tak sekuat dan setegar apa yang terlihat. Wanita itu terlalu egois tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan perasaannya.

Sungmin terpengkur menekuk lututnya diatas sofa. Sejak Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tak sedikitpun Sungmin mau beranjak untuk pergi dari kamar suite tersebut. Mereka hanya tersekat oleh tembok saja saat ini. Sejak tadi ia merenungkan perkataan suaminya tersebut. Ia berfikir mungkin memang benar jika dirinya sungguh diluar batas saat ini. Sungmin sungguh menyesal luar biasa. Menangis dalam diam, merutuki kesalahannya. Mungkin kali ini Kyuhyun takan memaafkannya. Tapi ia tidak mau berpisah, yang ia mau semua kembali baik-baik saja.

Sungmin mengusap air mata dipipinya dan menegarkan hatinya untuk segera meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Dari balik tembok, Sungmin bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit sayu meski pria itu telah menyiram sekujur tubuhnya dengan air dingin tadi. Ia kemudian sadar jika berapa tahun sudah suaminya habiskan untuk menunggunya sampai muncul kerutan-kerutan diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sayu menatap ponsel pribadinya, sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Sungmin ingin menangis melihat wajah lelah Kyuhyun yang tampak jelas tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Pria itu duduk diatas kasurnya dengan kaki yang dibiarkan lurus. Ia sadar jika bulan madu mereka seharusnya memang ditunda untuk sementara waktu, karena Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan proyeknya yang sempat tertunda akibat mengikutinya di Busan waktu itu. Seandainya saja waktu itu proyeknya berjalan lancar, mungkin kejadian ini takan terjadi.

Sungmin menyadari kebodohannya yang terlalu lamban menyadari seberapa besar pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuk dirinya. Ia masih saja berfikir jika menunggu Kyuhyun selama 3 jam itu bisa ia samakan dengan penantian Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Kyuhyun maafkan aku hiks..."Gumam Sungmin lirih dari balik tembok.

Dengan segera Sungmin menyeka air matanya agar tak jatuh lagi, ia sudah lelah menangis seperti ini. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut ketika menghampiri Kyuhyun. Pria itu masih saja sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?" Takut-takut Sungmin menanyakannya.

Mata onyx Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah samping ranjangnya dimana Sungmi tengah berdiri masih menggunakan gaun berwarna navy yang sama seperti tadi.

"Bicaralah." Ucapnya begitu dingin.

"Ponsel mu..."

Kyuhyun mendesah sejenak sebelum melempar keras ponselnya kemeja nakas tempat tidur mereka. Sungmin sampai terperanjat kaget dan takut melihat kemarahan suaminya itu belum reda. Ia jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan sekarang."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Aku-maafkan aku..."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar dan terasa menusuk hati Sungmin.

"Sudalah, lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak papa. Aku sudah memesankan kamar disebelah, kau bisa tidur sekarang. Aku juga sudah lelah, aku ingin beristirahat. Selamat malam Sungmin."

"Tidak, ku mohon." Sungmin menarik sudut kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan saat pria itu hendak membaringkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau pergi. Hiks. Aku tidak mau berpisah dari mu. Maafkan aku, aku bersalah hiks..." Ujar Sungmin begitu kalap.

Kyuhyun yang hendak membaringkan tubuhnya mengurungkan niatnya karena cengkaraman tangan Sungmin pada kaosnya.

Pria itu bahkan masih tak menampakan ekspresinya sama sekali. Terlihat begitu sangat dingin.

Perlahan dan pasti Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tengah mencekram baju tersebut namun Sungmin sangat tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan cekalannya tersebut.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah. Kita bicarakan ini besok lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun masih terdengar begitu dingin.

Jika harus menunggu esok hari mungkin Sungmin akan mati karena gelisah. Dengan terpaksa ia harus memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkannya.

"Hei hei Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget melihat Sungmin yang bergerak menaiki tubuh bagian depannya.

"Aku ingin bicara sekarang..."

Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Sungmin menduduki pahanya. "Bicaralah, apa lagi yang kau inginkan ?"

"Aku menyesal, aku sungguh tak ingin berpisah. Aku hanya-emosi saja."

Kyuhyun tampak terdiam sejenak, "Lalu apa setiap kali kau emosi kau akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu ?"

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Kita sudah berjanji Sungmin. Kau yang melupakan itu. Dihadapan Tuhan, kita sudah berjanji akan sehidup semati. Bukan hanya sekarang saja, dan kau melupakan begitu saja janji kita." Kyuhyun menatap lekat kearah wajah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk tak berani menatapnya juga.

"Aku bersalah, aku sudah mengatakan itu. Tapi aku mencintai mu hiks...sungguh." Bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat.

Harus Kyuhyun aku-akui jika dirinya lemah ketika melihat Sungmin menangis seperti itu. Dia tak tahan melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Direngkuhnya Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf hiks...maafkan aku Kyu..."

"Tenanglah."

Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut. "Katakan, sekarang kau ingin seperti bagaimana ?"

Sungmin menarik diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap yakin kearah Suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dari mu."

Kyuhyun tak tega lagi melihat wajah sedih Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku setuju."

Sungmin tersenyum legah, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan lagi mengatakan itu." Ia kemudian memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat menenggelamkan kepalanya dicuruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat tau jika isterinya itu sungguh menyesal. Ini bukanlah pertengakaran pertama mereka namun untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mau mengerti dan memahami situasi. Ia sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya ia bisa mengambil sikap tegas kali ini. Bagi Kyuhyun pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat sakral jadi perpisahan bukanlah kata yang bisa Sungmin lontarkan seenaknya saja nanti.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai punggung dan bahu Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Aku mau kita membuat beberapa pengaturan Sungmin, bagaimana ?"

Sungmin sudah tak perduli lagi apapun yang Kyuhyun saat ini inginkan asal pria itu mau memaafkannya saja sudah puas.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Pertama, berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan lagi mengatakan hal perpisahan diantara kita ?"

"Ya aku bernjanji."

"Yang kedua, berhentilah mencurigai ku dengan perempuan manapun."

Kali ini Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah suaminya itu. "Kenapa begitu ?"

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau cemburu berlebihan, kurangi sifat mu yang itu."

Sebenarnya sedari dulu Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan hal tersebut dengan berbicara baik-baik namun setiap kali dirinya mencoba berbicara, Sungmin selalu menyulut pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi-aku akan mencobanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. Ia membelai pipi Sungmin, "Itu lebih baik."

"Dan yang terakhir,-" Kyuhyun menggantungkan perkataannya, menatap kedua mata Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda. "Aku tidak akan mengharapkan mu menjadi isteri yang sempurna tapi bisakah kau belajar untuk mengerti beberapa hal ?"

"Misalnya ?"

"Pekerjaan ku, mengertilah. Aku melakukan itu untuk masa depan kita."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju, "Lalu, apa aku juga bisa membuat pengaturan untuk mu ?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu."

Sungmin menatap sedikit takut kearah wajah suaminya itu. Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya melihat wajah ketakutan Sungmin.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun jangan acuhkan aku. Aku hanya ingin itu saja."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarkan permohonan Sungmin. Sejak dulu Sungmin memang kerap kali memintanya agar tak mengacuhkannya namun Kyuhyun selalu beranggapan jika itu hanya perkataan yang sungguh kekanakan. Malam ini, ia sadar jika Sungmin hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya walau sekedar sedikit saja. Tapi ia tidak sadar jika dirinya menjadi begitu sangat acuh ketika bekerja. Tanpa sadar jika sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang menjadi bom dalam hubungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan sambil merengkuh kembali tubuh isterinya itu kedalam pelukannya beberapa saat.

Sungming menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Hari ini sungguh sangat panjang untuknya. Betapa pergulatan batin lagi-lagi menguras emosinya. Beruntung kali ini semua berakhir baik-baik saja.

Merasa tidak ada yang lagi mereka bicarakan, Sungmin berniat untuk turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun pria itu menahan punggungnya.

"Mau kemana ?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Aku ingin tidur." Jawabnya begitu polos tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan suaminya tadi. "Apa kau tidak ingin tidur juga ?"

"Ya, tapi setelah kita menyelesaikan hukuman mu." Bisik Kyuhyun mesra sambil mencium cuping telinga Sungmin.

Semburat merah menjalar dipipi Sungmin. Mungkin kali ini bukan hanya pipinya saja yang terasa panas. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya juga. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud hukuman tersebut. Namun tampaknya hukumannya kali ini akan lebih dari sekedar ciuman saja.

"Eum Kyu-"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin penuh penekanan. Hukuman awal baru dimulainya. Sungmin sedikit mengerang nikmat dan juga sedikit kesakitan karna Kyuhyun begitu menekan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka sejenak. "Aku mencitai mu ming. Jangan pernah bertanya lagi tentang perasaan ku, mengerti ?"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kyu. Sangat." Ujar Sungmin bahagia sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ketengkuk Kyuhyun.

Keduanya memulai ciuman mereka kembali. Tapi kali ini sangat perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Mereka berbagi perasaan cinta mereka lewat ciuman tersebut. Tak ada hal yang membahagian didunia ini ketika suami mu hanya menginginkan mu untuk yang pertama kalinya dan seutuhnya.

Sungmin mengerang kembali ketika tangan nakal suaminya tersebut sudah bersarang diatas dadanya. Meremas dan mengelusnya bergantin. Sangat menyiksa dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan entah tanpa sadar gaun yang Sungmin kenakan tadi sudah merosot dari bahunya. Hingga memperlihat sebagian dadanya yang berbalutkan bra berwarna hitam.

"Kyuhhh~~" Sungmin tak bisa menjabarkan perasaan seperti apa saat tangan Kyuhyun terus memainkan dadanya dan juga lidah Kyuhyun bermain didaerah leher jenjangnya. Sensasinya sangat menyenangkan meski terasa perih saat Kyuhyun menggigit bagian tersebut namun itu sungguh membuat gairahnya memuncak.

Tanpa melepaskan gaun Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus menciumi leher Sungmin sampai bagian atas dada isterinya itu tanpa henti memberikan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Ahh Kyuh-" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meremas sedikit kuat dadanya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi harus Sungmin akui, jika tubuhnya menyukai itu.

Kyuhyun tak mengiraukannya masih asik menciumi dan menjilati dada bagian atas Sungmin yang terlihat menyembul dari branya.

Sreeettt

Dengan sekali tarikan Kyuhyun menurunkan bra milik Sungmin tanpa berniat melepaskan benda itu.

Pupil mata Sungmin melebar sepenuhnya ketika Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya diatas puting dadanya dan menciumi bagian samping dadanya.

"Uhk...jangan !" Rintih Sungmin tersiksa. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain lagi saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu, Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan menekannya agar terus melakukan hal tersebut.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut sekaligus merasa jika semua yang mereka lakukan terlalu nikmat.

Kyuhyun hanya menciumi dada Sungmin tapi sudah membuat gadis itu bertingkah jika mereka seperti sudah bercinta sepenuhnya. Lalu ia kemudian membawa Sungmin dalam ciuman lagi. Kali ini sangat begitu intim, basah dan penuh nafsu.

Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun mengambil alih tangan kanannya. Menuntun tangannya untuk menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Dari bahu, dada, perutnya yang terbentuk dan juga miliknya.

Sungmin langsung menarik tangannya kembali, menyudahi ciuman mereka ketika Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya diatas milik Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Sesungguhnya ini sangat menyiksa bagi Kyuhyun tapi ini merupakan pengalaman pertama mereka, terlebih lagi untuk Sungmin. Jadi ia harus bermain lembut dan lambat berbanding terbalik dengan isi kepalanya yang mendidih menahan nafsu.

"I-itu apa?" Tanya Sungmin takut. Ia bukannya tidak tau, tapi ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Tidak papa, dia hanya ingin mengenal mu sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun parau karena menahan nafsunya.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir isterinya penuh gairah. Tangannya kembali menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk mengenal baik kesejatiannya. Sungmin sempat ingin menolak tapi cengkaraman tangan Kyuhyun begitu kuat diatas tangannya.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mengajarkan tangan Sungmin untuk mengelus miliknya kemudian meremasnya perlahan. Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh ketika menyentuh milik suaminya yang begitu keras dan terasa sangat besar dalam genggamannya. Otaknya melayang-layang memikirkan bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu dengan milik suaminya yang sangat besar itu ?

"Ungh~"

Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat saat tangan Sungmin meremas miliknya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika akan senikmat ini bila miliknya disentuh selain tangannya sendiri.

Sungmin sempat terpaku ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengerang tersiksa karena remasannya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak menakjubkan membuatnya semakin berani meremasnya lebih kuat lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir meledak hanya karena remasan tangan Sungmin diatas kejantannya. Dengan terpaksa ia menarik kembali tangan Sungmin, ia hanya ingin meledak didalam tubuh isterinya tersebut.

Tampaknya gairah keduanya semakin memuncak, dengan tergesah Kyuhyun melepaksan gaun milik Sungmin kemudian melemparnya asal. Tubuh Sungmin yang berada diatas pangkuannya kini dibaringkan diatas kasur. Kemudian bergantian dirinya melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini dihadapan Sungmin. Tak sungkan.

Sungmin yang memperhatian suaminya tersebut ketika membuka kaus yang dikenakannya sempat terpaku melihat cara Kyuhyun melepaskannya sangat terlihat sexy. Namun kedua pipinya bertambah merah ketika Kyuhyun meloloskan celana pendeknya juga. Sungmin yang gugup memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kenapa ?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin, mengangkatnya agar Sungmin mau menatap kedua matanya.

"Um...itu-aku hanya gugup." Jawabnya jujur.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Percayalah pada ku. Ini mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi kau pasti akan menyukainya nanti."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya percaya.

Kyuhyun menindih sebagian tubuh Sungmin tapi tak sepenuhnya karena ia menyanggahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Jantung Sungmin semakin berdebar kencang ketika inti dari penyatuan mereka akan segera dimulai. Ada rasa malu, takut dan berdebar yang Sungmin rasakan. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kecewa lagi karena perasaan tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin dalam panggutan mesra. Sungmin langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun. Saat keduanya larut dalam ciuman tersebut, perlahan-lahan tangan sebelah kanan Kyuhyun mengarahkan kaki kiri Sungmin agar melingkar diatas tubuhnya.

"Uhmm..." Sungmin semakin melengguh ketika Kyuhyun terus mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Kepalanya hampir mendidih karena pusat gairah tubuhnya semakin menyiksa dibawah sana saat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil meloloskan penutup terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun menggoda menggesekan ujung kepala kejantanannya didepan pusat gairah Sungmin sebelum melesakannya dalam sekali hentakan menerobos penghalang itu.

Sungmin menjerit tertahan karena bungkam oleh ciuman Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan panas dan perih dibawah sana, seolah tubuhnya terbelah dua saat itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika proses penyatuan akan terasa menyiksa seperti ini. Kuku jemarinya menancap indah diatas kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut kedua matanya.

Setengah mati Kyuhyun menahan gairahnya sendiri dibawah sana. Sungmin terlalu mencekram miliknya namun ia tidak seegois itu dan langsung menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia akan bersabar sampai rasa sakit Sungmin mereda. Dihapusnya air mata Sungmin dan kemudian mengecup dahinya mesra.

"Maaf, ini pasti sakit." Bisiknya lirih sambil mengecupi cuping telinga Sungmin kembali. Mencoba membuat libido Sungmin naik kembali.

Saat rasa sakit itu berganti menjadi gelenyar nikmat saat Kyuhyun terus menghujami pusatnya dititik yang tepat Sungmin tak hentinya mendesah. Keduanya bergumul saling berbagi ciuman panas dan juga terus merasakan gerakan dibawah sana yang tak henti berlomba mencari titik nikmat itu.

"Ahng...Astaga astaga !" Sungmin menjerit frustasi ketika Kyuhyun selalu menyentuhnya dititik itu. Saat Kyuhyun benar-benar paham dengan apa yang ia butuhkan, Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Kepalanya berdengung seolah sesuatu menghantam kepalanya hingga perasaan seakan melayang itu datang. Perasaan itu takan bisa dijelaskan, seumur hidup Sungmin merasa jika ini kali pertamanya dirinya benar-benar merasakan nikmat dan perasaan bahagia karena orgasme. "Ugh...Kyuhyun-aku~~"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat gelombang itu datang dan menerpanya. Kyuhyun sudah merasakan itu akan datang padanya juga saat pusat gairah isterinya itu mencengkram miliknya begitu kuat didalamnya.

Kyuhyun ambruk diatas tubuh Sungmin beberapa saat. Dirinya mulai berfikir menyesal tidak meminang Sungmin sedari dulu jika tau rasanya sex seperti ini.

"Itu sangat luar biasa." Puji Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin begitu dekat.

Sungmin tersenyum membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Ya, kau sangat luar biasa Tuan ! Terimakasih. Aku sangat bahagia."

"Nado."

Kyuhyun kembali memulai ciumannya. Mungkin sebagian orang mengatakan jika sex pertama tak senikmat apa yang dibayangkan, jadi Kyuhyun berfikir jika malam ini mungkin mereka butuh beberapa babak agar benar-benar menikmatinya.

ooo000oooo

Sungmin menggeliat resah ketika merasa sesuatu yang lembab masuk kedalam cupingnya. Setengah sadar, jemarinya bergerak menepis sesuatu dari telinganya itu. Namun kali ini sesuatu yang keras dibawah sana terasa menusuk-nusuk belahan pantatnya.

"Uhnghh~~" Sungmin mengerang geli saat benda basah itu masih saja menggoda cupingnya. "Urgh !" Pekik Sungmin lagi.

Mata Sungmin langsung terbuka saat seseorang meremas dadanya kuat. Dapat Sungmin rasakan jika nafas memburu suaminya itu disamping kepalanya.

"Kyuh ?" Sungmin menahan tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang masih saja menggoda dadanya.

"Aku keras lagi sayang~" Rayu Kyuhyun berbisik parau ditelinga Sungmin.

"Lagi ?" Tanya Sungmin heran, bahkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bercinta sampai jam 3 pagi tadi. Dan pagi ini Kyuhyun mengatakan jika miliknya kembali mengeras. Waktu bahkan masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

"Hm.."

Mau menolakpun takan bisa, Sungmin hanya pasra ketika Kyuhyun terus mengerjai tubuhnya dengan tangan nakalnya. Dapat Sungmin bayangkan jika ereksi suaminya itu pasti sangat menyiksa saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pantantnya begitu keras itu milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah basah sayang, aku masuk sekarang ya." Tangan nakal itu menyentuh pusat gairah Sungmin dengan seduktif membuat gairah Sungmin ikut tersulut meski kesadarannya belum penuh seutuhnya. Tapi suaminya membuat dirinya ingin melayang lagi. Lagi dan lagi hanya karena sentuhan saja.

Sungmin merasa jika posisi bercinta mereka yang menyamping membuat libido mereka semakin naik. Buktinya Kyuhyun semakin cepat dan keras menyentak tubuhnya. Panas dan perih itu masih tersisa sedikit meski tak separah semalam, Sungmin mungkin akan terbiasa nantinya. Namun Sungmin menyukai cara Kyuhyun menyentuhnya bagai lelaki sejati.

Tanpa henti pagi ini Sungmin terus mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun setiap ia mencapai orgasmenya.

Pagi di Roma kali ini terasa begitu panas bagi mereka. Semua kekesalan dan kesedihan melebur menjadi satu dititik dimana mereka bisa menyatuhkan cinta mereka seutuhnya.

Tinggal 3 hari tersisa bagi mereka menghabiskan waktu di Roma. Tapi sepertinya takan ada waktu untuk sekedar mereka berkencan lagi selain diatas ranjang tentunya. Karena Kyuhyun sepertinya tengah dimabuk oleh puncak gairahnya saat ini. Jadi ranjang adalah pilihan tepat untuk mereka, menghambiskan bergumul bersama dan berbagi ciuman.

Tbc

*ambil tissu *lap keringet...

*ketauan otak mesum ku mecummm(?) *ohhhh tidakkkk *itu hanya imajinasi saja kok *kedip polos

Haduh kalo gk hot mklum aja ok ! Sedikit curhat, bbrpa tmn ditmpt dulu aku kerja kmrin itu kbanyakan udh pada nikah jadi mau gk mau ya aku dengerin dan ikutan obrolan ibu" mecum heheh XD *pdahal dr dulu yadong /plakkkk hahha :D

Sedikit konflik diatas biar gregetan dikit hahah. Tp buat minggu depan bakal manis" asem ya... jd gk sabar buat NAMATIN ni ff :D

Jangan bil ni pedeknya yo...ini udh habisin 16 halaman -_- kalo kalian bilang ini pendek Sungguh terlalu *gaya ala abah r*ma

Buat yg mash bingung apdet setiap hr apa...ini kan udh mulai teratur setiap sabtu pasti mlm minggunya... jd sambil ripres otak dr bljar/kerja bisa mampir ^^

Buat yang udh baca chp ini jangan lupa tinggalin Komen ya Ok ! *maksa heheh...

Ok udh dulu cuap"nya... sampe ketemu sabtu depan ^0^)/

Jan lupa ok tinggalin jejak ya *kedip"

See next Chap

~Lee Minnkyu


	13. Chapter 13

Wanita muda itu tampak tak henti menebarkan senyumnya sepanjang jalan. Beberapa orang disekitarnya mungkin akan merasa iri melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu tebarkan tanpa sengaja sepanjang mereka berjalan. Sesekali wanita itu berbisik dan tertawa kecil. Sang pria menanggapinya dengan senyuman menawannya dan mengapit jemari wanita tersebut erat.

"Tuan selamat datang kembali." Kemudian seorang pria muda menghampiri keduanya dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Ya." Jawab pria yang berstatus tuannya itu singkat.

"Mari." Pria berjas hitam tersebut menuntun pasangan yang baru saja berbulan madu tersebut untuk mengikutinya kearah mobil yang telah terparkir didepan bandara.

 **ERASE**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer :Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

Warning :GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar tidak Suka jangan Baca

ooo000ooo

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mobil yang mereka naiki berbelok kearah yang salah.

"Kyu, ini bukan arah jalan apartemen mu dan juga rumah Ma ma Pa pa ?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tengah menopang dagunya menatap kearah jalanan langsung menegakan tubuhnya menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Ya, kita akan pulang kerumah kita sendiri."

"Ye ?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut tak berniat menjawab semua rasa penasaran isterinya itu saat ini.

Namun setelah mereka telah sampai Sungmin baru mengerti jika Kyuhyun maksud rumah mereka sendiri itu bak istana. Sangat besar. Bahkan rumah didepannya tersebut lebih besar dari milik mertuanya dan orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tidak main-main dalam hal pernikahan ini.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Ahn Seung, asistennya yang menjemputnya dibandara tadi, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu besar rumah tersebut.

"Ambilah. Untuk mu." Kemudian Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memberikan kunci tersebut untuknya.

"Ini apa ? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin dan kembali memberikan kunci tersebut ketangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sekilas, "Hadiah pernikahan dari ku. Apa kau tidak suka rumah ini ?"

Mata Sungmin melotot tak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan memberikan rumah sebesar ini untuknya.

"Tapi ini-"

"Bukalah pintunya." Kyuhyun tak lagi menghiraukan penolakan Sungmin dan kembali meletakan kunci rumah tersebut ketangannya.

Sungmin sempat ragu untuk membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Namun melihat wajah tak suka Kyuhyun menerima penolakannya akhirnya ia luluh juga.

Saat pertama kali ia membuka pintu tersebut beberapa pelayan langsung menyambut hormat.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Cho." Ujar mereka kompak sambil membungkuk dalam.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Ini hanya hal kecil. Aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa mengurus seluruh beluk rumah ini sendiri. Simple bukan ?"

"Kyu..."

"Berhenti membuka bibir mu itu ming, atau aku tidak yakin tidak mencium mu disini ?" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif ditelinga Sungmin ketika isterinya itu selalu melayangkan protes.

"Akan aku tunjukan beberapa tempat. Ayo." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan mesra sambil menunjukan beberapa tempat bagus dirumah baru mereka.

Sungmin sempat menolak untuk tinggal ditempat yang sangat luar biasa luasnya ini mengingat hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun saja yang tinggal. Namun jawaban Kyuhyun membuatnya tercengang dan juga merona disaat yang bersamaan.

"Siapa bilang kita akan tinggal berdua saja ? Kita akan tinggal bersama dengan anak-anak kita disini."

Sungmin berhenti memprotes dan pasra menerima pemberian Kyuhyun ini. Mengenai anak bahkan Sungmin belum sampai berfikir jauh seperti itu. Ia berfikir ingin menghabiskan beberapa tahunya lagi bersama Kyuhyun berdua dulu, tapi ia sadar jika tahun demi tahun akan membuat suaminya semakin tua. Ia tidak mungkin untuk menunda satu hal itu lagi.

"Oh ! Mereka masih ada !" Sungmin berlarian kecil kearah sudut ruangan baca dimana sebuah akuarium besar itu terpajang manis.

Sungmin menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan kaca akuarium tersebut. Ia berfikir jika Kyuhyun membuang mereka saat itu. Saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun memutuskan berpisah sesaat.

Kyuhyun berdiri disebalah Sungmin mengikuti pandangan mata isterinya tersebut. "Mereka hanya berpindah tempat bukan dicampakan."

"Maaf, karena aku tidak ingat kau merawatnya sendiri Kyu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

Pria itu tersenyun sekilas, tak menyangka jika mereka benar-benar akan merawat ikan-ikan tersebut dimasa mendatang.

"Kalau begitu beri aku bonus ?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Masih saja perhitungan !"

"Tetap kau ingat jika aku tidak mau rugi nona Lee. Ah tidak sekarang Nyonya Cho ?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu mendengar sebutan baru tersebut, 'Nyonya Cho'. Terdengar manis.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun berniat mencuri ciuman dari isterinya itu. Namun Sungmin yang sudah mengetaui pergerakan suaminya tersebut memberi cela diantara bibir mereka dengan jemarinya.

"Tidak disini, mereka melihat kita."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran, Sungmin tak mau memberinya ciuman hanya karena sebuah ikan mas yang pasti takan mengerti dengan yang mereka lakukan itu.

Namun seringaian tercetak jelas saat Kyuhyun tau cara alternatif lain yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan ciuman tersebut."Berarti jika dikamar tidak masalah bukan ?"

"Kyaaa...Kyuhyun !" Pekik Sungmin yang kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menggendongnya dengan bridal style tanpa menunggu persetujuannya terlebih dahulu. Pria itu masih saja suka berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang kemarin itu hm ?" Bisik Kyuhyun mesra ditelinga Sungmin.

Semburat merah menjalar diwajah Sungmin. Suaminya itu sungguh sangat mesum selalu meminta hal tersebut setiap mereka berdua seperti ini. Meski begitu Sungmin juga tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin benar jika gairah pengantin baru itu sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Mesum ! Ini masih pagi. Turunkan aku ajushi !" Rengek Sungmin manja.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan sampai pagi lagi."

"Hah ?"

Mata Sungmin hampir melompat saat mendengar putusan suaminya itu. Sampai pagi lagi ?

Namun Kyuhyun yang menulikan pendengarannya tak menghiraukan protesan Sungmin yang merengek dalam gendongannya.

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri tangga dirumah tersebut sampai menuju kamar. Dan setelahnya kalian sudah pasti tau pada akhirnya Sungmin selalu menyerah dipusaran gairahnya sendiri kemudian berakhir dengan mendesahkan nama Suaminya.

ooo000oooo

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dengan tergesah-gesah nyonya muda itu berlarian kearah meja makan dimana sang suami tengah asik menikmati secangkir kopi hitamnya dengan ditemani sekumpulan deretan tinta hitam tercetak diatas kertas koran ditangannya.

"Kyu~ kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku ? Aku, aku jadi tidak bisa membuatkan kopi untuk mu. Ish menyebalkan !" Sungmin mendumel kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah asik menyesap kopi dicangkirnya.

"Pagi juga isteri ku." Jawab Kyuhyun melenceng dari pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia merasa jika seharusnya Sungmin mengatakan hal tersebut telebih dahulu dari pada mengomel seperti itu.

Namun Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya itu masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang berbahan sutra tipis.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau turun dengan pakaian seperti ini ?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal. Meski mereka berada dalam rumah tetapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin beberapa pelayan pria dirumahnya nanti melihat isterinya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Sungmin melirik kearah tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kikuk sadar penampilannya luar biasa sexy dengan gaun malam tersebut. "Uhm maaf, tadi aku terburu-buru jadi aku..."

"Cepat ganti pakaian mu, sekarang."

"Tapi kau akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Sungmin memprotes. Ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan moment pertama kalinya mengantar Kyuhyun sampai kedepan pintu setelah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami isteri. Seperti ia melewatkan membuat kopi pagi ini.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia sedikit kesal dengan sifat keras kepala isterinya tersebut. Beruntung didalam rumahnya hanya ada pelayan wanita saat ini. "Aku menungu."

Sungmin berfikir sebentar sebelum setuju dengan permintaan Kyuhyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji. Awas jika kau berbohong atau pergi. Kau akan mati Kyuhyun."

CHUP

Sekilas Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Aku mencintai mu tuan Cho~" sebelum berlari cepat kearah tangga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol melihat tingkah manja Sungmin yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Dipandanginya tubuh isterinya itu ketika berlarian diatas tangga. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit lamanya, akhirnya Sungmin turun dengan mengenakan baju seadanya saja. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Kyuhyun menunggunya beberapa jam lagi untuk bersiap terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun yang masih setia menunggunya saja sudah membuatnya bersyukur. Biasanya pria itu tidak mau mendengarkannya dan lebih memilih mementingkan kantornya.

"Kyu, masih belum selesai ya ?" Sungmin memeluk pundak Kyuhyun dari belakang ketika melihat suaminya itu masih sibuk dengan korannya.

Kyuhyun meletakan koran miliknya diatas meja kemudian mmenarik tangan Sungmin agar bergerak kearah sampingnya kembali. "Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Maaf." Cicit Sungmin. Ia menunduk dalam hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Untuk ?" Kyuhyun menaikan dagu isterinya perlahan agar menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun pagi tadi, jadi-aku tidak membuatkan sarapan untuk mu."

Kyuhyun tersenyun maklum kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan memeluk pinggul Sungmin. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Kau sudah mau melayani ku diranjang saja aku sudah sangat puas." Bisiknya nakal ditelinga Sungmin sambil meremas tubub bagian bawah Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin bersemu sangat merah karena malu ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu sepagi ini.

"Kyu !" Pekik Sungmin setengah malu. "Lepaskan, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat ?" Protesnya saat Kyuhyun terus saja memainkan kedua pantatnya gemas. Entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa jika semenjak mereka menikah tingkat kemesuman Kyuhyun semakin parah.

"Ini milik ku." Tak perduli protesan isterinya itu, Kyuhyun masih asik memainkan benda kenyal kesukaannya itu meski tangan Sungmin terus menepisnya sekalipun.

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang. Lepas atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan ciuman pagi mu ?" Ancam Sungmin dengan wajah sedikit dibuat kesal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai keatas kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau kejam yeobo !"

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Pria itu benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan ciuman paginya sampai bertingkah seperti itu. Direngkuhnya tengkuk Kyuhyun agar pria mau menunduk dan mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangan indahnya ke leher Kyuhyun dengan manja.

"Selamat bekerja suami ku sayang." Ujar Sungmin yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia kemudian membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dalam lumatan panjang untuk ciuman pagi mereka.

Beberapa maid berbisik-bisik senang dan tertawa kecil melihat kemesraan kedua majikan mereka dari balik tembok.

ooo000ooo

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini ? Kau yakin dengan keputusan mu Seulgi ?"

Dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang masih tersisa, gadis itu mencoba tersenyum tegar dihadapan pria yang amat ia cintai itu. Meski pada akhirnya ia harus mengakui kekalahannya itu, Seulgi masih mencoba bersikap diantara mereka baik-baik saja walau terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu dalam suasana bersitegang. Ia tidak mau menampakan jika dirinya wanita yang lemah karena cinta.

"Ya pak, saya yakin. Saya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri saya sebulan lalu pak. Saya fikir itu sudah cukup menjadi pertimbangan presdir untuk mencari pengganti saya. "

"Ya tapi kenapa ?" Kyuhyun masih saja heran, kenapa Seulgi masih saja bersikeukeh untuk keluar dari perusahaannya. Gadis itu bahkan tak menunjukan perubahan berarti setelah penolakannya waktu itu. Jadi ia berfikir jika Seulgi mungkin sudah melupakan kejadian itu diantara mereka dan beranggapan semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Saya akan melajutkan pendidikan saya pak." Seulgi tidak berbohong, ia memang sudah memikirkan akan melajutkan gelar S2-nya di London yang sempat tertunda karena dirinya bekerja diperusahaan Kyuhyun dulu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat egois lagi dengan menahan Seulgi berada diperusahaannya jika alasan gadis itu memang tepat untuk meninggalkan perusahaan.

"Baiklah. Selama ini aku tidak pernah meragukan kinerja mu Seulgi, meski akan terasa sayang, tapi aku berdoa agar pendidikan mu terselesaikan dengan baik nanti."

Kyuhyun tersenyun hangat dan menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Seulgi. Seulgi menyambut senang hati jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Saya senang pernah menjadi bagian perusahaaan ini. Terimakasih dan selamat tinggal presdir." Seulgi membungkuk dalam untuk beberapa saat sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dengan gaya anggunnya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari jika seorang wanita telah melihat dan mendengar percakapan keduanya didalam ruangan tersebut dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat tersebut sedikit merasa murung. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini dugaannya terhadap Kyuhyun memang salah. Kyuhyun begitu setia tak tergoda meski hanya berdua dengan perempuan itu. Dan juga harus ia akui jika Seulgi tak seagresif itu mendekati suaminya seperti apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini.

Sungmin langsung bergerak mundur ketika mendengar Seulgi mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Dari balik tembok Sungmin melihat kepergian Seulgi yang tampak tegar. Jika itu dirinya, mungkin ia akan menangis karena tidak mendapatkan balasan cintanya itu tapi ia sedikit merasa lega karena Kyuhyun hanya memiliki satu cinta untuknya saja.

"Seulgi-Ssi." Panggilnya sedikit keras. Sontak langkah Seulgi langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu.

Raut wajah Seulgi langsung menegang melihat tatapan tajam Sungmin langsung mengarah padanya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku ditempat.

ooo000ooo

Suasana diantara keduanya sangat begitu tegang. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa hangat itu seperti dahulu kala. Dulu ? Ya, baik Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau jika Seulgi merupakan mantan sahabatnya ketika kuliah dulu. Selain Ryewook, Sungmin memang cukup dekat dengan Seulgi dulu.

Tapi Kim Seulgi yang dikenalnya dulu tidak seperti ini. Tidak seegois dan kejam menghasutnya. Sahabatnya yang dulu bukanlah perempuan yang bisa berpenampilan sexy dan berdandan berlebihan seperti itu. Seulgi yang ia kenal merupakan mahasiswi yang memang pintar dan tak mudah bergaul karena penampilan nerdnya. Namun Sungmin tak pernah mempermasalahkan tampilan Seulgi yang seperti itu.

Baginya Seulgi teman yang sangat membuatnya nyaman ketika berbagi cerita dengannya. Gadis itu berbeda dengan Ryewook yang memiliki sifat tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain jadi Sungmin kadang segan untuk menceritakan apapun pada Ryewook, berbeda dengan Seulgi. Setiap kali ia bercerita tentang Kyuhyun, Seulgi selalu antusias dan memberikannya beberapa nasihat meski dirinya saja belum pernah berkencan sama sekali. Tapi melihat respon Seulgi yang seperti itu membuat Sungmin merasa jika Seulgi merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya dan tak pernah sedikitpun ia berfikir jika nantinya Seulgi akan menusuknya seperti itu.

Sungmin bahkan masih tidak menyangka jika sikap Seulgi yang selalu antusias mendengar semua curhatannya karena sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Bahkan ketika Seulgi menerima gelar sarjananya 2 tahun lebih cepat darinya dan langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan disalah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea itu ternyata milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih saja belum berfikir jika Seulgi akan berubah sebegitu drastisnya. Menjadi Kim Seulgi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sampai dimana Seulgi sendiri mengatakan jika ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan ingin merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Disitulah merupakan titik dimana Sungmin merasa jika tidak ada lagi Seulgi polos yang dulu dan salah satu alasan kenapa ia begitu membenci Seulgi bukanlah karena ia merasa takut jika perempuan itu akan merebut Kyuhyun darinya saja tapi lebih pada rasa sakitnya merasa terhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Sungmin, aku-"

"Masih berani kau memanggil ku seperti itu ?" Ujar Sungmin begitu sinis.

Seulgi mengantupkan bibirnya beberapa saat, "Aku-bisakah kau mendengarkan ku beberapa saat saja ?"

Mata Sungmin masih saja menatap dingin sampai menusuk hatinya. Tatapan Sungmin yang pernah ia lihat tidak pernah sedingin ini dulu, tapi Sungmin menjadi seperti ini pun karena dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menerima itu karena memang ini hukuman untuknya yang berani mencintai kekasih sahabatnya itu. Ah tidak, mungkin mantan sahabat karena ia sudah tak layak lagi berteman dengan Sungmin kembali setelah banyak kesalahan yang dibuatnya selama ini.

Seulgi menghela nafasnya sesaat, ia tau tidak mudah mencairkan kekeraskepalaan Sungmin. "Aku tau kau sangat membenci ku Sungmin. Jika kau tidak ingin memaafkan ku, aku cukup mengerti. Kesalahan ku begitu menumpuk terhadap mu. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah aku sesali, yaitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menyesal."

"Kau !" Sungmin memekik geram. Ia tidak perduli jika pengunjung caffe lainnya akan memperhatikan meja mereka.

Namun seperti biasa, Seulgi masih saja bersikap tenang. "Aku tidak pernah ingin memilih seperti ini. Mencintai Kyuhyun, bukanlah ingin ku. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana bisa manusia mengatur perasaannya sendiri ?"

Sungmin bungkam, tersadar jika perkataan Seulgi memang benar adanya. Perasaan cinta tidak tumbuh dengan diatur sendiri. Cinta seperti rumput liar yang kadang tumbuh sesuka hati. Perasaan Seulgi mungkin bisa diperumpamakan seperti itu. Menumbuhkan perasaan pada seseorang yang tak tepat.

"Sungmin, sejak dari dulu aku selalu saja merasa iri pada mu. Kau, cantik dan memiliki semuanya. Setiap berjalan dengan mu, semua orang akan menatap ku dengan jijik seolah aku adalah lalat yang menempel setiap saat pada mu. Lalu apa kau pernah berfikir jika betapa beruntungnya kau mendapatkan Kyuhyun ? Tapi setiap kali kau mengatakan jika Kyuhyun seperti ini dan itu, aku marah pada mu ! Kenapa Kyuhyun masih saja memilih mu, aku bisa lebih baik dari mu. Tapi,-Kyuhyun tetap memilih mu."

Onyx milik Seulgi berkaca-kaca mengingat penghinaan macam apa yang diterimanya dulu ketika dirinya masih berpenampilan nerd.

"Seulgi.." Gumam Sungmin. Ia tidak pernah berfikir jika selama mereka berteman, Seulgi berfikir seperti itu. Dulu ia benar-benar tulus berteman meski Seulgi memang bukan gadis populer sepertinya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Seulgi yang dulu, apa itu salah ? Aku ingin seperti diri mu juga. Kau tidak pernah merasa sulit untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku ? Meski aku merubah segalanya dalam hidup ku, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun."

"Cukup ! Apa kau ingin menimpahkan segalanya pada ku Seulgi ? Apa yang aku lakukan terhadap mu dimasalalu adalah tulus, tapi jika kau berfikiran picik seperti itu adalah urusan mu." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya jika akhirnya persahabatan mereka berujung seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini pada mu. Tapi kau yang membuat ku membenci mu Seulgi ! Jika saja dulu kau mengatakan kau menyukai Kyuhyun, kita bisa bersaing dengan sehat. Tidak seperti ini !"

"Lalu apa hasil akhirnya akan berubah ?"

"Aku tidak pernah menuliskan takdir ku ditangan ku sendiri." Sungmin memperlihatkan telapak tangannya kehadapan Seulgi. "Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui segalanya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bersama ku atau bersama mu itu tidaklah penting, tapi kau melukai persahabatan kita Kim Seulgi ! Aku membenci mu atas itu."

Kim Seulgi menunduk meneteskan air matanya. "Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin, aku tidak pernah berfikir jika aku bisa sejauh ini. Maaf."

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Seulgi, Sungmin pun menangis tersedu-sedu menyangkan sikap dan perilaku Seulgi dulu terhadapnya. Kenapa sahabatnya itu tega sekali mengatakan kebohongan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tau jika ia pun ikut ambil bagian dalam hal itu, karenanya Seulgi mengenal sosok Kyuhyun dan jatuh cinta pada suaminya itu. Itu termasuk kesalahannya. Tapi tidak untuk semua kobohongan yang Seulgi lakukan selama ini terhadapanya, terlalu sulit untuk ia maafkan.

Sungmin menarik diri dari meja mereka dan berhenti sejenak. "Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi. Dengan begitu aku bisa memaafkan mu, Seulgi-ah."

Pada akhirnya gelas yang retak takan bisa kembali utuh, begitu pula hubungan mereka yang pasti akan sulit kembali utuh. Seperti rasa kekecewaan Sungmin yang terlalu bertumpuk terhadap Seulgi takan bisa menguap begitu saja. Mungkin hanya waktu yang akan memulihkan segala perasaan kecewa dan bersalah mereka.

ooo000ooo

Rasanya sudah terlalu penat Sungmin memikirkan segala masalahnya. Ia bahkan berfikir jika pernikahannya merupakan ujung dari semua permasalahannya yang akan berakhir tapi ia sadar jika semua adalah babak awal dari kehidupannya bersama Kyuhyun. Membuat dinding kokoh dalam hubungan mereka.

Mungkin Seulgi merupakan salah satu permasalahan yang memang harus ia selesaikan juga saat ini. Meski pada akhirnya Seulgi pergi jauh dari hidupnya, Sungmin masih merasa takut karena Kyuhyun tidak mengataui kebenarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar ? Udara malam sangat dingin sayang."

Sungmin terperanjat kaget ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini.

"Kau membuat ku kaget !"

Kyuhyun tesenyum tak bersalah, "Kau saja yang melamun, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hm ?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, "Kyu, apa kau pernah menyukai Seulgi ?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Kenapa harus Sungmin membahas hal-hal seperti ini lagi, bukankah sudah jelas perasaannya untuk siapa.

"Ming, kau kenapa ?" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh isterinya agar menghadapnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku-sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Dengan perasaan takut jika Kyuhyun akan goyah, ia menceritakan segalanya tentang persahabatannya dengan Seulgi dimasalalu. Sungmin menceritakan segalanya bagaimana ia bisa bersahabat dan kemudian berbagi cerita tentang Kyuhyun padanya. Dan Seulgi selalu memberinya solusi atas semua hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dulu dan sampai dimana ia mulai membenci Seulgi yang dianggapnya sangat mengancam hubungan mereka.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah tak percaya jika Sungmin dan Seulgi dulu berteman baik mengingat sikap yang Sungmin tunjukan pada Seulgi begitu buruk. Ia hanya tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"Kyuhyun, jika kau bertemu dengan Seulgi terlebih dahulu, apa kau akan memilihnya ?"

"Jika aku memilihnya, apa kau akan menerimanya ?" Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawabnya dan berbalik memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup sulit dijawabnya sendiri.

Sungmin termenung beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum sedikit ketir membayangkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun tapi seandainya itu terjadipun, Sungmin yakin jika ini adalah tadir Tuhan untuknya, mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lainnya diluar sana.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku berfikir jika hubungan ku dengan Seulgi tetap bisa utuh, aku mungkin akan merelakan mu. Lagi pula Seulgi adalah teman ku."

"Bodoh !" Kyuhyun menoyor pelan kening Sungmin membuat wanita itu sedikit merengut kesal. "Meski kalian berteman, bukan berarti kalian bisa berbagi segala hal. Meskipun aku bertemu dengan Seulgi terlebih dulu, aku tetap tidak akan mencintainya. Dan kemudian, kita tetap akan bertemu dengan berbagai cara Sungmin. Itulah takdir kita."

Sungmin bernafas lega, ia sungguh beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun yang begitu sangat mencintainya.

"Jangan berandai-andai lagi, aku tidak suka opsi lain selain diri mu bersama ku."

Sungmin terkekeh mendapati rayuan suaminya itu, "Haha kau semakin padai merayu suami ku sayang."

"Ayolah masuk ini sudah larut, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Udara diatas balkon kamar mereka memang mulai terasa dingin, mengingat musim dingin akan segera tiba.

ooo000ooo

Kyuhyun tampak segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi selesai mengguyur badannya dengan air hangat tadi sedangkan Sungmin tampak asik bermain game diatas kasur mereka.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur."

Kyuhyun merampas ponsel Sungmin dan meletakannya diatas nakas.

"Padahal itu tanggung kau tau !" Runtuk Sungmin merengutkan wajahnya kesal.

"Aku ingin dipijat." Tak menghiraukan rengekan isterinya itu, Kyuhyun malah membaringkan tubuhnya menjadi telungkap disebelah Sungmin. Ia memberikan kode agar isterinya itu segera memijatnya.

Pekerjaan Kyuhyun begitu bertumpuk setelah ditinggalnya hampir 2 minggu lamanya. Ditambah lagi, kini tidak akan ada lagi Seulgi yang sigap membantunya. Ia cukup pusing dengan semua itu. Ahn Seung juga tidak mungkin mengerjakan tugasnya dan menggantikan tugas Seulgi dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kyu, apa kau sangat lelah ?" Sungmin mulai memijat pundak suaminya itu dengan perlahan.

"Hm, sedikit." Gumamnya tak jelas karena merasa mengatuk.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak meminta Seulgi untuk kembali lagi ? Kau pasti kelelahan mengurus semuanya sendiri." Meski tak yakin memberikan saran tersebut, tapi Sungmin merasa bersalah jika selama ini dirinya memang meminta Kyuhyun untuk memecat Seulgi namun melihat kelelahan suaminya itu membuat Sungmin tak tega. Lagipula, Seulgi memang sangat pintar dan cekatan wajar saja Kyuhyun sangat mempertahankan Seulgi selama ini diperusahaan.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Memintanya kembali bukanlah hal yang tepat. Aku fikir memang sebaiknya seperti ini harusnya."

"Hum, aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, membuat Sungmin sedikit menggeser posisinya.

"Jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku merasa jika kau bertingkah akan segera memberikan suami mu ini pada mantan sahabat mu itu. Dengar Sungmin, kau tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan. Akan ada yang selalu terluka atas semua keputusan kita, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang merasa bahagia. Ingat saja jika aku adalah salah satu orang yang berbahagia itu. Mengerti ?"

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan, "Ya."

Ya, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya mereka akan mebahas tentang Kim Seulgi. Tidak akan ada lagi ganjalan dihatinya melihat respon Kyuhyun yang sama sekali memang tidak pernah terasa berlebihan. Sungmin yakin jika cinta suaminya itu memang hanya miliknya sendiri.

"Ayo lanjutkan pijatan mu, ahh badan ku rasanya remuk." Kyuhyun memegang punggungnya yang terasa ingin terbelah.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil, "Benarkah ? Sebaiknya malam ini kita tidak usah melakukannya. Kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja yeobo."

Raut wajah kuyu Kyuhyun langsung saja dibuat sesegar mungkin mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Aku rasa punggung ku sudah tidak papa. "Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakan punggungnya bertingkah jika tubuhnya merasa baik-baik saja.

Sungmin semakin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah konyol suaminya itu. Hampir setiap malam mereka bercinta tapi Kyuhyun bertingkah mereka tidak melakukannya berbulan-bulan. Jika diingat kembali, mereka pernah tidak melakukannya satu malam. Dan betapa konyolnya Kyuhyun yang terus saja terjaga tak bisa memejamkan matanya karena Sungmin tak membiarkannya menyentuhnya karena ia tengah merajuk.

"Ajushi, kau ini mesum sekali eoh ?"

"Yaish ! Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu min !"

"Ajushi ajushi ajushi ajummmmmhhh"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir isterinya itu beberapa saat.

"Benar-benar mesum !"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring memikirkan hal mesum lainnya.

"Bilang saja ingin ku cium lagi ?"

"Ih tidak !" Sungmin bersemu malu. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin. Karena malu, ia ingin keluar saja dari kamar ini dan mencari angin untuk sekedar meredahkan debaran jantungnya. Namun Kyuhyun menahan lengannya kemudian menariknya sampai tejatuh keatas kasur.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada Kyuhyun langsung saja memenjarakan tubuh isterinya itu.

"Yaa ajushi apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sungmin pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Memberi pelajaran pada gadis nakal ini." Kyuhyun memberikan ciumannya bertubi-tubi dikedua pipi Sungmin.

"Hahah Kyu, sudah geli hahha."

Clik

Namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan protesan Sungmin dan mematikan lampu kamar otomatis mereka mengguakan remot yang kemudian dibuangnya asal. Kyuhyun langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Beberapa kali Sungmin terkikik dan memberontak keluar dari selimut tersebut ketika Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk membuka piama miliknya. Sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun akan sulit mendapatkan jatahnya mengingat Sungmin terus saja memprotes dan tertawa disela-sela percintaan mereka.

Tbc

Sorry buat telat postingan minggu kemaren dan ini juga sedikit susah buat nyuri-nyuri waktunya. Jadi harap maklum ^^

Buat yang kmrin bakal post one sht juga maaf...yg itu nyusul ya...bakal d tepatin kok.

Chp kmrin ketar ketir liat komenan kalian jadi malu sendiri bacanya XD ini banyak yang bil hot. Ada yg bil juga akunya yang yadong *aku gk yadong *aku polos *tp boong * gk /? Hahah XD dikit doang lah

Buat chp ini emang lebih fokus ke urusan Seulgi. Dan jrengg jrengggg kalian bisa nebak gk XD kalo min itu dulunya temenan ma si Seulgi makanya min itu benci banget karena dia merasa sakit hati. Sbenarnya dr awal bikin ni ff gk niat buat orang ketika jg yg jahat. Jadi di bikin aja tokohnya gk main kasar, kalau banyak konflik ma orang ketiga jg ntr kek tambah drma XD

Buat yang nanya kapan min hamil ? Suruh gih ajushi buat lebih berusha lagi *dicekik dady*

Ok jan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian sampai ff ini berakhir ya :D

See next Chap~

~Lee Minnkyu


	14. Chapter 14

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat isterinya itu tengah serius merias wajahnya sendiri didepan cermin tanpa menyadari kehadirannya sedari tadi. Sepertinya cermin besar didepannya itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin kepadanya. Ia sadar jika semakin hari Sungmin tampak semakin cantik dan anggun, Kyuhyun menyukai itu. Ketika isterinya mulai menempatkan diri disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali ya ?" Sindirnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat terperanjat kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bersantai bersandar didaun pintu kamar mereka dan juga pakaian yang digunakannya pun berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kyu ! Kau tidak bekerja hari ini ?" Ya, Sungmin berfikir jika minggu pagi ini suaminya itu pergi bekerja seperti biasanya makanya ia sedikit terkejut menemukan Kyuhyun memakai pakaian santai dan hanya memandanginya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. "Kau terlihat tidak senang ?"

"Ah-ti...tidak, bukan begitu. Aku fikir kau sudah berangkat ke kantor Kyu."

Betapa bodohnya Sungmin saat ini. Hanya berbohong saja sulit sekali terucap dari bibirnya itu dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya seperti igauan saja.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai saja, lagi pula bulan ini tidak banyak proyek yang kutangani." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu santai.

"Ah begitu." Sungmin mengangguk kecewa. Mungkin jika minggu-minggu kemarin Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut dirinya pasti akan merasa bahagia namun untuk saat ini ia tidak merasa yakin karena hari ini ia seharusnya melakukan suatu hal.

"Ada apa ? Kau terlihat kecewa Sungmin ?"

"Ah tidak tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku sangat senang kau bisa menghabiskan weekend bersama, tapi-" Sungmin ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia yakin jika ia berbicara jujur mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan mengijinkannya.

"Apa ?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Tapi, tapi hari ini-aku akan pergi bersama Ryewook. Iya-itu kami sudah berjanji."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat gelagat isterinya itu yang tampak mencurigakan. "Kemana ?"

Keringat dingin yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini ketika Kyuhyun masih saja bertanya. "Itu, ya-kami akan menghadiri reuni angakatan kami. Iya itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum suaminya itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku sepertinya belum mengatakan ini. Pagi tadi Ryewook menghubungi ku dan mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa pergi bersama mu."

"Hah ? APA ?" Reflek Sungmin memekik kaget karena Kyuhyun mengatakan kebohongan. Ia tidak pernah mengajak Ryewook untuk menghadiri pesta reuni palsu itu tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah Ryewook benar-benar menghubunginya.

"Kenapa ?" Ujar Kyuhyun kalem sambil berdiri. "Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong sayang. Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ?" Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya curiga.

Sungmin yang semakin gelagapan pun menjadi semakin salah tingkah setelah kebohongan kecilnya terbongkar. "Ehm-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mu sendiri dari pada menemani suami mu ini yang jarang sekali berlibur oeh ?"

"Bukan begitu ish ! Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Sudah jangan marah lagi eoh ?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang merajuk dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih setia mengekori Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya yang berjalan tak tentu arah dari satu ruangan berpindah keruangan yang lain.

Sampai puncaknya Kyuhyun kembali lagi memasuki kamar mereka dan bersantai diatas sofa panjang dikamar tersebut sambil memaca buku. Sungmin kembali berusaha membujuk suaminya agar memaafkannya namun Kyuhyun hanya acuh membaca buku miliknya.

"Kyu~Kyuhyun ! Yoebo ! Yoebo ! Yoebo !" Sungmin yang tak menyerah untuk merecoki Kyuhyun terus memanggil-manggil suaminya dengan nada manja. Tanpa Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun sendiri menahan senyumnya ketika Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Suami-Ku'. Terdengar begitu manis.

Sungmin sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun tak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Lelaki ini sungguh menyebalkan. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi harus membujuk suaminya itu. Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan lesu.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Sungmin yang pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka. Ia jadi menyesal mengacuhkan Sungmin. Padahal ia tidak benar-benar marah hanya ingin menggoda saja tetapi isterinya itu sensitif sekali rupanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Sungmin kembali memasuki kamar mereka dan menuju kearahnya. Ia pun kemudian berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan bukunya mengacuhkan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku ajushi."

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu merasa sensitif dengan panggilan tersebut meski Sungmin kerap kali memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan panggilan tersebut.

Mungkin sedetik lalu Kyuhyun hampir saja meledak karena kesal dengan panggilan Sungmin untuknya, namun melihat bagaimana isterinya itu meminta maaf dengan cara yang menggemaskan dihadapannya itu, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berlama-lama mengabaikan isterinya itu.

"Kau berusaha menyuap ku Lee Sungmin ?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali memberengut kesal mendengarnya. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, menyebalkan !" Sungmin menarik kembali apel dalam genggamannya yang tadinya ingin ia berikan pada Kyuhyun sebagai permintamaafannya. Tapi melihat sikap Kyuhyun membuatnya kesal dan benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar itu lagi.

Greppp

Kyuhyun menahan lengan tangan Sungmin. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku tidak mau eoh ? Kemarikan." Bujuk Kyuhyun sabar, tau jika kali ini giliran Sungmin yang merajuk.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku dari tadi, aku bahkan sudah meminta maaf. Sangat menyebalkan !" Dumel Sungmin berapi-api.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun malah menampakan senyumanya yang menawan hingga membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kemarilah jangan menekuk wajah seperti itu."

Sungmin masih bergeming dengan setia memang wajah masamnya. Namun saat Kyuhyun menariknya agar terduduk dipangkuan suaminya itu, ia tidak menolak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin yang tengah menggenggam apel tadi. Perlahan tangan itu ia arahkan kedepan mulutnya.

Bunyi gigitan apel tersebut memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka yang begitu sunyi. Kyuhyun melahap gigitan apel tersebut perlahan dengan memandangi wajah cantik isterinya. Entah kenapa apel tersebut terasa bekali lipat manis rasanya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Bagaimana dengan mu hm ?"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat memandangi apel ditangannya yang sebagian telah digigit. Tanpa berkata lagi Sungmin memakan bagian lainnya dekat dengan bagian yang Kyuhyun makan tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin untuk beberapa saat. Hubungan mereka semakin membaik setelah menikah. Meski perdebatan dan pertengkaran karena hal-hal kecil kadang tak bisa terelakan dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi saat ini mereka sudah mampu untuk menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disitu.

"Maafkan aku berbohong seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin perlahan, seolah memberikan isyarat jika dirinya telah memaafkan Sungmin. Sungmin menarik kepalanya tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berbohong seperti itu hm ?"

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya takut, "Berjanji kau tidak akan marah ?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran, namun karena rasa penasarannya ia mengangguk setuju. "Ya."

"Aku-sebenarnya ingin-ingin..." Takut sekali mengatakannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya jika ia berbicara jujur tapi ia juga tidak mungkin berbohong lagi. "Aku-aku ingin menemui Eunhyuk di Busan."

"Eunhyuk ?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama itu.

"Iya, Eunhyuk. Dia isteri-Lee Donghae."

Kyuhyun termengu beberapa saat sampai Sungmin kembali bersuara mencoba mengoreksi perkataannya yang mungkin saja salah.

"Aku, maksud ku-aku ingin menjenguk Eunhyuk yang baru saja melahirkan seminggu lalu. Itu saja, sungguh !"

Jujur saja Kyuhyun memang tidak suka ketika Sungmin menyebut nama pria lain didepannya. Terlebih lagi itu Donghae, cinta pertama isterinya itu. Tapi ia merasa jika fikirannya cukup kekanakan jika ia bertingkah berlebihan mengingat Sungmin telah terikat dengannya, kenapa juga ia harus merasa cemburu.

"Kyu ?" Panggil Sungmin memastikan jika diamnya Kyuhyun bukanlah karena suaminya itu kesal atau marah kembali padanya.

"Eh ya ?" Kyuhyun terkesiap dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bodohnya beberapa saat. Namun langsung ia rubah sedemikian rupa. "Hm, jadi kau berbohong untuk itu ?"

"Maaf, aku takut kau tidak mengijinkan ku. Jadi aku-"

"Ya kau benar, aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu Sungmin-"

Wajah Sungmin langsung lemas seketika. Ia sudah menduga jika Kyuhyun takan mengijinkannya.

"Jika kau pergi tanpa ku." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang semula tertunduk lesu langsung menegakan wajahnya dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Benarkah ?" Tanyanya sekali lagi memastikan jika Kyuhyun tidak salah berucap tadi.

"Ya."

Sungmin memekik kegirangan dan menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun sampai terjungkal keatas sofa.

"Hehehe gomawo." Ujarnya begitu senang. Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas tanpa sadar jika posisi mereka begitu terlihat sangat intim membuat gairah Kyuhyun bangkit.

"Dengan syarat kau harus menemani ku seharian ini. Bagaimana ?"

Sungmin yang polos tak mengerti maksud lain suaminya itu hanya mengangguk setuju dengan senangnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan kopi untuk mu. Lalu kita akan berbincang seharian hehe." Ujarnya begitu polos.

Namun saat dirinya hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, suaminya itu menahan punggungnya agar tidak bergerak.

"Kyu ?"

Kyuhyun menampakan smirknya terlihat begitu mesum dimata Sungmin. Sepertinya ia baru sadar jika maksud suaminya itu 'Menemani seharian' mempunyai artian 'Bercinta sehari penuh'. Bodoh ! Kenapa ia lupa jika suaminya itu terlampau mesum.

Dan saat tengah berfikir tadi ia tidak siap saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menekan tengkuknya dan kemudian memberinya lumatan begitu panas seperti biasanya yang pasti akan berlanjut.

ooo000ooo

Eunji bayi mungil cantik itu menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukan sang ibu. Beberapa kali bayi cantik itu menguap mengantuk setelah kenyang meminum asi dari ibunya itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum. Suasana dikamar tersebut terasa begitu membahagiakan karena kehadiran bayi cantik tersebut. Meski belum bisa berucap sekalipun tapi Eunji merupakan sumber kebahagian kedua orang tuanya dan orang disekelilingnya saat ini.

"Dia sangat cantik Eunhyuk-ah." Puji Sungmin tulus sambil mengelus pipi Eunji.

Eunhyuk tersenyum setuju, dia begitu bersyukur mendapatkan putri secantik Eunji. "Ya, kau benar Sungmin. Hm, apa kau ingin menggendong Eunji juga ?"

Sungmin terperangah menatap tak percaya jika Eunhyuk menawarinya hal yang sangat luar biasa baginya. Sungmin fikir jika Eunji hanya milik Eunhyuk dan Donghae jadi takan semuda itu mereka membiarkan anak pertama mereka digendong oleh sembarang orang.

Sempat ragu untuk menerima tawaran Eunhyuk, Sungmin menatap tanya pada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Suaminya langsung memberikan isyarat agar Sungmin menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Hm, apa tidak apa Eunhyuk ? Donghae ?" Sungmin menatap bergiliran sepasang suami isteri tersebut.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil, "Asal kau tidak gemas dan membawa putri ku saja min-ah." Celetuk Donghae bergurau langsung mendapatkan wajah masam Sungmin.

Ragu-ragu Sungmin menerima tubuh kecil Eunji dari gendongan Eunhyuk secara perlahan. Takut jika ia akan mematahkan tulang kecil Eunji jika ia tidak berhati-hati.

Kyuhyun ikut membantu Sungmin meletakan posisi gendongan Eunji agar benar. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memperhatikannya tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Wah Eunji-ah annyeong !" Sapa Sungmin beraegyo menirukan suara anak kecil. Kyuhyun tekekeh mendengar suara imut isterinya itu. Meski Sungmin sangat manja tapi wanita itu jarang sekali beraegyo secara sengaja seperti ini.

Saat euforia dalam kamar tersebut sangat terasa menyenangkan namun saat kedua mata elang mereka bertemu ada aura kecanggungan yang tampak jelas dikedua mata mereka saat itu. Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat pada Donghae agar mereka berdua keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Hyukie-ah aku keluar sebentar." Donghae berbisik kecil di telinga Eunhyuk.

Begitupun Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, pria itu memberikan alasan jika dirinya ingin mencari udara sebentar.

Beruntung kedua wanita itu tampak sibuk memperhatikan pergerakan Eunji dalam gendongan Sungmin jadi fokus mereka tidak begitu bagus hanya mengangguk setuju saja.

.

.

Kedua pria dewasa itu, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tampak sibuk menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing tanpa berniat membuka pembicaraan yang berarti. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali mencoba berbasa-basi tapi mereka masih saja canggung untuk berbicara lebih. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang tampak sekali gelisah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Donghae.

"Khm, Dongahae-ssi aku ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuan tidak sopan ku beberapa waktu lalu." Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak tak suka berbasa-basi lagi langsung mengungkapkan maksudnya.

Donghae terhenyak sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya menerawang kembali kemasalalunya. Sebenarnya Donghae tak terlalu ambil hati saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu pada dirinya. Jauh sebelum Kyuhyun melakukan itu, Donghae sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan penghinaan semacam itu. Cukup satu kali saja ia harus menyesal tidak dengan yang lain.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukannya tuan. Saya sudah melupakan itu."

Sedikit merasa lega, Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi untuk berbicara. Ia salut karena ada seseorang yang begitu berhati besar seperti Donghae. Pemuda itu bahkan melupakan kejadian penghinaan itu begitu saja tanpa merasa dendam ataupun membenci Kyuhyun.

"Lagi pula apa yang anda lakukan itu bukanlah hal pertama yang kuterima."

Kyuhyun terperangah oleh ungkapan Donghae tersebut. "Apa ?" Tanyanya terlihat syok.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut tanpa memandang Kyuhyun disampingnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengungkit hal-hal seperti ini. Hal-hal yang menyakitkan untuk dikenangnya.

"Kangin ajushi pernah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap ku juga dulu." Donghae menunduk dalam tak berani menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya. "Bahkan orang tua Eunhyuk pun melakukan hal itu."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, bagaiman bisa Donghae masih tampak tegar menghadapi semua penghinaaan tersebut. Lalu ia pun tidak percaya jika mertuanya mampu melakukan hal kotor seperti itu.

"Seumur hidup, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan itu. Rasa bersalah ku terhadap Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksud mu Donghae-ssi ?" Setaunya, mereka berpisah karena Sungmin lebih memilih melanjutkan pendidiknnya ke Seoul.

"Aku menerima semua bantuan Kangin ajushi dengan syarat aku menjauhi Sungmin. Aku sadar saat itu aku melakukan hal yang salah dengan menerima semua beasiswa itu dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari hidup ku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diri ku. Aku seperti pecundang yang hanya bisa menerima semua penghinaan itu selama bertahun-tahun."

Kyuhyun semakin tak percaya jika mertuanya itu mampu melakukan hal tersebut untuk menjauhkan Donghae dan Sungmin dulu. Entah harus merasa kecewa atau bersyukur atas tindakan mertuanya itu. Jika Kangin merestui hubungan mereka mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengenal Sungmin seperti sekarang dan sebaliknya ia kecewa atas tindakan mertuanya itu yang memang cukup melecehkan harga diri Donghae.

"Sungmin gadis yang sangat baik meski dia manja dan keras kepala. Kata-katanya tak terbantahkan tapi saat diacuhkan maka dia akan berkali lipat merasa bersalah. "

Mungkin Donghae benar, Kyuhyun aku-akui itu. Semua apa yang dikatakan pria muda disampingnya itu memang benar, seolah membuktikan kedekatan yang pernah terjalin dianatara isterinya itu cukup kuat.

"Ya, kau benar."

Donghae tersenyum simpul. "Karna itu aku jatuh cinta padanya dulu. Dia selalu apa adanya dengan semua sifatnya itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Jujur saja Kyuhyun merasa cemburu dengan segala rasa cinta Donghae miliki terhadap isterinya itu dahulu kala. Meski hanya cerita lama, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan jika dadanya panas terbakar cemburu.

"Apa kau masih mencintai 'ISTERI KU' ?" Kyuhyun yang tak suka berbasa-basi lagi langsung mengutarakan kejanggalan hatinya sejak dulu. Jika memang Donghae masih memiliki perasaan terhadap isterinya, maka ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari Donghae. Katakan saja Kyuhyun egois tapi ia yakin jika tindakannya itu cukup benar.

Bukan menjawab Donghae malah terkekeh geli. "Bagi ku Sungmin tidaklah lebih dari masalalu."

Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega atas jawaban Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku berharap kau juga tidak salah faham terhadap Kangin ajushi."

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Bukankah appa-?"

"Mungkin ketika ajushi melakukan itu 7 tahun yang lalu aku memang berfikir demikian tapi sekarang aku mengerti jika yang ajushi lakukan itu semata-mata hanya ingin membantu ku. Dia memang tidak pernah mengacam ku jika aku tetap mendekati Sungmin tapi aku yang memang memutuskan untuk mengakiri semuanya. Saat melihat Sungmin sangat mencinta anda, aku berfikir jika Sungmin mungkin telah melupakan ku. Dan aku berfikir jika saat itu pula beban ku mulai terangkat, setidaknya Sungmin telah membuatnya semakin jelas. Hubungan kami benar-benar telah berakhir "

Diam-diam Donghae sempat berputus asa atas perpisahan mereka dulu dan memutuskan untuk melanggar semua perjanjiannya dengan Kangin. Melihat reaksi Kangin yang tak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, ia berfikir jika dirinya masih bisa diam-diam bertemu Sungmin di Seoul. Namun harapan Donghae sirna saat mendengar jika Sungmin ternyata telah memiliki tunangan.

"Aku merasa lega, Sungmin mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri sekarang. Tolong jaga Sungmin sepenuh hati anda tuan."

Tak perlu Donghae jelaskan mengapa ia begitu yakin jika Kyuhyun adalah pria yang tepat untuk Sungmin meski pria itu pernah merendahkannya. Melihat cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin saja sudah memperlihatkan bagaimana cinta pria itu begitu besar untuk Sungmin.

"Itu sudah pasti akan aku lakukan seumur hidup ku Donghae-ssi."

ooo000ooo

Sepanjang perjalanan kepulangan mereka dari rumah Donghae, Kyuhyun melihat jika Sungmin tampak begitu murung. Isterinya itu bahkan hanya merespon kecil jika ia bertanya dan bercerita panjang lebar.

Sungmin masih saja termenung menatap jalanan diluar sana dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa sadar jika mobil yang mereka gunakan telah menepi sejak tadi.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi sayang ?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh jemari tangan Sungmin, meremasnya perlahan. Sungmin terkesiap dan sadar jika beberapa waktu tadi ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sampai tak sadar jika Kyuhyun menepikan mobil mereka.

"Um, tidak. Aku hanya berfikir sesuatu." Lirihnya perlahan sambil menunduk dalam menatap tautan jemari mereka diatas pahanya.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, "Katakan, apa itu ?"

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Apa yang kau dan Donghae bicarakan tadi, aku mendengar semuanya." Ujar Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat. "Ming, aku-"

"Ayah ku, ayah ku sendiri melakukan hal yang tidak bisa ku mengerti Kyu. Kenapa ayah melakukan itu pada Donghae ?"

Jujur saja Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tak ingin membahas apapun tentang masa lalu Sungmin lagi. Dirinya sudah tak lagi mempermasalahkan masa lalu Sungmin dan Donghae. Baginya setiap orang memiliki cerita masing-masing dalam kehidupannya sebelum benar-benar menemukan kebahagian itu sendiri.

"Appa tidak sepenuhnya bersalah sayang." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatanya agar mau menatap kedua matanya. Ia akan sedikit memberi penjelasan jika Sungmin masih belum faham dengan semua yang didengarkannya tadi.

"Tapi Donghae, dia-"

Belum sempat Sungmin berbicara lagi, Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin cepat.

"Kau mendengar semuanya bukan ? Donghae bahkan mampu memahami maksud ayah. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat Sungmin."

Jika tidak, mungkin bukan dirinya yang berada disamping Sungmin saat ini. Tapi Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membayangkan semua itu.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan tangisnya. Wanita itu begitu terlihat keras kepala namun sedikit yang mengetaui jika Sungmin merupakan seorang yang berhati halus. Terlalu rapuh dan mudah tersentuh.

"Donghae-"

"Kau merasa bersalah ?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak memungkiri jika hatinya begitu gelisa setelah mendengar semua kebenaran tersebut. Rasanya bahkan ia ingin sekali memepertanyakan segalanya pada Kangin.

"Kenapa merasa bersalah karena kau menyesal ? Karena kau masih mencintainya ?"

Sungmin terperangah dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kenapa suaminya itu meragukan cintanya saat ini.

"Kenapa-"

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan appa, maka kau harus mempertanyakan pada diri mu sendiri kenapa kau menerima perjodohan saat itu. Apa karena kau mencitai ku ? Atau aku hanya sekedar..." Kyuhyun sedikit menjeda perkataannya. "Pelarian mu, Sungmin ?"

Sungmin bungkam, memikirkan sejenak perkataan Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki sebagian kebenaran itu. Donghae melepaskannya saat itu pun karena dirinya-lah yang meminta berpisah dan menerima perjodohan. Bukan karena paksaan ayahnya pula.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar mencintai mu Kyu." Bibir Sungmin bergetar karena takut jika Kyuhyunlah yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Jika kau mencintai ku, berhentilah membahas ini. Dia Donghae, setiap kali kau menyebut nama itu aku merasa jika aku hanya orang asing yang berada disamping mu tanpa aku tau bagaimana kalian bersama dulu." Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap terbuka dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia tidak memungkiri jika rasa cemburu itu tetaplah masih ada. Perasaan takut jika Sungmin berpaling darinya begitu besar dirasakannya, apalagi setelah Donghae menceritakan segalanya padanya. Bagaimana mereka berpisah karena takdir yang mempermainkan mereka dan bukan kehendak mereka membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit tersentuh. Tapi ia juga yakin jika saat ini Donghae dan Sungmin memang telah memilih jalan masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku Kyu..." Sungmin merangkul tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disitu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahas ini, tapi aku hanya merasa kecewa atas tindakan appa terhadap Donghae dulu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhan Sungmin perlahan dan membelai sebelah pipi isterinya itu dengan lembut.

"Semua ada penjelasannya bukan ? Mungkin ayah bermaksud baik hanya saja cara yang beliau gunakan salah."

"Hm, kau benar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin sedikit banyak berubah jauh lebih dewasa dan menerima penjelasannya.

"Wae ?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap menatap bodoh kearah isterinya itu namun dalam sekejab ia mampu menguasai situasi kembali.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir jika hari ini aku semakin mencintai isteri ku saja."

Sungmin tersipu malu. "Aku juga" bisiknya perlahan.

"Eh ? Kau bilang apa tadi ?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Pipi Sungmin semakin merona, "Bodoh ! Sudah sana !" Lanjutnya sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar kembali ketempat semula.

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh dan tetap bersikeukeh ditempatnya.

"Ayo katakan lagi, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya tadi !"

Mata Sungmin melotot galak namun gagal karena terlihat sebaliknya. Kyuhyun semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Sungmin terhimpit oleh pintu mobil.

"Ish, kau mau melakukan apa ?" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak menghimpitnya. Namum sayang tenaganya tak sekuat Kyuhyun dan hanya pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya benar-benar terjepit.

Beberapa saat keduanya tampak tenggelam menikmati keindahan onyx masing-masing sampai tangan Kyuhyun kembali membelai pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku, hah~kau membuat ku gila ming." Gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas. Dahi Sungmin pun mengernyit tak mengerti kenapa suaminya itu menghembuskan nafas panjangnya seperti itu.

"Haha kau ini kenapa tuan Cho ? Ayo kita pulang." Setelahnya Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas sebagai balasan kecupan Kyuhyun tadi.

Tanpa Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun sedang menahan hasratnya yang naik sejak memperhatikan wajah Sungmin tadi dan semakin diperparah oleh ciuman. Ia tidak tahan untuk menerkam isterinya itu.

Dan selanjutnya entah bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun berhasil meraup bibir Sungmin dan memanggutnya mesra. Sungmin tau jika suaminya itu tengah berhasrat tapi mereka sadar tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Sungmin menghentikan panggutan panas mereka dan mendorong perlahan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kita lanjutkan dirumah." Sungmin mengecup lagi bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum memberikan pengertian.

ooo000ooo

Hampir sebulan ini Sungmin jarang menemui Kyuhyun dikantornya. Selain jadwal Kyuhyun yang memang padat, Sungmin juga disibukan oleh ibu mertuanya. Setiap hari Heechul memberikan wejangannya untuk menjadi isteri yang baik.

Hari ini Sungmin berhasil mamasak tanpa bantuan mertuanya seperti biasa. Dia berharap jika Kyuhyun akan menyukai masakannya dan jika tidak, maka dia akan tetap memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memakannya seperti biasa.

Semua karyawan perusahaan Kyuhyun yang telah mengetaui siapa nyonya besar mereka menyapa hormat kepada Sungmin. Mungkin awalnya Sungmin sedikit tak enak hati karena sikap mereka yang begitu terlalu formal terhadapnya, namun Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan jika kadang kala seorang pemimpin harus menujukan perbedaan status diantara mereka agar karyawannya lebih menghormati dirinya sebagai pimpinan.

Sungmin mendorong pelan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan menyembulkan kepalanya saja. Matanya mendelik tak suka pada perempuan disamping Kyuhyun tersebut. Melihat kedekatan keduanya membuat hati Sungmin memanas seketika.

"Ekhm !" Dengan sengaja Sungmin berdehem.

Keduanya, Kyuhyun dan Tiffany sekertaris barunya terkesiap dan menoleh kesumber suara tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang namun tidak dengan sekertarisnya itu yang memberengut kesal.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan pada kening isterinya itu.

"Kau datang sendiri ?" Tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin tak berniat menjawab dan memberengut kesal mendudukan diri diatas sofa.

"Apa kau sedang kesal ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak tadinya, tapi..." Sungmin langsung terdiam, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia kesal karena Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Tiffany. "Tapi karna kau sibuk sendiri jadi tidak sadar jika aku datang. Aku jadi kesal." Dustanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan membelai jemari isterinya lembut kemudian mengecupnya. "Maaf, ada proyek besar aku jadi sibuk begini."

Keduanya asik bermesraan tapi tak menyadari jika ada sosok lain diantara mereka. Tiffany sungguh gerah melihat kemesraan keduanya.

"Maaf presdir, kita belum selesai membahas berkas ini."

Suara Tiffany sontak membuat kemesaraan keduanya menjadi rusak. Sungmin memberengut kesal dan menyentak tak suka dengan sikap sekertaris suaminya itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ? Aku sedang berbicara dengan 'SUAMIN KU' saat ini !"

Kyuhyun sudah mencium sinyal-sinyal jika Sungmin tengah cemburu lebih memilih menenangkan Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih saja berceloteh marah terhadap Tiffany.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ku dengan Tiffany sebentar saja setelah itu kita makan siang bersama ok ?"

Sungmin tercengang dengan sikap suaminya itu yang seenaknya saja. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Tiffany. Dan keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam urusan pekerjaan mereka mengcuhkan Sungmin. Sungmin ingin sekali menangis saat Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya seperti itu. Dan lagi, gesture tubuh Tiffany yang sengaja begitu terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun membuat ubun-ubun dikepalanya mendidih.

"Ahhh aduh !" Sungmin menjerit keras saat ia mencoba berdiri dari sofa.

Kyuhyun yang langsung kalap saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang limbung hampir saja terjatuh keatas lantai jika ia tidak tepat menangkap tubuh isterinya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan mu Min ?"

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan takut jika actingnya gagal namun melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun menandakan jika usahanya berhasil.

"Kepala ku pusing Kyu, aduh sakit." Adunya berdusta. Tentunya kepalanya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian suaminya itu dari Tiffany.

"Ya Tuhan. Kita harus segera kerumah sakit ! Tiffany batalkan semua jadwal hari ini, katakan pada Siwon untuk menangani beberapa hal sendiri. Bertahanlah sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun kalap dan segera menggendong Sungmin bridal style.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan melirik sekilas pada Tiffany dengan tatapan mengejek.

'Apa-apaan dia itu ? Dia berbohong ?' Dalam hati Tiffany mengumpat kesal.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin memandangi pantulan tubuh polosnya didepan cermin begitu heran. Tubuhnya masih sama saja, tak sedikitpun berubah. Hanya sedikit lebih berisi memang. Ia kemudian menunduk menatap bagian perutnya masih terlihat datar.

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya sedikit mengingat kabar apa yang ia dapatkan seminggu lalu ketika bersandiwara pusing didepan Kyuhyun ternyata membuahkan hasil yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Dokter yang memeriksa kedaannya mengatakan jika dirinya positif hamil.

"Sayang ? Apa perut mu masih mual ?"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari luar kamar mandi. Segera Sungmin meraih bathrobe miliknya dan memakainya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya setengah berteriak sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali hm ?"

"Maaf, tadi rambut ku terkena muntah jadi aku berfikir untuk mandi saja."

Kyuhyun bernafas lega, ia berfikir jika morningsick Sungmin semakin parah seminggu terakhir ini semenjak mereka tau jika isterinya hamil. Ia khawatir jika isterinya itu pusing dan terjatuh didalam tadi.

Sungmin merasa begitu lemas dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengekori isterinya tanpa bertanya lebih, ia tau jika keadaan Sungmin sedikit drop karena mual yang parah saat pagi seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk mu hm."

Namun saat Kyuhyun hendak beranjak, Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati tingkah Sungmin yang semakin manja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambilkan roti dan susu untuk mu sayang." Bisiknya mesra sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak lapar Kyu." Rengeknya pelan masih menyamankan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak sendiri sekarang. Ingat ?"

"Nanti saja, aku cuman ingin memeluk mu. Pelit sekali." Runtuknya sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli menciumin pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang. "Baiklah sayang ku."

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta. Kemudian ia menjijitkan kakinya dan mengecup pipi suaminya sekilas.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak membalas ciuman isterinya itu, ketukan pintu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Seorang pelayan masuk dan membawakan sarapan untuk mereka.

Sungmin yang masih betah dalam dekapan Kyuhyun tadi langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka setelah mencium aroma manis dan susu diatas meja sofa didepan mereka.

Rasa mual yang sempat membuatnya lemas tadi tak lagi diharaukannya saat mencium aroma manis tersebut.

Kyung, pembuat roti yang sangat lezat yang pernah Sungmin temui merupakan salah satu kepala koki dirumahnya yang Kyuhyun pekerjaan dari salah satu hotel bintang lima miliknya pribadi. Pria muda itu sangat pandai membuat roti yang sangat lezat dan Kyuhyun bersyukur karena roti buatannya itu sedikit membantu masalah mual Sungmin. Isterinya itu merasa mual dipagi harinya sedikit berkurang setiap kali memakan roti buatan Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seolah takut kehilangan roti-rotinya itu. Sungmin sampai tak sadar diri jika dirinya hanya duduk diatas karpet bulu dibawah. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk kecil dari lemarinya kemudian mengampiri Sungmin.

Isterinya itu masih saja ceroboh dengan melupakan hal-hal kecil. Seperti segera mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah itu. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun menggosokkan handuk yang tadi ia bawa ke atas kepala Sungmin dengan lembut dari atas sofa.

"Roti ini sungguh enak, kau mau ?" Sungmin bahkan lupa jika didalam mulutnya masih penuh dengan potongan roti namun masih saja bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, makanlah sampai kenyang. Cukup itu saja sudah membuat ku legah." Jawab Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya hingga membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun terhenti secara otomatis. Ia kemudian meyodorkan sepotong roti tersebut kedepan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Appa juga harus makan, supaya tidak sakit hm..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan panggilan barunya dari Sungmin itu. Mungkin dari sekarang ia harus terbiasa mendengarkan panggilan itu.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin habiskan untuk bercengkrama sepanjang hari. Banyak angan-angan yang mereka inginkan ketika kelak anak mereka telah lahir kedunia.

End

Tbc (Serius TBC kok)

Hahahah XD bingung mau d skarang ya mash ada satu konflik lg blm kelar. Bisa nebak konflik apa ? Hehe konflik terakhir bakal jd konflik yg nyambung ke inti ceritanya.

Sorry ya buat telat ini post.y...maklumin aja aku jg manusia biasa yg punya kesibukan seperti kalian dan jg ide gk bisa datang setiap saat. Jeheh *ngelesss *plakkkk

Ada yg bilang klise tp selalu d tunggu ending kyumin punya anak ^^ ... ayo tebak" anak.y bakal cowo apa cwe ya ? Heheh...

Chp depan bakal jd ending ya :"( *hiks *lap ingus... jd buat ganti ni ff aku kmrin udh post ff baru "For A Reason" ...hehe jan takut dulu buat bacanya, karna ff aku yg satu itu ttp kok pasti ada genre" romance ma Hurtnya... XD jan lupa tinggalin komen :| untuk mengisi daya semangat... *pundung

Info jg buat yg mash suka ma ff aku yg judul.y "Still Love" chp 2 bakal post hr sabtu kalo gk ada halangan *gk janji hehe *authr minta d tabok *kaburr

Msh kurang jelas ttng apdetan aku ? Cus cyin...add aja FB aku ^^ *malh promo fb ? Disana bakal ada info setiap aku apdet ff baru pasti d posting k fb jg ^^

Fb : Lee Minnkyu

Jan pada sider ya... *sakit hati ku ~~~

Paypay see you next Chap ya...

-Lee Minnkyu


	15. Chapter 15

Chap END

 **ERASE**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer :Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

Warning :GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar tidak Suka jangan Baca

ooo000ooo

6 bulan kemudian

Sesekali Sungmin memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit. Kandungannya sudah sangat besar namun dirinya masih saja aktif kesana kemari. Ia tidak suka saat hanya berdiam diri, menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca majala atau menonton film.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun memarahinya karena selalu saja melanggar pesannya agar tak banyak bergerak. Ia tidak suka jika Kyuhyun selalu mendumel seperti itu, seperti perempuan saja. Seperti saat ini, dirinya sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam gudang. Beberapa maidnya bahkan sudah memaksa Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruangan pengap tersebut dan menggantikan posisi Sungmin untuk mencari barangnya. Namun sang nyonya masih saja keras kepala dan mengancam akan menangis jika mereka tidak mengijinkan Sungmin. Para maid yang tidak tega hanya pasrah melihat majikannya itu mengubrek isi gudang hanya untuk sebuah boneka usang.

Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat namun Sungmin masih belum menemukan boneka kelinci yang ia maksud. Ia mulai merasa pengap dan gatal disekujur tubuhnya karena debu-debu diruangan tersebut namun itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap mencari boneka tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum merekah saat menemukan boneka yang ia maksud didalam kardus besar tersebut. Namun kemudian dahinya mengernyit heran melihat kotak berukuran kecil dibawah boneka tersebut. Entah kenapa ia penasaran melihat kotak tersebut. Mungkin itu milik Kyuhyun karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah memiliki kotak tersebut.

Perlahan Sungmin mengeluarkan kotak tersebut dari kardus besar itu dan membukanya. Wajahnya tersenyum maklum melihat isi kotak tersebut ternyata berisikan beberapa mendali emas milik Kyuhyun dan beberapa berkas entah itu apa. Dan juga sebuah album foto kenangan masa sekolah High School suaminya. Sungmin terkikik melihat wajah Kyuhyun dalam foto profilnya itu. Kyuhyun masih terlihat begitu polos dengan potongan rambut yang begitu rapih. Ia tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun bisa setampan saat ini.

Senyum Sungmin langsung memudar saat membuka halaman terakhir dalam album foto tersebut. Terselip satu foto yang tampak begitu menyebalkan menurutnya. Kyuhyun tengah berfoto dengan seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam sama dengannya.

Keduanya tampak tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera. Tangan gadis itu mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dengan mesra dan Kyuhyun memegang sebuket bunga disebelah tangannya yang lain.

Perasaan Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menjadi risau melihat foto tersebut. Iya tidak pernah tahu masalalu Kyuhyun selama ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu terbuka tentang Donghae dan pria lainnya yang pernah dekat dengan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah tau siapa saja wanita yang pernah singgah dihidup Kyuhyun selama ini. Mungkin gadis dalam foto tersebut merupakan salah satunya. Tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal perempuan itu. Seberapa dekatnya dulu mereka. Ia tidak tau apapun.

Sungmin mengambil foto tersebut dan dipandanginya lebih dekat lagi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat cara tersenyum Kyuhyun yang begitu tampak bahagia. Selain pada dirinya ternyata Kyuhyun pernah tersenyum seperti itu untuk perempuan lainnya, ia mulai berfikir jika mungkin perempuan itu pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidup Kyuhyun dulu.

Dibalikny foto tersebut, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ia temukan.

 _ **'Semoga selalu bahagia bersama mu. Aku dan kau. Seohyun ku-"**_

 _ **17 Agustus 1999**_

Seohyun ku ? Siapa dia? Kenapa Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan penuh sayang ? Kenapa pula Kyuhyun masih menyimpan foto itu ?

Otak Sungmin hampir meledak karena memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya itu jika tak ingin mati penasaran. Ia tidak tenang karena Kyuhyun selama ini tak pernah sama sekali menyinggung nama wanita itu.

"Nyonya, tuan besar sudah datang. Nyonya harus segera keluar dari gudang ini."

Sungmin terkesiap saat salah satu pelayannya menyadarkannya dari pikirannya.

"Ya, aku akan keluar sekarang." Sungmin langsung bergegas memasukan kembali kotak tersebut dalam kardus dan menyelipkan foto tadi kedalam kantong bajunya.

Namun saat ia berjalan menuju ruang utama dirumahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu ternyata Kyuhyun lebih dulu menyusulnya kearah gudang dengan wajah berangnya. Tampak sekali jika Kyuhyun sangat marah.

Beberapa maid menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Kyu-kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya Sungmin terlihat bodoh.

Kyuhyun tak melunakan pandangan tajam matanya itu sama sekali. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, tapi dirinya memanggil maid-maid dibelakang Sungmin tersebut.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kalian harus menjaga Sungmin ? Kenapa kalian masih membiarkannya bertindak semaunya hah ? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan digudang yang pengap itu ?" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Para maid hanya menunduk takut tak berani menjawab. Mereka sudah tau jika pada akhirnya mereka yang akan terkena impasnya setiap kali Sungmin membuat ulah namun mereka juga tak kuasa melihat wajah memohon Sungmin setiap kali wanita hamil itu meminta hal aneh pada mereka. Tapi beruntung karena Sungmin selalu membela mereka setiap kali Kyuhyun murka seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun, ini salah ku. Aku yang meminta mereka menemani ku ! Jangan salahkan mereka !"

Kali ini tatapan tajam Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin.

"Dan kau juga Ming, aku sudah mengatakan berapa kali pada mu agar tak banyak bergerak. Ingat jika-"

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, Sungmin lebih dulu memotong perkataannya dengan emosi pula. "Aku tidak sendiri ? Aku cukup ingat itu tuan Cho, dan kau tidak perlu mengingatkan ku setiap saat. Aku bisa menjaga bayi ku dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan !"

Kyuhyun sangat tertohok setiap kali Sungmin selalu mencelanya seperti itu. Tidak bisakah perempuan itu mau mendengarnya satu kali saja. Ia bersikap seperti itu karena ia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan anak pertama mereka. Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah mau mengerti itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang terserah pada mu min." Ujarnya begitu dingin dan tanpa menunggu balasan Sungmin lagi ia melenggang meninggalkan isterinya. Rasanya isi kepalanya terasa mau meledak setiap kali bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak pernah akan menang berdebat dengan Sungmin karena jika ia menang sekalipun, maka Sungmin akan menangis seharian dan mengacuhkan dirinya berhari-hari. Lebih baik ia mengalah untuk mencari aman. Isterinya itu bertambah keras kepala sejak kehamilannya.

Sejak kejadian sore tadi, suasana rumah mereka terasa begitu canggung. Tak terasa hangat seperti biasanya. Tak ada Sungmin yang merengek menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut Kyuhyun ketika makan malam tadi. Dan tak ada tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang membelai perut buncit Sungmin sebelum tidur tadi. Mereka bahkan tertidur saling memunggungi satu sama lain karena masih merasa kesal.

Saat mentari menyingsing Sungmin merasa jika perutnya sedikit merasa keram. Ia meringis memegangi perutnya dan mengelusnya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba menarik tubuhnya agar bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya namun ia merasa jika tubuhnya begitu berat dan sulit sekali terangkat.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya menatap cemas saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang meringis. Rasa kesal semalam tadi menguap begitu saja ketika menatap raut wajah kesakitan Sungmin saat ini.

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan bersandar.

"Apa terasa sakit ?" Tanyanya perhatian sambil mengelus perut buncit Sungmin perlahan.

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan.

Kyuhyun menyikap baju tidur Sungmin sampai batas dada. Bukan hal baru baginya setiap kali Sungmin merasakan keram seperti ini Kyuhyun hanya perlu menyentuh langsung anaknya berada maka entah kenapa Sungmin merasa jika sakit itu perlahan hilang.

Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin perlahan dan sesekali mengecupnya dengan sayang. Dan beberapa kali dirinya berbisik seolah mengajak calon anak mereka berbicara.

"Sudah lebih baik. Gomawo.." Lirih Sungmin.

"Hm, makanya jangan bertingkah aneh lagi. Lihat kau sekarang merasakan efeknya bukan ?" Runtuk Kyuhyun kesal sambil merapihkan kembali baju yang Sungmin kenakan tadi.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengomelinya. Padahal tadi ia sempat ingin meminta maaf tapi ia urungkan karena kembali kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun. Kau selalu berlebihan dan semua tak ada kaitanya dengan itu."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Min !"

Kyuhyun kembali kesal dan beranjak hendak meninggalkan Sungmin. Namun tertahan saat melihat benda yang terselip diatas bantal yang Sungmin gunakan. Ia sepertinya mengenal selembar kertas tersebut.

Kyuhyun raih kertas tersebut dan untuk beberapa saat ia terpaku menatapnya.

Sungmin merasa jika wajahnya mungkin saat ini sudah pucat pasih. Ia lupa menyimpan foto tersebut malam tadi dan hanya meyelipkannya asal dibawah bantal.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini ?" Gumam Kyuhyun terdengar begitu dingin kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang tengah menahan amarahnya itu.

Sungmin menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Jika kemarin ia begitu penasaran mengetaui siapa Soehyun itu sendiri namun sekarang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin dan juga terlihat marah mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku bertanya pada mu Lee Sungmin, dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini ?"

"Ng-Gu..gudang." cicitnya takut.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah mendekati gudang lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun masih terdengar begitu dingin. Tanpa banyak berkata, Kyuhyun meremas kuat foto tersebut dalam genggamannya.

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya saat Kyuhyun baru saja membalikan badannya.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau takut jika aku mengetaui siapa Seohyun mu itu ?"

Kyuhyun tertohok oleh pertanyaan Sungmin tadi. Ia merasa jika Sungmin tengah menyindirnya saat ini. Terlebih lagi isterinya itu berani mengusik masalalunya, ia tidak pernah suka membahas hal itu sejak dulu.

"Diam Lee Sungmin !"

Sungmin sedikit terperanjat kaget mendapati respon Kyuhyun yang membentaknya seperti itu. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah terbawa emosi, dia pria sabar yang pernah Sungmin temui selama ini. Jika suaminya itu mulai meninggikan suaranya, berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin dibantah dan kesal. Lalu kenapa pula Kyuhyun begitu kesal ?

"Kenapa kau marah ? Aku hanya bertanya siapa Seohyun mu itu ?"

"Semuanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu ! Dan kau tidak perlu mencari tau apapun tentang dia, aku tidak menyukai itu. Mengerti ?"

Mata Sungmin mulai berkabut karena pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun semakin memanas seperti ini. Ini kali pertamanya mereka bertengkar hebat lagi setelah bulan madu mereka waktu itu. Kyuhyun tampak begitu asing baginya.

"Kenapa begitu ? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentangnya sampai aku tidak boleh tau eoh ? Kau takut jika aku-"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetaui apapun tentangnya. Lupakan ini, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Bukankah kita sekarang telah menjadi suami isteri ? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengenal mu lebih baik lagi sebagai seorang isteri. Aku tidak pernah tau apapun tentang semua masalalu mu itu."

" ..." Kyuhyun bungkam tak tau harus bagaimana. Dirinya memang tak pernah menyinggung soal mantan kekasihnya terdahulu selama ini karena ia berfikir jika itu tak berguna lagi.

Sungmin mengusap air disudut matanya dengan cepat. Tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin melenggang dan mencari salah satu koper kecil miliknya. Tanpa bersusah merapikan pakainnya lagi, Sungmin memasukan asal semuanya kedalam. Ia kemudian memakai sweeter hitam panjang untuk menutupi baju tidurnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Tanpa berpamitan pada Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin langsung keluar dari rumah mereka yang mewah itu sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terpengkur ditempatnya menatap kepergian Sungmin. Ia tidak berniat mencega isterinya itu karena saat ini memang baiknya mereka berpisah dulu untuk menjernihkan pikiran masing-masing. Lagi pula ia yakin jika Sungmin akan pergi kerumah keluarga besarnya.

Rasanya tulang-tulang kakinya meleleh tak terasa sama sekali. Seketika ia terduduk disudut ranjangnya. Dibukanya kembali foto yang sempat ia remas tadi.

Rasanya hatinya remuk redam setiap kali menatap foto tersebut. Hanya kenangan pait yang teringat jelas diotaknya setiap kali menatap wajah gadis dalam foto tersebut.

ooo000ooo

Sudah sekian kali Heechul mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Namun menantu cantiknya itu masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu sejak kedatangannya dirumah besar keluarga Cho itu.

"Sudah sayang, kau pasti lelah. Kasian bayi mu nanti hm..." Bujuk Heechul sambil mengelus bahu Sungmin perlahan.

Ia sempat kaget mendapatkan telepon dari Kyuhyun jika anak dan menantunya itu bertengkar hebat sampai Sungmin pergi keluar rumah. Apalagi disaat kandungan Sungmin yang sebesar itu. Namun Kyuhyun memberikan pengetian pada Heechul jika mereka hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka untuk saat ini.

"Ma... apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" Keadaan Sungmin kini jauh lebih baik setelah menangis tadi. Apa yang ibu mertuanya katakan benar jika dirinya tidak boleh bersedih terlalu lama karena akan berefek pada bayinya nanti.

"Tentu saja sayang. Katakan apa ?"

Sungmin ragu sebenarnya, tapi ia sungguh penasaran. "Seohyun ? Apa Ma Ma mengenal perempuan itu ?"

Gurat wajah Heechul berubah seketika mendengar nama itu. Namun ia ubah sedetik kemudian agar tak menimbulakan kecurigaan Sungmin. "Ya, kenapa ?"

"Ma, siapa dia ? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitau ku ?"

Heechul meraih kedua telapak tangan Sungmin kedalam genganggamannya. "Dia hanya masalalu Kyuhyun sayang. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Dia mantan kekasih Kyuhyun ?"

Heechul mengangguk lemah.

"Jika begitu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitau ku ? Apa dia masih mencintai perempuan itu ?"

"Sungmin, Ma Ma yakin jika Kyuhyun hanya mencintai mu saat ini. Jangan berfikir macam-macam." Jelas Heechul memberikan pengertian.

"Tapi untuk apa Kyuhyun menutupi itu semua jika dia sudah tak lagi menyimpan perasaannya pada Seohyun ? Katakan kenapa Ma ?"

Heechul bisa melihat jika Sungmin terlihat begitu kalap. Ia tau jika Sungmin kerap kali cemburu pada wanita yang berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun meski tak satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Min..mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki alasan sendiri untuk tidak membahas semua itu. Sampai sekarang pun Ma Ma tidak pernah tau alasan kenapa mereka berpisah dulu." Adu Heechul jujur jika dirinya memang tak pernah tau alasan sesungguhnya dari kandasnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun selama 5 tahun itu. Kyuhyun sempat terpuruk dan sampai anaknya itu sempat menutup hatinya menghindari hubungan dengan perempuan lainnya.

"Ma..apa Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Seohyun dulu ?" Ada rasa sakit dihati Sungmin ketika menanyakan hal tersebut.

Heechul tersenyum simpul sebentar. "Hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan tidak sebentar saat itu, tidak mungkin jika mereka tak saling mencintai sayang. Tapi itu hanya masalalu. Saat ini ikatan mu dengan Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari masalalunya. Untuk apa kau risau seperti ini jika dimata Kyuhyun saat ini hanya ada dirimu ?"

"Tapi Ma-"

"Menurut mu apa Kyuhyun seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta sayang ?" Potong Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Bahkan Sungmin masih ingat, butuh 2 tahun untuk menyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk mencintainya.

"Ya, bagi Kyuhyun bukan hal mudah untuk mencintai seseorang tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan mu, Ma Ma bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun mulai membuka cara berfikirnya tentang cinta. Jika begitu, kau pasti seseorang yang sangat special dihatinya bukan ? Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana cara memandang Kyuhyun ketika melihat mu ? Ma Ma tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun bersama Seohyun dulu. Cara Kyuhyun mencintai mu lebih dari itu sayang. Percayalah, karena Ma Ma adalah ibunya. Ma Ma bisa merasakan itu. Buang semua keraguan mu." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar. Wanita paruh baya itu tak berdusta sama sekali mengenai ini. Ia selalu memperhatikan pandangan Kyuhyun ketika bersama menantunya itu, sungguh membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

ooo000ooo

Hampir sebulan berlalu semenjak percakapannya dengan Heechul namun Sungmin masih enggan untuk kembali pulang dan berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berfikir seharusnya Kyuhyunlah yang meminta maaf padanya dan membujuknya untuk kembali bukan mertuanya atau Sehun, adik iparnya itu.

Bohong jika Sungmin mengatakan jika dirinya tak merindukan Kyuhyun. Setiap malam ia menangis diam-diam karena merindukan suaminya itu. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat lemah karena itu ia memilih melupakan semua permasalahannya dengan menyibukkan diri membantu acara pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Luhan sejak 3 minggu lalu membuat dirinya tak kesepian lagi.

Sungmin memandangi perutnya yang dibalut gaun berwana hitam mewah rancangan designer terkenal melekat cantik ditubuh sitalnya sekarang. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya diantara keramaian para tamu pesta. Ya, malam ini pesta pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Semua orang sibuk dengan para tamu. Ia bahkan sulit sekali mendekati ibu atau ayah mertuanya karena para tamu tak henti-hentinya memberikan selamat pada mereka.

Melihat wajah bahagia Sehun dan Luhan membuatnya begitu iri. Seharusnya ia dan Kyuhyun juga tak kalah bahagianya mengingat 2 bulan lagi anak mereka akan lahir kedunia. Jika diingatnya Luhan begitu beruntung karena Sehun jatuh cinta saat pertama kalinya mengenal Luhan dan begitu sebaliknya. Meski mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh namun hati mereka begitu kuat dan saling mempercayai satu sama lainnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu merasa cemburu meski Kyuhyun berada didekatnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin berfikir jika ia bisa melakukan apa yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan. Ia tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun meski faktanya sekarang mereka tengah menjauh satu sama lainnya. Ia tidak pernah mau seperti ini.

Sungmin sadar jika ini adalah pesta pertunangan Sehun, adik kandung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pastilah akan menghadirinya. Namun sampai acara inti dimulai dengan bertukar cincin, Kyuhyun masih belum menampakan dirinya dipesta tersebut. Sungmin berfikir jika Kyuhyun mungkin masih menghindarinya. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah sendu. Ia sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun tapi apa Kyuhyun juga merindukannya juga ? Dadanya merasa sesak dan sakit mendapati fakta jika Kyuhyun tak berada disampingnya untuk menenangkan segala pikirannya.

"Ma, aku ingin beristirahat dulu." Bisik Sungmin lirih ketika menghampiri Heechul.

Heechul langsung menatap was-was, "Apa perut mu merasa sakit sayang ?"

Sungmin tersenyum lemah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa lelah dan ingin tidur saja. Maaf harus meninggalkan pesta Sehun dan Luhan." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Ma Ma akan mentantar mu ya.."

Sungmin mencekal tangan Heechul agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Ma, aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula masih banyak tamu yang harus kalian jamu bukan ? Aku bisa kembali kekamar sendiri. Sungguh."

Heechul menimang pendapat Sungmin itu memang ada benarnya. Namun ia juga khawatir jika Sungmin sendiri mengingat kandungan menantunya. Ia juga tau jika Sungmin mungkin sedih karena Kyuhyun belum menampakan wajahnya disini.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Setelah menyakinkan Heechul tadi, Sungmin langsung memasuki kamar tamu yang sebulan ini telah menjadi kamarnya. Kamar Kyuhyun berada diatas dan ia tidak mau mengambil risiko disaat kandungannya semakin membesar.

Ia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan jika tubuhnya merasa lelah tadi pada Heechul, terlebih lagi pikirannya sudah lelah memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa besar dikamar tersebut. Rasanya sesak dalam dadanya tak berkurang sama sekali ketika saat memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai lelah dan berharap akan terlelap sebentar lagi.

Saat dirinya mulai merasa terlelap, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa jika sesuatu basah dan lembab menyapu bibirnya. Rasanya ia merindukan hal-hal seperti ini sangat lama. Bermimpi Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibirnya. Itu sungguh memalukan namun ia hanya berharap jika mimpinya berlangsung lama.

Sayup-sayup Sungmin merasakan jika ciuman tersebut semakin menuntut. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba membuka matanya untuk menyakinkan jika tadi hanyalah mimpi. Namun pandangan didepan matanya mengatakan hal lain. Ia hampir menangis melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat melihat kelopak mata Sungmin sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Kyuhyun ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak dan meraih jemari tangan Sungmin kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Ya, ini aku sayang."

Sungmin tak bisa lagi membendung semua air matanya melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu sudah berada tepat didepan matanya. Dipeluknya tengkuk Kyuhyun erat. Beruntung Kyuhyun telah duduk dibawah sofa tersebut tadi jadi mempermudah pergerakannya.

"Hiks...aku rindu." Adu Sungmin jujur sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan melonggarkan pelukan Sungmin agar bisa memandangi wajah isterinya itu.

Diciumnya kembali bibir bershape M tersebut. Terasa hangat dan penuh kerinduan. Mereka membaginya dengan saling melumat satu sama lainnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ciuman mereka begitu sangat saling mendamba dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sebelumnya mereka berpisah makanya ciuman tersebut terasa berbeda.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin sayang.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun habiskan untuk memikirkan Sungmin dan bayi mereka. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tak merindukan wanita yang akan memberikannya kebahagian itu. Namun Kyuhyun sendiri butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan hatinya jika bertemu dengan Sungmin kembali. Terlebih lagi untuk menceritakan segala hal dalam hidupnya dulu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin datang menjemput Sungmin satu minggu setelah isterinya itu kabur namun karena sibuknya bekerja diluar kota, ia berfikir ada baiknya Sungmin memang berada dirumah besar Cho selama ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Sungmin bergerak untuk mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa dibantu Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng lemah dan meneteskan air matanya lagi jika mengingat sesaknya ketika merindukan Kyuhyun dulu.

"Tidak, aku merindukan mu Kyu."

"Ujilma, aku sekarang disini hm. Maafkan aku sayang." Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Sungmin dan mencium keningnya lama.

"Kyu, maafkan aku juga karena meragukan mu." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersedu-sedu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas "Tidak, aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari mu setelah kita menjadi suami isteri."

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya sebelum berciuman kembali. Hanya saling menempel untuk beberapa saat.

Tak pernah jemu Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin meski kadang wanita didepannya itu bersikap kekanakan dan menyebalkan sekalipun. Cintanya takan pernah berkurang sedikitpun karena itu.

"Seohyun, dia mantan kekasih ku-"

Sungmin langsung memberikan isyarat agar Kyuhyun tak lagi berbicara dengan menempelkan jemarinya diatas bibir Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin sudah tak ingin mendengarkan apapun. Ia sudah merasa puas dengan penjelasan Heechul saat itu. Apa yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya itu benar, jika tidak boleh ada keraguan diantara mereka lagi karena ikatan mereka lebih kuat sekarang dari masalalu Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi, aku percaya pada mu Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan meraih kedua tangan Sungmin kemudian mengecupnya bergantian. Tak lupa ia mengecup perut buncit Sungmin didepan wajahnya tersebut dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dengarlah semuanya agar tidak ada lagi kesalah fahaman diantara kita sekarang dan nantinya."

Sungmin berfikir sejenak sebelum menyetujui pendapat Kyuhyun."Hum, baiklah."

Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan segalanya dari awal hubungan dengan Seohyun. Sungmin hanya diam mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik meski terselip rasa cemburu pada masalalu suaminya itu.

Awalnya Seohyun dan Kyuhyun merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Mereka bahkan jarang terlibat konflik bahkan dikatakan hubungan mereka terlalu tenang. Sampai hari kelulusan sekolah tinggi mereka, masalah itu mulai muncul dan menerpa hubungan mereka.

Orang tua Seohyun tidak setuju akan hubungan mereka karena Kyuhyun hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang tengah merintis usahanya yang kecil saat itu. Namun meski tak mendapatkan restu, baik Seohyun dan Kyuhyun masih tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka sampai 5 tahun lamanya.

Tanpa Seohyun tau jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun mulai mendapatkan kesulitan yang didapatkannya karena orang tua Seohyun itu sendiri. Usaha milik Kyuhyun terus mengalami kendala karena Tuan Seo terus saja menyabotasenya. Berbagai makian dan cacian telah ia terima begitu banyak dari Kedua orang tua Seohyun. Sampai dimana puncaknya ia tidak bisa menerima semua perlakuan tersebut. Saat tuan Seo mengatakan jika ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan putrinya karena status keluarga mereka begitu berbeda. Seohyun yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan takan bisa bersanding dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan hanya anak seorang dokter dan memiliki usaha kecil. Takan bisa disamakan derajat mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun berfikir jika apa yang diucapkan tuan Seo sungguh keterlaluan. Jika saja tuan Seo menghinanya, mungkin dirinya masih bisa menerima namun tidak dengan penghinaan terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun takan lagi bersabar. Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun akan selalu mengingat cara orang itu berbicara terhadapnya.

'Siapa kau Cho Kyuhyun ? Apa kau anak seorang perdana menteri ? Kau itu hanya seorang anak dokter dan lagi pula apa yang bisa kau hasilkan dari usaha kecil mu itu ? Seohyun ku tidak akan bisa menjalani hidup miskin seperti mu itu, sadarlah nak.'

Sungmin membungkam mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan semua kekejaman tuan Seo terhadapnya. Ia teringat akan perlakuan ayahnya terhadap Donghae namun ia sadar jika apa yang dilakukan ayahnya berbeda dengan tuan Seo. Hari ini Sungmin kembali melihat sisi lain dari suaminya itu.

'Kyuhyun tidak suka berbagi penderitaannya pada orang lain'

Kyuhyun kembali menceritakan kejadian setelahnya.

Saat itu pula Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Seohyun dan dirinya bersumpah takan pernah kembali pada gadis itu meski dirinya masih mencintainya sekalipun. Apa yang tuan Seo torehkan pada hatinya takan bisa ditarik kembali. Seohyun yang tak mengerti apapun saat itu sontak menolak untuk berpisah dan terus saja menangis menahan Kyuhyun agar tetap bersamanya.

Bohong jika Kyuhyun tak goyah saat melihat Seohyun menangis pilu dihadapannya dan ia pun ingin sekali kembali bersama. Namun sebagian perasaannya berlawanan menolak. Hubungan selama 5 tahun mereka jalani kini kandas tanpa sebab yang jelas bagi sebagian orang yang tak mengetaui alasan sesungguhnya. Bahkan termasuk Seohyun.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun mulai menutup hatinya untuk wanita manapun. Ia bertekad takan mau menjalani hubungan apapun sampai usahanya mencapai kesuksesan dan mampu menunjukannya pada tuan Seo. Dia bukanlah pria kecil yang bisa tuan Seo remehkan. Sampai Sungmin datang dalam hidupnya, ia mulai berfikir lagi mengenai perasaanya. Gadis manja itu mampu merubah segala sudut pandangnya tentang cinta.

"Karena itu, aku tidak pernah ingin memberitaukan alasannya pada Ma Ma dan Pa Pa." Kyuhyun menutup penjelasannya dengan senyum senduhnya menatap Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin sedih. Ia sekarang mengerti alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi membahas tentang Seohyun. Dirinya begitu merasa bersalah karena membuka luka lama suaminya itu.

Direngkuhnya kepala suaminya yang tengah duduk dibawah sofa itu. Ditenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun kedalam dadanya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi hanya ini saja yang mampu ia lakukan untuk mereda segala perasaan sakit suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak mengungkit tentang Seohyun."

"Tidak, aku merasa lega sekarang. Terimkasih sayang."

Kyuhyun semakin menyusupkan kepalanya diantara dada Sungmin. Ia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa dihatinya karena pertama kalinya ia mau berbagi kisahnya pada Sungmin. Jujur saja Kyuhyun memang jarang membagi kisah paitnya pada orang lain.

"Berjanjilah, tidak ada rahasia diantara kita lagi hm ?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya, "Tidak akan ada lagi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku beruntung memiliki mu Ming."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kami mencintai Kyu appa. Sangat." Bisik Sungmin mesra.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Appa juga cinta Umma cantik dan aegy tampan appa." Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin untuk sekian kalinya. Sungmin sedikit terkekeh karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Memang kau tau jika anak kita lelaki hm ?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Entah, mungkin saja."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkekeh bersamaan membayangkan bagaimana rupa anak mereka kelak. Lelaki ataupun perempuan sama saja, mereka akan mencintai anak mereka seumur hidup mereka.

"Kyu.."

"Hm ?"

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu ?."

"Kau ingin memakan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak, bukan itu."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku ingin kau mencium Sehun sekarang."

"Oh hanya itu-EH ? APA ?"

END

*Bayangkan sendiri betapa nelangsanya Kyuhyun malam itu saat memenuhi keinginan jabang bayinya. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan, lebih lagi ia harus mencium seorang Cho Sehun !

~Epilog~

"Hyenaaaaaa ! Hey Cho Hyenaaa kembali kau !" Teriak lelaki paruh baya tersebut dengan raut wajah kesalnya karena putrinya itu tidak mau mendengarkannya sama sekali.

"Dad, hanya sebentar saja Ok !" Balas gadis remaja tersebut sambil berlarian keluar gerbang.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat sikap overprotectif suaminya itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak putri pertama mereka itu menginjak masa remaja. Kadang Sungmin merasa jika sikap Kyuhyun melebihinya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Kyu... sudahlah, Hyena hanya keluar bersama Nathan." Jelas Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun diambang pintu rumah mereka. Mencegah Kyuhyun yang hendak menyusul Hyena.

"Min, Hyena masih terlalu kecil, dia tidak mengerti jika Nathan itu sama saja dengan laki-laki lainnya." Rancau Kyuhyun telihat kalap.

Sungmin semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat berlebihan. "Hyena sudah tumbuh dewasa Kyu, kenapa kau masih saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil oeh ? Dia pasti sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan tidak. Jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Kau mau jika Hyena kabur dan menikah muda bersama Nathan ?" Ancam Sungmin yang tentunya tak serius.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak kaget. Ia bahkan tak sampai memikirkan hal demikian karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan menjauhkan Hyena dari Nathan. Namun ia lupa dampak dari sifat overprotectifnya itu mungkin saja akan berdampak demikian karena sifat Hyena yang sulit sekali untuk diatur itu.

"Min, apa yang kau fikirkan ?"

"Sudalah,intinya Hyena bukan anak kecil lagi Kyu ! Kau ini cerewet sekali hm." Ujar Sungmin acuh kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpengkur ditempatnya.

"Yaa Lee Sungmin !" Teriak Kyuhyun setengah kesal namun Sungmin hanya menghiraukannya saja. "Wanita itu masih saja suka tak mendengarkan perkataan ku, mungkin sifat keras kepala Hyena juga menurun darinya. Tks !" Dumelnya.

Saat menggerutu Kyuhyun melihat kedua putranya tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya atau lebih tepatnya kearah pintu rumah mereka. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat benda yang tengah dibawa kedua putranya tersebut.

"Kalian akan pergi juga eoh ?" Sindir Kyuhyun ketika berpapasan dengan kedua putra kembarnya.

Sunghyun dan Hyunmin langsung memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hehe...Kami akan bertanding skateboard dad." Jawab Sunhyun sambil mengangkat papan skateboard miliknya. Hyunmin membenarkan ucapan kakaknya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kita harus cepat. Ayo" Bisik Hyunmin pada Sunghyun.

"Tapi-" Kyuhyun baru saja hendak melayangkan protes namun Sunghyun lebih dulu mejegatnya.

"Ya, Oh dad kami harus berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, tapi kedua putranya itu pergi begitu saja. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Mereka benar-benar !"

Diam-diam Kyuhyun sedih karena merasa dirinya sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi oleh anak-anaknya yang semakin dewasa. Tidak ada lagi sifat manja putra putrinya yang merengek ikut kekantor. Tak ada lagi Hyena yang manja meminta barang-barang berwarna pink dan Sunghyun, Hyunmin yang merengek memintanya menjadi kuda saat bermain perang.

Entah saat melihat deretan photo keluarganya, Kyuhyun kadang merasa banyak melewatkan moment bersama ketiga anaknya dulu. Banyak hal-hal yang mungkin terlewat olehnya, tapi semua ia lakukan hanya semata-mata untuk membahagiakan keluarga mereka. Mungkin karena itu, saat tumbuh dewasa seperti ini mereka enggan mendengarkannya dan berkumpul bersama karena mungkin mereka telah terbiasa tanpa dirinya. Tidakah kalian tau perasaan seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya ingin selalu berada disamping kalian selama ia mampu. Melihat perkembangan kalian dari hari kehari, Kyuhyun juga ingin sekali namun ia sadar jika selain menjadi ayah ia juga mempunyai tanggung jawab lainnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat melihat suaminya itu tengah sibuk bernostalgia dengan pigura-pigura foto diatas meja tersebut. Ia tau jika suaminya itu tengah merasa kesal dan kesepian karena ketiga anak mereka yang mengabaikannya.

"Kyuhyun appa kesal ya ?" Tanya Sungmin lembut sambil memeluk suaminya dari belakang. Meski umur mereka tak semuda dulu, tapi kadang mereka memang sering melakukan hal-hal romantis saat berdua seperti ini. Meski untuk sebagian orang menganggapnya konyol karena saat usia pernikahan semakin tua maka cinta bukanlah hal penting lagi. Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, meski mereka telah menjalani mahligai rumah tangga mereka selama 19 tahun lamanya, tapi mereka merasa jika menjaga cinta mereka agar selalu ada itu sendiri merupakan hal penting. Saat jenuh dan bosan akan pertengkaran mereka, satu hal saja yang perlu mereka ingat jika masih ada cinta yang mempersatukan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, melupakan sejenak kekesalan dan kesepiannya karena kehadiran wanita dibelakangnya.

"Sedikit."

Sungmin tersenyum geli, rupanya suaminya itu bisa juga kesal karena terabaikan. "Mereka hanya pergi bermain Kyu, sore nanti kita bisa berkumpul lagi hm."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap jengkel wajah isterinya itu.

"Mereka sekarang sering melakukan itu min, saat aku berada dirumah."

"Kyu, mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Mungkin karena semakin menua dirinya semakin terlihat sensitif. Rasanya aneh sekali ketika melihat anak-anaknya itu pergi dari rumah ia merasa jika mereka akan pergi selamanya. Terutama putrinya itu. Padahal mereka dalam masa puber, jadi wajar saja mereka semakin aktif dengan kegiatan diluar sana. Dirinya pernah merasakan masa-masa itu pula.

"Min.."

"Hm...?"

"Apa aku banyak melewatkan waktu bersama mereka dulu, makanya mereka tak mau lagi berbicara banyak dengan ku saat ini ?" Gumam Kyuhyun terdengar sedih. Ia raih salah satu piguran foto didepannya. Saat itu umur Hyena 7 tahun dan sikembar berumur 5 tahun berada diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar sebagai seorang ayah ia tidaklah merasa sempurna karena dirinya tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk putra dan putrinya itu. Namun jika ada yang bertanya seberapa sayangnya pada anak-anaknya itu, maka Kyuhyun akan menjawab 'Takan ada yang mampu mengukur rasa sayangnya itu.'

Sungmin termasuk salah satu orang yang mengetaui itu. Perempuan yang masih sangat cantik diusianya yang terbilang tak muda lagi itu tau betul jika suaminya itu sangat mencintai keluarga mereka. Baik Hyena, Sunghyun dan Hyunmin memiliki porsi sama dihati Kyuhyun. Meski kadang ketiga anaknya itu tidak mampu memahami cintanya dan hanya menganggapnya cerewet sekalipun. Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang ayah yang akan selalu menyangi anak-anaknya walau bagaimanapun.

"Tidak begitu Kyu, meski kau tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk mereka tapi aku tau kau adalah suami dan ayah yang baik untuk kami. Kau melimpahi mereka dengan cinta begitu besar, bagaimana bisa mereka berfikir seperti itu ?"

"Kau benar min, aku yang sepertinya berlebihan." Gumam Kyuhyun masih ketara sedih dalam nada biacaranya.

Sungmin merubah posisinya menghadap wajah Kyuhyun. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi suaminya itu kemudian mendaratkn kecupan ringan selembut kapas. Kerutan diwajah Kyuhyun langsung mengendur dan mengilang.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkencan ? Hanya berdua." Bisik Sungmin menggoda mesra suaminya itu.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima ajakan isterinya itu. Mereka memang jarang memiliki waktu berdua sejak kelahiran putri pertama mereka Hyena dan bertambah lagi kesibukan mereka harus mengurus si kembar Sunghyun dan Hyunmin. Saat-saat berdua seperti inilah yang akan mereka manfaatkan untuk saling memupuk cinta mereka.

ooo000ooo

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun meski entah sudah berpuluh tahun lamanya dirinya tak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat bersejarah ini. Bagunan tempat itu tak banyak berubah hanya beberapa bagian telah dicat ulang dan penataan letak duduknua agak berubah atau entalah karena Kyuhyun tak begitu hafal betul detailnya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku lupa, Nona Lee ?"

Keduanya terkekeh bersama mengingat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu ditempat ini. Ya, mereka tengah berkencan ditempat dulu pertama mereka bertemu. Bahkan mereka duduk ditempat yang sama pula seolah ingin memutar ulang waktu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran kenapa pelayan tadi pergi begitu saja tanpa membukakan penutup makanan tersebut. Tidak sopan menyuruh pelanggan sendirin yang membukanya.

Saat membuka penutup tersebut Kyuhyun terperangah mendapati isi makannya hanyalah berupa selembar kartu ucapan.

'Selamat Ulang Tahun Suami ku Tercinta'

-Nona Lee

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya kearah Sungmin. Antara kaget dan bahagia, ia bahkan lupa jika hari ini merupakan haru ulang taunnya sendiri.

Belum selesai keterkejutannya itu, pria yang kini berusia genap 53 tahun tersebut semakin terperangah saat melihat kedatangan anak-anaknya sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat ulang tahun' untuknya.

Hyena tersenyum bahagia menghampiri ayahnya itu sambil memberikan kue ulang tahun Kyuhyun agar ditiupnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun uri appa !" Ucap mereka bebarengan.

Kyuhyun masih tak percaya jika isteri dan anak-anaknya memberikannya kejutan manis seperti ini. Ia sungguh terharu.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hatinya sebelum meniup lilin diatas kue tersebut. Setelah api lilin padam semuanya tertawa bahagia memeluka Kyuhyun bergatian.

Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium kening Hyena penuh kasih sayang. "Terimakasih sayang ku."

Disusul kemudian Sunghyun dan Hyunmin memeluk sayang ayahnya itu. Diciumnya pucuk kepala sikembar bergatian. "Dasar kalian ini." Diusaknya kedua rambut anak lelakinya itu dengan gemas.

Satu lelaki lagi yang tengah cemas menunggu untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk Kyuhyun. Nathan menatap takut kearah Kyuhyun namun pria dewasa didepannya itu seolah memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Selamat ulang tahun paman." Ujar Nathan takut.

Kyuhyun memeluk sebentar pria berusia 19 tahun tersebut. "Terimakasih,-" Kyuhyun sengaja menjeda ucapannya beberapa saat sebelum membuat jantung Nathan kembali berpacu kencang. "Tapi bukan berarti aku merestui mu hey nak, kau tetap tidak boleh mendekati putri ku saat ini."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Masih saja Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sifat posesifnya itu disaat seperti ini. Padahal Nathan bukanlah orang asing bagi mereka seharusnya, karena pemuda itu merupakan anak Nickhun dan Victoria yang sudah mereka kenal.

"DAD !" Rengek Hyena manja mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. Ia heran dengan sifat ayahnya itu yang masih saja kolot tidak memperbolehkannya dekat dengan Nathan meski dirinya sudah berusia 17 tahun. Menyebalkan !

"Jika aku jadi Nathan Hyung, aku akan berfikir ulang menjadikan noona yang manja itu kekasih ku." Bisik Hyunmin pada kakaknya yang lebih tua 5 menit darinya itu.

Sunghyung mengangguk setuju. "Noona sangat cerewet seperti dady." Tambah Sunghyun.

Dan kalian suka menggerutu dibelakang seperti Lee Sungmin.

Namun ternyata telinga Hyena terlalu peka hingga masih bisa mendengarkan celetukan adik-adiknya itu.

"Hey apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Dasar bocah menyebalkan ! Kemarilah, akan kuhabisi kalian !" Hyena mencoba menjangkau tempat duduk Sunghyun dan Hyunmin didepannya namun ditahan oleh ayahnya.

Gelak tawa mereka terdengar begitu keras melihat pertengkaran ketiga bersaudara tersebut. Nathan sampai terpingkal menahan tawanya sejak sikembar tadi menyeletuk tak jelas sampai sekarang berperang terbuka.

Melihat keluarganya bersuka cita seperti ini Kyuhyun selalu berharap jika selamanya mereka bisa tertawa bersama seperti ini.

Tanpa para remaja itu ketaui jika pasangan suami istri disamping mereka tengah memandang satu sama lainnya penuh cinta dan saling menautkan tangan mereka begitu erat.

Seperti ikatan mereka yang takan terputus oleh waktu. Selama mereka akan saling mencintai dan menghasihi satu sama lainnya. Berbagi suka dan cita bersama.

Selamanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

End

Say hello buat para readers yg masih setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. Maaf sekali lagi untuk keterlambatan post chapter terakhir ini. Ngaret dari jadwal seharusnya hehe.

Aku mau ucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yg menajalankannya ^^ somaga dilancarkan puasanya selama sebulan ini. Amin.

Erase tidak akan ada sequel atau semacamnya lagi setelah chapter ini :) jadi jan sedih karena setiap cerita pastilah harus berakhir. Dan happy end untuk Kyumin :)

Selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu lagi di FF ku "Still Love dan For A Reason". Untuk season 2 Say I Love You.. sabarlah menanti *hihi

Terimakasih untuk kalian sebesarnya telah mendukung ff ku ini. Untuk yang mengikutinya sejak awal, BIG gumawo.

Karena FF ERASE ini sangat special d hati ku sendiri...makanya special Thanks kali ini untuk penutup chap terakhir aku bakal sebutin nama akun kalian yg udh dukung ff ini dr awal.

BIG THANKS FOR ALL

 **ChoSis, Wikemikijouju, SecretVin137, Cloudswan, Prince Changsa, nanayukeroo, sanmayy88, , orange girls, Wk, Minkyu17, Misslah, TiffyTiffanyLee, WineKyuMin137, Wiprasetyalee, nurichan4, abilhikmah, fani, dianangel1004, , PumpkinEvil137, kyukyu, danhobak15, elpeuuu, kyumin1001, alit, Cho MeiHwa, Chominhyun, Park Heeni , Lee137, dewi. , ratihsusi31, Cywelf, PaboGirl, Shin, ChominJoy, ncisksj, cho kyumin, bunyming, SecretVin137, , Hanna Kimi137, SuniaSunKyu137, nikmah, sintami, ahmaddarrien, NN, .925, keroro. , mel, nurindaKyumin, Rani, Guest (Untuk semua yg gk ada nama), Heldamagnae, Kyushii, alit, Frostbee, Alice Cho, Joy, lee kyurah, .376, nikmah, wuhan, leleekyumin, ovallea, heppynez, Joy04,nurichan4, GyuRha137, rahmaotter, leedidah, KMS, kyuminkyukyu, cho kyumin, Vianna Cho, ipute, Baby niz 137, dne, raya137, srijumiatiaja, chikachuky, Yul Yulia, TDWDTD, cho kyukyu 88, eboth, Michiko Haru, Shengmin137, uunknown, cho vincent auliakirana, your fans, bunnyevil137, Kyuna36, 137Line, Nani more, Nuralsyid, KobayashiAde, KikyWP16, danactebh, Key'Va, nik4nik, ismayminniELF, shin soo kyung, Kyumin shippern, razbel cho, byunee, ingga, sarakyumin2, ichadkelpeu, Name joyanna137, babykyutemin, ayu aidenkyu, sheyy bunny, pumelf, innae, Rya, Elimpmong, Deliadelisa, evilkyu, aidapun, minnie, efriantyjoy, Rheeming, Syuku, Girls in awesome world, lee hye byung, ariyati, lylalaly , teukiangle, Khaza388, , minnieGalz, sintainin, saskikyumin1307, Via, Sini Sama Om Kuyun, songji, hime, Ratry joyers, Ryeoefrianty, boishee kyu, .96, ChoJiMin137, cici fu, yannieminnie, dosarang12, intankyuhyunelf**

Ada yg gk kesebut ? Kalau begitu maafkan aku ^^ maklum manual copas mngkn jg ada yh doubel.

Over All bener" aku ucapin makasih kalo kalian masih enggan komen d chap terakhir ini :) semua komen kalian selalu membuat ku semangat disela rasa lelah. Dan terimakasih untuk doa kalian yang selalu mendoakan kesehatan ku. Semoga Tuhan jg selalu melimpahkan kesehatan untuk kalian semua.

Ok see you all the next My Fanfiction ^^

-Lee Minnkyu


End file.
